Shattered Memories
by TheNightWhispers
Summary: Sky Razor is just your typical student, or so she thinks.With the appearce of a particular Uchiha and Hyper Acitve Ninja, her life is changed forever.Can Sky return the two boys and unravel her unknown past before it catches up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my Naruto story. I hope you guys like it, please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be nice. **

**FYI: This is during the time when Team 7 existed with Sasuke. **

*****I know that the summary is in third person, but some of this story will be in first*****

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have every know_

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

_**~Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day**_

**Chapter 1**

**Konoha (Third Person) **

There was a gentle breeze blowing as Team 7 took a lunch break. Naruto was setting his food out, which was some ramen in an insulated cup. As he rummaged around in the bag for the cup, he set his chop sticks down on the ground. While the hyper active ninja wasn't looking, a bird flew down and took the chop sticks. Naruto found the cup and took it out then reached for the sticks. When he saw that they weren't there he narrowed his eyes and looked around for them. His eyes rested on Sasuke quietly eating his food.

"Sasuke! What'd you do with my chop sticks?" He asked loudly, pointing a finger at the dark haired boy.

"I didn't take your stupid chop sticks dobe," Sasuke said, then continued eating.

Naruto walked over to his teammate and started feeling his clothes for his beloved chop sticks. Of course, there sensei took no notice of this, for he was reading his book. Sakura just watched, since it was normal for them to get into fights. Sasuke shoved Naruto away.

"Get off of me," He growled. Naruto persisted and tackled the Uchiha. The two rolled around fighting. Right when Sakura was going to intervene, Sasuke through Naruto off and into the trees. The blonde haired ninja grunted.

"Ow," He grumbled; then brightened, "Ahh! There they are!" A loud thump could be heard then various bird noises.

"Come back here bird!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, a bird couldn't have taken your chop sticks," Sakura called to him. Naruto walked out of the trees and sat down, a pouty look on his face.

"But it did, I saw it," He grumbled.

"Alright," Kakashi said, standing and closing his book, "Training is over for today, you guys can go home."

"But—"Naruto begun.

"I have some stuff I need to attend to," Kakashi explained then poofed away.

They cleaned up their stuff then they all started back.

"Hey guys wait," Naruto said, stopping.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, looking back at him. Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto.

"When I was chasing that bird," Naruto said, "I found this weird rock with some symbol on it."  
>"Where's the rock?" Sasuke asked, walking towards him. Naruto led them into the trees and over to the rock. It was about two feet tall and had a curved top. The symbol was in the middle of the rock. It had a circle and two crescent moons on either side, surrounding this were finger prints. The three studied the rock curiously.<p>

"Have you ever seen that symbol?" Sakura asked. Both boys shook their heads. Naruto peered at the symbol closely, narrowing his eyes at it. Sasuke circled the rock slowly, his fingers trailing on it. Naruto reached out his hand and placed his fingers on the finger prints.

"I wouldn't—"Sakura began then there was a burst of bright light from the rock and both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared.

Sakura looked around frantically for her lost teammates. She called out loudly but to no avail. Quickly, she ran back to the village for Kakashi. Once to the village she looked around for her sensei and found him looking at the most recent addition to his book.

"Kakashi Sensei!" She said, running up to him, panting. He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sasuke and Naruto are gone," She said.

"What do you mean?"

"They just disappeared." Kakashi closed the book and told her to go on and she explained how Naruto found the rock with the symbol and how he and Sasuke disappeared. Then Sakura let her sensei to the rock and he studied the symbol carefully.

"Have you ever seen it before, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked, looking at him worriedly.

"No," He said, "I've never seen anything like it. I'll talk to Lady Tsunade about it." Seeing her worried face, he added, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure there fine." They both went back to the village and Sakura went to her home and Kakashi, just like he said, went toe the Hokage.

**Where Sasuke and Naruto Are:**

"I'm hugryyyy," Naruto whined. Sasuke groaned.

"Shut up and focus will you?" He said, irritated, "We have to find out where we are." Sasuke led the way along the sidewalk in some neighborhood. People starred at them and whispered to each other. Little kids pointed and asked the Mom's who 'those two kids were.' They walked for quite some time. Their attempts at asking where they were just resulted in more confusion. Naruto sat down on the curb with a sigh, Sasuke sat next to him.

"What's Lithia, Texas, anyway?" Naruto asked.  
>"I don't know," Sasuke said, looking around at the houses, "But this place doesn't look that much different from Konoha. The houses are just designed differently." Naruto nodded then his stomach growled and the blonde clutched it. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and started walking again. Naruto followed slowly. After a few minutes Naruto looked over his shoulder then hurriedly caught up with Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke," He said quietly.

"Hn?"

"There's a dog behind us."

Sasuke sighed and stopped walking.

"It's a dog, it won't hurt you. Geez quite being so scared." Naruto glared.

"I'm not scared! And it does look mean," He said; then shoved Sasuke forward as the dog charged them. The two boys ran into a space between the houses and jumped the fence into a back yard. The dog barked and clawed at the fence but to no avail.

"It won't hurt you," Naruto said, mimicking Sasuke's voice. Sasuke flashed him a look then walked over to the back door, ignoring the pool. He tried the door and found that it was unlocked and walked in. The kitchen was before them, with a stove and microwave to their right and a fridge to their left. Cabinets lined the walls, a pantry was in a corner and on the far wall was a sink with a window above it. They walked forward, looking around. Sasuke went through an empty doorway that led into the living room. In front of him was a table for four; then there was a couch, a few chairs, T.V and a fireplace. There was a hallway to the right that led to the front door and on the other side of the living room a second hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

A cat sat on the back of the couch and looked over at Sasuke and tilted its ears back.

"Hey Sasuke! They have Ramen here!" Naruto called excitedly from the kitchen. Sasuke eyed the cat then went back into the kitchen.

"Shut up," He said quietly, "There could be people here."

"Nah, they would have heard the door open," Naruto said.

"Just be quiet." Naruto frowned but nodded and continued looking through the pantry.

**Sky's POV (first person)**

I walked along the side walk, my shoulder holding my phone to my ear while my hands held a notepad and pen.

"Yeah I'll be there," I told my friend, "What's the address? Ok. Yeah sure I'll bring them. Talk to you later." I hung up then slipped my phone in my back pocket. I looked at the address of the party my friend invited me to. It was tomorrow night at six PM. I smiled and walked up to my house and unlocked the front door and walked in. I put the keys on the table by the door then walked down the small hallway into the living room. My cat jumped down from the couch and trotted over to me.

"Hey," I greeted and scooped her up and turned towards the kitchen. I froze as I saw two boys talking by the pantry. They noticed me and fell silent. One had dark hair that was spiked in the back with a few locks framing his face. The other had spiky blonde hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. I blinked at them and my cat growled quietly.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked; my voice harsh.

"There's a cat? You never told me there was a cat Sasuke," The blonde one said, walking over to me. I'm assuming to pet my cat. Alright, this was getting weird. Two boys, dressed oddly might I add, appear in my house. Great. Could this day get any weirder? I took a step back from the blonde boy.

"You can't pet my cat until you answer my questions," I told him. He nodded then sat on the table. I noticed the dark haired one watching me curiously. I frowned at him and nodded my head at the table. He sat across from his friend and I set my cat down and joined them at the table.

"Ok, so who are you guys?" I asked. I was growing somewhat nervous, but I was also irritated that they broke into my house.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The blonde one said.

"Sasuke Uchiha."  
>"Who are you?" Naruto asked, looking at me with a goofy smile.<p>

"Sky," I told them right as the timer on the stove went off. I growled.

"You _used_ the stove?"

"I told you not to use anything," Sasuke said, "idiot."

"I was hungry!" Naruto protested, walking over to the stove and pouring the ramen out of the pan and into a bowl. He looked at me with a question forming on his lips.

"The silverware is in the drawer to the left of the stove," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Naruto brought his ramen to the table and proceeded to eat. Loudly. We sat in relative silence. My eyes were closed. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked, looking at them both in turn. Naruto smiled crookedly from his soup.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," He said.

"I'm asking now," I said, my voice growing angry, "So, where are you guys from?"

"Konoha," Sasuke said. It was the first he spoke since calling Naruto an idiot. But what the heck was Konoha?

"Konoha?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes," Sasuke continued, "It's a village where we live. Then Naruto found this rock that had a weird symbol on it and touched it and we disappeared and reappeared here. So, where's here?" I looked at him stupidly. I have never heard of a village called Konoha. I'm guessing that it wasn't in the United States though.

"Here, is Lithia, Texas," I explained, "Texas is one of many states called the United States. Lithia is one of many countries in Texas. Welcome to the 21st Century."

They looked pretty confused. They probably had no clue what I was talking about. Well, they could deal with that themselves because I wasn't about to let them stay in my house. Call me cruel but they were strangers, why should I help them?

"Look," I said, trying to calm my raging emotions, "You can't stay here."

"Why?" Naruto asked, pushing his empty bowl away. I looked at him.

"Your total strangers to me. Why should I help you?"

"But, we don't know this place at all, we could get lost," He persisted.

"Then that's your problem," I said coldly and pointed to the hallway leading to the front door, "Go." Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Naruto, she doesn't want us here, let's just go." Naruto looked at me a little longer then stood and they walked out the front door. Once the door shut I placed my elbows on the table and held my head in my hands, my long black hair flowing around my face. I sighed and walked down the hallway towards my room. I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt then blasted my stereo and plopped down on my bed. I'm usually not mean, but I've had a bad life. I didn't know who my real parents were at all. For as long as I can remember I've been in an orphanage being adopted by various people. The most recent one, the one that I lived with now, was Elinor Spinella. She was in her forties and worked two jobs so I didn't see her that often. She smoked and often always had some weed with her. I would give anything to be able to know who my real parents were. But no one knew anything about them. There were no records, photos, nothing.

At first glance, I probably looked happy. But upon closer inspection, I was a messed up thirteen year old. Now, I was nice most of the time, unless I had just had a bad day, then I wasn't. I had a lot of friends, but only a few were close ones. Like the one I was talking to on the phone earlier, Kellie, she was awesome. I had known her since I started going to Wayside Middle School. Her and music were my best friends. How I met Kellie was a funny story. You see, on the day I arrived at Wayside Middle School there was a talent show and everyone was required to enter and you could do anything you wanted. So, I did what I liked doing. I sang. In front of the whole school, and whatever parents showed up. Your probably thinking 'Wow! You're so brave!' Yeah, I really wasn't. I was nervous and I thought I would blow it or do something stupid like I always seemed to do. But, I didn't. They actually enjoyed it, so now I usually get invited to these parties and act as 'live music' with the rest of the band at school.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 8:45 PM. Ugh. My stomach demanded food so I went into the kitchen and made a PB and J sandwich then plopped down on the couch and switched on the TV. I thought about Naruto and Sasuke. I sorta felt bad for kicking them out of the house now, but I didn't want to go out looking for them. After a while, I fell asleep.

**A/N: So there ya go! Did ya like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. Thanks for looking at my story, please review. **

_I feel numb, I can't come to life_

_I feel like I am frozen in time_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Wasting away living in a shell with no _

_Soul since you've gone away_

_**~World So Cold, Three Days Grace**_

**Chapter 2**

**Sky's POV (first person)**

"Sky! Get up and go to school!" I groaned as the sound of Elinor's voice reached my ears. I blinked open my eyes to more darkness. It took me a few seconds that my cat (Sparta) was lying on my face. I lifted her up and placed her on the carpet. I stood and jogged to my room and looked at the clock. 7:45. Crap. I changed real fast and slung my backpack over one shoulder then ran into the kitchen. I made some toast and then took it and bolted out the door. I ran all the way to the bus stop and was relieved when I saw it still there. The doors opened and I walked up the steps, panting.

"You're late Miss Razor," The bus driver said.

"Sorry," I said and walked down the aisle. I found an empty seat and slide over to the window. I watched the houses go by and thought I caught a glimpse of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. I signed and leaned against my seat, shoving the headphones to my Ipod in my ears. We got to the school five minutes early and I wasted no time getting to my locker. I shoved my books inside, keeping the one I needed for English.

"Hey Sky!" I looked up at my name and smiled at Kellie.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as we walked to class.  
>"I'm excited for the party tonight," she said.<p>

"Me too."

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Yesterday was weird," I said, "These two guys were in my house when I got there and claimed they were from some place called Konoha."

"Konoha?" Kellie asked, making a face.

"Yup! They were about our age to."

"Are they staying with you?"

"No, I told them to leave," I said, a weird empty feeling arising in my heart.

"Good," Kellie said, "Who knows what could have happened if they stayed."

I just nodded and sat in my seat. I didn't like the feeling I got. I've felt lonely, and sometimes still did, but never _empty_. A voice broke my train of thought.

"What?" I said.

"Did you finish your paper? It was supposed to be turned in today," Tori asked. Tori was one of my other friends and played the piano in the school band.

"It was?" I said, "No, I didn't I have some…..problems at my house." Great, thanks Naruto and Sasuke. I forgot about my homework. I was happy when Mrs. Henry started the class. It helped keep my mind distracted from the two boys. Before I knew it, it was time for choir. I walked into the class and started over to the small stage.

"Good morning Sky," Mr. Jackson said, smiling at me. I think I was his favorite student.

"Morning," I said. He had us warm up then went on to pitch and how to breathe when singing. For whatever reason, I couldn't keep my mind off of Naruto and Sasuke. I decided that the next time I saw them, if I ever did (man that sounds depressing) I would talk to them about this Konoha.

The rest of the classes went by fast and soon it was time for lunch. I strode back to my locker and grabbed my lunch. I sat with a group of friends and starting eating my sandwich.

"Hey Sky," Joelle said, "I heard two boys hung out at your house last night." I looked sidelong at Kellie, who shrugged innocently. I sighed.

"Not exactly, they sorta broke in and where there when I arrived." Gasps irrupted around the table, followed by millions of questions. Finally, I yelled for silence and told all that had happened. There shock and excitement lowered to a controlled level and I was able to finish my lunch in peace.

**Naruto's POV (first person)**

I followed Sasuke down the main street of the neighborhood. We had found a house that nobody seemed to be using. Through this whole thing, I kept thinking about Sky though. No matter how hard I tried to focus on our problem, my mind just kept going back to her. I think Sasuke was doing the same since he seemed to have this weird look on his face. Plus, he seemed to take an interest in her. I noticed him watching and studying her face like he wanted to memorize it. I found this funny since he doesn't take an interest in a lot of things aside from training.

"Are we almost there?" I asked. Sasuke stopped in front of a house. I recognized it as the one we found and walked up to the door and opened it. It would work as a temporary home but we still needed food. I was already starving. I knew Sasuke was to, the guy just wouldn't admit it.

We dropped our packs in the living room. I took my bedding out and laid it out, just because I was bored. Sasuke was sitting by the wall, starring at the floor. I watched him curiously. I liked Sasuke, though his attitude got annoying. Thinking about that made me remember Sakura. Poor Sakura. She was probably worried sick. I clinched my fist. We had to get back. For Sakura and everybody else. I noticed Sasuke watching me.

"What is it?" I asked, relaxing the fist. He looked away. Typical.

"You have a weird look on your face," I commented. He didn't answer.

"You want to get back to Konoha don't you?" Sasuke turned his head and nodded slightly. I grinned.

"What did you think of Sky?" I persisted, seeing if he would go into a full conversation.

"I don't know," He finally said, "We weren't with her long."

"Awe, come on," I said, "I saw you studying her." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

"Her eyes were dark," He said quietly, "She seemed….troubled or in pain."

I thought about it and realized that she did seem like that. I know we only talked to her for a few minutes, but her body language and the way she acted seemed to give off something dark and in pain. I starred at the floor. I liked Sky, even though she did make us leave. But I guess I wouldn't blame her. She seemed confused and maybe even hurt, I wanted to help her. My stomach growled and I frowned. I was sooo hungry. I heard another growl and looked at Sasuke. He didn't look back, just rummaged around in his pack. I brightened. Maybe he had food!

"Do you have food?" I asked, crawling towards him.

"A little," He said, handing me an apple and taking something out for himself. I took it and bit into it happily. We sat in silence for a while. My thoughts wondered to the rock with the symbol.

"What do you think made the rock glow like that and transport us?" I asked, looking at my teammate. He shrugged.

"I dunno." I finished the apple and lied down on my bedding. I closed my eyes but didn't really plan on sleeping. It just happened.

**Sky's POV (first person)**

I got off the bus with Kellie and stood by the bus stop to talk to her.

"Elinor probably won't be home to take me to the party, can you're Mom pick me up?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure," Kellie said, "There's gonna be some karaoke if you wanna sing."

"I might," I told her then waved good bye and walked back to my house. I unlocked the door and tossed the keys on the table. Sparta meowed and rubbed against my legs.

"Hey Sparta," I said, "You hungry?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring her some food. I change into my swim suit and took my CD player outside. After putting on a CD, I climbed up the diving board then jumped off, relishing in the cool feel of the water on my skin.

I swam for quite some time then realized that the party was only in half an hour and took everything inside and took a speed shower. I blow dried my hair so it was somewhat dry then changed into a tank top and shorts. Slipping on my converse, I walked outside. Kellie wasn't here yet so I just sat on the curb in front of my house. After a few minutes, I saw Sasuke at the end of my street yelling something. A few seconds later and Naruto appeared looking like he just woke up. This was probably the only chance I'd get to see them again so I stood started jogging towards them.

"Hey! Guys!" I yelled. They looked over at me and Naruto quickly brightened.

"Sky!" He said, as I reached them. I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Both boys shrugged and I frowned. Then Kellie made the best timing in the world and pulled up. I smirked and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started pulling him to the car. Naruto followed with a curious look on his face.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just come on," I said, opening the back door to the SUV and stepping in. The two followed, Sasuke giving me a look.

"Kellie," I said.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around in the front seat to look at the three of us.

"Meet Sasuke and Naruto," I said; then turned to the boys, "This is Kellie."

"There the ones that—"

"Yes," I interrupted.

"Are you gonna tell us where your taking us?" Sasuke asked, shifting slightly in between me and Naruto.

"A party," I said simply.

"Who's party?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No ones, just a party at a church," Kellie explained, "Sky's gonna sing karaoke."

I glared at my friend.

"Hey I said I _might_ I never said I would!"

"You sing?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

"Sometimes," I said reluctantly, "Whenever the school band wants me to." I glanced at Sasuke; he seemed somewhat interested, but not much. I noticed that the two of them had these case things strapped to there legs. I made a mental note to ask them what they were later. We arrived at the church a few minutes after 6. We all filed out of the SUV and entered the church. Kellie said bye to her Mom then led us into the main sanctuary. Along the walls were long rectangular tables holding food and drinks. The place had been cleared of the chairs and people milled about talking. Loud music played on the speakers. A few people turned to look at us as we entered. I noticed a few girls eyeing Sasuke, which I found weird. He ignored them though. I smirked at that. Ha-ha. I whistled at Naruto and Sasuke and led them with me and Kellie to a spot where they were playing some games.

I asked we could play Twister with them and they nodded. I grabbed Sasuke's shirt to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Come on Sasuke," I said, "Just one game." He sighed but played the game with us. I think he had fun. We played a few other games them we all got separated in the crowd. I walked over and grabbed some soda and food then sat at a table with some friends.

"Who were those two guys with you?" Alex asked. I didn't know him well, but he was nice…most of the time.

"Just some guys I met yesterday," I said, not wanting to into the full story again. He nodded.

"The dark haired one seemed a little…..distant," Melaka commented.

"Yeah he is, but he's nice I guess." After a while, the karaoke started and Melaka insisted that I got up and sing. I groaned I don't really like singing at parties like this. But, I did it anyway. Once I got up onto the small stage and stood in front of everybody, they cheered. Guess they like me.

"What do you wanna sing Sky?" The guy controlling the music asked.

"Just put something on," I told him, "Make sure I know it though." The last time I sung karaoke, the dude put a song on that I didn't know fully. Didn't go so well.

"We're gonna do something a little different now," the guy told everyone then turned to me, "I think you'll be good at this one."

I nodded and was a little surprised at the song choice. It was more of an emotional song than a party thing. But he was right, I did like it. I actually knew the song by heart.

"Something just isn't right

I can feel it inside

The truth isn't far behind me, you can't deny

When I turn the lights out

When I close my eyes

Reality overcomes me, I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I

Feel so much better

And with I'm around you, I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we've built a wall

Together

Holding hands we'll, hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long

I realize that I need something good to rely on

Something for me

When I'm alone I

Feel so much better

And when I'm around you I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we've built a wall

Together

Holding hands we'll fall, hands we'll fall

My heart is broken

I'm lying here

My thoughts are choking on you my dear

On you my dear, on you my dear

When I'm alone I

Feel so much better

And when I'm around you, I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we've built a wall

Together

Holding hands we'll fall, hand we'll fall

When I'm around you

When I'm around you

I don't feel together

I don't feel together."

**Sasuke's POV (first person)**

When Sky stepped up on stage, I was a little surprised. Sure, I heard she could sing but I didn't think it would be that good. The way she sang sounded like she really felt something. As I watched her move around the stage I noticed something on the inside of her wrist and narrowed my eyes. I recognized the mark and started looking around for Naruto. Once I found him, I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards an empty corner.

"Sasuke! What're you doing?" He asked.

"Just follow," I told him. When we were alone, released his wrist. He rubbed it and glowered at me.  
>"What was that for?"<p>

"Sky has that symbol on the inside of her wrist," I said, pointing up to her. The dobe looked up at her and saw the mark.

"That's weird," He said, looking back at me. I nodded, trying to think of why she has that mark.

"Do you think she's the one that brought us here?" Naruto asked. I shrugged.

"I doubt it, but maybe." I noticed Sky watching us from where she stood on the stage and I met her gaze, my eyes flashing. She apparently noticed and glared back then turned away. I smirked.

"Whatcha smirking about?" Naruto asked, looking at me oddly. I shook my head and walked off into the crowd. I walked past this group of girls talking, one said hey but I ignored her. They were annoying. I grabbed a soda then sat by the wall.

After the song ended, Sky jumped off the stage. A few minutes later and she walked up to me, her friend and Naruto behind her. I looked at them questioningly.

"Come on, Kellies' Mom is here," Sky said, gesturing for me to follow her. I stood and followed them out the door and into the SUV. I was between her and Naruto again. The dobe kept poking my arm.

"If you have something to say, then say it," I growled at him.

"I'll ask you later," He said, smiling. I rolled by eyes and starred at the floor.

"You did good on stage," Kellie said, turning to look at Sky.

"It wasn't hard," She said, "I knew that song well anyway." We soon got to her house and I jumped out of the car after Naruto. Sky walked to the door and unlocked it then looked at us oddly.

"Well, you coming?" She asked impatiently.

"I thought you didn't want us in your house…," Naruto said. I just walked up the steps to the door.

"I changed my mind," She said, "If you wanna stay out here that's fine with me to." Naruto shook his head and ran up to the door. The cat looked at us and tilted its ears back.

"What's the cat's name?" Naruto asked, crouching down in front of it.

"Sparta," Sky said, "She's picky about who touches her so be careful."

Sparta was an interesting name for a cat. I walked past her and into the living room. I looked around and noticed that the place barley looked lived in.

"Do you live alone or something?" I asked.

"Eh, sorta, Elinor lives here to, but she's barley here since she works two jobs," Sky said from kitchen. She poured Sparta some food then strode into the living room to stand by me.

"Who's Elinor?"

"She's my "guardian" but, like I said, is never home. But, if she is sometimes on the weekends, so if you guys are gonna stay here, you're gonna have to be like ghosts." She made a face and I turned away to hide a blush. Ugh.

"Oh, and down that hall," Sky said, pointing, "Are two bedrooms that are empty, you two can use them. Also, there's mine and Elinor's then a bathroom." I nodded and walked down the hall and into one of the rooms. I figured it was Sky's by the way it was decorated. The walls were white but had various posters on them. A bed and the usual stuff were in there to, along with a stereo.

Turning, I walked out and into a different one that was empty. I dropped my backpack onto the floor and flopped down onto the bed. Right when I was about to fall asleep Naruto peeked through the cracked door. I growled.

"What is it dobe?" He walked in and shut the door behind him. I turned over to look at him.

"You like her don't you?" He asked, smirking.

"Who? Sky? No," I said. I was thankful for the darkness because I was probably making a weird face.

"Riiight," Naruto said.

"Look, I'm trying to sleep," I said, "is that it?"

"Yeah, good luck with Sky," He said then walked out the door. I sighed and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if Sasuke seemed a little OOC, he can be hard to portray. Please review though; I want to know if this is any good or not. oh, and the song is Together by Avril Lavigne, I don't own it or the anime Naruto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for viewing my story, please review ;) FYI: italic and bold letters (**_**like this)**_** indicate a dream. **

_I'm standing on the bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps _

_On the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_**~I'm with You, Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter 3**

**Sky's POV (third person) **

Sky turned over in her bed, moaning in her sleep.

_**Images like visions flashed in her mind. Images she didn't understand. A smiling couple in a back yard. The same couple playing with a little girl. Sky didn't recognize them. She saw a village and the surrounding land. The people there looked happy and carefree. Suddenly, night fell and the people were panicking. Sky saw the Mother of the little girl pleading with her husband, who was dressed for war. The father said something then kissed his wife on the cheek and hugged his child then left the house into the war. Visions of a bloody battle flashed into Sky's mind. A huge nine-tailed fox appeared in her mind's eye and destroyed everything in sight. A man with blonde hair much like Naruto's knelt over a baby with similar hair. He made some hand signs that sparked something deep in Sky's mind. He laid his hand onto the babe's stomach, his fingers spread out, once the hand signs were finished and a mark appeared where his hand was. The baby started crying and the blonde man slumped, dead. The images fast forwarded into the present and Sky saw a blonde haired boy training determinedly. As the images went on, she saw the same blonde boy fighting alongside a dark haired boy and pinked haired girl. With them was a man with a mask covering half his face. **_

**Sky's POV (first person)**

"Sky! Sky wake up!" I felt someone shaking me vigorously and yelling my name. My eyes snapped open and my lungs were gasping for hair. Naruto and Sasuke peered at me worriedly and Sparta was sitting next to me on the bed, watching me.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, "You were shaking pretty badly and you kept moaning."

"I'm ok," I said shakily. Sasuke looked like he didn't believe me. To my surprise he felt my forehead with his hand.

"You're burning up," He said, "What were you dreaming about?" I swallowed and starred at the two boys before me. I noticed, once again, the case thing strapped to their legs and stretched my hand out towards it. Naruto followed my hand and opened the case and drew out….a weird looking thing. It had a small handle with a diamond-like blade.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a kunai knife," Naruto explained, "It's a weapon me and Sasuke use."

I nodded. After a few seconds I realized that Naruto and Sasuke were the two boys in my dream. I jumped out of bed, surprising them both and started unzipping Naruto's jumpsuit.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked, watching my hands. Once the orange jacket was opened there was a black shirt beneath. I raised it up but there was no weird mark at all, just bare skin. I frowned and sat back down on my bed. I thought hard and went over my dream in my head. I remembered the blonde man making some hand signs then laying his hand on the baby's stomach. Carefully, I did the signs with my own hands, which got weird looks from both Sasuke and Naruto, then placed my hand on Naruto's skin, my fingers spread out like the mans. Naruto cried out in pain and I quickly drew my hand away. Crap, I wasn't meaning to hurt him. I watched in horror as Naruto's eyes turned orange and his pupils turned to ones like a cats. The marks on his cheeks darkened.

Sasuke immediately took action and put himself between me and Naruto, holding a kunai knife out in front of his body.

"Naruto," He said, "Calm down." I wanted to know what the heck was going on, but didn't dare ask now. Naruto made a growling noise and sprang at Sasuke, his hand still holding the kunai knife he showed me. Sasuke tensed and blocked the kunai with his own them shoved forward. Naruto flew backwards and hit my wall then fell to the ground. He laid there for a few seconds and soon his appearance returned to normal. Sasuke relaxed and slowly put his kunai away, watching the blonde boy.

"What was that?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"Why….did you do that?" Naruto asked, sitting up and looking at me. Sasuke looked like he wanted answers to.

"I saw it, in a dream," I told them.

"Saw what exactly?" Sasuke asked. I told them about the dream, leaving nothing out. They listened, Naruto's features seemed to darken some at the mention of the nine-tail fox. Once I was finished, nobody said anything for a few minutes. I decided to break the silence, since it was starting to bother me.

"So, what's it all mean?"

"The village you saw was most likely Konoha," Sasuke said.

"Ok, and what about the war and the fox thing?"

"That was the Third Great Ninja War," Naruto said, "The fox is a demon, a very powerful demon."

" Oh joy a demon, how lovely," I muttered. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Are there any more of these demons?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Naruto said, "But the fox is one of nine tailed demons. They go from one tail to nine. Nine being the strongest and one being the weakest." I nodded.

"Ah. So, what was with that man making some hand seals and then placing his hand on your stomach?" I asked. Naruto sighed. He obviously didn't like this story.

"That man sealing the nine tailed fox inside of me so it wouldn't destroy Konoha or the neighboring villages." My eyes widened. Sasuke appeared surprised to.

"So, it's inside of you?" I asked. Naruto nodded.

"What happens if you lose control over it or the seal breaks?" Sasuke asked.

"It takes over my body and goes around killing things," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded then looked at me.

"Did you recognize the parents of the kid?"

"No, I feel like I should though," I said quietly. I lied back on my bed, my arms spread out. This revealed a mark I had on the inside of my right wrist. It was a circle with two crescent moons beside it. I have no clue what it meant or why I had it. I've had it since I can remember. They eyed the mark curiously.

"What?" I asked.  
>"What's that mark?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"I dunno."

"You don't know what it is at all?" Naruto asked.

"No, why are we talking about this?" I asked.

"Because, that mark was on this rock that transported us here," Sasuke explained matter-of-factly. I sat up.

"Seriously?" They nodded. Great. More weirdness. This time about my mark. Eager to get the topic off me I remembered the pink haired girl.

"Who was the pink haired girl with you two and that man?"

"That's Sakura, she's our other teammate," Naruto said, smiling. I cocked an eyebrow. He obviously liked her. I looked sidelong at Sasuke, who looked back at me. I made a funny face at him just to see what he would do. He turned away and walked out of my room.

"Where're you going?" I called.

"To get a drink!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Naruto. He had a smirk on his face and seemed to be thinking about something. I decided I truly didn't want to know and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. I put some waffles in the toaster then leaned against the counter across from Sasuke. He had his hands in his pockets and was starring at the tiled floor. I wonder why he was always so quiet. A few seconds passed and my waffles popped up. I put butter and syrup then sat at the table. A few seconds later and Naruto joined me with some cereal.

"You gonna eat anything?" Naruto asked Sasuke around the cereal. He shook his head. Throughout breakfast, Naruto kept looking from me to Sasuke. It drove me nuts. Finally, I couldn't take it.

"Why do you keep looking at us like that?" Sasuke looked at me curiously.

"Because," Naruto said, a grin spreading across his face, "I know something you don't." I cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke _tched_ and rolled his eyes.

"And what would this something be?" I asked. Naruto's grin widened.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's a secret." I frowned and looked over at Sasuke for help. He shrugged and said nothing. My phone rang loudly and I ran to get it.

"Hello?" I said into it, walking back to the kitchen, "What? No! Mmhmm. Mmhmm. Yeah, sure. Kylie, calm down. He did what? Of course, but I can't right now. Because I have some friends over. Yes, them. I have no idea. Whatever, talk to you later." I hung up and put the phone on the table.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, putting his bowl in the sink.

"A friend asking me for help," I said, sitting on top of the table, "Why am I always the person for advice?"

"Probably because you're good at it," Sasuke said.

"Yeah…but this is different. My friends come to me with their guy…..problems. Which is weird because there only thirteen and claim to have a boyfriend." The two boys said nothing. Figures.

I went into my room to change cloths. I locked the door for good measure. I slipped into some jeans and a shirt then pulled my hair into a ponytail, some strands framing my face. I put my converse on and walked back into the living room.

"Alright, come on guys," I said.

"Where are we going this time?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno, let's just walk," I said, walking towards the door. They followed and we walked around the neighborhood. I walked between the two of them. Upon Naruto's insisting, I told them about the neighborhood and the places around it. I avoided questions about my past. For one, I didn't know much. But also I just didn't like talking about it and I guess I still was unsure about Sasuke and Naruto. They told me more about their home. The more they talked, the more I started to feel like I should be remembering something. My head swam and my knees buckled beneath me. I collapsed to the ground on the sidewalk. Sasuke and Naruto's worried voices faded. I saw the battle with the nine tailed fox once again, except this time I was with the mother and child in the house. It looked so vivid that it was like I was there. The mother had brown hair and violet eyes. The same eyes as me. The Mother was taking the child out the backdoor of the house. She ran with the child in her arms across an open field towards a forest. Some enemy men saw her and attacked. The mother ignored them and kept running but her foot caught on something and she fell, dropping the child. The men caught up to them and took the Mother, not noticing the child. She screamed and then the men went flying backwards. Then she started looking for the child. I screamed at her to go towards the forest, since that's where the child ran to but she didn't hear me.

Soon the Mother gave up and went back to her house. Suddenly my vision went black and all I felt were emotions. They weren't mine that much I knew. Fear flooded my veins and made my senses stronger. I could feel the grass and dirt beneath my bare feet. Soon, according to the child's senses, the child stopped and started crying. I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks. I felt something smooth against my hand then utter confusion. Some distant part of my mind itched with recognition, but I just couldn't remember it. I felt something sting my cheek and my eyes snapped open. Sasuke peered down at me, his right hand raised slightly. I realized that he had slapped me.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked, irritated despite what had happened.

"You were shaking and you said something," He said, lowering his hand and backing away.

"What did I say?"

"You said 'she's in the forest,'" Naruto said, "What happened?" I clutched at my throbbing head. I felt so alone and confused.

"I don't know," I said, "I saw the battle again but I was with the mother and child and the mother was attacked. The child ran away towards the forest and the mother searched but couldn't find the child and the child…..I don't know."

I tried standing but I just fell back down. They helped me walk back to the house. Once we were in the house, they took me over to the couch and we all sat down.

"What the heck is going on," I mumbled miserably. My head throbbed and my heart ached.  
>"Hey," Naruto said, "Whatever is it, we're in this together, ok?" I nodded.<p>

"Thanks Naruto." He nodded and squeezed my shoulder gently then stood and both boys left me alone. Without knowing it, I fell asleep. Luckily, it was a dreamless one. When I woke up it was midnight. I stood and walked into the back yard and sat by the pool with my feet in the water.

**Sasuke's POV (first person)**

I lied on my bed with my hands behind my head. I was thinking about Sky's dream then her little…..accident thing. I tried but couldn't think of any reason she would be dreaming about Konoha. It really bothered me that she had the same mark as the rock did. Maybe that's why she was dreaming and having weird visions about Konoha. I hated to admit it, but I was worried about her. She was confused and I wanted to help her. I just didn't know how. I sat up with I heard the back door open. I knew it wasn't Naruto since I didn't hear him walk down the hall. I got out of bed and opened my door then quietly walked down the hall. I went through the living room and kitchen towards the back door. I looked out the window on the door and watched Sky sit by the pool. Since I didn't want to bother her, I went out the front door and jumped onto the roof. I crawled to the top and peered down at her. After a few seconds I heard her singing.

"_It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here alone. Something has been taken from deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played."_

I have to admit, she did have a good voice. Really good for thirteen. I stood and started down the roof. My foot hit a lost shingle and I lost my footing and skidded off the roof and landed in a crouch in the bushes. She heard me and whirled around, her violet eyes flashing.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice taking on the same harsh tone as when we first met. I opened my mouth to answer then something shoved my body against the ground. I fought against it but to no avail.

"Answer me!" Sky growled. The invisible force pressed me harder against the ground. I tried calling out but my voice wouldn't work, there was too much force on my rib cage. I realized the angrier Sky got, more force was put on me. Unfortunately, I couldn't calm her down from where I was. I listened as she slowly walked towards the bushes. I gritted my teeth. I was quickly running out of breathe. Sky peered cautiously behind the bushes and saw me lying there.

"Sasuke, what are you going here and why are you lying on the ground?" She asked. The force let up and I sat up, gasping.

"I heard you go out the back door," I said, looking into her eyes.

She frowned.

"So, why are you here?"

"I was on the roof and I started down but my food hit a lose shingle and I fell." Sky nodded.

"Then why were you gasping?" I shook my head, not knowing how to answer.

"You did something to push me against the ground," I told her.

"Right, sure. I don't have weird powers Sasuke, quite making stuff up."

"I'm not making it up."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. Why would I?" I asked, growing irritated.

"So you could mess with my head and create a false trust. All of this is bull-crap, Konoha, the fox demon—all of it!" She yelled. I glared at her.

"If it's all lies then explain why you're having dreams and visions! Explain why me and Naruto transported here by some rock that bears the same mark as you! Explain why I can't return to my home and my teammate who is probably worried sick!" I was so angry that I hadn't realized that she had started crying.

"Shut up!" Sky yelled, "You don't know anything! You think you have problems? Well, here's a new flash. You have no clue what it's like to grow up knowing _nothing_ of your parents! Feeling like you don't belong and always have a hole in your heart!" I started to stand but was pushed to the ground again.

"Sky let me up," I said, my voice strained from the pressure.

"Why should I?" Sky snarled, her violet eyes burning.

"Because you're doing it again."

She realized what she was doing and calmed herself down. I sat up and crawled towards her. Sky wiped the tears off her face and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled," She said quietly.

"It's fine," I told her, uncertain of what to do. She noticed my awkwardness and smirked.  
>"Sasuke Uchiha is speechless, I'm flattered."<p>

"Shut it." We sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, can I ask I you something?" Sky asked.

"Hn?"

"What does Naruto know that I don't?' I wasn't about to tell her about _that_ conversation.

"I can't tell you," I said, looking away to hide my blush.

"Please?"

"No."

"Awe, c'mon Sasuke," Sky pleaded.

"I said no," I said firmly.

"Fine," She mumbled. It was funny to see her pouty. I stood and started walking towards the back door. Sky followed and we went to our rooms.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. I looked at him.  
>"Hn?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room, shutting the door.<p>

"Dobe, I'm tired," I told him.

"How'd it go?" He asked, ignoring what I said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Your talk with Sky."

"Oh, and it's not like that."

"Suuuurre," Naruto said, "You keep believing that."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room and went to sleep.

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Please review The song in the chapter is Easier To Run by Linkin Park, good song, look it up :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! So here's chapter 4. Dum dum dum. Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes in the first two chapters I wasn't able to edit them. But, now my friend is editing them for me so yeah….hopefully no more grammar mistakes XD**

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know!_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell_

_**~Your Not Alone, Saosin **_

**Chapter 4**

**Sky's POV (first person) **

The sound of the front door opening then being shut loudly woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and threw the covers off, walking out of my room. I padded down the hall and was surprised to see Elinor in the kitchen, a cigarette in her mouth. I hated the smell of the smoke. I don't understand how some people liked it. I stood there in my shorts and T-shirt, watching Elinor. She finally looked up and noticed me.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"The door woke me up," I said, sitting on the back of the couch. We sat in awkward silence for a while. It was sorta weird for both of us, we really didn't talk much.

"Danny said that there are some new kids around this area," Elinor finally said.

Danny worked at the local gun and knife store. He was basically the go to guy for information about this area. If you wanted to know something about someone in this area, he was the guy to talk to. Some people thought he was crazy and needed medication. I didn't though. Sure, he knew stuff that other people didn't (and some of that stuff was weird and unheard of or said to be made up crap), but he told cool stories. I liked the guy.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked, joining Elinor at the table. Elinor shrugged.

"Just some kids around your age," She said, blowing some smoke out of her mouth, "He said one had dark hair and the other blonde and wore an orange jumpsuit." I stiffened slightly then heard something down the hall. I turned my head slightly and saw Naruto walking down the hall out of the corner of my eye. I panicked and stood, walking into the living room. I mouth at him to leave, moving my hand by my throat. He gave me a puzzled look then noticed Elinor and dashed back to his room. I turned back to Elinor and smiled sweetly, trying to act normal. She didn't buy it.  
>"What were you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.<p>

"Nothing," I said, a little too quickly, "I was just waving at Sparta." Then my cat made the greatest timing in the world and walked down the hallway from my room. Elinor eyed the cat but let it go.

"So, go on about the two kids," I said. I was interested in what Danny had to say about Naruto and Sasuke. They were nice and I liked them, but I still was unsure. But right now, with my dreams and visions, they were the only ones that could help me.

"Well, he said that they carried some weird stuff with them," Elinor explained, "That's all he really wanted to say on it since there were some people in the store." I nodded and decided I needed to have a talk with the two boys.

Elinor left to her next job and as soon as she was out of the drive way, I walked down the hall. I found Naruto sitting in his room on the floor.

"Was that Elinor?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Is Sasuke awake?"

"I don't think so," Naruto said. We walked into his room and sure enough, he was asleep. I didn't blame him, it was early. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," I said. He groaned and turned away, pulling the covers over his head. I sighed and walked out of the room, returning with my pillow. I raised it over my head then brought it down on Sasuke. His arm shot out from under the covers and took the pillow and smacked it against me.

"Hey! Sasuke! C'mon get up, I need to talk to you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He turned onto his back and raised his eyebrows at me.

"You know that stuff you guys carry around?" I asked, "Like the kunai and whatever that's in that pouch you have at your waists?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, people are noticing them and are talking about you guys," I explained.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Naruto asked. Me and Sasuke sighed, exasperated.

"Dobe, it means that people could start to worry and the cops could start looking for us for questioning," Sasuke explained impatiently.

"Oh, so do we have to quite carrying them with us?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, I heard something about this guy Danny," Naruto said.

"Danny?" Sasuke asked.

I explained all that Elinor had said about them and who Danny was.

"What kind of stories does he tell?" Naruto asked, eager to hear one. I furrowed my eyebrows; it had been a while since I had heard one. But, one of my favorites was with this team of three students and their teacher. It was basically where their teacher had to go off to help in this battle and his students went off on their own on a separate mission. One of the students got captured and one teammate wanted to go help while the other wanted to continue the mission without her. So, they got mad and one went to help there captured teammate and the other went to continue the mission. Then the one that left to help there captured teammate got into a bad situation and his other teammate returned to help him out and they rescued there teammate. Sadly, one of the teammates got crushed under a pile of rocks. It was sad, but a good story. I realized that they were waiting for me to tell one.

"Hehe, sorry I was thinking," I said, "One of my favorites is sorta long and I probably can't tell it that well."

"Please," Naruto pleaded, "It's been forever since I've heard a good story." I shook my head.

"Awe come on Sky," Naruto said, then turned to Sasuke, "Don't you wanna hear the story Sasuke?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke would say.

"Please," Naruto said again. I sighed.  
>"Alright fine, I'll tell the story," I grumbled, giving in. Naruto smiled and Sasuke just starred up at the roof. I could tell he was listening though.<br>"The main characters are Team 7," I started, this caught their attention, "There leader was known as Yellow Flash and the students were Kakashi Hakate, Obito Uchiha and Rin—"  
>"Wait, wait, did you say Obito <em>Uchiha,<em>" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why's that so imp—" I stopped myself, remembering when I first met the two boys. Sasuke's last name was Uchiha. I looked at him. He was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"And Kakashi, you said Kakashi Hakate to," Naruto continued.

"Yes I did," I said, growing impatient to continue the story, "Now can finish the story?"

"Kakashi is our sensei," Sasuke said. I look at him. Then I realized something. Danny always told stories about some faraway place with ninjas, jutsu and stuff like that. Now, here were two boys claiming to be from some place called Konoha and from when Sasuke and Naruto fought that one time in my room, they appeared to be ninjas too. Man, this was all so confusing.

"Do you think it could be the same Kakashi, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"They have the same last name, why not?" Sasuke said, "I just wanna know why this guy is telling so called stories about Konoha."

"So, let's go talk to him," Naruto said. I was still in my own little world, so I didn't really hear their conversation.

"Sky, hey, Sky," Sasuke said, snapping his fingers next to my ear. I blinked.

"Right, the story, so—"I started.

"No, we're going to go talk to this Danny guy," Sasuke said. I nodded slowly.

"Ok, just let me change." Once I was changed, we left to Danny's gun and knife store. It took us a while to get there since it was a mile and a half once you left the neighborhood.

"So, Kakashi's your sensei, huh?" I said, turning onto the street that led to Danny's.

"Yep! He's a good sensei and ninja but he has a habit of being late," Naruto said, frowning. I smirked.

"Does he now? That's funny because in the story he always gets mad at Obito for being late," I said.

"That is weird," Naruto agreed, "It's funny that there was an Uchiha though, right Sasuke?"

"Hn." I glanced back at the dark haired boy, who was bringing of the rear, his hands in his pockets.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" I asked.

"No," He said. I shrugged. We didn't talk for the rest of the way; except for Naruto complaining that he was hungry.

I stopped in front of the small store. Above the door, in bold, big letters read "Danny's Knife and Gun Store." Luminescent letters read 'Open' on the door. I led the way in, a bell signaling our entrance. Guns lined the left wall, knives on the right. Danny stood at the counter behind a glass case holding both knives and guns.  
>"Hello, Sky," He greeted, smiling at me.<p>

"Hey Danny," I said, waving. The man looked over Naruto and Sasuke, who were standing behind me.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if you could explain something to me," I said slowly, walking up to the counter, "But it's probably best we do it in the back." Danny nodded, understanding what I meant. He led us to the back area and gestured to an old couch. We all sat down while he pulled up a chair and sat, resting his arms on the back rest.

"You are aware that these are the kids I told you Mother about," Danny said, eying Sasuke and Naruto.

"Elinor is not my Mother," I said fiercely, and then in a calmer tone, "Yes I'm aware."

"Did you go and find them because of that?"

"No, but that doesn't matter," I said.

"We want to know why you're telling "stories" about our village," Naruto said.

"You mean Konoha?" Danny asked.

"What else could we mean?" Sasuke asked his voice edgy.

"I don't have the answers you want," Danny said.

"Danny, just answer their questions," I said.

"Who are you two first of all," Danny asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Danny looked at Sasuke.

"Uchiha? You're from the Uchiha clan?"

"Hn."

"Danny," I said, "There from Konoha, they were somehow transported here."

"I see," Danny said, a weird look entering his eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"How do you know of Konoha," He said, a threatening note in his voice, "Start talking."

"I know of Konoha because I once lived there," Danny explained, "However, one day I transported here without meaning to and could not return."

"How did you transport?" Naruto asked.  
>"A necklace I found that had a symbol on it."<br>"Did it look like this?" I asked, showing him my wrist.

"Yes, where did you get that mark?" Danny asked, looking shocked and worried.

"I've had it since I can remember."

Danny looked at Sasuke and Naruto.  
>"How did you two get here?"<p>

"Naruto found a rock with that symbol on it and he placed his fingers on the prints while I was touching it and we disappeared," Sasuke explained then looked at Naruto, "Baka."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know we would transport?" Naruto protested.

"You shouldn't have touched the prints in the first place, its common sense," Sasuke retorted.

"You were touching it to!"  
>"I didn't touch the prints."<p>

"GUYS!" I yelled, "We're here to get information not to argue!" They glared at each other but fell silent.

"So, if you transported by a necklace and they transported by a rock, does that mean whatever it is can change forms?" I asked, moving to sit between Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's possible," Danny said slowly, "The necklace disappeared once I appeared in this world."

"So, why do you tell people about Konoha through stories," Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, well, I love to tell stories," Danny said, smiling, "So, I told the stories I heard in Konoha. Although, Sky was the one who enjoyed them the most. She was fascinated by the ninjas."

I felt my face flush as both boys looked at me. It was weird since they were both ninjas.

"What? The jutus were cool," I said. Naruto laughed and Sasuke just smirked his trademark smirk.  
>"Do you know how we could get back to the village?" Sasuke asked. Danny's expression turned grave.<p>

"I am afraid not," He said, "I have tried but to no avail. The fact that Sky has that mark on her is quite fascinating though." I looked down at the mark. If my Mother was here she could fix all of this. She would find a way to return Naruto and Sasuke to their home. Most of all though, she could answer all the questions I had. I sighed, feeling alone. Naruto looked at me, his blue eyes worried. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll figure something out, Sky," he said, his voice confident, "I promise." Danny smiled.

"You're in good hands Sky," He said. I smiled. Danny was right. I was stupid not to trust these two. Both boys stood and Sasuke offered me his hand. I looked up at him, into his dark eyes. He looked back at me and I realized that he wasn't offering me his hand just because. It was his way of saying that we would get through this, together. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and I took Sasuke's hand and we walked out of Danny's store.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you guys think of this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing, I am glad you like the story Please review ;)**

_I never thought that you  
><em>_Could break me apart  
><em>_I keep a sinister smile and a  
><em>_Hold on my heart  
><em>_You want to get inside, well  
><em>_You can get in line, but not this time_

_**~Hero/Heroine, Boys Like Girls**_

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto's POV (first person)**

I woke up and changed them tied my forehead protector on. I heard Sasuke walk down the hall, pausing at Sky's room. I strode down the hall to her room and started to open it.

"I wouldn't—"Sasuke started. I walked in and started when I saw Sky. My face turned red and I covered my eyes.

"Oi, sorry Sky," I said. She threw something hard at me.

"You idiot! Does the word 'knock' mean anything to you?" I blushed even more when I lowered my arms. Sky glared and shoved me out of her room, slamming the door behind me. I rubbed my arm where the hard thing hit me.

"Ow," I mumbled. I looked at Sasuke and noticed his faint blush.

"Why didn't you knock?" He asked.

"I forgot."

"Loser."

"Teme." Sky walked out of her room still looking mad. I scratched the back of my head and smiled cheekily.

"I'm really sorry Sky. I should've knocked."

"Don't forget next time," She growled, walking past us. Me and Sasuke followed her into the kitchen, Sparta watching us from her perch on the windowsill.

"Don't you have school today?" Sasuke asked, sitting on top of the table.

"Yeah, today's Monday," I added. My stomach demanded food so I walked over to the pantry.

"Hmmm…..what should I have for breakfast…..." I said to myself.

"Yeah I do," Sky said, looking at the clock and sighing, "I'll go at lunch, I have to do my homework." I found something to eat and sat down at the table. Sky left to her room then returned with her backpack, plopping it onto the table. She took a textbook out along with a spiral notebook and pen.  
>"I hate math," She said, starting on the problems.<p>

"Hn," Sasuke said, watching her. I just smirked.

A few hours later, we were biking down to her school. We chained the bikes to the bike rack then walked into the school. It was a nice place, very clean. Lockers lined both walls. Sky walked up to her locker and threw her stuff inside.

"Ok, so you guys can either hang out in the gym, library or come with me," Sky told us. A few people hanging around the halls for lunch watched us, whispering.

"Can't we just walk around the school?" I asked.

"No, the principal will just tell you to go to your class," Sky said. I frowned.

"Let's just go to the library," Sasuke said, I looked at him. He usually doesn't say that.

"Uh, ok," I said. Sky nodded and led us to the library.

"Hey! Sky! Wait up!" Someone yelled.

"Hey Kylie, what's up?" Sky asked, stopping for her friend to catch up.

"Why'd you come so late?" Kylie asked, making a face.

"I slept in accidently," Sky explained, "oh, this is Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hey, I'm Kylie," She said. I waved.

"Hi," I said, smiling. Sasuke just kept walking towards the library.

"What's his problem?" Kylie asked, watching him leave.

"He's always like that," Sky said, "I'll meet you at class." Kylie nodded and walked off.

"She seems nice," I commented, continuing down the hall.

"She is," Sky said, walking into the library where Sasuke was waiting, "Well, I'll see you guys after school. Don't do anything stupid or I'll have to bail you out."

"We won't," I promised. She nodded and walked off.

The library was really big. A few tables were scattered around the place. We split up and walked around, looking at the titles and browsing through the books. I found one that had some recipes in it that looked _really_ good. So good it made my mouth water. I also found a few on ninjas. But there information was mostly false. I walked through the aisles and found Sasuke looking at a book. I looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" He showed me the cover. It was some book about this King and a sword in a stone. He slipped it back into its place on the shelf then scanned the shelves. I did the same a few feet away. I saw a book high up so I grabbed a stool and stood on it. I titled my head sideways and read the spine. _Greek Mythology: Gods and Goddesses._ I started to slide it out to look at it but the shelves started shaking, making books drop. A section of the shelves moved deeper into the wall then slide to the right, revealing a room.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Sasuke said, exasperated.

"You might wanna come look at this," I said. He walked over and stared into the room. He took a book off the ground and slide it into the room on the ground.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Checking for traps," Sasuke said. When nothing happened he walked cautiously into the room. I hopped off the stool and followed. All four walls were lined with books. Lamps were in the corners, providing the room dimly with light. A chair and side table were in one corner.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Look at this." I walked over and looked at the book he was holding. It was a thick book. The cover was blank except for the title.

"Ancient Symbols," I read aloud then looked at Sasuke, "So? What's so important about that?" He flipped to a page he had marked and pointed at a symbol. It was the same one on Sky.

"It says that this symbol is the crest for an ancient clan that existed a long time ago that possessed many powers," Sasuke read.

"Ok, so does that mean that Sky is from some clan that is really powerful?" I asked.

"It would seem like that," Sasuke said, "But the clan is said to be destroyed."

"Does it say what the clan name is?" Sasuke skimmed the information.

"Raikai," He finally said, "It belongs to the Raikai Clan." I nodded and we scored the room for more information on that clan. Surprisingly, we found a lot of stuff. But even more surprising was all the information they had on Konoha and the other villages.

"We have to tell Sky," I said a little while later, standing from where I sat on the floor surrounded by books. I had never done this much reading in my life. Sasuke nodded and we left the room. I waited while Sasuke pressed a button then walked out. The shelf slowly sealed shut.

"Are you sure we'll be able to get it to open again?" I asked, placing the books that fell back onto the shelves.

"As long as you remember which book triggered it," Sasuke said. We walked out of the library and wondered the halls of the schools until we found Sky's class. It must have been choir or something because all the kids were standing on a small stage in some formation. We walked in.

"Sky," I said, "We uh….need…you to show us to the restrooms." Sasuke flashed me a dark look but nodded. Sky frowned.

"Sky, do you know these boys?" The teacher said.

"Yes I do," she said, smiling sweetly at the teacher, "Hehe, I'll be back in a sec." She jumped down from the stage and walked past us into the hall way. Once the door shut, Sasuke smacked my upside the head.

"OW! You wanna fight?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Once we get back to Konoha, I'll fight anytime you want," He said.

"Hey, what do you guys want?" Sky said snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

"OH, we found something and you need to see it," I said.

"Can't it wait until after school?"

"No, the library would be closed," Sasuke said. Sky frowned.

"Fine, but make it quick."

We led her to the library and to the back wall where the entrance was.

"Uh…Sasuke…I sorta forgot which book it was…" I said. Sasuke groaned.

"Your such an idiot," Sasuke said, grabbing a stool and pulling a few books until he found the right one.

"What are you two doing?" Sky asked, giving us puzzled looks.

"We found a secret room filled with information about our villages," I explained.

"And information on your mark," Sasuke added, then looked at her, "Do you have some colored tape or something so I can mark the book?" Sky nodded and handed him some black tape. He stuck it to the spine then pulled out the book fully and the shelves started to shake just like before. Sky watched, surprised etched all over her face.

Once the shelf slide away, we entered the room. We walked in and Sky wondered around the room then her eyes rested on us.

"I never knew this place was here," She said.

"That's the point," Sasuke said, scanning the books for a specific one.

"You said that this place had information on where you live?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, showing her a book that had a picture of our village on the cover. Sky took it and studied the picture.

"That's the village in my dreams," She said quietly. I noticed Sasuke look at her from the corner of my eye. I swear, I think he has feelings for her. Sky opened the book and read the background it had for Konoha. I let her read while I went back to my stack of books.

"So, the translation for 'Konoha' is the Leaf Village?" Sky asked. We nodded. Sasuke walked over to Sky, holding the book on ancient symbols. He showed her the symbol on her wrist.

"That's my mark," She said. Sasuke frowned.

"Yes it is, but read the information." Sky read the information and her eyes slowly widened.

"Its saying that I'm from your world," Sky said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, which could explain all your dreams and visions," I said. Sky shook her head.

"But, I'm not from there," She protested, "I was in an orphanage then Elinor adopted me." I looked at Sky. I really felt sorry for her. She knew nothing of her parents and was confused on where she belonged.

"Didn't those hand seals in your dream look familiar?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," Sky said. I could tell she was just refusing to believe what was in front of her.

"Sky, I know it's hard to believe," I said, standing and walking over to her, "But, I think you are from our world. It would explain all your dreams and why know nothing of your parents."

"Naruto's right, Sky," Sasuke said. Sky nodded slowly and looked around the room. She saw a book Sasuke had been reading lying open on the floor and walked over to it. There was a picture of a smiling couple, holding a baby. She walked over and studied the picture.

"That's them," Sky exclaimed, "That's the family in my dreams." Me and Sasuke crouched next to her. The Mother had brown hair and violet eyes, the father had black hair and dark eyes. The baby had black hair and violet eyes. Me and Sasuke exchanged looks, we were both thinking the same thing.

"Sky," Sasuke said, "Look at the baby." Sky did so.

"What about her?"

"It's a girl?," I asked, raising my eyebrows. Sky nodded.

"Sky come on," Sasuke said, "The baby as violet eyes and black hair and sorta looks like you." Sky studied the baby and sighed.

"So, those two are my parents?" She asked.

"It looks that way," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. Sasuke did the same. Sky just starred at her parents. When she didn't stop starring I got worried.

"Sky?" I asked, shaking her.

"Her eyes are glazed," Sasuke said, "She's having a vision."

**Sky's POV (first person)**

You know, I really hated the fact that these visions happened randomly. I saw my Mother standing in a room in her house. It must have been mine since there was a crib. All my toys were in the crib and my Mother was crying. I wanted to reach out to her but I couldn't. She strode out of the room, then locked it. My Mother walked out of the house and the vision flashed forward some. Everyone in the village was gathered around something. I saw a tiny coffin being lowered into the ground. A small table with a picture on it showed who had died. I realized that it was me they thought was dead. I wanted to find my Mother and tell her I wasn't dead and that I was alright and that I would find a way to get back to her. The scenery changed and I saw the man with a mask covering half of his face talking to a lady with long blonde hair. They were talking urgently. The girl with pink hair, Sakura, was in the room to, looking worried. The vision faded and I was back in the secret room. I clutched my head, feeling dizzy.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"What'd you see this time?" Naruto asked. It seems like they had gotten used to my visions.

"I saw my own funeral," I said quietly. Both boys looked at me.

"Sky…." Naruto said, his eyes showing sympathy. Sasuke didn't say anything, I could tell he was shocked though.

"That's not all though," I added.

"What else?" Sasuke asked, his tone tight. I stood, grabbing the book that held the picture of my parents.

"I'll tell you guys later," I said, "We can't stay here any longer." They nodded and we walked out, Sasuke pressing a button which made the shelves close back into place.

After we had put all the books back onto the shelf, I went back to my class and the boys hung out outside. Since choir was way past being over, I went to my history class. I opened the door slowly, since class had already begun. Once I had taken my seat the teacher looked at me sternly.

"Miss Razor," He said, "would you mind explaining why you're so late?"

"Elinor called me and I had to take care of something," I said, "Sorry Mr. Conner, it won't happen again."

"Good," he said, continuing with class. I couldn't pay attention though. My mind was focused on my parents. I was happy I had found out who my parents were, or at least somewhat. But I was sad that I was dead to them. I clinched my fists. I had to find a way to get back to them, not only for my sake but Sasuke and Naruto's. Once history was over, I started to my locker. I packed my books and stuff in my backpack then slung it over one shoulder. I walked out of the school and looked around the front of the building for Sasuke and Naruto. When I didn't see them, I walked around back. Once here, I saw Naruto fighting some guy. I didn't know him, since he wasn't in any of my classes, but I knew he went to my school.

I sighed and started over. Naruto got pinned to the ground and the guy started punching Naruto. Before I could do anything, Sasuke grabbed the guy's shirt and threw him off Naruto. This got the guy angry and he ran at Sasuke. I smirked, knowing this guy was in for it. I helped Naruto up. He has a bloody nose and his lip was bleeding, but the other guy was the same. Sure enough, Sasuke side stepped then kicked the guy in the side, sending him flying and skidding on the ground. I raised my eyebrows when the guy stood and tried punching the raven haired boy. Sasuke grabbed his fist, twisted it backwards over his shoulder then flipped him over onto his stomach.

"You finished?" Sasuke asked, his tone bored. The poor guy started to stand and go for Sasuke again but I blocked his path.

"Move it girl," He said.

"Your beaten," I said, "Now go." He glared but left. I turned to Naruto.

"What made you think you could start a fight?" I asked, irritated.

"Hey! I didn't start it! He did!" Naruto protested.

"The dobe's right," Sasuke said, "The guy was asking for it." I sighed but started over to our bikes.

"I didn't need help Sasuke," Naruto said, following me.

"Tch," Sasuke said, unchain the bike and starting towards my house. Me and Naruto followed.

Once we had the bikes in the garage, we all plopped down in the living room. Sparta jumped up and lied down on my lap.

"So, what was the rest of your vision?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I saw some man with a mask covering half of his face talking to this lady with long blonde hair. Sakura was there to."

"The man was Kakashi," Naruto said, "The lady was probably the Hokage, Tsunade." I nodded.

"Why was Sakura there?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno," I said, " she looked really worried though."

"Poor Sakura," Naruto said.

"So, I guess you guys are close to Sakura," I said, looking at both of them in turn.

"Of course," Naruto said, smiling, "She's nice and kind." When Sasuke didn't say anything I looked at him.

"What about you Sasuke?"

"She's annoying," Sasuke finally said, "But has her uses."

"You two obviously look at her different," I commented.

"Well, she has a huge crush on Sasuke," Naruto explained, glaring at Sasuke. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sasuke.

"Well well, looks like you've got yourself a little fan girl," I said teasingly.

"Shut it," Sasuke said, "I don't like her." I laughed and nudged Sasuke's arm.

"Awe c'mon, Sasuke."

"I don't like her," He said firmly, slapping my hand away. I noticed his face flushing slightly and smirked.

"It certainly doesn't look like it," I said. Sasuke glared and walked off to the back yard. I watched him go then looked over at Naruto. He shrugged.

"Don't look at me, i know as much as you do."

"Oh hey, what did you mean when you said that you knew something I didn't?" I asked, "I tried to get Sasuke to tell me but he just said no." Naruto laughed.

"I can't tell you," He said, smiling like an idiot.

"Why? I really wanna know."

"Sasuke would get mad at me."

"Oh, so it's about Sasuke?"

"Sorta," Naruto said, petting Sparta.

I frowned. This was really starting to drive me nuts. I _really_ wanted to know what they were hiding from me. I stood and walked into the back yard, Naruto following me. Sasuke was sitting by the pool with his feet in the water.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"What'd Naruto mean when he said that he knew something I didn't?"

"You've already asked me that."

"I'm asking again." Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything, nor did he turn around. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Sasuke," He said, "just tell her." Sasuke turned his head, most likely looking at us, but his hair covered his face. I walked over to him and knelt behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders. I leaned to the right to look at him.

"What is it? You know you can tell me, right?" I asked. He looked away.

"Hn." I sighed and moved away. I told the two boys I was going inside and walked to my room.

**Sasuke's POV(first person)**

I closed my eyes, listening to the back door opening and shutting as Sky left. I felt bad for keeping my feelings a secret, but I couldn't tell her. I had to kill Itachti and avenge my clan. If I told her how I felt it would make me vulnerable and I didn't need that. I heard Naruto approach me and stiffened when he grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards him.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Naruto asked, releasing my shirt. I sighed.

"I can't."

"Why?" I shook my head and started to the gate of the fence.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"I'm going for a walk, don't wait up for me," I told him then opened the gate and walked out. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked down the street. I walked for a while until I reached a field with a sidewalk running through it. I started down it and jumped up into a tree, my back resting against the trunk. I watched the sun set. I thought about the room in the library. Who could have gotten all those books on our world? Danny was the only person we knew of that was from Konoha, but he would most likely keep the books in his shop rather than the library. Remembering the library made me think of Sky's parents. It was sad how they though she was dead when she was just in a different world.

How she got from there to here when she was little, I didn't know. I sighed, jumping down from the tree and walking further down the sidewalk. I reached a bridge and started across it. There was no railing, which was weird. I tensed at the sound of feet on rock. Someone reached up and grabbed my ankle, yanking me off the bridge. The person dragged my under the bridge then released me. I stood and braced myself for an attack. I heard footsteps and soon I was surrounded. I recognized the kid from earlier when he attacked Naruto. I looked at them all.

"What do you want?" The kid from earlier stepped forward.

"You messed with the wrong kid _Sasuke,_" He said. I narrowed my eyes then ducked as a kid swung at me. I blocked his fists then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. They all came at me at the same time, some holding bats and sticks, others not. I blocked them with my kunai knife. Soon, a few of them lay unconscious on the ground. I knew I was stronger than these guys, but they had the advantage of numbers and I was growing tired. A bat came at me and I blocked it then felt something hard hit me between the shoulder blades. I stumbled forward then fell when he hit me again. One of them grabbed my wrists, taking the kunai. I reached up with my leg and kicked his jaw. He gritted his teeth but didn't release me. The kid that hit me walked up and brought his foot down hard on my stomach. I coughed up blood then gritted my teeth. He smirked and proceeded to beat me with a crowbar.

I struggled against the one holding me down, refusing to cry out in pain. After a few minutes, the kid paused, studying me. I took the chance and tripped him, then reached up, wrapping my legs around the one that was pinning me and threw him off. I stood, grabbing my kunai knife, my sharingan (**A/N: I'm not sure how you spell that)** activating. They coward in fear.

"Tch," I said, doing some hand seals then clawing my hand downward. Chidori lighted up the area. I flashed so I was standing in front of the one that beat me. Taking his shirt in my hand, I lifted him up, holding Chidori to his stomach.  
>"Go and I won't hurt you," I growled. He nodded and I dropped him. They ran off and I released Chidori. I sank to the ground. I was more tired than I thought I was, curling up under the bridge. It started raining and thunder cracked in the distance.<p>

"Naruto….Sky….." I said quietly before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, here's the next chapter, please review Thanks to Shikamaru'sLove and Awesomeness182 for reviewing. **

**Chapter 6**

**Sky's POV (first person)**

I felt someone shaking me. I heard someone saying my name and groaned turning over. A few seconds later something smacked my face. My eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Sasuke's missing," Naruto said, his voice filled with worry. My heart lurched slightly. I didn't know why.

"What?" I asked, not believing him.

"He's not here at all," Naruto continued, pacing, "I checked the whole house, the back yard, I even ran to the school, but I can't find him." I jumped out of bed and put my sneakers on. I was in shorts and a t-shirt so I didn't bother changing.

"When did he leave?" I asked.

"He went for a walk last night," Naruto said, "He told me not to wait up for him, but I should have." I walked out the front door.

"It's probably best if we split up," I said. Naruto nodded and handed me this thing. It was a headphone connected to….something.

"Uh, what's that?" I asked.

"It's something so we can stay in touch," He said, showing me out to work it. Once we had them on he walked a few feet away then stopped.

"Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Can you hear me?" He nodded and we split up.

I ran around the neighborhood in the rain , looking around frantically for any sign of the raven haired boy. I saw someone walking, a hood covering their face.

"Excuse me," I said, "have you seen a boy with black hair wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He's about this tall and probably has a forehead protector on."

"No," The person said, watching me closely, "Sorry." I sighed and kept running. I've never run so hard and long in my life. Something about that guy bothered me though. I don't know what; he just gave me a bad feeling. Before I knew it, it was noon and we still hadn't found Sasuke. It was still raining and I was soaked to the bone. My hair stuck to my face and neck. I was in a field with a sidewalk running through it. I went here often to think. I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could. Where the heck was that _stupid_ boy?

"SASUKE!" I yelled up to the sky. I sat on the wet sidewalk, sighing. Thunder cracked in the sky quickly followed by lightning. I noticed something under the bridge and stood and walked over to it. I froze once I got there. Sasuke was lying on the rocks, curled up. He had bruises, scratches and blood all over him. I covered my mouth with one hand and knelt next to him. I pressed a button on the headphone Naruto gave me.

"Naruto, I found him, come over here and hurry," I said.

"Where are you?" Came Naruto's voice over the speaker. I told him and he said he'd be there as fast as he can. While I waited, I dragged Sasuke out from under the bridge and set him down on the sidewalk. I checked his pulse, praying that he would be ok. My heart was pounding. I had never been this worried for someone's life before. His pulse was slower than it should be but he was alive. I heard rapid footsteps and looked up. Naruto was running towards me. He was soaked to.

"Hey," He panted, "Is he ok?"

"He has a pulse, but he's really beat up," I said, as he crouched next to me, looking at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke? You there?" He asked, shaking his teammate.

After a few seconds I reached for the hem of his shirt then started to slip it over his head.

"What'd you doing? He'll get a cold," Naruto said. I frowned. Oh yeah. Forgot about that. I pulled the shirt back down.

"Then let's take him back to my house so we can look at his injuries," I said. Naruto nodded then made a face as I started to pick him up.

"You sure you can carry him?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah," I said, carrying him bridal style. I started walking down the sidewalk. After a few minutes I realized that Naruto wasn't with me. I stopped and turned around.

"Naruto?" I called out. He jogged back over to me, holding something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a crowbar," Naruto said, "It has blood on it." I gritted my teeth. Who could have done this to Sasuke? We walked back to my house, Naruto carrying the crowbar. While we were walking, I felt Sasuke press closer to me. I guess he was cold from the rain soaking his cloths. Naruto opened the door once we got there and I set Sasuke down on the couch. Naruto helped me with getting his shirt off. I sucked in a breath at his injuries. His torso was littered with bruises and cuts.

"Go get a wet rag and some bandages," I told Naruto. He nodded and went to get the things.

"Oh Sasuke…" I said, running my hand down his chest. He groaned at my touch but didn't open his eyes. Naruto returned with the rag and bandages and I started wiping the blood off of him and bandaging his wounds. Once we were done, we sat on the couch, Sasuke's head on my lap. After a while, Sasuke groaned and his eyes opened slowly.

"Oi! Sasuke! Your awake!" Naruto said happily, leaning over him.

"Yeah…" He said, his voice hoarse, "How'd you guys find me?" He realized that he was shirtless and on my lap and quickly sat up, his face flushing. I smirked.

"I was looking for you and saw you under the bridge," I explained, "What happened?"

"Yeah, who attacked you?" Naruto asked, his eyes flashing.

"That kid from Sky's school and some of his friends," Sasuke said, "a lot of his friends actually."

"You got beat by some kids?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke glared.  
>"I was already somewhat tired, and I didn't want to hurt them since we don't need the cops after us." I nodded.<p>

"Gotcha, I'm just glad you ok." Naruto nodded agreement. I stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's my shirt?" Sasuke asked, looking around. I held his shirt up. He grabbed for it but I moved away, smirking. Sasuke sighed.

"Sky, give me the shirt," He said. I shook my head and ran. He hung his head then chased after me. Naruto smiled and followed us. I ran into my room and backed up against my wall. Sasuke ran in then lunged for his shirt but Naruto shoved him and he stumbled slightly, his lips crashing against mine. Sasuke's hands were on either side of my head, since he tried to steady himself. Once Sasuke realized what was happening, he pulled away. I was so surprised that I had dropped his shirt. Sasuke picked up the shirt then glared at Naruto, who smiled broadly.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" He growled.

"What? Someone had to do it." Sasuke lunged at Naruto, who ran. The two boys chased each other through the house. It took me a second to realize that my face was red. I smiled slightly and walked into the living room where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

"Hey! Guys!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. When they didn't stop I walked over and grabbed the collars of their shirts and pulled them apart. They glared at each other.

"Now, are you two gonna be nice or do I have to tie you up?" I asked, looking from one to the other. Sasuke removed my hand from his shirt and sat cross-legged, his elbow on his knees, chin resting on his hands. I nodded and released Naruto.

"Ok, so while I was looking for Sasuke I ran into some weird guy," I said, sitting on between them.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"How am I supposed to know? He was a stranger, anyways, he just gave me a weird feeling," I said.

"What did he look like?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno; he had a hood covering his face."

My phone rang and I stood and ran into my room.

"Hello?" I said into it, walking back to the boys.

"Hey Sky, it's Danny," Came Danny's voice.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked, smiling.

"I found some stuff out on your mark," He said, his tone turning serious. I stopped pacing and twirled a strand of my hair.

"You did? Like what?"

"I did some reading," Danny explained, "And I found out that the necklace with you mark on it that transported me here does indeed change forms."

"Really?" I said, "That must have been why it was rock with Sasuke and Naruto disappeared."

"Exactly."

"Do you think its changed forms since then?" I asked, growing somewhat worried.

"That's possible," Danny said. I sighed, pressing the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"Don't worry Sky, we'll figure out some way to get them back to Konoha." I nodded and say bye to Danny then tossed my phone onto the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Danny," I said, "He found some more stuff out about the necklace/rock thing."

"What did he find?" Sasuke asked.

"That the rock with the mark on it can change forms," I said, "It's probably switched to a different form my now." Both boys sighed.

**Sakura's POV (THIRD person)**

Sakura sat in her room on her bed, knees brought up to her chest. She starred at the photo of Team 7 they had taken a few months ago. Sasuke was frowning and not looking at the camera, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and she was in between them, smiling. Kakashi had his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's heads. She sighed. Where were her two teammates? It had been a week since they had disappeared and there was no trace of them anywhere. Not even in the neighboring villages. To make matters worse, the rock with the symbol had disappeared to. Sakura had searched the forest around the rock but couldn't find it or anything else with the mark on it. She had tried to convince Kakashi to let her go out on missions but he just told her to rest, saying that she was stressed from Sasuke's and Naruto's disappearance. She stood and walked out of the house, hoping a walk would cheer her up. The village streets were busy this time of day. Children ran around playing, oblivious to the two boy's absence. Sakura passed IchiRaku's Ramon and sighed, remembering Naruto's love of the noodles.

As Sakura walked, she passed the training grounds they were at during the disappearance. The pink haired girl paused and walked down to the area, sitting on the ground.

"Where are you guys?" She said quietly.

"Sakura?" She looked behind her and saw Kakashi and ran up to him.

"Kakashi Sensei! Did you find anything?" She asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," He said, "The ANBU are looking for them but there are still no signs of them." The Copy Ninja was worried about the rest of him team and wondered where they could have disappeared to. He knew the two boys, and knew they wouldn't just disappear without a warning. Sakura's shoulders dropped.

"I'm worried about them Kakashi Sensei," she said.

"I know. They'll return, Sakura." The girl nodded but didn't totally believe it. Her hope was dwindling.

**Sky's POV (first person)**

A little too late did I realize that I had to do my homework. I also had to find a song for this talent show at my school tonight. It had a name, I just forgot it. But, my choir teacher told us a few days ago that we had to find a song and sing it at the show, we could either do a solo or duet. I still didn't know which I was doing, most likely solo though. Heck, I didn't even know what _song_ I was doing. I did my homework in my room and listened to my CD's, deciding what song to do. Sasuke and Naruto were in the living room watching T.V. Sparta rubbed against my legs and I looked at her.

"Hey," I said, reaching down and stroking her back. She meowed and jumped up to sit on my lap. I did all my homework then plopped down on my bed to read the chapters in the book we were reading for English. It was a pretty good book. Once I was finished I sat and went through my CD's again. I heard someone walk up to my room and looked behind me at Sasuke, who was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sasuke," I said, patting the bed. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Trying to find a song to sing for a talent show at my school."

"Talent show?"

"Yeah, do you not know what that is?" I asked. He snorted.

"I know what it is," He said, "Is it tonight?"

"Yeah," I said, putting a different CD in the CD player.

We sat and listened to the songs and I eventually decided on a song. There was a loud thump in the living room and I raised an eyebrow as Sasuke.

"It was probably Naruto," He said, "He fell asleep on the couch." I nodded and we lied on my bed talking. After a while, I think I fell asleep. I felt someone shaking my shoulder and opened my eyes. I was still on my bed and Sasuke was leaning over me.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

"It's almost seven," He said, looking away. I really wanted to know why he did that so much.

"Wait, it's almost seven?"

"Yeah."

"Crap!" I jumped out of bed and started brushing my hair. I had to at least look half way decent for this talent show.

"When does the show start?" Sasuke asked, watching me.

"It starts at 7:15, but I have to be there at seven to get ready," I said, "you guys don't have to come."

"Of course we'll come," Naruto said, standing in the doorway, "Do we need to leave so you can change?" I smirked and looked at him.  
>"So you remembered this time huh?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto glared.<p>

"But yes, that would be nice," I added and they left. I changed into some jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket, since it was always cold in there. I also put some black boots on; once I was done I examined myself in my mirror then walked out.

Both boys looked at me when I walked into the living room. I raised my eyebrows and cleared my throat.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, but uh…how are we gonna get there?" Naruto asked.

"A friend's picking me up," I said, sitting on the arm of the couch. A few minutes later and the doorbell rang. I walked over and answered it.

"Hey Sky," Kylie said, "Look at you! You look great."

"Thanks," I said, then called over my shoulder, "Come on guys!"

"You have friends?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, you remember Naruto and Sasuke don't you?" Kylie nodded and we all climbed into her parent's car. We drove to the school then walked into the cafeteria, which had chairs lined up. A few people who just like to get there early but mainly it was the stage crew and stuff. We helped set up stage and the final decorations. Soon, it was a few minutes until 7:15 and Sasuke and Naruto went to find seats. I remained backstage, watching the people perform. It went from different levels of classes, since there were different choir classes spanning from beginner to advanced. Kylie and I were the last to perform and I enjoyed watching her. She was really good, not to mention a good dancer to. I think she had some of the guys watching her closely. Once she was done she walked backstage and I high fived her.  
>"You did awesome!" I said, smiling.<p>

"Thanks," She said. The guy announced who was next and I walked up to the stage. I took the mic off its stand.

"Hey everybody," I said, into it, "I'm Sky Razor and I'm in Joshua Jackson's advanced singing class." You were supposed to introduce yourself and say what class you in. I don't really know why. I took a few steps back and the music started.

"Hey man here's my plan  
>I'm gonna break it<br>Hey you, don't be sad  
>Here's your chance so take it<br>If you slap my face, if you don't call  
>Honestly, I don't care at all<br>Maybe I'm a bit complicated

All I know is I don't cry for pain  
>Don't cry from fear<br>You know that

I don't cry in the rain, no not a tear  
>You know that<p>

Before you leave, when you go  
>I think you outta know<p>

I don't cry for pain, I only cry for love  
>Hey now, dry them tears<br>You know we'd never make it  
>'Cause you caught my eye, not my heart<br>I don't play it safe; no I'm not that smart  
>I never meant to be this complicated<p>

All I know it I don't cry for pain  
>Don't cry from fear, you know that<br>I don't cry in the rain, no not a tear

You know that, yeah  
>Before you leave, when you go<p>

I think you outta know  
>I don't cry for pain<br>I only cry for love

I don't need something making me defenseless  
>I don't want another waste of time<br>You can't hurt me so I'm sure this can't be right

I don't cry for pain, don't cry from fear  
>You know that<br>I don't cry in the rain, no not a tear  
>You know that<br>Before you leave, when you go  
>I think you outta know<br>I don't cry for pain, I only cry for love."

The song ended and I quite singing and everyone clapped. I walked off the stage and Kylie hugged me. I smiled and went around to the front to find Sasuke and Naruto. I went through the crowd of people. A few said that I did good and I thanked them. I saw Naruto and Sasuke by a table with food and drinks. I walked over and Naruto smiled at me.

"You did great Sky!" He said.

"Thanks Naruto," I said. Sasuke just smirked at me. That was enough for me though. I knew he liked the way I sang. We hung around for a while then Kylie drove us to my house. When we got there, we all went to bed since it was late. I crashed onto my bed after changing and was about to go asleep when I saw a form by my door way.

"You can come in," I said. The form walked in and I recognized Sasuke.

"You did good on stage," He said, "You perform well."

"Thanks Sasuke," I said, and he started to walk to his room, "Sasuke." He looked back at me.

"Good night," I said.

"Night Sky," He said, then shut the door.

**A/N: Hey! The song in the chapter is Don't Cry For Pain by Ana Johnson, good song;) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing **

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy hear_

_Now it's so strong I'll let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_**~Innocence, Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter 7**

**Sky's POV**

"Sky…." I heard someone calling my name. I didn't recognize their voice, so I didn't answer. It was weird, because I knew I was asleep, but I could see just fine. The only difference was I didn't know where I was. It certainly wasn't my room. I was in a dark room with marble flooring. There was one light hanging from the ceiling, but it was blinking in and out.

"Sky." I whirled at the sound of the voice again.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice harsh, "Show yourself!" A woman with dark brown hair and violet eyes stepped out of the darkness. I relaxed some, recognizing my Mother from the picture in the book. She smiled warmly.

"Oh Sky," She said, "It has been a long time since I saw you." I wanted to run and hug her, but I was hesitant. I didn't want it to be some kind of sick joke.

"I understand your hesitance," She said, "But I am real. I have tried to contact you before, but I was not successful."

"How are you doing it? Where are we?" I asked, feeling overwhelmed with emotions.

"It is one of the many abilities of the Raikai Clan," my Mother explained, "And this…" She swept her arm around, gesturing to the whole room, …. "Is your mind." I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding.

"My mind?"

"Yes, everyone has their own "world" inside of themselves," She explained, "Some call it an inner world, others the mind." I nodded.

"Ok," I said, "But I read a book saying that the Raikai clan was destroyed." My Mothers face darkened.

"Indeed it was, Sky."

"Why?" I sank to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees. My Mother sat next to me.

"Our Clan possesses many abilities, as I stated before," She said, "And because of that, the Hokages of all the villages had a meeting discussing whether or not to exile or destroy us. Of course, Konoha was against it, as were some of the other villages. However, once the meeting was over the villages that wanted us exiled or destroyed formed an army and ambushed Konoha. The battle lasted a few days, destroying a good deal of the Raikai clan. The few people of our clan that survived were lost in the Third Great Ninja War."

I stared down at the floor. Why was my only question. Why would they do that? I could understand them feeling threatened by our Clan's power, but to destroy us when not all the villages were in agreement? I growled and clinched my fists, making my palms bleed. My Mother saw this and placed her hand over my fist.

"I to was angered by this, but we cannot change what has already happened," My Mother said gently, "You and I are the only survivors of our Clan." I looked at her, shocked.

"What about Father?" I asked slowly. My Mother closed her eyes and looked away. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Your Father passed during the Third Great Ninja War," She said, her voice quivering. I hugged my Mother then, feeling tears forming in my eyes. I hadn't known my Father, but I still felt the loss.

"Sky, there is one last thing I must tell you," My Mother said, "I don't have much time, so I will have to say it quick." I nodded, wiping my eyes.

"Sky, you are aware that you bear the mark of our Clan, am I correct?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Every Clan member bears this mark," My Mother said, "But, very few have the red dot on the moon." I made a face.

"The red dot?" My Mother then took my right wrist, looking at the mark then pointing at the red dot on the moon. I don't know why I never realized the red dot on the moon before.

"You are the first in many moons to bear the red dot," My Mother said.

"What's it mean?" I asked, looking from my mark to her. She was a very pretty woman. I'm surprised she wasn't remarried.

"The red dot means that you alone possess the ability to travel between earth and our world. Along with this, your natural abilities of the Raikai Clan are strengthened tenfold." I nodded then remembered the time where I pinned Sasuke with my mind. Or something like that.

"Do one of these abilities have to do with pinning someone with your mind?" I asked. My Mother smiled.

"Yes it does," She said, "That ability right now has probably not fully matured. It will mature as you grow stronger, but for now it will only react to your strongest emotions, like fear or anger for example."

"Yeah, I can tell," I said.

"Has it happened before?"

"Yes, I got mad or defensive at a friend and pinned him. It also seemed to suffocate him thought." My Mother nodded.

"Once you learn to control it, you can move objects or people; suffocate them, and when you've truly mastered it, you can enter people's minds and speak with them or show them images."

"Cool." My Mother stood.

"My time is up," She said, "My strength is weakening. I am glad I was able to speak with you Sky."

"No, wait!" I said as she walked away, "How do I travel back to your world?"

"You're smart and strong Sky, you'll figure it out," She said then disappeared.

I sighed then realized that the room was fading. I forced my eyes open and looked around my room. I glanced at the clock. 9:45 AM. I groaned and got out of bed and took a shower then went to see if the boys were awake. They were both still asleep. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I put some bacon on the skillet along with some pancakes then hopped up onto the counter. I was glad I met my Mother, really I was, but I was just disappointed that I wasn't able to ask her more questions. I was also angered by what the villages did to my Clan. Who gave them the right to destroy those lives? The lives of _my_ people. The life of my Father. I held my head in my hands, my black hair flowing around my face. I cried into my hands, feeling the full loss of my Father. The Father that I never knew. I've never felt a Father's love. That probably sounds silly. How could a Father's love be different than a Mothers? Well, it's simple really. A Mother's love is gentle and kind. A Father's love is reliable and strong. It was much like a rock, you could stand on it forever and it would never fall or let you down. I smelled something strange and remembered the food in the skillet. I looked up and saw that the pancakes were burnt slightly. I switched off the fire and put the food onto a plate. No sooner did I do that did Naruto come running in.

"Is there a fire? I smelled smoke," He said urgently, then noticed my reddened eyes, "What's wrong?" I sighed and leaned against the counter, my arms crossed. He walked over and hopped up onto the counter next to me, waiting patiently. I never realized how I had grown to like him. At first, I thought he was a little annoying, but then I saw his caring and confident side. He was a nice boy, annoying and maybe somewhat dense, but he cared. I took a deep breath; then explained all that had happened earlier. The world, my Mother, my Clan being destroyed, everything.

"Wow….So you actually met your Mother?" Naruto asked, looking at me. I bit into my bacon and nodded.

"Yeah," I said around the food, "I'm glad I met her and everything, but I just didn't get to ask her all I wanted to ask her."

"I understand." I paused and looked at him, surprised.

"You do?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I never met my parents at all. They died when I was little and I was raised by the Third Hokage. Because I had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me, I was rejected and didn't have any friends, until I joined Team 7 and met Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi Sensei. There are others but it would take too long to mention all of them." I blinked. I could never picture him as the type to be raised without parents. He was just so….happy.

"Wow, I'm sorry Naruto," I said.

"Don't worry about it," He said smiling, "I have lots of friends now. I'm glad I can add you to everyone else." That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me and I didn't know how to respond. Luckily, I didn't have to; he just put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled, glad he understood.

I finished my food and Naruto ate his breakfast, which was Ramon, of course. I was a little surprised Sasuke hadn't gotten up yet, he was usually up by now. Then again, he had gotten into a nasty fight so I guess I wouldn't blame him. But still, he didn't seem like the type to say in bed long. So, I walked down the hall and slowly opened his door. Sasuke lied on his side, his back to me. I quietly walked in, my bare feet making no noise. I walked around to the other side of the bed so I could see his face. A few scratches were on his face, but other than that, he looked perfectly normal. I have to say he looked…..calmer and more at peace when he slept.

"Hey Sasuke," I said quietly.

"Hn?" He asked, his eye still closed.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven." He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at me.

"You feeling any better?" I asked, standing from the crouch I was in. Sasuke sat up. His hair was messier than it usually was. It was a lot spikier in the back and hung in his face more in the front.

"Yeah a little," He said, "I smelled smoke earlier but it sorta smelled like food, did something happen?" I smiled, scratching the back of my head.

"I uh…burned my food," I said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and I left so he could change. I plopped down on the couch, Naruto on a chair then Sasuke walked down the hall, in his usual cloths.

"Oi! Sasuke your awake!" Naruto said, "Took you long enough."

"Shut it," Sasuke said, sitting on the couch. I smirked at their usual jabs at each other.

"Alright, I have something to say," I said and they both looked at me, "Naruto already knows, but I thought I'd tell you Sasuke."

"What is it?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Well," I started, "Last night, I met my Mother in like an 'inner world' type thing, at least that's what she called it. We talked about my Clan and stuff, which I'll get into later, but she said that I had the ability to travel at will from earth to her world."

"Do you know how to work it?" Sasuke asked.

"No….she didn't explain that."

"Tch."

"Yeah I know," I said, grinning. I could tell he was interested about my Clan and Naruto was trying hard not to go into it. I thought about how to put it into a shorter version. I furrowed my eyebrows and scrunched up my face. They waited patiently. Well, Sasuke waited, Naruto kept moving around in his chair.

"Have you thought of it yet?" He whined.

"No….," I said, "Bah! I'll just say it and hope it's not too long." Naruto quite moving and Sasuke starred at the floor, listening.  
>"Alright, so my Mother said that my Clan was a powerful Clan and possessed many abilities. Because of this, all the Hokages got together and discussed what do to with us. Some wanted to destroy or exile us, others wanted to keep us alive. So, they ended the meeting since they couldn't decide. Unfortunately, the Hokages that wanted us destroyed, formed an army and ambushed Konoha a few days later. This lasted a few days and a lot of the Raikai clan was killed, the few that survived were lost in the Third Great Ninja War."<p>

Silence enveloped us once I was done. I cracked my knuckles, waiting for someone to say something.

"I'm sorry about your Clan, Sky," Sasuke said, avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks but its fine," I said.

"How could you say that?" Naruto blurted, standing, "Those Hokages _destroyed_ your Clan or at least started it!" We looked at the Hyper Active Ninja.

"I know that Naruto," I said, my voice firm, "I am angry—I'm furious—at what they did. But there's nothing I can do about it now. I just have to accept what it is." He sat back down, accepting my answer. I stared down at my mark and the red dot. How the heck was I supposed to travel from here to Konoha? Would it have an effect on me? I groaned and slid down the couch, lying more on my back. I wished my Mother could have stayed longer and told me how to travel but noooo, she says 'you're smart and strong Sky you'll figure it out.' Sure, you could at least give me a hint. I'm not trying to sound all bratty and stuff, but it's true. I thought back to all the books and T.V show's I watched with travelling from different worlds in it. Some had doors, others just thought a thought and they were there. I started to grow more and more frustrated. I thought about this book I saw in the secret room in the library. It was on the Raikai clan and it was showing pictures of the steps in this certain hand seal. I forgot what the hand seal was for but I started doing it with my hands just because. While I was doing this, I was thinking about what Sasuke and Naruto had told me about Konoha. The trees, the food.

"Uh Sky, what're you doing?" Naruto's voice broke my train of thought. He had moved over to the couch and both boys were staring at me or rather, my mark. It was glowing and some veins in my forearm were glowing red. I swallowed and starred at it.

"The hand seals you did most have activated it," Sasuke said, "Where you see those?"

"In a book on my Clan," I said, "Have you seen them before?" Both of them shook their heads. Then, I don't really know why, but I put my index finger and my middle finger onto my mark, like I was checking my pulse. That just felt right.

"Konoha?" I said slowly, just to see what would happen.

A sensation came over me then, like the feeling of falling. It was dark. Really dark. Slowly, a I saw a light. It gradually grew larger then I felt my body hit ground. My vision cleared and I found myself in a forest with really tall trees. It was very pretty. Then I remembered Sasuke and Naruto and started looking around but didn't see them.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" I yelled, standing. I heard a loud thump then a yelp and ran towards the direction.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sasuke!" That was obviously Naruto.

"Quite complaining, I'm coming." Annnd that was Sasuke. I jogged towards their voices and saw Naruto in tangled in some vines hanging from some trees. Sasuke was crouching on the branch they were attached to, using his kunai to cut the vines. Once the vines were cut, Naruto fell to the ground. He glared at Sasuke but said nothing, then spotted me.

"Sky! There you are," He said, standing.

"Yeah, so is this Konoha?" I asked, looking around. Sasuke jumped down.

"I think we're outside of Konoha right now," He said. I nodded and followed them in (hopefully) the right direction. After a few hours of walking and taking breaks, we reached a path. Trees lined the path on either sides and we walked down it. I was growing tired and _seriously_ hungry.

"I'm hunnngrrrryyy," Naruto whined.

"Me to," I said, "Sasuke are we almost there?"

"Hn." I frowned. Was that a yes or a no? A half an hour later, we reached a gate that said 'Konoha.'

"YESS!" Naruto exclaimed and ran through the gates. Sasuke and I followed more slowly. I looked around as we walked in. There were many streets with shops, restaurants, apartments and houses lined up along them. The food smelled great I have to say. We followed Naruto to this place called IchiRaku's. He said it was a Ramon place.

"Don't you think we should find your Sensei and teammate before we eat…?" I asked.

"They can wait, besides I'm starved!" Naruto said, looking longingly at the restaurant before us.

"Sky's right, we should find Sak—"

"Sasuke! Naruto!" We all turned as a pink haired girl ran up to us. I assumed this was Sakura. She ran up and hugged the two boys, smiling broadly.

"Your back!" She said, pulling away, then turned serious, "Where the heck have you two been! We've been worried and sending ANBU out looking for you!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Hehe…Sorry Sakura….we weren't really trying to disappear," He said. I stood awkwardly looking around.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Sky," I said.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, then turned to her teammates, "Is she a friend?"

"Yup! We'll explain everything later," Naruto said, "But can we get food now? I'm starving." Sakura rolled her eyes and we all went into IchiRaku's Ramon.

After that we started looking for their Sensei. We found him talking a person wearing a mask resembling a cat. I made a face. Why was he wearing a mask? Wasn't it rude to wear a mask when someone was talking to you? I tapped Sasuke's shoulder and he looked at him.

"Why's he wearing a mask?" I asked, quietly so they wouldn't hear.

"He's ANBU Black Ops, they need to keep their identities a secret," he said. I nodded.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said, running up to him. Kakashi turned to her then spotted Naruto and Sasuke behind Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke," He said. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because of his mask, but I'm sure he was.

"It's good to be back home," Naruto said, smiling broadly, "Sorry we worried you guys." Kakashi looked at me curiously.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Sky," I said.

"Well," Kakashi said, "Do you have a place to stay?" I frowned.

"No, I don't."

"You can stay with me and my parents," Sakura said, "We have a spare room." I nodded.

"Thanks."

Kakashi said that he would meet up with us so we can talk about what happened tomorrow morning. We all went to our homes and I walked with Sakura to her home.

"I'm home!" Sakura called after walking into the house.

"Well, you sound happier," Her Mom said, walking up to us. Sakura nodded.  
>"Sasuke and Naruto returned," She said, "This is their friend, I told her she could stay with us since she doesn't have a place to stay."<p>

"Oh well, ok, what's your name?"

"Sky," I said, shaking her hand.

"Welcome Sky," Mrs. Haruno said, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you," I said and Sakura showed me around the house and to my room.

"Here's where you'll stay," Sakura said. I nodded and took a really quick nap, then had dinner with her family, and then we all went to bed. I liked Sakura. She was nice. Hopefully sometime I could find my Mother though. I also liked Konoha. I felt like I had returned home after years of being gone, which in fact was what had happened. I sighed contentedly. I felt like I belonged. I had longed for that feeling all my life and now I found it.

**A/N: Sorry for the somewhat late update, I've been busy. If Sakura was a little OOC, sorry, she will probably be like that throughout the fic. PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very (did I mention very?), sorry for the **_**extremely**_** late update. We are having some trouble with the internet BUT I found out that I could put the documents on a thumb drive and take that to the library and post my chapters to my story there. :D So, here is the next chapter, please review. **

_Its never easy to be chosen_

_Never easy to be called_

_Standing on the frontline as the bomb _

_Start to fall. I can see the heavens_

_But I still hear the flames calling out my name_

_**~Who Am I Living For, Katy Perry**_

**Chapter 8**

**Sky's POV (first person)**

I opened my eyes and my first thought was 'where am I?' Then I remembered the whole ordeal of traveling from earth to Konoha. I sat up and stretched then started over to the door. As I was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung open. I yelped and jumped back.

"Oh, you're already awake," Sakura said, "Kakashi-Sensei wants us to meet him."

"Ok, can I eat first?" I asked. Sakura nodded and we walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast. I noticed that she had her forehead protector has a headband for her hair and had her waist pouch on, along with a kunai case strapped to her thigh. Once we finished eating, we walked into the streets, heading to the meeting place. We arrived a few minutes before the boys. Naruto looked somewhat tired and Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. I noticed Sakura smiling, her face flushing slightly. I followed her gaze to Sasuke and remembered what Naruto said about her liking Sasuke. I smirked. Naruto brightened when he saw me and Sakura. He ran over and we all sat around waiting for Kakashi. You'd think he would be the one who was early instead of his students. We sat around for maybe half an hour. I groaned and lied down on the grass, my arms spread out.

"Where. Is. Kakashi." I said.

"I'm right here." We all looked over and there was Kakashi strolling up to us.

"You're always late Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, and I'm sure he smiled beneath his mask.

"Sorry," He said. Sasuke and I rolled our eyes.

"And I could have slept in," I mumbled.

"So, where did you guys disappear to?" Sakura asked, getting to the point. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, Naruto and me, crouching on the ground.

"We disappeared to some world," Naruto said, scratching his head, trying to think of a name for the world.  
>"Earth, it's called Earth," I said.<p>

"Is that where you came from?" Sakura asked. I knew this question would come up but I wasn't ready to get into where I actually came from. So, I nodded.

"Yup!" Sasuke looked at me oddly and I shook my head ever so slightly, hoping he got the message. He did because he's just cool like that. Naruto, however, looked like he was about to protest so I lightly touched his arm, shaking my head when he looked at me. Kakashi seemed to catch on to this but didn't say anything, thankfully.

"If the rock with the symbol on it transported you, why can't we find that rock?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably because it changed forms," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, leaning closer to him. Sasuke eyed her, leaning away somewhat.

"Exactly what I said," He said slowly, "It changes forms."

"How so?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know," I said, leaning back, my arms propping myself up.

"How did you meet each other," Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"We broke into her house," Naruto said, a little to happily.

"And _used _my stove!" I said, glaring.

"Broke in is an exaggeration," Sasuke said, "The back door was open." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"You broke into her house?" Sasuke sighed, annoyed.

"Fine, we broke into her house."

"Sky was mean and made us leave though," Naruto said.

"Hey! You were freaking strangers and boys!" I protested loudly.

"So you think that we would've hurt you?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

"I don't see you doing anything like that Naruto but Sasuke…" I said, looking at the Uchiha.

Truthfully, I doubted he would ever hurt me in _that_ way, I just wanted to see what he would do. Naruto smirked and Sasuke just looked away.

"Sasuke's not like that!" Sakura said, going on the defensive. Man, this girl did have a crush on the boy. I decided to argue, just to see how far she would go.

"How do you know?" I asked, "You've never been alone with him, just out training and missions." She got mad and we started arguing. It was actually fun, even though I was saying that I thought badly about Sasuke when I really didn't. He was nice and I trusted him.

"Calm down you two," Kakashi said, poofing between us. I quite yelling and plopped down next to Naruto. I felt someone watching me and looked at Sasuke. He looked away when our eyes met. I wondered if I had hurt him and felt a little guilty. I decided I'd fix it later. We ended the little talk and they started training. I sat in a tree and watched then spare and listened to what Kakashi said. As I watched Naruto and Sasuke compete with each other, I decided I wanted to train with them. I mean, why not? I lived here might as well. I waited until they were done training (which seemed like _forever_) then jumped down and strode over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He asked as he slipped his book into his waist pouch.

"I was wondering if maybe you could train me along with your team," I said, fiddling with my fingers. He looked at me.

"I'd have to run it by Tsunade," He said, "But I wouldn't mind." I smiled and almost hugged him, but I stopped myself.

"OK! Thanks!" I said and turned and started walking off.

"Sky," He called. I froze and slowly turned back around. Kakashi's tone was different. So, he _was_ going to say something about me stopping Naruto and Sasuke from saying anything about my heritage.

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly. He walked over to me.

"You aren't really from Earth are you?" He asked as Naruto and Sasuke were walking off. Sakura glanced back at me but then kept going. I smiled trying to look convincing.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Kakashi reached over and took my right wrist and turned it up, revealing my mark.

"Then why would you have this?"

"It's a birth mark…." I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm, and why would you have a birth mark that's the same as the symbol on the rock?" I laughed nervously.

"Coincidence?"

"Where's your Mother Sky?" Kakashi asked, releasing my wrist. I sighed.

"I don't know, she lives here somewhere," I said, knowing that it was useless to keep the secret from him. He nodded and I told him the whole story. The truth. He listened without asking any questions.  
>"I see," He said once I was done.<p>

"Please don't tell anyone Kakashi," I said, looking at him.

"The Raikai Clan is thought to be dead, it's best if it stays that way. So, I'll keep your little secret." I smiled and nodded my thanks then ran off to catch up to Sasuke.

I ran through the streets, asking where the raven haired boy lived. Once I got to the apartment building I walked in and saw him heading up the stairs. I took a breath and ran towards the stairs.

"Sasuke! Hey!" I called out. He either didn't hear me (which I think he did) or just ignored me. I reached him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"Hey," I said, panting.

"Have you been running?" He asked. I snorted.  
>"No duh Sherlock." Sasuke continued up the stairs then walked down the hallway towards his apartment. I growled and ran up the stairs and down the hallway.<p>

"Sasuke, come _on!_ Wait up, will ya?" I yelled.

"What do you want, Sky?" He asked over his shoulder. Geez, I guess maybe I did hurt him some earlier.

"Sasuke, you know I would never really think those things I said about you," I said, stepping out in front of him once I reached him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped around me.

"Hn." I groaned. This boy is irritating when he's like this.

"Really, I mean it Sasuke," I said, following him. Still, he didn't answer. He was _really_ good at the silent treatment.

"Come on, do you really think I would say all those things after I searched everywhere just to find you when you weren't home in the morning that one night?" Sasuke stopped at his door, but didn't make eye contact.

"You _did_ say them, Sky."

"Really? Your tougher than this Sasuke."

What did I have to say to make him believe that I really did trust him? Honestly, I don't even know why I was trying so hard to keep his trust. I never really cared if I broke someone's trust; I was always on my own anyway. But, standing here trying to convince him, I felt vulnerable. It was so weird I can't even describe it. It was actually annoying. Sasuke looked at me, his head cocked sideways. I looked into his dark eyes, and he looked into mine. I thought he was going to say something like, 'You're right, I'm being an idiot and total jerk.' But nooo, he just walked right into his apartment. I hung my head and moaned.

"You know what Sasuke? Your really annoying!" I yelled at his door, hoping he heard me. I turned and stomped off. Fine! If he wanted to be that way I don't care! I got some weird looks as I walked out of the building. Guess I looked annoyed. I didn't go back to Sakura's house though. I found a bench in some park and sat on it. That boy was so annoying, words couldn't even describe it. Have you ever had that friend that you would do anything for, but they were so annoying and a pain? Yeah, that was Sasuke. A raven haired, attitudinal, stubborn pain in the butt.

**Sasuke's POV**

"You know what Sasuke? You're really annoying!" Sky yelled through the door. I listened to her stomp off and smirked. She was amusing when she was angry. I really wasn't mad or hurt. I don't know why I was acting like I was. I guess I just wanted to know that she would chase after me if I acted it. Stupid, I know. This girl made me feel many things that I hadn't felt in a long time. So long that I almost forgot them. She made me nervous, something that I rarely felt. And most of all, she was annoying, much like she said I was. She was annoying because I couldn't help but blush when she made those adorable faces. I didn't need any of this! I had to kill my brother and avenge my Clan. Sky was just making it more complicated. I thumped the back of my head against my door and slide to the floor. I heard a crumple and remembered the piece of paper in my pocket. I took it out and starred at it. Some lady had given it to me earlier saying I needed to give it to Sky. I kept it because the lady looked like Sky's Mother, at least, from what I could tell she did. She had a hood covering must of her face. I sighed and stood, slipping the paper back into my pocket. I opened the door and headed out of the building. I walked up to this old man that always sits by the front doors.

"Have you seen a girl with black hair and violet eyes?" He looked at me and nodded.

"She went out the doors and towards the park," He said, "I wouldn't approach her though, she looked very mad." I just nodded and jogged over to the park.

Once I reached the park, I walked around and saw Sky sitting on a bench. Her black hair was hanging around her face. I walked up and stood in front of her, looking down at her. She slowly looked up at me and snorted.

"Realized how much of a jerk you were being huh?" She asked, voice irritated. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm not hurt at what you said."

"Oh really? Then why did you act like it?"

"Because….." My voice trailed off and I looked away.

"Because why?" Sky asked, her voice softening somewhat. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't tell her.

"It's not important," I said, taking out the piece of paper, "Here. Some lady wanted me to give this to you." Sky took the piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the writing that was scribbled onto it. She looked at me when she was finished.

"Who gave this to you?"

"I dunno, some lady. It looked like your Mother." Sky nodded and started off then paused and walked back over to me.

"Sasuke?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Hm?"

"I trust you," She said, avoiding eye contact, "I just wanted you to know that." I just nodded, not knowing what to say. With that, Sky ran off.

**Sky's POV**

I ran out of the park with the paper Sasuke gave me. The paper said to meet someone at four at some place. I'm assuming their house. It was almost four now so I had to hurry. Even though I hated to admit it, I was glad Sasuke had found me. When I said that he was annoying I didn't really mean it. OK, maybe I did, but that's beside the point. Sasuke made me feel…I don't know. He made me feel lots of things. He made me feel safe and comforted during all the confusion on Earth. He made me feel vulnerable (I know I've already said that, deal with it), which was weird because I had learned to put up walls to prevent me from feeling that way. He also irritated me to no end with his silent treatment. But, Sasuke also made me feel whole and…..undamaged. Undamaged might sound weird but it was true. I never really realized how "damaged" I had been before finding out about my family in Konoha and that I truly did have a Mother and Father (before he died anyway), and that they cared. My heart had been damaged and in response to that I had hardened my emotions and put up walls to prevent from being further damaged. Wow. That is the deepest thing I have ever said. Don't count on that happening often, ok?

I paused at a crossroad and looked and the piece of paper, then turned onto a rocky path. I ran and skidded down a small hill, looking at the house before me. I recognized the open field and the woods beyond as the ones in my dreams/visions. I stood there reliving the vision of when my Mother carried me out into the night then got ambushed. I tore my mind away, my chest heaving and breathing rapid. I took a few deep breaths then started towards the house. I glanced back at Konoha and realized that it was pretty far away, the lights of the village just barely visible on the horizon. Returning my attention to the house, I studied it. It was made of a very dark—almost black—wood. Two chairs and a small table were to the left of the door and a few windows were here and there. Even though it was a little past four, I walked the perimeter of the house, to make sure ninja or something weren't near. When I found none I walked up the porch steps and rapped on the door. I slipped the hand with the piece of paper into my pocket and waited patiently. Soon, the door opened revealing my Mother. I perked up immediately and threw my arms around her. She did likewise, laughing a little. We separated but my Mother kept her hands on either of my shoulders, gazing at me. Returning her gaze, I stared into her violet eyes.

"Oh you must be starving," She said, turning and briskly walking down the entry way, then turning right into a kitchen, her elegant, emerald green ankle-length dress flowing behind her. I followed; eager for food considering it had been hours since my last meal. As my Mother prepared potato soup, she said, "I'm glad you were able to find my house Sky. It is quite isolated."

"Quite," I said, sitting at the table. She smiled and placed a bowl of soup before me along with a spoon. She did the same for herself then joined me. As I ate the soup (which was _amazing_), I noticed the elaborate design of a flower stitched into the dress. The strap went over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. Her dark brown hair hung loosely behind her shoulders, bringing my eyes to the necklace of two doves suspended on a chain. My Mother touched the necklace with two of her fingers.

"Your Father gave me this the day before he died," She said, "Saying that it would remind me of him if he died." I stared at the necklace for a few more minutes then stared down at my soup. I searched for something to say to change the topic. I looked up when I thought of something then noticed my Mother staring at the wall. She was probably remembering something, most likely about my Father.

"Why is your dress so elegant and royal looking?" I asked then added hastily, "not that it doesn't look great on you." My Mother laughed at my comment. It sounded like a sweet melody, I loved it.

"Thank you, Sky. The dress looks royal because it is. Before our Clans fall, it was royal." I blinked dumbly at her. Was I hearing this right? Seeing my expression my Mother continued.

"Your Father was the Head of the Clan and was highly respected. I was royal by marriage, you Sky, however are royal by blood." I coughed on a chunk of potato, shocked.

"Hehe," I said, shaking my head slightly, "no, no, I can't be a princess."

"Oh but you are Skylia," My Mother said. Huh?

"Skylia?" I asked, confused. My Mother nodded.

"Yes, that is your full name. Sky is just a nickname." I nodded slowly, setting the spoon down in the bowl. Wow. My name even sounded royal. So, first I find out that I'm really from some village in a different world, then that I'm from a Clan declared dead and that I have special powers. Now I'm a princess? Shut up.

My Mother took our bowls and placed them in the sink, then walked up some stairs, gesturing for me to follow. The hall way on the second floor was lined with pictures of my family and some people I didn't recognize, probably friends. I followed my Mother into a large library. Books lined all four walls, sliding ladders attached to them. I gaped at the room. A couch and two chairs on either side were on the far side of the room.

"This room holds the history of our Clan, its powers, the line of all the Head's of the Clan—everything."

"Whoa…." Was all I could say. Mother placed her hand on my shoulder briefly then strode over to a shelf, selected a book, then sat on the couch. I sank into the couch next to her.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the book.

"This," Mother said, opening the book, "Is all the powers of the Raikai Clan." I was immediately interested and took the book when she offered it to me. I slowly turned the pages of the book, scanning them. The powers of my Clan amazed me. Seeing all of them made me understand why the villages wanted us destroyed or exiled. Even so, I still didn't agree with what resulted in the end. Some of the abilities of my Clan were to have control over all the elements: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Ice. There was also Darkness or Shadow. This confused me a little, since I had never heard of that element, if it was one.

"What's Darkness? I've never heard of it," I asked, pointing at where it was on the page.

"Darkness, or Shadow as some call it, is an intriguing element," My Mother said, "This element is often scorned for its ability to kill, in a since, living things."  
>"Kill?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.<p>

"Well, not necessarily "kill", it more withers its opponent."

"Withers? As in when a flower withers it loses its petals?"

"Yes, to a degree. Darkness, if it hits a flower, tree, or any plant, will take the life in it, leaving it lifeless, but not dead." I scrunched up my eyebrows, not quite understanding.

"So, what would happen if it hit a human or animal?"

"The same thing occurs, just slightly altered. It would leave the human or animal in a zombified state."

"So, the human or animal affected would be alive but not like they once were, not alive but not dead?"

"Exactly."  
>"Cool." That was pretty awesome, you have to admit. Then a thought occurred to me.<p>

"What would happen if you affected someone you didn't mean to affect?" My Mother's expression darkened some.

"There is no way reverse the effects. Once the animal or human has been affected they will remain that way forevermore." Ah. Guess I'll have to be careful with that one.

"But, why is this element scorned?"  
>"Some thought that this element was too risky and wished to ban it throughout our Clan, but the law was never passed."<p>

"Ah." It made sense and I wouldn't blame them.

I went through the other abilities of my Clan. Aside from controlling the elements, there was the mind control thing (which was what I did to Sasuke) and the use of magic. Then there was this thing to do with Dragons. Something about be able to communicate with them.

"What's the one with Dragons?" I asked, looking at my Mother, who had started reading a book. She looked up from it and smiled at me.

"Our Clan had a special relationship with the Dragons. We could speak to them in our native tongue and they could speak to us, either in our mind or out loud." The whole concept was cool, but the "had" bothered me.

"What do you mean "had"?"

"The Hokages thought that this was dangerous. Because if we developed a bond with one Dragon, we could easily destroy an entire village within minutes. So, the villages set out to destroy the Dragon race." I raised my eyebrows and my eyes widened some.

"Surely they couldn't destroy all of them! Dragons are huge creatures!"

"That is true. But they did. However, two of the Dragons survived."

"What happened then?"

"Well, the Dragons were male and female, so they re-established the Dragons." I smiled. This was awesome. For once the Hokages couldn't destroy a entire race.

"So, where do the Dragons live?" I asked.

"They live in the mountains and valleys far away from civilization," Mother said, standing and taking a book from the shelf. I stood and walked over as she opened it and flipped to a map of this world. She pointed to some mountains and indeed they were far away from the villages.  
>"They live in the Alakar Mountains and the valleys beyond," She said, "We are forbidden to entire those lands."<p>

"Let me guess. They don't want anyone possibly speaking to a Dragon and causing another war?" I asked, a slightly bitter tone in my voice. My Mother raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Partially. Those mountains are very dangerous. Very few return alive."

"Why?" I was curious as to what was there. Of course, I always liked going to places that were dangerous or forbidden.

"There are creatures there that are not to be reckoned with." I nodded. Figures.

"So, back to the Dragons. Will a Dragon attack and kill a human on sight?" I asked, looking from the map to my Mother.

"No. A Dragon never kills without reason. They are very intelligent, considerably more so than other animals. That is not to say that they will not attack if provoked. Dragons are very protective of their kind and will kill mercilessly if there family is threatened. They are also incredibly loyal. If you can gain a Dragons trust and companionship, they will protect you in any means possible. However, if you show any sign that they perceive as threatening in anyway, they will turn on you and the people close to you."

That wasn't too surprising to me. I had read many books about Dragons. Even though they were fiction, they said pretty much the same thing.

"So, even though you may have a relationship with a Dragon they could also turn at any moment?"

"Yes," My Mother said, putting the book back onto the shelf.

"Did you know a Dragon?" I asked slowly, not wanting to hit a nerve with her. She paused.

"I did," She said quietly, "But she was killed in the battle."

"I'm sorry." And I truly was sorry. It seemed like an awesome thing to have a Dragon as a friend.

"I am too. She was fierce, as all Dragons seem to be, but she was kind to me and was one of my closet friends."

We sat down on the couch and she told me about how she met Acealia (that was her name) and of the things they did together. It was a really cool story. My Mother said that Acealia allowed her to ride on top of her back, which I'm guessing was really rare considering how she put it. My Mother met Acealia because she had been exploring the mountains and placed her foot on a lose rock and started to slide down towards the cliff side and Acealia saved her. That was also rare. Apparently, Dragons didn't help humans that often.

"What's our native tongue though? You said that Dragons could understand it," I asked once the story was over.

"Our native tongue is called Acriptia **(uh-crip-tee-uh)**, or 'Ancient' in English," Mother said.

"Can you teach me it?" I asked. My Mother smiled at me.

"You know it, you just don't realize it. But yes, I will help you." I nodded even though I didn't quite get it.

"Where are you staying?" My Mother asked me. Her saying that made me remember Sakura and her family. They were probably worried about me.

"I'm staying with a friend," I said, "But, could I stay here since…you know…it's my home?"

"Of course, Sky," She said, hugging me. I hugged her back then she showed me to my old room. There was a crib in the corner along with the usual stuff in a room. I noticed that there was also a bed in the room.

"Why's there a bed and a crib in the room?" I asked, walking around.

"It was for when you were able to sleep in a bed," My Mother said. I nodded. Duh. I stopped by the dresser, looking at a family picture. It was my Mother, Father, and me as a baby by a stream sitting on a rock. They were both smiling and I was laughing. I took the picture and held it in my hand, staring at my Father. He had black hair and a light bread with bright, happy eyes. I felt my heart wrench at the thought of not being able to meet him. My Mother stroked my hair.

"He loved you very much," She said quietly. I just nodded, not trusting my voice and set the picture back down. After a moment of silence I remembered how she had given the piece of paper with her address to Sasuke.

"How did you know Sasuke?" I asked, looking at her.

"I knew his parents when he was little," She said, "They were a nice family."

"You did? What was Sasuke like when he was little?" I asked, eager to hear what she had to say about the boy. My Mother smiled and sat down on my bed. I sat next to her.

"He was very happy and eager to learn from his older brother. He always asked if he would train him. He loved his parents very much. It was a shame that he changed so much when his Clan was massacred." My eyes widened at her words. Sasuke's Clan was massacred? No, that wasn't right. His Clan was very strong and honored. They couldn't be dead.

"No, Sasuke's Clan wasn't killed off," I protested, "It couldn't have been." My Mother's eyes softened.

"I'm afraid they were, Sky. The Clan was planning to rebel against Konoha and the Third Hokage ordered Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, to kill the whole Clan since he was the only one skilled enough. He couldn't bring himself to kill his brother so he spared Sasuke." I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. Then I remembered what Sasuke had said when I told him that my Clan was killed off.

"_I'm sorry about your Clan, Sky."_

He hadn't made eye contact. He was sorry because he knew what he felt like to lose everyone. Except I hadn't lost everyone. I still have my Mother. He had no one. He was the only one left of his Clan.

"So…Sasuke's the only one left of the Uchiha Clan?" I asked, quietly and slowly. My Mother nodded gravely.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sky, I thought you knew."

"No. Sasuke never told me. He just said that he was sorry when I told him that my Clan was killed off. I never imagined he knew what it felt like. The despair. The anger and hatred. The confusion and denial. Then, when you finally accept that you're the only one left and that your alone, the sadness and want for bloodshed."

Neither of us said anything after that. We just sat in silence. Then finally, I got tired of the constant silence.

"Do you know Kakashi Hakate?" I asked.

"I have seen him, but never met him," Mother answered, "Why?"

"Well, he's Sasuke's Sensei. He's in a team with Naruto and Sakura," I said, "I asked him if he would train me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would have to ask the Hokage, but that he wouldn't mind. He'll probably tell me the answer tomorrow."

"That's great Sky." I smiled.

"Yeah, I was happy. But, he knows about my heritage. So do Naruto and Sasuke, but not Sakura. I told Sasuke and Naruto because they were transported to Earth and they helped me figure out how to get here…..well….it was sorta accidental, but that's beside the point." My Mother nodded.

"I expected that they knew."

"Do you know Naruto?" I asked.

"I do not." I snorted.

"He can be annoying and dense, but he's nice." My Mother laughed. She asked if I wanted to find the boys and take them to tea or something. Or just hang out at the park. I nodded and we started to Konoha.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked around the village, ignoring Sakura's ranting about what Sky said during training. Apparently she thought that what she said was mean and idiotic. She also thought that Sky was stupid and disrespectful.

"….I don't see why she said those things anyway. That girl has some real nerve. I thought she was nice but I guess I was wrong," Sakura said. I didn't respond and watched a stray dog chasing a cat. The same cat that we kept returning to that lady.

"Are you even listening Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Not really," I said.

"But don't you agree what she said was mean?"

"Hn." She just would _not_ shut up.

We passed a restaurant and Sakura grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to a stop.

"Oh Sasuke do you want to get some food?" She asked eagerly, "They have really good food there."

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"You haven't eaten since training, you have to be hungry," She argued. I sighed and pulled my arm away.

"I'm not hungry," I repeated and started walking. She frowned but followed. I groaned inwardly. I swear, she would follow me to the end of the world. It didn't matter if I was being chased by the Akatsuki, she would still follow.

"Oh, its seven I have to get home," Sakura said, "See you tomorrow Sasuke!" She ran off towards her house.

After a while I sat on a bench and just watched the people walk around. I wondered what Sky was doing with the lady who gave me that paper. She had looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I had thought about it but just couldn't place where I had seen her. But, then again, I didn't have much to go by since most of her face had been covered by the cowl of her cloak.

"There he is! Sasuke! Hey! Sasuke!" I ignored the voice and just stared at the ground.

"Sasuke! Hey you idiot I'm talking to you!" I looked up and saw Sky with the lady walking towards me. The lady still had the cowl up but it didn't hide as much now. When Sky reached me she shoved my shoulder and glared.

"Are you deaf or something?" she said, her voice irritated. I shoved her back.

"Who's this?" I asked, nodding at the lady.

"Oh, this is my Mother," Sky said, perking up, "Mom, this is Sasuke." I raised my eyebrows slightly. Sky's Mother smiled at me.

"Hello, Sasuke," She said, her voice hinting at something. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing.

"Where's Naruto?" Sky asked, looking around for the dobe.

"Probably at IchiRaku's or in bed," I said.

"Figures," She said, then turned to her Mother, "You go on ahead with Sasuke, I'll find Naruto." Her Mother nodded and started walking towards the tea shop. I glanced at Sky then followed when she gestured towards her Mother. Once we were at the tea shop, she sat down at a table. I sat across from her. There weren't many people since it was late. Even so, Sky's Mother still didn't pull the cowl down. I studied her closely. She had dark brown hair and violet eyes and wore a necklace with two doves on it. I noted that her dress looked royal and expensive. Either she had money or came from a royal family.  
>"May I help you?" A man asked us.<p>

"I'll have ginger tea," Sky's Mother said. The man nodded then looked at me. I shook my head and he walked off to get the ginger tea.

"Sky tells me that you were transported to Earth," She said. I nodded.

"How did this happen?" I guess Sky didn't go into details.

"A rock with your Clan's crest on it," I said, looking at her. She nodded, not surprised. The man returned with the tea and soon after Sky walked up with Naruto.

"What're you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sky came and found me."

"Oh," he said, plopping down next to me. Sky sat next to her Mother.

"Who's the lady?" Naruto asked. Sky's Mother smiled slightly. Sky sighed, annoyed.

"That _lady_ is my Mother," She said.

"Really? You're her Mother?" He asked excitedly.

"I am," Sky's Mother said, "You must be Naruto."

"Yup! I'm going to be Hokage one day!" What's this guy and becoming Hokage?

"Like they'll ever let _you_ become Hokage," I said.

"They will, just you see Sasuke. One day I'll be telling _you_ what do to." I snorted.

"Dream on dobe." Naruto started to say something else but Sky yelled at him. He grumbled but shut up.

"Why don't you take your cloak off?" Naruto asked Sky's Mother. She looked at him.

"It is important that I remain unnoticed."

"Why?"

"The Clan's been declared dead, why do you think she has to remain unnoticed?" I said.

"Oh right," Naruto said.

"See what I mean?" Sky asked her Mother.

"He seems like a nice boy," Her Mother said. Naruto grinned and I rolled my eyes.

We talked for a while longer and soon the shop was empty except for us.

"Hey Sky," Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sky said, looking up from her tea she had ordered.

"Can you sing something?" Sky sighed.

"You sing?" Her Mother asked.

"Yeah. I seem to be famous for it."

"Please?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because your Mother hasn't heard you sing and me and Sasuke want you to," Naruto said, then looked at me, "Right Sasuke?"

"Hn." Naruto frowned at me then looked pleadingly at Sky.

"Fiiine," Sky said, "What do you want me to sing?"

"I dunno. Just sing something." Sky thought for a second then starting singing.

"The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
>To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand<br>The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
>His blood a grim secret they had to command<br>He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
>He prayed for both but was denied<p>

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
>Was it worth the ones we lived and had to leave behind?<br>So many years have past  
>Who are the noble and the wise?<br>Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
>Obeying the crown was a sinister price<br>His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
>He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay<br>He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
>He prayed for both but was denied<br>So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
>Was it worth the ones we lived and had to leave behind?<p>

So many years have past  
>Who are the noble and the wise?<br>Will all our sins be justified?  
>Please forgive me for the sorrow<br>For leaving you in fear  
>For the dreams we had to silence<br>That's all they'll ever be  
>Still I'll be the hand that serves you<br>Though you'll not see that it is me

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
>Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?<br>So many years have past  
>Who are the noble and the wise?<br>Will all our sins be justified?"

**Sky's POV**

I finished the song and then stared at my tea. I had chosen that song because it faintly reminded me of Sasuke. I don't know why, it just did.

"That was beautiful, Sky," My Mother said. I smiled faintly then raised a eyebrow at Sasuke, who was watching me. I remembered what he had said to me during the park.

"_Oh really? Then why did you act like it?"_

"_Because…."_

I still wanted to know why but I would ask him later. He looked away when I looked at him and I smirked. Naruto was smiling, as usual.

"You have a pretty voice," He said.

"Thanks Naruto," I said. I knew both boys liked how I sang. Sasuke just wouldn't admit it in public. It was late and we all decided to head back. Naruto looked seriously tired and said a really quick bye then ran off.

"See ya Sasuke," I said, outside of the shop.

"Later," he said then walked off.

"He's always short and simple," I said as I walked with my Mother.

"That can be a good thing," She said.

"Yeah, but it gets annoying to. Sometimes I have to force him into a full conversation." She laughed. We reached the house by ten and I went up the stairs to my room. My Mother followed me, I guess her room was up here to.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to use my powers?"

"Sure Sky." I smiled and said goodnight then closed my eyes. I thought about the Dragons. I decided that I would go to the Alakar Mountains and see if I could find the Dragons. And hope that I didn't get killed.

**A/N: Sorry about the length. I couldn't find a good ending point. The song is The Final Destination by Within Temptation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, just the characters I made up. **

**PLEASE REIVEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy! So, I decided to put two chapters up in one day, since I had this chapter already typed up. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9**

**Sky's POV**

"Sky? If you want to get to the training grounds you better hurry," My Mother said. I groaned inwardly. My body told me it was way too early to get up. But, I got out of bed. That is when I realized that all my clothes were at my house. On Earth. Lovely. Ah well, I'll just wear what I wore yesterday. I changed from my pajamas and walked down stairs into the kitchen. My Mother was making breakfast, which smelled good.

"What time is it?" I asked, peering into the skillet she was cooking in. Pancakes. Yum.

"Its seven-forty-five," My Mother told me, handing me a plate with pancakes on it. I took the plate and spread some butter then poured syrup onto them. I ate really fast. As you can see, I don't like being late.

"So Mom?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do around here if you have to remain unseen?" My Mother smiled as she joined me at the table.

"I do go out to the village since I have to buy food. But whenever I don't have to do that, I usually take walks in the woods and the field. Or I ride my horse." I looked at her.

"You have a horse?" I asked.

"I do."

"I didn't see a barn. Where do you keep him or her." My Mother's eyes gleamed. She obviously liked this horse.

"He is a special horse. He comes from the Alakar Mountains." I furrowed my eyebrows, chewing on a piece of pancake.

"What does that mean? Can he speak to?"

"No," She laughed, "But he is stronger and has more stamina than a normal horse. He is very smart and can understand Acriptia."

"Does his breed reside in the Alakar Mountains and valleys to?" My Mother nodded. I stood and took my plate to the sink.

"Wait. If he's a horse, how can he live in the Mountains?" I asked, making a face.

"Like I said, he and his race are special." I smiled. This place just got more and more interesting.

"I'll have to meet him when I come back from the village. But if he lives in the Mountains, how do you find him?"

"He no longer lives there. He now stays in the woods and fields by this house." I nodded and said bye then walked out and started towards the village. I walked down the path that ran by the woods. I heard a noise and quickly looked around, my muscles tensing. I caught a glimpse of something in the woods then heard hooves pounding on the ground. They were fading in the distance though. I guess the horse was watching me. I continued down the path with the feeling of being watched.

"Yup, that horse is _definitely _watching me," I muttered.

After a while, I finally entered Konoha. I wondered the village until I found the training grounds. Count on me to forget to ask for directions. When I got there, everyone was waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I approached, "My Mother's house isn't necessarily close by and I forgot to ask for directions to the training grounds."

"You're actually on time," Naruto said, "Kakashi just now arrived."

"Good. I didn't have to wait around for him," I said, then looked at Kakashi, "What did Tsunade say?"

"Tsunade? What do you mean? What's she talking about Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"If you'd shut up then maybe he could tell us," Sasuke said. Naruto glared at Sasuke but remained silent. I smirked.

"Sky asked me yesterday after training if I would train her along with you," Kakashi explained, "And I asked Tsu—"

"What'd Grandma Hokage say?" Naruto interrupted. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I'm getting there Naruto, if you'd be quite." The Hyper Active Ninja grumbled but didn't say any more.

"I asked Tsunade and she agreed to let me train you, Sky," Kakashi said, looking at me. I smiled and almost ran and hugged Kakashi (again). Instead, I settled for thanking Kakashi. He just nodded and handed me a pouch thing with the appropriate weapons and such.

"Are you sure she'll be able to keep up Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, eyeing me. I rolled my eyes. Apparently she was still mad at me.

"Sky will keep up," Naruto said confidently, "Right Sky?" I smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry about me Sakura," I said, a mocking tone in my voice. Hey, two could play at that game. She glared at me and Sasuke smirked.

"Don't underestimate her, Sakura," Kakashi said carefully, hinting silently at my heritage. Sakura nodded but I could tell she was still mad. It hit me that she might be jealous of how close I was to Sasuke. I laughed at the thought.

"What so funny?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking the same question.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto whined and Sasuke just accepted my answer. Man, Naruto _really_ wanted to know why I laughed.

Kakashi then started the training. He took us to some tall trees then told us to use our chakra (whatever that was) to climb the tree.

"That's easy Sensei," Naruto said, looking at the tree.

"I didn't finish," Kakashi said. We all looked at him. He was standing vertically on the tree. I raised my eyebrows.

"You have to climb the tree vertically," He finished, "Of course, you probably won't be able to climb the entire tree on your first try, so before you get repelled off, use a kunai to mark your spot on the tree."

"Riiiight," I said. Kakashi looked at me.

"Just focus your chakra into your feet then start up the tree," He said, showing me the proper hand sign. It looked familiar to me, which was strange. I brushed that thought away and did the hand sign. When I thought I had my chakra focused in my feet, I started to walk up a tree. As you can imagine, it was weird climbing a tree like this. It goes against all your instincts. My mind was screaming '_I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall. This is so weird.'_

I decided not to listen to my mind.

Once I got to a certain point, I felt my chakra repel me off and I went flying backwards. I slashed the spot on the tree with my kunai and landed on the ground in a crouch. I blinked in surprise. I honestly didn't think I would be able to land properly. We kept doing that for some time. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be competing with each other on who could get up the tree faster. I realized that I was a little ahead of both of them. I smirked.

"Hey guys!" We all looked at Sakura, who was sitting on a branch in her tree. She had already gotten to the top. I raised an eyebrow, not totally believing what I saw.

"Good job Sakura!" Naruto said. Sasuke just looked at her. I could tell Kakashi was impressed. He took her over to a pond nearby and started teaching her something about using your chakra to walk on water. I glared at the tree, determined to complete this. I went at it and an hour or two later I was at the top of the tree, the boys close behind. I sat in the branch watching them.

"Sky." I looked at Kakashi who was gesturing for me to come over to him. I looked down at the ground. It was a long drop.

"Just jump Sky," Naruto said, smiling at me, "It's not as far as it looks." I frowned at him. Truthfully, I hated heights. I was surprised I hadn't backed out of this exercise a long time ago.

"Focus your chakra to your feet," Sasuke said, "You'll land better." I nodded and did as he said then forced myself to jump. I landed in a crouch then breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't dead. I looked up at Sasuke, who had walked over to me.

"Afraid of heights?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," I said. He smirked and I walked over to Kakashi.

"Good job," He said once I reached him, "You have good control over your chakra."

"Thanks," I said, "So what's up?" Kakashi led me over to the pond where Sakura was still working on the water walking thing. She almost had it down though.

"Walking on water is basically the same concept," Kakashi said, "You're just on water instead of a tree." I nodded.

"So, you just focus your chakra to your feet then walk onto the water?" I asked. He nodded and I started towards the water. I focused my chakra then cautiously stepped out onto the water. I took a few steps then fell in. I resurfaced, sputtering. I swam back to solid ground and tried again, my clothes soaked.

After a few hours of that, Kakashi then showed me how to block and attack with a kunai. Once I had that down (sorta anyway) I sparred with Sakura. My theory on her being still angry proved to be correct since she was going all out. And let me tell ya, that girl is _way_ stronger than she looks. We were a ways from the boys and Kakashi so we could have some room to maneuver and stuff so they didn't hear us starting to argue. You can guess about what.

"You know, Sky," Sakura said, her voice furious, "I thought you were nice before, but then you went and started saying those things about Sasuke." I blocked her kunai with mine and struggled not to fall backwards. I managed to build up some strength and shoved forward, making her stumble backwards.

"You didn't even care about how Sasuke might feel," She continued, slashing at me continuously. I had trouble blocking all of them. I was starting to get angry at Sakura. Seriously? She won't even hear me out!

"Sakura listen to me—"I started.

"No! You listen to me, Sky! Sasuke may be quite and not talk much and act like he doesn't care, but he _does_ have feelings like everyone else! So, don't think you can go talking like that to my teammate and not get away with it!" With that, Sakura slashed my wrist, making me drop my kunai, and then kicked me in the gut, sending my flying. I rolled on the ground then lied on my side. I propped myself up on my elbow and coughed up blood. Slowly, I stood and looked at Sakura. Usually, I can deal with girls and their drama and anger and such. But this time, this time, it had gone too far. I walked over and picked up my kunai then ran at her. I slashed at her and she blocked. Then it went into an all out fight.

**Naruto's POV**

I blocked Sasuke's kunai with my own then kicked at his side. He blocked it with his hand then jumped away. I ran at him, doing hand signs.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I said, as fifteen shadow clones appeared beside me. I jumped into the air, along with the clones and attacked Sasuke with taijutsu **(A/N: I dunno if it's called taijutsu, but it's the thing where they attack with just kicks and punches).** Sasuke put the kunai away and blocked the clones and me, standing on his hands and kicking them with his legs. As I was about to hit him, I heard a noise and looked up. In the distance I saw Sky and Sakura fighting. Actual fighting, not training. Of course, this distracted me and Sasuke kicked me aside. I grunted and hit the ground. He walked over to me.

"Geez, your concentration sucks." Does he ever say anything nice? I glared at him and stood.

"I could concentrate on something way longer than you could!" He snorted.  
>"But that's not why I quit fighting," I said before he could jab at me again.<p>

"Are you tired already?" Sasuke asked, mockingly. I frowned at him.

"No, look," I said pointing over to Sky and Sakura, "There not training, there fighting." Sasuke looked over and raised his eyebrows slightly. I surprised Sasuke! Hehe.

"Come on!" I said and started running over to the girls. Sasuke followed and as we got closer, I noticed that they both had gashes on their arms and legs. Then something happened I wasn't expecting. Sky apparently got _really_ mad and then Sakura went flying and hit the ground. But she didn't get up; in fact, it looked like she couldn't breathe. Sky strode over to Sakura, an evil look in her eyes. I had never seen her look like that. She looked like she wanted to kill something. I stopped running and stared. Sasuke watched next to me.

"Sky, what are you doing?" I yelled. Sky looked at me and narrowed her eyes then returned her attention to Sakura. To my surprise, Sasuke walked over to Sky and stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Sky, just calm down," he said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Sasuke," Sky growled, "She started the whole thing."

"Whoever started it," Sasuke said calmly, "You need to calm down or you're going to kill her." Sky seemed to ponder this and looked from one to the other. I honestly had no clue what was going on. Sasuke seemed to have some idea.

"Sasuke, hurry it up," I said, "Sakura's not doing too well."

"Sasuke. Move." Sky said, slowly but threateningly. I raised my eyebrows at her. Sasuke shook his head.  
>"No. I'm not moving until you release Sakura." Then Sky seemed to get even madder and Sasuke went flying.<p>

"What the heck are you doing?" I yelled. Kakashi Sensei appeared beside me, a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," I said, "Sky and Sakura were fighting then Sakura went flying and couldn't get up and now she can't breathe. Sasuke tried to calm Sky down but it didn't work and he went flying." Kakashi sighed and poofed then reappeared in front of Sky.

"Sky, what are you doing?" He asked.

"She started it Kakashi," Sky growled, "She deserved it."  
>"No, Sky, you need to calm down and release Sak—"He was interrupted when Sky sent him flying. Of course, Kakashi landed on his feet then disappeared and reappeared behind Sky, restraining her arms behind her back. He forced her to the ground and she struggled against him. Slowly, she calmed down and Sakura was released, gasping. I walked over and helped her up. She looked really scared.<p>

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She just nodded. We all approached Sky and Kakashi slowly released her arms.

"What did you think you were doing?" I asked my voice a little harsh. Sky shook her head, looking a little shaken.

"I….I don't know," she said, "I was just angry and then Sakura went flying like Sasuke did…..and…."

"What do you mean 'like Sasuke did'? Sasuke was knocked away after Sakura was," I said.

"She's talking about when we were in her backyard," Sasuke said, "I surprised her and she got mad and pinned me to the ground."

"Oh."

"How did you do it? You didn't even touch me," Sakura asked. Sky shook her head again.

"I don't know."

"That's enough training," Kakashi said, "I think you have had enough." Sky nodded and we all started back to the village.

Once we were in the village, Sakura headed home. I stayed with Kakashi and Sky. I wanted to see if he would ask her any questions. I guess Sasuke was curious to because he didn't go home either. Kakashi had bandaged both of the girl's injuries before hand; they were too severe, just deep.

"Why did you and Sakura start fighting, Sky?" Kakashi asked, stopping. Sky looked back at him, looking down at the ground. She was obviously upset.

"When we walked off," Sky explained, "It started as just training, but Sakura was mad at me so she was hitting harder than usual. I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't let me speak. Then she kicked me and I hit the ground and I just got sick of it and we started fighting."

"Ah. Why was she mad?" He asked.

"She was mad because of what happened yesterday….," Sky trailed off. We all frowned. Well, Sasuke didn't. He just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"And what happened yesterday…?" Kakashi persisted. Sky obviously looked a little uncomfortable. Then I remembered their argument. Sky had said some stuff about Sasuke and Sakura must have been still mad.

"Ohh yeah," I said, "I remember that. You two started arguing about Sasuke." Sky nodded. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"So, you two were arguing about Sasuke, and Sakura was still mad and took it out on you during training?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah….," Sky said, laughing nervously.

"Leave it to Sakura to take things to far," Sasuke mumbled, then looked at Sky, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because she wouldn't let me," Sky said, her voice irritated, "She just kept interrupting. Said I didn't care about your feelings." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking that was weird.

"OK, now that that's settled," Kakashi said, "What did you do to suffocate Sakura?" Sky sighed.  
>"It has to do with my Clan," She said. I scrunched up my face.<p>

"You're Clan?"

"Yeah. Apparently, everyone in my Clan has many abilities and one of them is being able to move stuff with your mind."

"Like telekinesis?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! Like that. I don't know how to control it so it just happens whenever I get really mad of afraid or whatever. My Mother says that as I grow older I'll learn to control it." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm sorry for what happened," She added, "Thanks for….er….stopping me."

"Just try to make sure it doesn't happen again," Kakashi said then poofed away. Sky then smiled faintly and turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry I threw you."

"It's fine," He said. She frowned at him.

"No its not." Sasuke looked at her.

"Yeah, but you don't need to apologize." Sky crossed her arms. This was getting interesting.

"Yes I do." Sasuke sighed.

"No, you don't. I said its fine."

"But it's not fine! I freaking _threw_ you with my _mind_!"

"Uh…guys?" I asked.

"What?" Sky said, looking at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Shouldn't you go apologize to Sakura?" I asked, slowly. I didn't want to get on Sky's bad side. I thought she was going to yell at me but she nodded. I sighed, relieved.

"Are you afraid of me, Naruto?" Sky asked, looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, no. Why would I be?" I asked, smiling slightly, hoping I looked convincing. She frowned.

"I can tell your lying." I scratched my head.

"Well…uh….you see…..," I trailed off.

"Naruto, I'm not going to get mad and throw you, ok?" She said. I nodded.

"OK. But I'm gonna hold you to it!" Sky smirked.

"Sure Naruto, you do that."

**Sky's POV**

I started down the street towards Sakura's house then paused and turned around, looking at the boys.

"You guys wanna come?" I asked. They shrugged and followed me. I smiled, glad to have the company. Truthfully, the incident with Sakura scared me. Really bad. I liked Sakura, I mean, she gets annoying, but what friend doesn't get annoying? If Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto didn't intervene, I probably would have killed her. I don't want to have an ability if it's going to hurt my friends. I clinched my fist. I had to learn to control it, no matter what the consequences.

"What's wrong?" I blinked, coming out of my train of thought and looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed to my clinched fist.

"Oh, I was just thinking," I said.

"Pretty hard thinking," He said. I just nodded.

"Uh….Sasuke?" I asked, looking at the raven haired boy.

"Hn?"

"Sakura's probably not gonna believe me if I just go out and say that I….er….didn't mean anything I said….so could you back me up?"

"Sure."

We reached Sakura's house and I stood on the street, looking up at the house. Ugh. Dramatic, angry, teen girl, here I come.

"God save me," I muttered. Both boys laughed at my comment. That gave me some confidence. Always good to bring good-humored boys (if Sasuke could be considered a 'good humored boy') on something like this. I strode up to the door and rang the door bell hesitantly.  
>"Sky! Hello," Mrs. Haruno greeted, "Sasuke, Naruto." The boys nodded there greeting.<br>"Hey, um, is Sakura there? I would like to talk to her," I said, hoping my voice didn't sound absolutely frightened. I _hated_ confrontation.

"Yes she's here," her Mother said, "but she's not in the best mood. Said something about getting into a fight during training." I groaned.

"Yeah. That's what I want to talk about. Could I go to her room?"

"Of course," She said, permitting us into the house. I walked in and down the hall to the bedrooms. When I reached Sakura's room, the door was shut and, I'm assuming locked. I raised my hand to the door to knock but hesitated. Sasuke apparently saw this and knocked for me. I frowned at him. He just smirked his little smirk.

"Go away!" Came Sakura's voice through the door.

"Sakura, I just want to talk," I said.

"Go away, I don't feel like talking."

"Please? It'll just take a sec." There was some rustling then the door cracked open. She eyed both Naruto and Sasuke. I never thought she'd ever look at Sasuke like that.

"So you brought back-up because you couldn't "talk" on your own?" She asked. I gritted my teeth. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Just let me in," I said. I decided not to wait for her reply and just shoved into the room, the boys following.

"Thanks for being polite," Sakura said, irritated. I looked at her.

"I said I wanted to talk, I never said I was going to be polite." Sakura glared and sat on her bed. I remained standing, Sasuke leaned against the wall and Naruto walked around the room. Y_ou're going to have to change your attitude if you want her to listen,_ my conscience told me. I grudgingly agreed with my conscience and tried calming myself down. It worked. Sorta.

"Alright, look," I began, "About our little…..er….fight earlier. I'm sorry I did that thing and suffocated you. I wasn't trying to; it just sorta happens whenever I get mad or something." Sakura looked like she was _really_ debating on accepting my apology. She better. Because I'm not going to apologize again, this is it. Take it or leave it. After a few tense moments, she sighed.

"I accept your apology." I smiled faintly. Awesome. Part of my misery was over.

"Now, um….about the argument yesterday…" Sakura groaned.

"….I didn't mean any of it." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then why'd you say it?" This was going to sound extremely stupid.

"I guess I just wanted to see how far you'd go in defending Sasuke."

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh." Sakura stood and crossed her arms.

"No. I don't believe that. You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not. If you don't believe me ask Sasuke! I literally chased him through his apartment building just too tell him that and apologize!" Naruto busted out laughing at that. _Awesome_ timing Naruto.

"You did? That's great! I wish I could've been there," He said, bent over laughing. Me and Sasuke both looked at him, thinking the same thing. _I'm glad he wasn't there. _Sakura looked at Sasuke for conformation.

"It's true," He said, his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked from Sasuke to me, debating silently in her mind. I pleaded quietly to myself for her to believe me.

"Alright," she finally said, "I believe you."

"You do? Thank you!" I exclaimed. And then I hugged her. Yeah, that's right. I'm usually not like that, but I was absolutely relieved. Everyone looked surprised at the gesture but I didn't care. I released Sakura and took a step back.

"So, are we friends?" I asked. Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Yeah." With that, I left her house, since I had to get home so my Mother could teach me my native tongue and stuff. The boys followed me out onto the street.

"Did you seriously chase Sasuke through his apartment building?" Naruto asked, standing in front of me and Sasuke, grinning like a idiot.

"Yes, Naruto. Do _not_ speak of this to _anyone_. I mean it."

"Yeah yeah, sure sure," He said quickly as we started walking, "Can you tell me your conversation?"

"No!" Sasuke and me yelled in unison. Naruto apparently found this _hilarious_ and starting laughing his butt off. I sighed and looked at Sasuke like 'how do you deal with this guy?' He gave me a pained look and I laughed. He smirked. It suddenly struck me how cute he looked when he smirked. Wait. Hold up. You did _not_ just hear me say that. Nope. Naruto noticed our little thing there and looked from me to Sasuke and Sasuke to me.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, figuring I really didn't want to know.

"You two are funny together. It's like mixing ramen and ice cream." I face palmed.

"Thank you for that _wonderful_ analogy Naruto!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms above my head.

"You're welcome," Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
>"So, where's your Mother live anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.<p>

"She lives a few miles away from the village," I said.

"Seriously? I should have eaten before we left," Naruto said.

"No wonder it took you so long to get to training," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I like it though, nice and isolated. Good for thinking and stuff."

"You two are perfect for each other. You both like being isolated," Naruto commented.

"What is with you and the romance today?" I asked, looking at him oddly. He smiled a weird smile.

"I'm just saying."

"Well quite it. It's weird and annoying," Sasuke muttered.

We continued and soon were out of the village on the rocky path I followed to get to our house. As we walked, my mind wondered. I thought about all the cheesy romance stuff Naruto had said about me and Sasuke and the weird smile he did when I asked him what was up. There just had to be a reason behind why he was saying all of it. Before I could continue this train of thought, Naruto yelled out something.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, is that your house?" Naruto repeated, pointing. I followed his finger and nodded.

"Yup. That's it."

"Nice place," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah. There's a horse around here somewhere. He belongs to my Mom but she said that he was once wild so he's probably not fully tame. He was watching me while I walked to the village."

"The horse stalked you?" Naruto asked, making a face.

"Of course Naruto. The horse stalked me," I said then hit him upside the head, "No! Baka! I don't know what he was doing. Mom said that he was smarter than other horses and came from some mountains." Naruto rubbed his head.  
>"OW! That hurt you know!"<p>

"That was the point," Sasuke said. After a few more minutes, we reached my house and I walked in.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Oh good! Training took a long time today," My Mother said, walking towards us, "Hello Sasuke, Naruto."

"Yeah—"Before I could continue she noticed my bandages.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was getting to that. Me and Sakura kinda got into a fight, it's a long story. I'll explain later." She nodded and took us into the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Yes! Food!" Naruto exclaimed. My Mother laughed.  
>"Hope you like fried chicken," Mother said. Naruto obviously like fried chicken because he nodded. Very happily.<p>

Once dinner was over, Mother took us all up to the library and taught me the alphabet to my native tongue. She said that learning how to write it was as important but would help. Both boys seemed interested in the language and learned it along with me. I guess my Mother was right about me knowing it without knowing it (clear as mud right?) because it did seem a little familiar to me. Anyways, we did that for maybe an hour then we went out back to the open field so she could help me with learning my abilities. For this, the boys just sat on the back porch and watched.

"So, what element are we doing," I asked, zipping a jacket against the fall wind. The place was gorgeous, all the trees leaves were turned different shades of red, orange and yellow. Some leaves were on the ground though.

"Which one would you like to do first?" Mother asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Fire?"

"Ohhh, fire would be cool. As long as you control it anyway," Naruto said.

"Not helping," I said. Sasuke smacked Naruto, who glared.

"Thank you Sasuke," I said.

"Hn." Mother showed me the proper hand sign for fire. I was a little nervous about it since I didn't want to shoot fire and accidently set the house aflame.

"Now, just focus and center your mind on the element," Mother told me, "Imagine you are fire. Imagine what it would be like to be a tiny flame in the dark night or a wild, untamed forest fire burning through the wilderness."

"What's the word for fire in our language?" I asked, hoping it would help.

"_Du'rrica_," She said. **(Doo-Rica). **I started to say _'Du'rrica'_ quietly under by breath while 'imagining I was fire.' Now, as crazy as that sounds, it actually worked. I felt this heat start rising within my chest. As it spread to my arms, I knew that this element, fire, was strong and powerful. You're probably wondering, 'Well, how did you know that that feeling was the proper element?' Hehe, well, trust me, you just know. Not wanting to burn the ground and possibly my feet, I raised one of my hands and pointed it into the field, away from my Mother. Sure enough, fire shot out from my hand. The heat it radiated was intense and it lit the darkening sky.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Naruto exclaimed. I lowered my hand and the fire extinguished itself. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. I could tell both boys were impressed.

"I don't know….," I said.

"That was great Sky," My Mother said, smiling, "You're a natural."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"So, what's the difference between doing a Fire Jutsu and doing what she did?" Sasuke asked, looking at my Mother.

"That's a good question," She said, "When you do a Fire Jutsu, you are simply summoning fire with the proper hand signs. However, what Sky is doing is controlling the element itself. It comes from within her."

"Yeah. I could feel it," I said, remembering the heat rising in my chest.

"What'd it feel like?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Just like a heat rising in my chest then spreading to my arms," I said, scrunching my face, trying to describe it, "It was more than that actually. It was as if the element were communicating with me. I could feel its power and fury. It was almost as if it had a mind of its own."

"Fire is one of the strongest elements," Mother said, "It is destruction and life all at once."

"How is it destruction and life at the same time," Naruto asked, making a face. We all looked at my Mother.

"Well, forest fires destroy and kill the land," Mother explained, "However, there are some trees that cannot grow without the heat of the flames. The heat and chemicals help them germinate and grow."

"Oh," Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. I just smirked.

"Try is again, Sky," Mother told me, "Except, instead of holding your hand in one place, try moving it."

"Move it and sustain the flame at the same time?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed but did the hand sign then closed my eyes, concentrating. This time, I didn't say the word for fire, I wanted to see if I could summon and control the element without saying it. I waited and soon I felt the heat, once again, rising in my chest. But as it went to my arms, I immediately felt a difference. This was stronger and wilder. Apparently, saying _Du'rrica _had an effect on it. The fear of being unable to control it rose in my chest and seemed to have an effect on the fire. It was like putting gasoline on a flame, my fear seemed to fuel the fire. Deciding I didn't want to lose control, I forced my will upon the element. I know that probably sounds weird. But it worked. The fire bent to my will and, once again, shot out of my hand, lighting the sky. Now here comes the hard part. Moving my hand. I slowly started moving my hand to the left, praying that it would follow. Thankfully, the fire followed and I made circles in the air with it. Hehe.

After that, my Mother wanted to help me with controlling my mind thing. Apparently, doing this evolved moving a rock. She wanted me to concentrate on the rock and moving it. Easier said than done. After half an hour of just staring at the rock I grew frustrated. Patience was not my strong point.

"Bah! How is this supposed to work?" I yelled. Well, after I said that the rock flew at Sasuke. Now, before you go pointing fingers, Sasuke was standing in the way of the rock, so he was asking for it. Anyway, he had his back to it so it smacked his back. He grunted and glared at me.

"What the heck was that for?" He exclaimed, his hand where the rock hit him.

"I didn't do that! I yelled at the rock and it moved!," I protested.

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be controlling it!"

"That was good Sky," Mother said slowly, "But next time, make sure there's not one standing in the way of the rock." I grumbled but nodded.

"It's growing late," She continued, "We should turn in for the night. You did good Sky."

"Thanks," I said, yawning, "Hey, where's Naruto?" I noticed that he wasn't around.

"He's in the house sleeping," Sasuke mumbled, still rubbing the spot where the rock hit him. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, you can fight people, monsters whatever but when a rock hits you, you start whining," I asked, teasingly. He glared at me.

"No. Your anger is just really strong." I laughed and we walked inside. I led Sasuke upstairs to the spare bedroom that had two beds in it. He plopped down on one but didn't go to sleep. I walked to my room and sighed when I saw Naruto lying on my bed in a very weird position.

"Hey, Naruto," I said, "Get up that's my bed." He didn't wake up. I shrugged and walked over and pushed him off. He grunted.

"OW! Who did that?"

"Me," I said, peering at him, "This is my bed. There's a spare bedroom with a bed in it across the hall."

"Did you _have_ to shove me off the bed?" He asked.

"I asked you to get off but you didn't wake up." He stood and walked out of the room, grumbling. When he was gone, I went to my closet and found a bag. Remember yesterday I said that I wanted to go the Alakar Mountains to find the Dragons? Yeah, I was packing a bag for it. Since I didn't have any other clothes I didn't pack any. But, I went down stairs quietly and found some bread and fruit and stuff and put them in the bag. Along with a few bottles of water. While I was doing this, I didn't hear the back door open.

"Sky, what are you packing for?" I froze at the sound of my Mother's voice. Now, don't get me wrong, I would have told her. Or at least left a note.

"Uh...," I trailed off, turning towards her. She looked at me. I knew she wanted an answer. I sighed.

"I was going to go to the Alakar Mountains to see if I could find the Dragons." She nodded.

"I see. Well, it'll take a few days to get there. Then it will be hard to find where the Dragons stay." I made a face.

"You're not mad?" She surprised me by laughing.

"No, of course not. I knew you would want to go find the Dragons at some point." Naruto walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Hey, where the ba—Why do you have a bag packed with food, Sky?" He asked.

"I was packing….," I started.

"For what?" I looked at my Mom for help.

"Naruto, have you ever heard of Dragons?" She asked.

"Dragons? Yeah sure," Naruto said, hopping up onto the counter, "But aren't they extinct or something?"

"No, quite the contrary. It is true that many of the Dragons were killed, but two survived and they re-established there race."

"Oh, cool. But what's this got to do with Sky packing?"

"I'm going to the Alakar Mountains to find them," I said, "My Clan has a history of the Dragons and I want to meet them." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"But, they could kill you."

"Yeah. But I can speak to them and they can speak to me."

"Seriously? Awesome!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Uh-huh. You can come if you want." Naruto whooped and then ran up stairs.

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke! Are you awake?" He yelled as he went up.

"I am now," I heard Sasuke say. Poor Sasuke.

"Good 'cause we're going to the mountains!" I heard a loud thump then some scrambling then Naruto appeared at the stairs holding Sasuke's arm.

"Why are we going to the mountains?" Sasuke asked, pulling his arm away from Naruto.

"Because, long story short. Two Dragons survived their war with the villages and they re-established the Dragon Race. My Clan also has a history with the Dragons so I'm going to the mountains to find them," I explained, "Naruto wants to come."

"Yeah! And you're coming to Sasuke!" Naruto said. Man, he was _happy_.

"I'm assuming that's why you're packing," Sasuke said, looking at my bag.

"Yeah."

We all looked up at a noise outside and I went to the back door. I peering outside I vaguely saw a figure. I managed to make out four legs and I neck then it hit me. That was the horse Mother was talking about.

"Hey, Mom, your horse is waiting for you or something," I called, keeping my eyes on the stallion. By now, both boys were looking outside with me.

"Wow, big horse," Naruto said, "Is that the one that stalked you?"

"Yeah. And it didn't stalk me!" I said.

"Then what do you call it when an animal follows you?"

"He must have seen you approach the house and talk with me," My Mother said, walking outside towards him. We all watched as she held her hand out towards him, speaking softly in my native tongue. The stallion snorted but let my Mother lightly touch him. Then he started moving around, trotting around and tossing his head. That was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. He was black as night and moved with grace but also power. I walked out onto the porch and slowly approached the stallion.

"Be careful Sky," Naruto called quietly. The horse quite moving and looked at me. Since I didn't know much of my native tongue, I didn't say anything to him. I just held my hand out to him and slowly approached. When I got close he tossed his head and half reared then came back down and bolted a few feet away, then skidding to a stop.

"Did I scare him?" I asked, looking at my Mother.

"Not at all," She said.

"Then why did he bolt?"

"He is uncertain of you."

"Oh." I whistled, seeing if it would get him to come near me. He just flicked his ear and stayed put. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. _You're going to have to do more than that._ My Mother walked over to me and whispered something into my ear. I looked at her and she just nodded. I glanced back at the boys, who were sitting on the railing of the porch, watching. I turned back to the horse and sighed.

"Alamaya uther kait naie llaigh O' itea shittan du Alakar Mountians," I said slowly. That was my native tongue. It means, 'I mean you no harm, O' honored stallion of the Alakar Mountains.' He snorted and slowly walked over to me. I held out my hand and touched his muzzle, then slowly stroked his neck.

"What'd you say?" Sasuke asked, hoping down from the railing and walking over. I thought that the stallion would bolt but he stayed put.

"Basically that I mean him no harm," I told him then looked at my Mom, "What's his name?"

"Aspirates Espiritus (ass-per-a-teas/ eh-spear-i-tus)," My Mother said, "It means Fury Spirit." (**A/N: Just an FYI, I made up 'Aspirates,' Espiritus I did not, it actually means Spirit). **I raised my eyebrows slightly. Fits him doesn't it? I patted his neck then looked at my Mom.

"So, about how many days does it take to get to the Alakar Mountians?"

"Four of five at the least," She said. I nodded then slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Are you two coming?" I asked, looking at Sasuke then Naruto. Naruto nodded and Sasuke just shrugged.

"Do you have enough food for the trip though?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys wanna get anything?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, who shook his head.

"Guess not," Sasuke said.

So, after packing a few more things, we set off towards the Alakar Mountains. My Mother said that it was best that we skirted around the town since if we were caught…..bad things would happen. I just hoped we could get there. Without dying. Yeah, not dying would be awesome.

**A/N: So...this chapter and the last chapter are THE LONGEST things i have EVER written! This one is actually a little longer though. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! So, my dad managed to get one of our computers working so I will probably be able to post the chapters there. Hopefully, if not, I still have the library :D.**

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in. Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_Make it through. Just stay strong_

'_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_**~Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Sky's POV**

It had been a day or two since we left my house. Now we were seriously far away from Konoha and kinda….sorta…..not really close to the Mountains. As of this moment, we were in an open field. I was wearing my hoodie, the hood pulled over my head, since it was _freezing_ for fall. The wind was blowing really hard and leaves were twirling around in the sky. Sasuke and Naruto were wearing some cloaks they had found in the house. I didn't think they'd need them, but now that we're all the way out here, I'm glad they brought them. We hadn't run into any weird creatures my Mother mentioned, but we had seen signs of them being around this area. I glanced up at the sun. It was almost noon.

"How long until we're close to the mountains?" Naruto asked. I looked around and saw a big boulder and walked over to it then laid the map we had down on it, holding it down with my hands against the wind.

"We're here," I said, pointing, " And the Alakar Mountains are there. So, I'd say maybe a day or so." Sasuke examined the map and nodded. I rolled the map up and slipped it into my bag.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said, plopping down on the ground.

"You were hungry an hour ago," Sasuke said.

"So? I'm _still_ hungry."

"We'll stop soon Naruto. There's a forest down there. We can find shelter there," I said. We started walking, Sasuke taking the lead. As we walked, my mind wondered. Aside from thinking about what we would when/if we came in contact with the Dragons or what we would do if we got attacked by some weird animal, I mainly thought about what my Mother had said about Sasuke's Clan being massacred. I just thought it was sad and terrible how is older brother was the one who did it. I just couldn't comprehend how someone could do that to their own Clan. Sasuke must feel lots of pressure being the only one alive. Of course, Itatchi might still be alive. I hoped not though. I would kill him on sight.

I heard hooves pounding on the ground and looked around for the sound. The boys did to.

"It's just a herd of horses," Sasuke said, looking at the herd some distance away. I saw them and watched them run into the forest.

"Hey Sky," Naruto said, "Does that horse….whats his name… Aspirates Espiritus have a herd?"

"I don't know. He used to live up here though. Those are probably the same breed," I said. By mid-afternoon, we reached the forest. It was the most overgrown forest I had ever seen.

"Man, it'll take forever to find a good place to stay in all this undergrowth," I muttered, slashing at vines with my kunai.

"We might just have to clear a space out," Sasuke said. I groaned at the thought of having to do that but kept walking. Now, either my eyesight is terrible or the undergrowth covered this, but I put my foot down on a place I _thought_ was solid ground. Don't ever do that. I yelped and fell down into a cave like thing on a small hill.

"Sky!" I heard both boys voices yell my name.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my head. That's when I heard the growl. I immediately scrambled around for my kunai that I dropped. Once I found it, I gripped the handle and faced whatever was growling. Then I saw eyes glowing in the darkness. Apparently, there was more than one.

"Sky are you ok?" Sasuke called.

"I am as of this moment," I said, my voice shaky.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well….there are some animals in this cave and they are not happy."

"Alright, just hang on," Sasuke said. I heard some scrabling but that's it. Because the creatures lunged at me. Another piece of advice. A singal kunai verses two huge cat-like creatures isn't good odds. Since it was pitch black, I didn't know where they were. I tried dodging, and by pure luck I managed to miss one of them. The other however not so much. At first I didn't feel anything. But then pain shot up my arm. I yelled and tried pulling my arm away. It didn't work. Its teeth were apparently curved inward, so pulling away just makes it worse. It shook its head from side to side, ripping at my arm. I took my kunai and stabbed at where I thought it was. Lucky shot. The knife pierced into its side and it yelped but didn't release its hold. The other one took its chance and lunged at me. It landed square on top of me and raked at my torso. I kicked and hacked with my kunai but it did no use. I cried out as its claws tore into my skin. I heard the sound of a blade hissing through the air then one of the cats cried out.

One of the boys ( I couldn't tell which one) jumped down and hacked at the creatures on top of me with a kunai. That one left spitting and hissing. The other one released my arm and lunged at whoever was down here with me. The boy grunted and from the voice I could tell it was Naruto. Then I felt hands grab my arms and pull me up out of the cave. Naruto cried out.

"Naruto!" I yelled.

"Get out of here you stupid cat!" Naruto said. There was a lot of scrabbling then I was out of the cave.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, releasing my arms.

"I think so," I said, "Except my arm and torso." A few seconds later Naruto emerged from the cave thing, gripping his shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked.  
>"Yup! But you're not," He said, crouching next to me. I unzipped my hoodie and slipped it off. My long sleeve shirt beneath had blood splattered all over it. I proceeded to rip the sleeve off of my injured arm, revealing the deep bite wound on my upper arm. The skin had been torn off and there were two huge, bloody holes on my arm and two others on the underside of my arm. Naruto made a face.<p>

"That looks like it hurt," He said. I have him a look.

Sasuke took my bag and started rummaging around in it, I'm assuming looking for medical supplies. Sadly, I had only thought to bring alcohol to clean the wounds with and some gauze pads (actually a lot of gauze pads). Sasuke took one of the gauze pads, unwrapped it then poured some alcohol onto it. He looked at me. I nodded. He then placed the pad up to the wound. It stung like _heck. _I cried out some and pulled my arm away.

"Sky," Sasuke said, "Come on."

"You gotta clean it," Naruto said.

"I know," I said through gritted teeth. Sasuke looked at me and I looked at him. His dark eyes bore into me. I sighed and reluctantly let him press the pad against the wound.

Once the wound was cleaned he took a couple of pads and tied them around my arm to stop the bleeding. I then started to lift my shirt up so we could tend to the gashes littered across my torso. I gritted my teeth as the shirt peeled away from the blood, making the wounds sting.

"It'll take forever to clean those with the gauze pads," I said, looking at my torso.

"What're supposed to do then?" Naruto asked. I didn't believe what I was about to say.

"Pour it," I said.

"What?" Both boys said in unison.

"Pour it," I repeated.

"But—" Naruto started.

"Just do it before I change my mind!" I yelled. Sasuke took the alcohol bottle and held it over my torso, hesitating. I raised my eyebrows at him and he poured it over my torso. I bit my tongue to prevent from crying out. There was a rustling noise in the cave like thing and we looked at it. A dark shape moved across the entrance.

"We gotta hurry," I said. I took my hoodie and my kunai knife and cut it into big strips, which I tied around my torso in the parts with more blood. I stood and we hurriedly stuffed the stuff back into my bag then I slung it over my shoulder and we all ran. I'm pretty sure both boys were prepared to fight, and I was to. But, I had lost I lot of blood and my head was swimming. It took all my concentration just to watch where I was going. I managed to run for a while but then I tripped on a vine on the ground and fell. I hit the ground with a thud. I didn't even grunt. Sasuke and Naruto stopped and jogged back over to me.

"Sky? Sky, you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"She's lost to much blood," Naruto said.

"No duh Naruto," Sasuke growled. I felt both boys take my arms and put them around their shoulders.

"Guys…..." I mumbled, voice faint.

"Hold on, Sky," Naruto said. I felt Sasuke's grip tighten around my arm. His hands were warm. Warm and soft. I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

**Sasuke's POV**

Me and Naruto carried Sky for a while until we found a good place to camp. It was growing colder and Sky was starting to shiver uncontrollably. We set her down by a tree then we started gathering firewood. Once we had a fire started I laid out Sky's bedding while Naruto got some food together. I walked over and picked up Sky and set her down by the far then laid her cloak over her body. I don't know why she hadn't worn it. It would have been a lot warmer than her hoodie. While I ate I watched her. No matter what we did she still shivered. Naruto placed his hand on her forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever," He said, "You think she'll be ok?" I didn't answer because I didn't know. I hoped she would, but that didn't really do much.

"We'll have to sleep next to her," I said, "to keep her warm." Naruto nodded and started laying his bedding out beside her. I did the same and tried to get to sleep but couldn't. Naruto had no problem. Figures. Animals walked close to us but never really came into sight. A branch snapped and I sat up, taking a kunai out. When nothing else happened I relaxed and lied back down. After a while, I fell asleep.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, hey, wake up." I opened my eyes and looked at Naruto peering down at me.

"Morning," He said. I sat up and looked around.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Not long. But we should get moving soon. I saw some humans wondering around in the woods." I nodded and ate even though I wasn't hungry. Once we had ate, we gathered up our stuff and put it back in Sky's bag.

"How are we gonna carry her?" Naruto asked, frowning at Sky.

"We can take turns carrying her on our backs," I said, walking over to her. I knelt beside her and managed to get her onto my back.

"Oh…you meant like a piggy back ride," Naruto said. I looked at him.

"You are _so_ dense."

"Hey!"

"Come on," I said, starting through the woods. As we walked, I noticed some human foot prints. The dobe was right. But what would humans want out here? Aside from some really weird animals there wasn't much of use to humans. Unless they wanted to find the Dragons. Or, it could be ninjas from Konoha looking for us. But I highly doubt that's it. We walked further and came across a small river. I jumped across on the rocks, Naruto following.

"Hey! Sasuke! I found there camp!" Naruto yelled. I followed the direction of his voice and sure enough, there was a camp. There fire was pretty much out, just glowing embers. I looked around for any tracks but found none.

"Naruto, we have to—"I was interrupted by an arrow flying by my head, thudding into a tree. Then they jumped down from the trees, surrounding us. Naruto threw shruikan at them. They dodged, but not in the normal way a ninja would. Either there not trained, idiots, or not ninjas at all. I crouched, lowering Sky to the ground, took out a kunai and ran at one of them. He blocked it with a dagger and started pushing his weight onto me. I flashed behind him and knocked him unconscious.

"Sasuke!" I looked at Naruto who nodded at Sky. A man was dragging her away. I jumped into the trees and followed him and once I was near, dropped to the ground, landing a few feet away. He saw me and put a knife to her throat.

"Release her," I growled.

"Or what?" He asked. I smirked flashed behind him, putting the kunai to his throat.

"Or I'll kill you," I said, my mouth by his ear.

"Heh. Your just a kid, you couldn't kill anyone," He sneered. Fine. His choice. I slit his throat then picked up Sky and headed back to Naruto. When I got there, everyone was either dead or unconscious.

"Is she ok?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, setting Sky down gently.

"They have a lot of money," Naruto said, holding up a few small bags, "Do you think they could be slave traders."

"What would slave traders be doing out here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok. Maybe not slave traders. But they tried to take Sky." Plenty of reasons why they would try to take her came to my mind. I didn't bother saying them though.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, let's just go," I said.

"I'll carry her," Naruto said, picking up Sky. I nodded and took her bag and started walking towards the mountains.

A couple of hours later, we were out of the forest and onto another open field that was closer to the Alakar Mountains. Unfortunately, those mountains must have snow on year around because it looked like a snow storm was heading towards us. Naruto apparently saw it to because he groaned.

"Is that a snow storm?"

"Looks like it," I said, "It probably won't reach us until late evening."  
>"That's not that long," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. What'd he expect me to do about it? But he was right, that was only maybe an hour or two away.<p>

"We should find a place to camp," I said, looking around for a good shelter. That's the down side to open fields. No cover from a snow storm.

"We could run and see if we could beat it to the mountains," Naruto said hopefully. I turned and looked at him.

"Are you _crazy_? That's suicide. Sky's not getting any better we need to find shelter." He nodded and we started walking around. After a while, the wind started picking up and the sky darkened considerably.

"Hey, what about that big boulder?" Naruto asked, lifting Sky higher onto his back. I followed his gaze to a big boulder. It was the best shelter but it was all that was out here. I started over to it and started breaking camp. At least it would block most of the wind.

"Do you think we should try to start a fire?" Naruto asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know how long it'll last in the storm though." We started a fire and set out Sky's bedding and laid her down.

"She still hasn't woken up," Naruto said, worried, "I don't think people stay unconscious _this_ long."

"Me either. Something must have happened," I said. Most likely the weather changing so dramatically. We ate some food then lied down beside Sky.

"What happens if the temperature drops below freezing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. We just have to keep Sky warm." He nodded and watched the sky. Dark clouds were starting to move in fast. The wind howled loudly, making the fire flicker.

By night fall, the temperature dropped below freezing. Neither of us slept much. When I did manage to fall asleep, I would wake up a little later. If Naruto did the same I didn't know, because he was asleep every time I woke. Snow littered the ground everywhere. It was at least a quarter of a foot deep. Right now at least. At the rate it was falling, it would be much deeper in the morning. The boulder did block some wind, but that did make it any warmer. When I could get myself to fall back asleep, I looked at Sky. She was shaking badly and her head moved from side to side like she was having a nightmare. Her hand twitched and brushed against mine. I lifted the cloak up some to look at her hand. Her hand was freezing and her fingers were going stiff. I looked at her other hand and found the same thing. Crap. There really wasn't much I could do. But, I started rubbing her fingers, attempting to keep the blood running. I was hoping she wouldn't get hypothermia. In this weather it wouldn't be hard.

"Just hold on Sky," I said quietly, "Please." I did that for a while longer but then I fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Naruto….," I said, "Ugh. What time is it?"

"Uh…I dunno," He said, "But honestly. I knew you liked her but to sleep _that_ close?" I looked at Sky and realized I was a little close.

"Her fingers were starting to get stiff," I explained. He looked at me.  
>"Really? We have to get there soon then." I nodded. We packed up our stuff and I carried Sky on my back. The grey sky provided little light and what light there was glared off the snow into our eyes. Thankfully, the snow wasn't too deep. At least, not as deep as it could've been. It was just below our knees, which made it difficult to walk. As we walked Sky started moaning and mumbling random stuff. Her body was also seriously cold against mine. She couldn't go on like this. I stopped walking and set Sky down onto the ground. I started to unfasten my cloak.<p>

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto called, jogging up to me. I looked at him.

"She's starting to get delusional and her bodies freezing."

"Then use my cloak." I shook my head.

"You have to stay warm to Sasuke."

"And that means you don't have to?" I snapped.

"Well, no, but I'll live. We don't know if she will. The Nine-Tails will help to." I sighed and refastened my cloak and took his, wrapping it around Sky's body. I picked her up and carried her bridal style, holding her close to my body.

I looked up at the mountains ahead of us. It looked to be only a half days walk. But if the weather continued like this it would take a lot longer. Plus, it seemed mountains always looked closer than what they actually were.

"S-s-Sasuke." I stopped and looked back at Naruto. He had his arms wrapped around his body and he was shivering. Even though I didn't really want to admit it, I didn't like seeing him like that.

"What is it?" I asked.

"D-d-do you t-think that the D-dragons will be a-able t-to heal S-s-Sky?" He asked.

"I don't know." We walked for what seemed like _hours_. Which it probably was hours. It had started to snow while we were walking, so we kept our eyes to the ground, bracing ourselves against the high winds. Naruto was continuously falling behind so I had to stop for him to keep up. It was obvious he was cold. His teeth were chattering, he was shivering, and his lips were turning blue. But, then I wasn't much better. Sky was constantly going on about something. Although I couldn't always tell what she was saying. Her eyes were open though. So, whatever she was in earlier she was out of. But that didn't help her state.

The temperature dropped at night. Despite the darkness, we didn't stop walking. I could vaguely make out the dark shape of the Mountains. I was growing more and more worried about Sky. It really didn't look like she would survive. The cold was also starting to affect me. I was shivering all over my body, so much that it was getting hard to walk. The snow storm wasn't helping either. Instead of dying down, it looked like it was picking up. The wind was so loud I could barely hear myself think. After a while, I stumbled and fell down to my knees, Sky falling out of my arms and into the snow. To be honest, I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. I was tired. I felt Naruto's hands beneath my arms, pulling me up.

"Come on S-s-Sasuke," He said, "We c-c-can't s-s-stop n-now." He pulled me up and I picked up Sky and started walking. I knew I probably couldn't carry her much farther though. It was almost midnight.

"H-hey, I see something," Naruto said, pointing. He was more like yelling to be heard. But, I head what he said and looked at where he was pointing. At first, I didn't see anything but a huge mountain. But then I could make out a dark hole. A cave. We hurried closer to the cave then plopped down on the rock floor. Apparently, the cave had been occupied not long ago because there was a stack of firewood in a corner. We gathered the wood and managed to start a fire then laid Sky out on her bedding. Then she did something unexpected. She stood and started to take the two cloaks off, saying something about being really hot. Me and Naruto exchanged looks and started to put the cloaks back on her but she turned on us.

"Sky! Come on! You're in the middle of n-nowhere and in an s-snow storm!" I yelled. Still, she kept fighting us.

"Why's s-s-she doing t-this?" Naruto asked.

"Because s-she's getting h-hpothermia," I said, "And w-we can't restrain h-her it w-will only worsen t-the condition o-of her h-hands and f-feet." Naruto nodded then grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back. She struggled but he held on. I stood and grabbed the two cloaks and put them back on her then put my hands on her shoulders.  
>"Sky," I said, "Sky look at me. You have to leave the cloaks on. You aren't in a place warm. You're in the mountains in a snow storm and freezing." I really don't know if that would work but it seemed to because she left the cloaks on. We all slept by the fire, which lasted through most of the night. I fell asleep immediately after I closed my eyes.<p>

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! You're not going to believe this!" I groaned and pulled my cloak over my head.

"Hey," Naruto said, shaking me, "Come on. We gotta move."

"Is there something outside?" I mumbled.

"No, but come on." I sighed but stood up, fastening my cloak and walked to the head of the cave. I was relieved when I saw that the snow storm had past. The snow was pretty deep though. I could see where Naruto had gone walking outside.

"Isn't that great?" Naruto asked, smiling as he ate his food.

"Yeah. But how are we going to get onto the mountains?" I asked. Sky's Mother had said that the Dragons lived in the Mountains and valleys beyond the mountains. That means we either have to find a path between the mountains or climb over.

"Good point. I went walking and I didn't find a path between the mountains on the ground. But I did find one that went up the mountain," Naruto said, "It's not too far." I nodded and took some food and water out of Sky's pack. Once we ate, we decided to check on Sky's injuries. I don't know why we didn't do that earlier. Although, it probably wouldn't have done much good in a snow storm. Luckily, the bite on her arm was doing ok. At least, it wasn't infected. But we did have to change the bandage. But the gashes on her torso weren't doing to good. It was obvious they were infected. The skin around them had turned a bluish-purple.

"We should probably clean them again," Naruto said, "But with the gauze pads."

"Yeah. But what if she wakes up?" I asked, looking at her face.

"Uh…I dunno. I could restrain her while you clean them?" I sighed but nodded.

Once we had cleaned the gashes (which Sky did _not_ like), I carried the bag and Naruto carried Sky. He led the way towards the path going up the mountain. We looked up at the path once we reached it. It was slanted upward some, but no a full tilt. It didn't look to difficult, but the snow and ice were a problem.

"We're going to have to be seriously careful," I said, "You go first and I'll go behind you."

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

"So if you slip I can prevent you from falling," I said, "Now let's go."

"So, your saying you actually care what happens to me?" I looked at him.

"Go."

"Alright, alright," He said and proceeded up the path.

The climb was more difficult than it looked. Naruto was forced to carry Sky bridal style and only use his feet. So, if he slipped on ice, he was more than likely to smack into me. Of course, it wasn't a perfect path. There were rocks you had to climb over and there was a lot of loose gravel. We climbed for most of the day then took a quick break, then climbed again until night fall. We found a ledge big enough to hold all of us and camped there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Hn?"

"People who get Hypothermia, can't they walk?" I smirked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure they could, but they don't have much strength so it's not like they could walk on their own." He nodded then we went to sleep. I tried going to sleep, but it seemed that my body just didn't want to. So, I lied on my back staring up at the sky. I was a clear sky so I could see the stars and moon. As I stared, I saw something fly across the sky. I squinted my eyes but didn't see it again. At first, I thought it was just a bird, but it was way too big for that. It had to be a Dragon. That meant we were at least somewhat close to where ever they stayed. But, then again, they could probably fly for days. I turned onto my side and looked at Sky. It took me a sec to realize that she wasn't asleep. She looked at me and I looked at her. After a few seconds she looked away, mumbling something. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I woke up to Naruto shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I can't find Sky," He said urgently. He was panting so he must have been looking for her.

"What? When she'd leave?" I asked, sitting up and fastening my cloak.

"I don't know but she left one cloak here." I frowned. That was weird. But then again, people with hypothermia are weird. Naruto fastened the cloak she had left then I grabbed her bag and walked off. We looked for hours, yelling her name. We never really went too far away from the path.

"Where is she?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Hey! There she is!" Naruto exclaimed. I looked up and saw Sky walking towards the edge.

"Sky!" We yelled and ran towards her. Naruto reached her and grabbed her shirt and yanked her back towards us.

"Island…," She mumbled, "Pretty island." I was about to respond when there was this drumming in the air. We back Sky away from the edge and she sat down by a rock, still mumbling about islands. Then there was a deafening roar and a huge black Dragon dove from the sky and landed on the Mountain a few feet away. Me and Naruto stared at it in surprise. The Dragon was huge. Its wings were spread out slightly, obviously ready to take off any second. It had some horns on its head, but they were big, they also weren't small. Its eyes were pitch black, the same color as its scales.

"Uh, Sasuke, what'd we do?" Naruto whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" I hissed. I wished I had asked Sky while she wasn't sick if the Dragons could understand English. Something told me it did though because it watched us, as if debating on whether to attack or not. Naruto slowly walked towards it.

"Uh hi," he said, "We were—" Naruto was interrupted by the Dragon speaking. Its voice male.

"What are you doing here, human?" He asked, his voice threatening. How it spoke was a little weird. We could hear him just find, but his mouth wasn't moving.

"Uh, well, you see," Naruto explained, "Our friend here, heard about Dragons living in these mountains and wanted to find where you lived. But, she got sick during the snow storm." The Dragon hissed.

"Why should I trust you? Your race destroyed us."

"She's from the Raikai Clan," I said, looking at the Dragon, "Her Mother is Akira and her Father is Toroa." This seemed to get the Dragons attention. He walked forward towards where Sky sat. She looked at him. Her body had began shivering again and her fingers had started to turn black.

"She has hypothermia," Naruto said. I wasn't totally sure the Dragon would know what that was but he seemed to get how bad her condition was.

"Can you help her?" I asked. The Dragon looked at me.

"She bares the mark of the Raikai Clan," he said, "It seems you are telling the truth."

"So, can you help her?" I repeated.

"I can. However, you will stay here. I will return her when she is healed."

"No. You're not taking you unless we come with her," I said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"I'm not going to let a Dragon take her," I told him, "If we can't assure her safety." Naruto nodded, seeing my point. The Dragon shifted, so he was holding one forepaw up, his talons barred.

"I do not trust you, Uchiha," He said, his voice threatening, "Nor do I trust your friend. Prove to me that you are trustworthy, then I will allow you entrance to our land. If you cannot prove your trust, she dies."

"Sasuke...!" Naruto said, his voice urgent. I looked at him. He had moved over to Sky, who had her eyes closed. Naruto didn't have to say anything. I already knew that if she fell asleep she would more than likely die. I clinched my fist and rummaged around in her bag. Sky had brought a sheet of paper with a few phrases in her native tongue written on it so she could learn them.

"We don't mean any harm," Naruto said, looking at the Dragon, "We just want Sky to live. You're the only one who can help her. Would you really let one of the last people of the Raikai Clan die, knowing you could save her?"

I looked up from Sky's bag. The Dragon seemed to be considering Naruto's words. After a few seconds, I went back to looking in the bag. I found the sheet of paper and took it out.

"Look," I said, holding it up so the Dragon could see it, "This is Sky's native tongue. She was learning it when she left to find your race."

"We were learning it to, if it helps any," Naruto said. The Dragon looked at the paper then looked from Naruto to me.

"I will take you and Sky back to our land," He said slowly, "But know this: If we see any inkling of distrust, any misgiving sign that you are lying, you will die—" He looked at Sky—"All of you." I nodded and put the paper back into Sky's bag. Naruto picked up Sky and the Dragon allowed us onto his back. He raised his wings then jumped off the edge of the Mountain and into the sky.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little bit boring. Hopefully the encounter with the Dragon made it a little more exciting. Or not. I dunno. But, please review. I'll give you a pie! ;) I'll post the next chatpers (maybe next 2) as soon as i can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So yeah, there really isn't much to say. So, review! Just an FYI, i won't be able to post the chapters to my stories during the week (Monday-Friday), so i will only be posting them on Saturday and Sunday (unless i can conivince my parents otherwise, since they made this rule b/c my school started today) So , yeah, just thought you should no. **

**Chapter 11 **

**Naruto's POV**

So, first off. The whole ordeal with Sky having hypothermia, Sasuke getting to the point where he couldn't go on, then the Dragon. Yeah. It was stressful. Then of course, I was freezing half to death throughout most of the journey. But it's all good since we're here. If we manage to survive with the Dragons. Anyways, the Dragon landed in a snow covered valley beyond the Mountains. And by 'beyond' I mean, behind a forest that was behind a valley that was behind the mountain we were on. Does that make sense? The Dragon circled over the valley. There were tons of Dragon's. Some young others not. But even the young ones looked to be about teenagers. There were reds, blues, grays, silvers, greens. Every color you could think of, there was a Dragon with that color. But not pink. The valley was littered with huge caves big enough for a couple of Dragons. The Dragon flew down and landed. All the other ones looked at us but didn't approach. Sasuke slid down then I grabbed Sky and slide down after him. One emerald green Dragon walked over to us. Just looking at him it was obvious he was the one in charge. The black Dragon and the leader started talking. For some reason, we couldn't hear what they were saying like we could earlier. But even that was weird. Because we could hear him with our ears but his mouth wasn't moving. I looked at Sasuke, who shrugged. A few minutes later, the emerald green Dragon looked at us.

"I will show you where you may keep female," He said. Now we could hear him. I was about to say that her name was Sky, but I decided not to and picked up Sky. Sasuke took her bag and we followed the green Dragon across to a huge cave. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure how a Dragon could help Sky. I mean, up until now I was sure they would be able to help her and they seem to know how, but I just can't see how they would go about doing it. Maybe they could use magic or something. We entered the cave with a silvery looking Dragon in it. The Dragon looked at us as we entered.

"Elandor," She said, her voice edgy, "I'm sure you have an explanation for the humans?"

"Yes. The female is one of the last members of the Raikai Clan and is ill. The males are her companions and refuse to leave her." The silver Dragon turned her attention to us. Her eyes were a dark, storm grey.

"And you expect me to heal her, is that correct?" She asked Elandor without taking her eyes off of us.

"I leave that choice to you, Arabathia **(air-uh-bay-th-ee-uh)**," He said. Something told me that this Dragon didn't want to help Sky. I sensed Sasuke tense next to me.

"Do you have proof she is from the Raikai Clan," Arabathia asked.

"She bares there crest," Elandor said. I crouched and set Sky down then showed them her mark. The circle with two crescent moons on either side with finger prints surrounding it. Arabathia looked at the mark then at me and Sasuke.

"How do you know they are trustworthy?" She asked.

"We believe they are trustworthy for the time being. I am also curious as to what this girl is like. She is the daughter of Akira and Toroa." This got her attention. Apparently, Sky's parents were respected here. She looked at us.

"I will do what I can. But I am making no promises. She is in very bad condition, I am surprised she made it as long as she has."

"Thank you," I said, dipping my head. Sasuke did the same and we walked out of the cave, leaving her to do her work. Elandor went back to where ever he stays, leaving me and Sasuke slightly clueless. Actually, clueless. Period.

"So, how about some food?" I asked, looking at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes but handed me Sky's bag.

"Here. I'm not hungry."

"Seriously? You're kidding? You haven't eaten in hours."

"I'm not hungry, Naruto."

"Alright, alright," I said, giving in, "Suit yourself."

I sat down with the bag and ate some fruit. Sasuke sat near me but seemed deep in thought. He was probably worried about Sky. I was to. But, she would be alright. She's Sky. Sky doesn't give in that easily.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel," I asked around a piece of fruit.

"I can't," Sasuke said.

"Why? You scared at how she'll react?" He snorted.

"No."

"Then _tell her._ If you don't, when she wakes up, I'm going to go in there and tell her that you like her." Sasuke looked at me. I could tell by his eyes he didn't like that idea.

"I'll _kill you_ if you do that," He growled. I shrugged.

"Then you're gonna have to tell her," I said.

"Ugh. I _can't_ Naruto," He said. I hung my head, not understanding. Sasuke could be confusing. Because he'll tell you half of something then keeps the rest to himself, leaving you wondering what the heck he's thinking. I think he liked it that way to.

"Why Sasuke? I don't understand."

"Hn."

"Oh come on. No 'Hn's.'" When Sasuke didn't answer it was obvious he wasn't going to talk about it anymore. So, I finished eating then put the stuff up and left it with him.

I walked around watching the Dragons. The really little ones played with each other, which was fun to watch. They were almost like cats. The parents of the little Dragons watched me warily, so I didn't get to close. I noticed a blood red Dragon sitting with this other Dragon, who looked to be about his age. They both were probably around a teenager if they were humans. As I watched the red one seemed to get mad and bared his teeth. The other got defensive and half snarled. The red one struck out with its forepaw but the other dodged and moved away. The red one snorted and looked at me. I quickly looked away but watched him out of the corner of my eye. It narrowed its eyes at me but didn't approach, which I was thankful for. As I watched the Dragons, it became obvious that each family had their own cave. It appeared as though both the male and females hunted. So, I guess the male and females were equals. Some Dragons had scars on their body. I can't think of why though, as far as I could tell, there weren't any creatures big enough to be there enemies. Maybe they got into fights with each other. I saw Sasuke watching these two Dragons in the sky, so I looked up to see what was going on. It looked as if the two Dragons were either doing some sort of dance in the sky or fighting. I couldn't tell which.

Soon, it was dark out and I saw Arabathia walk out of her cave so I jogged up to her.

"Is Sky ok?" I asked. She looked at me. I can't stress how intimidating it is to talk to a creature that's seriously bigger than you.

"She is resting."

"When can I see her?"

"That is for her to decide," Arabathia said then walked off over to two other female Dragons. I walked back over to Sasuke.

"What'd she say?" He asked.

"She said that Sky's resting," I told him.

"When can we see her?"

"I dunno. She just said that was for Sky to decide." Sasuke nodded. We ended up sleeping outside of the cave Sky was in. I guess Arabathia didn't mind because she didn't wake us up or move us.

**The Next Day**

**Sky's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. The last thing I remember was being attacked by weird creatures in the woods. Everything else was a blur. Naruto saying 'Hold on,' Sasuke carrying me through a snow storm. Then a Dragon. There was something about a Dragon. That's when my surroundings kicked in. I was in a cave. Why the heck was I in a _cave_?

"Oi! Sasuke she's awake!" I turned and saw Naruto sitting a few feet away.

"Naruto, why the heck am I in a cave?" I asked.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Naruto asked. Then Sasuke walked in. I looked at him and our eyes met. I saw many things in his eyes. Worry. Uncertainty. Relief. And something else I couldn't quite place.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would wake up," He said, smirking.

"Oh shut up. Well somebody tell me why I'm in a cave?" I said standing and stretching.

"Man, your completely healed," Naruto said, examining me. He poked my side and I flinched.

"Yes, I'm healed, now quite poking me!" He laughed but leaved me alone.

"Come outside and you'll see why you're in a cave," Sasuke said, walking out. I followed with Naruto behind me. I gasped when I got out of the cave. There were Dragons everywhere. It was amazing. There baby Dragons running around play fighting, their parents watching them. A few of them were eating something, I couldn't tell what, and I liked it that way. As we walked out of the cave, they looked at us. I could feel the tension in the air. Obviously they were uncertain of us. I wouldn't blame them. If humans killed my race then years later three of them appear randomly, I would be cautious to. In fact, humans _did_ kill off my Clan, so I knew _exactly_ what they were feeling. An emerald green Dragon approached us.

"That's Elandor," Naruto whispered to me, "I think he's the leader." I nodded and dipped my head to the Dragon.

"Elandor," I said.

"I see you are well," He said, looking at me.

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me and my friends to stay. It is appreciated."

"It has been many moons since a member of the Raikai Clan has come to us. Your companions told me that you were searching for the Dragons." I nodded.

"I was. My Mother told me what happened with my kind and that two of your kind had survived. So, I wanted to see it for myself." Elandor's expression turned grave.

"What your kind did was appalling and horrific," He said, "Now we are wary of humans."

"I understand. The humans destroyed my Clan also, for much of the same reasons." The Dragon looked at me, his green eyes showing something I couldn't place.

"What do they call you?"

"Skylia," I told him, "Skylia Raikai."

"Welcome, Skylia, you and your companions may stay as long as you like," He said. I knew he was being friendly, but I could still sense the underlying threat in his voice. With that, he left.

"You handled that well," Sasuke said, looking at me. I could tell he was impressed. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "It wasn't that hard. You just have to know how to speak. And, unfortunately, I learned how to speak like that from diplomatic class in school." They laughed.

"But what was the Skylia thing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that's my full name. It's new to me to, I only learned of it a few days ago. Well, maybe a week now."

We walked over to a big rock and sat on it, watching the Dragons.

"So, what happened exactly?" I asked, "I only remember blacking out after the creatures attacked me, everything else is a blur."

"You got hypothermia," Naruto said like it was no big deal. I blinked, shocked.

"I _what?_"

"You got hypothermia," he repeated.

"I got that part. But how did you guys get me from the woods all the way here?"

"We carried you," Sasuke said. I was surprised and grateful that they would go that far.

"Guys….," I said, not knowing what to say.

"What? You think we were just gonna leave you there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Your our friend we weren't gonna let you die," Naruto said. I looked from one to the other. I was sitting in between them. I wanted to hug them. So I did. I grabbed their shirts and pulled them closer so I could though. They were thoroughly surprised, so I felt successful. Both of them hesitated before hugging me back. And, just because I wanted to, I ruffled their hair. Sasuke ducked slightly, giving me a weird look. Naruto just looked up at my hand.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"Aw, Sasuke doesn't like his hair being messed with," I teased.

"No, I was just wondering what it was for. You usually don't do that." I shrugged.

"I felt like it. And did it snow while you guys were carrying me? 'Cause there's a lot of snow here."

"Yeah, there were snow storms," Naruto said, "bad ones to." I felt guilty, making them carry me through that.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't apologize," Sasuke said. Although it sounded more like an order.

"Yes. O Wise One," I said, saluting him. Sasuke smiled and Naruto laughed. I liked it when Sasuke smiled. It was always genuine.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I wanted to ask you guys something."

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"How'd you guys find this place?"

"We didn't." I frowned.

"A Dragon found us," Sasuke said, "The black one over there." I looked over to where Sasuke indicated with his head and saw a big black Dragon.

"Wow. He looks….intimidating," I said.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, "We had to convince him we weren't lying."

"And he said that if we showed any sign of lying, he would kill us," Sasuke added.

"Lovely," I mumbled. Well, isn't he welcoming!

"Hey, where's my bag?" I asked, looking around. Sasuke reached behind him and handed me the bag. I took it and rummaged around for the sheet of paper I had. It had various greetings, oaths and just normal speech in my native tongue. There were oaths incase the Dragons didn't trust us right away, so they were there so I could prove our trust and loyalty. I found the sheet and took it out, reading the language then the English translation. Once I thought I had it down, I jumped down off the rock, my boots thumping when I hit the ground.

"Where're you going?" Naruto called.

"I'm gonna go practice," I said, hoping I didn't get myself killed.

"Ok, be careful!" He said as I walked off. I raised my hand in acknowledgement and looked around. I saw a beautiful sapphire blue Dragon and walked over. As I walked, I started humming a song that just came to my head. The snow wasn't too deep, just mid-shin. The Dragon must have heard me because it turned its head to look at me. I continued a little more slowly then crouched a few feet away.

"Hviel," I said in my native tongue. I'm pretty sure it meant 'hello' or 'hi.' I hope it did, anyway.

"Hviel," It said. Her voice indicated a female. I smiled. Just so there wasn't any confusion, I decided to tell her that I couldn't speak my native tongue very well.

"Itte bvril navia Acriptia," I said. She made a noise I'm pretty was laughter. I sat down in the snow, crossing my legs.

"What do they call you?" She asked.

"Skylia," I told her, "Or Sky, either one. What do they call you?"

"Heil," She said, "You are Akira's daughter, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yeah. She couldn't come with me though." Heil nodded. Her blue scales reflected the snow's light, casting different hues of blues onto the ground.

"What were you humming?" Heil asked her voice curious.

"I was humming a song," I said.

"Do you sing?"

"Sometimes."

"Would you like to?" I looked at her, slightly surprised.

"You probably wouldn't know the song," I said, looking at the ground. She laughed.

"So? I don't mind." I shrugged and hummed the tune slowly then started to sing.

"_Waking up to see that everything is OK, the first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed, I think about, the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling! This Innocence, is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold onto it, don't you let it pass you by. I found a place so safe not a single tear, the first time in my life and now it's so clear. Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling! This Innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold onto it. Don't you, let it pass you by." _

I fell silent and traced my finger in the snow. I had no problem singing in front of a big crowd, but singing in front of one or two people I get a little nervous. I know that's weird, but it's true.

"You have a beautiful voice," Heil said, sounding impressed. I flushed slightly at the high praise.

"Thanks."

"You should do it more."

"I don't get very many opportunities," I told her, "I mainly sing in front of my friends."

"You could sing here," Heil said, slowly, as if thinking about it. I raised my eyebrows in unbelief.

"Really?"

"Sure." I made a face.

"I wouldn't know what to sing though." Heil looked at me, her blue eyes glowing.

"Don't worry about what people think. Just sing what you're feeling." I nodded, smiling. I liked Heil. I noticed that she spoke more casually than Elandor. I guess it might be her age. Heil turned her head then sat up slightly. I followed her gaze and saw a blood red Dragon approaching us. He eyed me and immediately felt threatened. They started talking but I couldn't hear the conversation. But it got pretty heated and Heil got mad. She even growled. I almost started laughing, but I restrained myself. After a few more minutes, the red Dragon left. Heil looked at me and snorted.

"Sorry," She said, "That's my brother. He's always been overly suspicious of humans. But, once you get to know him, he's nice." I nodded.

"That's the same with one of my friends," I said, remembering how Sasuke was when I first met him. He seemed guarded and antisocial.

"Is your friend here?" Heil asked.

"Mmhmm. Sasuke," I said, turning to look for the raven haired boy, "He's around here somewhere. He has black hair."

"Oh, I saw him around here yesterday," Heil said, "He was worried about you." I looked at her.  
>"Really?" I knew Sasuke would be worried but I wanted to hear what she had to say.<p>

"Yes, very. He kept looking into Arabathia's cave."

"Who's Arabathia?"

"She's the Dragon that healed you."

"Ohhh." I heard a yelp and turned around and saw Naruto being tackled by a baby Dragon. I laughed when he faked being dead and the Dragon sniffed him.

"So, who are your parents?" I asked, turning back to Heil.

"My Father's Elandor," She said, "My Mother is Mycrithia (mi-crith-ee-uh)."

"Your Father's Elandor?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"So, that makes you the daughter of the leader?"

"Yes. I personally think he can be a little paranoid but I love him."

"I know what you mean."

I talked to Heil for a while longer then I decided to go get some food. So, I walked back to where I had left my bag and plopped down on the rock I was on earlier. I heard the sound of talons on rock followed by a grunt and followed the noise. I walked down a path and saw Sasuke pinned down by a dark grey, almost black Dragon. I could tell from its build and slenderness that it was a female.

"Hey!" I yelled. When she didn't acknowledge me, I decided to use force. I wasn't about to let her hurt Sasuke. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. A few seconds later, I raised my hand and fire shot out. She moved alright, but took Sasuke with her. She didn't go far, just enough to get out of range. Sasuke looked mad and was trying to get out of her forepaw. Her attention was now on me though, thanks to the fire.

"Release him," I said. She narrowed her eyes at me but slowly lowered Sasuke to the ground. I watched her and she watched me. It was almost like to girls sizing each other up to get to some guy. She snorted and launched into the air, flying away. I strode over to Sasuke, who was standing, rubbing his side.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks."  
>"No prob, what happened?"<p>

"I dunno. I was walking then she attacked me. Well, she was probably trying to warn me off or something."

"She didn't speak to you at all?" I asked, scrunching up my face. He looked away, his hair hiding his face.

"No." I shrugged. There was probably a cave or nest back there and she was warning him in her own little way. Which, would be pinning him and looking like she wanted to eat him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," He said, leaning against the side of the mountain. The valley was surrounded by them.

"What….what was your Clan like?" I asked, slowly. I didn't want to hit a nerve with him. I noticed his eyes darkened some, so his Clan was a sensitive subject.

"My Clan was very close. Everybody knew everybody," Sasuke said quietly, "My Father was highly respected and my…..older brother excelled quickly in his training and was on the ANBU Black Ops at a fifteen." **(A/N: Ok, I don't know exactly at what age Itachi was in the ANBU Black Ops, I just thought it was around fifteen, just saying). **He told me some other things. I noticed that whenever he talked about his brother he got this deadly look in his eyes and a strange tone of voice.

"My parents knew yours you know," I said, once he was finished. He looked at me.

"They did?" I nodded.

"Yeah. My Mother told me. She also told me what happened. I'm sorry Sasuke." He didn't respond, just starred at the ground. I looked down at his hand and slipped mine in his. I don't know why, I guess I just wanted him to know that I was there and understood. He looked down at our hands and I thought I saw his face flush before he looked away. Hmmm. Something was going on. Right then, I would have given anything to be able to get into his mind. Silence fell between us.

"I'm a princess," I blurted out, not being able to take the silence. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" It sounded like he was trying not to laugh. I shoved his shoulder.

"It's not funny! And I'm not lying, my Father was the Head of my Clan," I said, glaring. Sasuke raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright. I believe you," He said, smiling, "I just can't picture you in a dress." I laughed.

"Me neither," I said, grinning, "I wore one once though. My friend kept telling me how to sit." He snorted.

"You have to sit a certain way?"

"I guess," I said. I fell silent, thinking. Then a thought came to my head and I looked at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking 'what?' I reached over and tried to poke his side, but he grabbed my wrist. Hehe. I whipped my other hand around and managed to poke him. He flinched slightly then grabbed my wrist. So, now he hand both wrists. Great. So much for my evil plan. I struggled against him but in vain. Eventually, my hands were out to the sides and I was leaned toward him slightly. But, I was stubborn and refused to give up. Finally, he sighed.

"I'm not gonna let go," He said.

"Obviously," I mumbled, giving up. Our faces were really close since I had twisted in every direction I could without hurting either of us. Actually, scratch that, our bodies were sorta close. It was almost like we were dancing. Haha. I looked at him and made a puppy face.

"Please?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. I sighed and thumped my forehead against his chest. His hands were warm and soft. I could feel his heartbeat and I relaxed some. It was funny how it could do that. I yelped and jumped back when I felt Sasuke's hand poke my side. He grinned and released my other wrist. I glared.

"I'm gonna get you Uchiha!" I yelled and lunged at him. Sasuke turned and ran down the path, towards the valley. But, the path branched off into a different direction and he ran down that one. I followed, close behind. Sasuke made it hard for me to keep up. He jumped on rocks that we could easily slip on and sprain an ankle. But, I followed him anyway, hoping he knew where he was going. I managed to catch up some and when we got to the last few rocks, I reached forward and shoved him off the last one. He grunted and fell to the ground and I jumped down on top of him. Before he could react, I started poking his sides with my hands. He grabbed my wrist and kicked me off with his feet. I went over his head and rolled when I hit the ground. He quickly followed and tackled me. We rolled around, trying to gain dominance over the other. We were actually pretty even. Eventually, I managed to pin him somewhat and started tickling him. He growled and blocked my hands off, making it hard for me to get to his sides. So, I went for his neck. This time, I think he almost laughed. I figured he was restraining himself. I think I was right because he grabbed my wrists and rolled, so he was on top of me, sitting on my stomach. I smirked.

"Ticklish huh?" I asked. Sasuke just glared. It didn't really matter if he answered or not because his chest was heaving some. But, he made a mistake and relaxed his grip some and I poked him real quick. He yelped and I kept going, forcing him off of me. I tickled him some more and eventually he started laughing some.

"Alright! Stop it already!" He laughed. I snorted.

"Yeah right! I finally found your weakness!" I said, tackling him. Sadly, he disappeared and reappeared behind me and started poking me. Well, let's just say my ribs were very ticklish. And he knew that. I laughed and tried to block his hands but that was hard when he was on top of me.

"Alright! Just stop, please," I said. He didn't. Figures. After a few seconds, I managed to get through his hands and poke him off of me. I threatened to tackle him and he scooted away, laughing. He looked cute, smiling and laughing. Ugh, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"We should probably head back," I said, trying to get my mind off of his cuteness. He nodded and led the way back.

When we got back to Naruto he gave us a weird look.

"What?" I asked, looking at him as I got a drink.

"Where were you two?" He asked. I was about to answer but Sasuke beat me to it.

"None of your business." Naruto made a weird face and looked at Sasuke, who just gave him a look. I looked from one boy to the other. Yup, something was _definitely _going on.

"Alright," I said and they both looked at me, "What's going on?" Naruto gave Sasuke a look, who just looked at me.

"Nothing," He said, "Why would you think something was going on?" I shook my head and took a hand full of fruit from my bag. Then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him over a few feet away. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I'm pretty sure Naruto was insisting on Sasuke doing something. Sasuke obviously didn't want to do whatever it was. I sighed and looked around and spotted Heil talking to Elandor. I'm assuming they were talking about me because Elandor looked over at me.

"Oi! Sky!" I looked over at Naruto.

"Yup?" I asked, shoving my hand into my pocket.

"I heard you were gonna sing?" I shrugged.

"I might, I dunno."

"You should." I looked up at the sky.

"What would I sing? These are _Dragon's_."

"Good point. What you usually sing is pretty though."

"Thanks, Naruto."

After a few more minutes, Heil walked over to me.

"_My Father wishes to speak to you," _She said in my mind. I nodded and followed her over to the Emerald Green Dragon. Once we were alone with her Father, I dipped my head respectfully.

"You wished to see me," I said, looking at him. We were in a cave, I'm assuming the one he and his family stayed in because it was _the biggest_ cave I had ever seen. It was secluded from all the others.

"My Daughter tells me you sing," He said, looking down at me.

"I do," I said.

"I would be interested in hearing you," Elandor continued, "What would you think of singing tonight?" I raised my eyebrows.

"In front of everyone?" I asked, growing a little anxious.

"If you wish." Now, don't get me wrong, I would love to preform for the Dragons, but in front of everyone was a little nerve wracking. Especially when they were creatures that could easily eat you within a few seconds. I swallowed.

"Where would I preform, er, sing?" I asked.

"There is a rock big enough for you to stand on," Heil said I nodded.

"OK, I wouldn't mind singing for you," I decided, "But, it might be different that what you might have heard before."

"Your Mother used to sing," Elandor said carefully.

"She did?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. I heard her preform many times."

"Wait….so you survived the war between our kinds?"

"I did." Wow. That was unexpected. This Dragon had to be hundreds of years old! That puts a perspective on how long Dragon's could live. Not knowing what to say I just said, "Alright, so I'm gonna go prepare for tonight." They nodded and I walked out and hurried back over to Naruto and Sasuke. They looked up as I walked over.

"Where'd that Dragon take you?" Naruto asked.

"She took me to Elandor," I told him as I sat down between him and Sasuke.

"What'd he want?" Sasuke asked.

"He wanted to know if I would preform tonight."

"What'd you say?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"I said that I would do it," I said, taking a breath.

"That's awesome Sky!" He said, hugging me.

"Not so tight," I grunted. He released me and smiled cheekily.

"Sorry."

"Its fine," I said. It took me a few seconds to notice my hand on top of Sasuke's. I guess I put it there when Naruto hugged me. Well, more like tackled. Sasuke slowly moved his hand out from under mine. I smiled apologetically at him.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Its fine," he said, "What are you gonna sing?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, deep in thought. What was I supposed to sing to Dragons. I noticed Heil watching me from a distance. She must have known I was nervous but I think she smiled at me (if Dragons could smile). I remembered what she said about not caring what people thought and just singing what I felt. Well, (although I hate to admit it) what was on my mind was Sasuke. And whatever he and Naruto were hiding from me. I sighed and flopped down onto my back. At least I had an hour or two before nightfall. I had time to think of something.

Those few hours past really fast and soon it was night fall and I was sitting on the edge of the big rock Heil had mentioned. And it was indeed big. Practically a tiny stage if you ask me. So, I was sitting on the edge with my feet hanging off. There was a full moon shedding light so I could see all the Dragons around the valley. Sasuke and Naruto were with our stuff to the side. Thankfully, Naruto had given me this thing that he had brought, it was a mic head piece thing. I just hoped it wouldn't echo off the mountains. Hehe

"Hello," I said quietly, seeing if the mic worked. IT did.

"Hello," I said normally, "For those of you that don't know, I'm Sky. Elandor asked if I would preform so here I am. So, just for some back ground. I was born here, in this world but somehow got transported to a different world when I was little. So, the song I'm going to sing you probably won't know. But, I hope you like it."

"Is this a dream?  
>If it is, please don't wake me from this high.<br>I've become comfortably numb  
>Until you opened up my eyes<br>To what it's like when everything's right  
>I can't believe!"<p>

I stood and walked around the rock/stage. I danced or jumped around occasionally.

"You found me when no one else was looking!  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me.<p>

So, here we are, that's pretty far  
>When you think of where we've been<br>No going back, I'm fading out  
>All that has faded me within<br>You're by my side now everything's fine  
>I can't believe!<p>

You found me  
>When no one else was looking<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me.<p>

And I was hiding, 'till you came along  
>And you showed me where I belong<br>You found me found me when no one else was looking  
>How did you know?<br>How did you know?

You found me when no one else was looking  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me."

**Naruto's POV**

I listened to Sky sing and smiled. It was obvious what the song was about, she liked someone. And I was willing to bet it was Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke as he watched Sky move and dance around on the rock.

"Go talk to her," I insisted for probably the millionth time. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, irritated.

"Dobe—"  
>"I don't care! Now go!" I interrupted, pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards Sky. She was almost finished anyway. Sasuke glared but walked off. I smiled. Good, maybe he'll actually tell her this time. Sasuke could get annoying, but I was happy he had found someone he liked. When they were alone, I had actually….kinda…sorta….found them. Thankfully, they didn't notice me. So, I followed them around. Hehe. I could definitely use the fact that Sasuke was ticklish. I would never have imagined him being ticklish. He just doesn't seem like the type to be ticklish. Anyways, Sky finished her song and climbed down off the rock. Sasuke approached her a few seconds later, his hands in his pockets as usual. I watched from where I sat.<p>

**Sky's POV**

I climbed down from the rock and looked up to see Sasuke walking towards me. His hands were in his pockets like usual. He always looked so calm and collected. I'm sure that he wasn't though.

"What was that about?" He asked, stopping a few feet away.

"What? The song?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded. I scratched the back of my head.

"Hehe," I said, smiling slightly. He rolled his eyes, smirking. I looked down at the ground, hoping I wasn't making a weird face or something.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, taking a few steps towards me, peering at my face.

"Oh no," I said, "I was just thinking."

"Ok…," he said. He seemed troubled by something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's not important," He mumbled.

"Come on, Sasuke," I said, tracing my finger over the Hidden Leaf symbol on his forehead protector.

"I…," He started, then shook his head. I looked at him.  
>"Sasuke, what is it?"<p>

"Nothing," He said, "I should go." I watched him walk off. I wished he would tell me what was bothering him.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" I turned around at the male voice. I was slightly surprised to see Heil's brother looking at me.

"You see right through me," I said quietly.

"Yeah, so why don't you tell him?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. The Dragon was silent for a few minutes.

"I was wrong about you," He finally said, his crimson eyes boring into me. I smiled.

"Don't worry about earlier," I told him, "I understand." He just looked at me then started to walk off.

"Wait," I said. He looked at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kynite." I nodded and he walked off.

I walked back over to Naruto who gave me a questioning look.

"I don't know where Sasuke went," I said, guessing at his question.

"Oh. Well, what happened?" He asked as I lied down.

"Something's bothering him and he won't tell me what," I said.

"Give him some time and he'll come around," Naruto told me.

"I hope so," I mumbled and closed my eyes. Hopefully, Naruto would be right and Sasuke would come around.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What do you keep talking to Sasuke about?" Naruto made a face.

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar."

"I can't tell you," He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke would get mad at me."

"Ah." I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep.

**A/N: The songs called You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. i LOVE that song and thought it would give the story some closure on how Sky feels:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So yeah…I already said what I needed to say in the other chapter so….review? ;) Oh, and if you see bold italics (**_**like this)**_** it means that it's a dream. Thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing *gives pie* XD**

**Chapter 12**

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_This feelings running out the door_

_I can feel it coming down and I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend _

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_**~Remember When, Avril Lavigne**_

**Sky's POV**

When I woke up, Sasuke still wasn't back from where ever he had gone. I wasn't really worried though, because I knew Sasuke wasn't stupid, he wouldn't leave the mountains. Naruto was still asleep so I let him rest and walked around. The wind was blowing fairly hard so I wrapped my cloak around my body. I decided I would practice my training. So, I found a boulder and traced a make shift target on it with a sharp rock. I stood a few feet away, twirling my kunai around my finger. I studied the target then threw the kunai. It bounced off the target on the third ring in, leaving a small chink in the rock. Picking up the knife I backed away and threw it again. The same results occurred, just a few inches away from my last hit. Scrunching up my face I picked up the knife and examined the target irritably.

This went on for a while and I did get closer to the middle, but not much. But, you know, I was new so I expected it. Even though, I will say that I wished I could do a little better. I walked around for a good place to practice my element training. I was getting good at the summoning part; I just needed to practice sustaining it. I followed the path that I was on with Sasuke and found a place surrounded by sheer mountain. The entrance and exit were the same place and the mountain formed an almost perfect circle. I smirked at my luck. Striding to the center of the circle I formed the hand sign for Fire and closed my eyes, bowing my head slightly. I relished in the feeling of the fire rising within my chest. You have no idea how good that feels. I could easily just stand there and let it rise, but I obviously couldn't, bad things would happen. At least, I'm assuming bad things would happen because…you know…fire rising in your chest…yeah. Kinda self explanatory. Once the heat was intense enough, I opened my eyes and starred at a spot on the rock, raising my hand, fire shot out, scorching the rock. I moved my hand in a circle, the fire following. I held it for maybe two minutes then it burned out. I sighed, chest heaving. It wasn't really the actual fire that tired me, it was sustaining it. When my Mother said that fire was a powerful element, she wasn't speaking loosely.

I took a deep breath and summoned the fire again. This time I managed to sustain it for a few more seconds. After a while, I began to grow more tired. While I was drawing yet another circle, I saw something catch the fires light in the corner of my eye. I brought my hand down and looked up into the mountains. On the ledge above me was Kynite. His crimson scales reflected the snows light, sending different hues of red onto the mountain face. His talons clicked as he made his way down, small rocks falling off. Once he was close enough he jumped down, landing surprisingly gracefully. It amazed me how Dragon's were such huge creatures but were so graceful.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, dipping my head.

"I have been watching you," He replied, "You control fire well."

"Not as well as I'd like. But I'm getting there. Can you breathe fire?" Kynite drew his head up, his neck forming a small S and snorted crossly. He looked up at the sky and fire sprouted from his mouth, flying into the sky. The fire dissipated and he looked at me.

"How was that?" He asked his voice pleased. In many ways Kynite reminded me of a teenage boy (maybe you can see why).

"That was amazing," I said, awestruck. Kynite was silent for a minute then he spoke, his voice curious, "Can you move objects with your mind?" I sat down on the ground, my knees drawn up to my chest.  
>"Only when I'm really mad or frustrated," I told him, "I have practiced but I just hit people with rocks." He laughed and appeared to smile. I smirked. I guess it did sound a little funny.<p>

"Try emptying your mind," He said, "I think you'll have more success that way."

"You think?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and pushed a rock towards me. I starred at it and tried emptying my mind. I even crossed my legs and placed my hands on my knees, eyes closed. Kynite sighed.

"Mimicking that pose isn't going to speed it up," He said irritably. I opened one eye and looked at him.  
>"Your <em>just<em> like Sasuke."

"I'll take that as a compliment since you like him."

"I do not!" I said and the rock shot into the air. I glared at it.

"See?" I said, pointing at the rock.

"Yeah. I see. Now just relax and concentrate," Kynite said. I forced myself to calm down and emptied my mind. After a few long seconds the rock moved a little in the air. Of course, I had to get excited and lose my concentration and the rock dropped to the ground. I frowned.

"Well, it moved," Kynite said.

"Yeah, a few centimeters," I mumbled.

"Try again." I sighed and emptied my mind again. The rock shook and lifted a few feet into the air where it wavered some. I managed to keep it there until something happened. No, I didn't lose my concentration. A vision decided to pop into my head. Well, not necessarily a vision, more like seeing something in the present. At least, I think that's what it was. I saw a black cloak with red clouds on it, but that's it, no person wearing it, just the cloak. Then I saw Sasuke standing on some ledge on a mountain. I don't know how he could do it because it looked seriously high up. But no, he was just standing there, his hands in his pockets, Mr. Cool. Mr. Cool and Cute. But that's beside the point. I also got this strong sense of hatred and power. I don't know why. I blinked, my mind coming back to where I was. Kynite was peering at me.

"What happened?" He asked, his head titled sideways slightly.

"I….had a vision…or something," I said quietly, scrunching up my face.

"A vision?"

"Yeah. Well, it looked like it was in the present." Then the full force of the vision hit me. I had to find Sasuke. Kynite seemed to notice the change and shifted.

"What about your other friend?" He asked. Oh yeah, I forgot about Naruto.

"We can get him on the way," I said, standing. Kynite eyed me and I recognized the look in his eyes. He didn't quite trust me, fully at least. I remembered what my Mother had said about Dragons being picky about humans riding them.

"Please? I have to find him," I said, looking at him. The crimson Dragon made a noise but lied down so I could climb up onto his back. I climbed up his forearm then grabbed one of the spikes on his back and pulled myself up. Kynite stood and looked at me over his shoulder. I looked at him. My nervousness must have showed in my eyes because he snorted.

"Why are you insisting on riding me if you're scared of heights?" He asked.

"Because finding my friend is more important," I said, hoping I sounded more confident that I felt. He didn't answer just unfolded his wings then launched into the air. I yelped and gripped a spike that was in front of me. I was sitting on the place where his shoulders joined with his neck. Kynite flew into the air, climbing higher and higher. I locked my eyes shut and didn't even open them when I felt his body level out.

"_Sky, open your eyes,"_ Kynite said in my mind.

"_No,"_ I told him in my head, "_I said I was going to find my friend. I never said anything of keeping my eyes open."_

"_Good luck finding him in your head." _Came his sarcastic voice. I growled but slowly opened my eyes. It was breathtaking to look out on all that snow covered land. The only time I really felt sick was whenever I decided to look down. We were close enough to the clouds that I could reach up and let my hand run through them. It didn't take us that long to reach the valley. Kynite flew over the valley until he spotted Naruto then he thought it a terrific idea to dive downward. I screamed a little. Yeah, I'll admit it. He dived then when I thought he was gonna smack into the ground he pulled up sharply and landed heavily on the ground. Poor Naruto looked surprised and freaked at the same time. I slide off and fell down when I hit the ground.

"Ugh…," I mumbled. I took Naruto's hand and he pulled me up.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"So, what up with you riding a Dragon?" He asked, looking at Kynite.

"Long story," I said, "But, I had a vision or something and I think Sasuke might be in trouble."

"Really? I was wondering if he would come back anytime soon," Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Well come on," I said, starting to climb back up onto Kynite. Naruto eyed him.

"Hurry it up," Kynite said, "I'm not gonna wait all day." Naruto gulped but followed me up and sat behind me. Kynite launched into the air once again and I felt Naruto's hands grip my waist tightly. I did likewise with the spike in front of me which had become my new best friend. It was awesome. It kept me from falling.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood on a ledge high up on a mountain. I had been here all night. It had began to snow and the wind was blowing. I didn't have my cloak but I wasn't cold, I just stood there with my eyes closed. I knew Naruto and Sky would be worried about me but I just wanted to be alone. I needed to think. The memory of my Clan's massacre replayed in my mind over and over. I tried not to think about it but to no avail. I clinched my fists and whirled around, lightning flying out of my hand and hitting the mountain. The brief light illuminated something farther down the mountain. I narrowed my eyes and then recognized the red cloud pattern on their cloaks. I ran towards them on the narrow path along the mountain. The snow silenced my footsteps as I ran around the corner, skidding to a stop. I crouched behind a rock and watched them a few feet away. The snow and wind had picked up so I couldn't totally see who they were but there cloaks were still visible. They appeared to be arguing about something then one of them paused. I had disguised my chakra but they were skilled enough to still sense it. They turned towards me and I slipped my shruikan out of my pouch. Sure, it wasn't the best idea to fight the Akatsuki on a mountain side but running wouldn't do much either. One walked towards me, I vaguely saw a huge sword strapped to his back. I tensed and through the shruikan at him, knowing it probably wouldn't do anything. He blocked it with his sword then flashed behind me. I whirled, drawing my kunai out blocking the sword. I gritted my teeth, my feet sliding slowly on the snow. I felt someone grab my other arm and started to turn around, the kunai aimed for his throat. He grabbed it to and then starred at me. I growled and struggled against him.

"Let's just kill the brat and go," the one with the sword said, smirking.

"No," Itachi said, "You heard what he said. If we find anyone we capture them and take them back."  
>"Ah fine," He said, "But he's going to be a real pain." Itachti twisted back my arm, making me drop the kunai then tied my wrists with rope. I starred up at my brother, my eyes burning. They took my pouch and all other weapons I had then ushered me between them as they walked.<p>

**Sky's POV**

We had flown for _hours_ but couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. We had probably circled the mountains around the valley a thousand times. I groaned. Where the heck _was_ he? The wind had picked up considerably since my training and it had started to snow. The sun had set a long time ago and the moon was blocked by clouds.

"_We can't fly any longer,"_ Kynite told me, _"We need to find shelter." _

"_Are you just saying that because you're tired?" _I asked.

"_No, Sky, I'm not."_

"_Fine,_" I said reluctantly. A little later we found a cave in the mountains and Kynite landed then walked inside, letting us slide off.

"Are you sure you think Sasuke's in danger?" Naruto asked, sitting on the floor.

"Yes, Naruto," I said curtly, "You think I _want_ to be out here in freezing weather flying on a Dragon?"

"Alright, alright," He said, "Sorry."

"Sky," Kynite said, sitting down and looking at me, "We'll find him, ok? I'm sure he's fine." I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"He better be," I growled. Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's right. We will find Sasuke. He wouldn't just get up and leave you, trust me." I looked at him and nodded, wondering why he had just said me instead of us. Me and Naruto slept by Kynite for warmth, but also lied close to each other. I think we both felt awkward about it, but warmth was more important. Thankfully, we both had our cloaks. I couldn't sleep though. I was cold and hungry. But that wasn't the reason. Well, not all of it anyway. I was worried about Sasuke. More worried about anyone than I had been in my whole life. I didn't know what the red cloud pattern on the cloaks meant (which bugged me) but I just knew Sasuke was in really bad danger. I felt tears come to my eyes but forced them back.

"Where are you Sasuke?" I whispered. I rolled onto my side, pressing my face against Naruto's shoulder and closed my eyes.

_**I thought I had gotten rid of these weird dreams, but nooo. I couldn't see anything but I heard the wind and it was LOUD. So loud I wanted to cover my ears. Slowly, I started to make things out. I was on a rocky pathway between to mountains. It was dark, very, **__**very,**__** dark. I could barely see anything aside from the mountains. I walked down the path cautiously and saw a really huge boulder. I know, that's not really strange, but it had a weird mark on it. I couldn't tell what but I could feel it carved into the rock. As I continued down the path, I saw a building. It almost looked like an abandoned jail or something. But a lot smaller. There were bars on all the windows and the place looked…well, among other things, trashed. Then the scene changed and I was in a dark room with a single florescent light blinking in and out. A scream pierced the air and I looked around for it but saw nothing. Great, so I just heard the sounds. Another scream then I heard an angry voice and recognized it immediately. Sasuke. I looked around and saw a door and ran to it, banging my fists on it. I knew it was a dream but still, I wanted to know exactly where he was so I could find him in reality. Nothing happened. I head another scream, but this one sounded different. It wasn't out of pain but anger. I sighed and thumped my forehead against the door. I heard footsteps and peeked through the small window on the door. I saw two men walk by wearing the same cloaks I saw in my earlier vision thing. One looked sorta like a shark with a huge sword strapped to his back the other looked like an older version of Sasuke. I gritted my teeth. Itachi. **_

I opened my eyes and looked down at Naruto's arm around my waist. I sat up and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," I said while yawning. He groaned but opened his eyes.

"Is it morning already?"

"Uh-huh." I stood and realized that Kynite wasn't here. Great.

"Where's the Dragon?" Naruto asked, looking up at me.

"His names Kynite," I said, "and I dunno."

"I'm here." I turned around and saw him walking up to us, snowing flecking his wings and back. I groaned.

"Is it snowing?" I asked, my shoulders slumping. Kynite smirked.

"Not anymore."

"Oi, Sky?" Naruto asked, standing.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry," He said, making a puppy face.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I said, "I'm hungry to."

"What about you?" Naruto asked, looking at Kynite, "Do you have any food?"

"Not that you would eat," Kynite said. Naruto sighed, holding his stomach and looking at it. I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
>"Come on, Naruto, it's not the end of the world." He looked at me like, 'yes it is. My stomach demands food.'<p>

"Guess I'll have to deal with it," He said, "But, what did you dream about if you knew Sasuke was in danger?"

"Oh, I forgot that I hadn't told you that part," I said, "Well, Sasuke was in the mountains and I saw this cloak." Naruto raised his eyebrows, appearing interested.

"What'd they look like?"

"They were black with a red cloud pattern."

"Sky! Those are the Akatsuki's cloaks!" He exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders, "You took us all the way out here to find Sasuke when the Akatsuki are around!"

"Uh, yeah?" I said, giving him a look.

"Sky," Kynite said, "The Akatsuki are high ranking ninja." I frowned.

"There really powerful," He added. I nodded.

"OK," I said, "Great. I think they captured Sasuke." Naruto sighed, scratching his head.

"What did they look like? Do you know? The Akatsuki travel in pairs." I nodded.

"One looked sorta like a shark and had a huge sword on his back and the other…..." I trailed off, remembering Itachi.

"And?" Kynite asked, looking at me.

"The other was Itachi," I said quietly.

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot," Naruto said.

"Really? Why?" I asked, looking at him.

"Sasuke wants to kill him. That might be why he got captured. Although, why they would capture him, I dunno." I starred at Naruto. What? Sasuke wanted to kill his brother? I guess I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't mind killing him either, but still.

"He wants to kill his brother?" I asked. I guess I had a weird tone in my voice because Naruto shook his head.

"You're not skilled enough Sky," He said, "He would kill you." I sighed but nodded.

"Alright, I had another dream. I think I might know where Sasuke is."

"Where?" Kynite asked.  
>"I don't know exactly. But I was in this rocky path between two mountains and there was a weird rock with some symbol on it. Then there was this building that had barred windows and it looked abandoned."<p>

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Then I was in this room and I kept hearing screams…from Sasuke then he said something, I'm assuming to Itachi, in an angry voice. I couldn't tell what he was saying though."

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh," I said.

We climbed up onto Kynite and took off into the sky. I was starting to get used to the whole flying thing. Kynite seemed to know where to go, which was good so we weren't just flying in a random directions. I don't know how long we flew, but it was a _long_ time. I actually fell asleep and Naruto let me lean against him ('cause he's awesome like that). Thankfully, I didn't have any "prophetic" so to speak, dreams. They were just normal dreams, weird, but normal.

"Hey, Sky," I faintly heard Naruto said. I blinked open my eyes and realized my face was pressed against Naruto's neck. I quickly sat up and looked around. Tall mountains surrounded us. And I mean _tall_, these were the tallest mountains I had ever seen. They were covered with snow and ice from top to bottom and there were a few caves. Probably for animals.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the Tnrriad Pass," Kynite said.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Fates Pass," Kynite said. I snorted. Hopefully, fate will be on our side. We flew over the mountains and sure enough, there was a pathway going through the mountains.

"This is the path you saw, right?" Kynite asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at it. Just like in my dream, it was blacker than night in the pass. Kynite landed at the foot of the pass where there was a small cave. We walked in and slide off of him.

"So, can you get us to Sasuke from here?" Naruto asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I didn't see the entire pass, just that rock and then the building." Naruto nodded.

"How are we gonna find him then?" He asked, more to himself that us. I knew how I could contact Sasuke, I just wasn't sure if I could do it.

"I know how I can contact Sasuke," I said. They both looked at me. Kynite seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Sky…." He said, "You know you haven't practiced that."

"I know," I said, "But I have to try."

"Try what?" Naruto asked, looking from one to the other.

"I can contact Sasuke with my mind," I explained, "_IF_, I can find him." Naruto nodded.

"But, couldn't that be dangerous? I mean, what if you find Itachi or his partner?"

"I know. But, how else will we find him?"

"Good point."

I sat down with my legs crossed and closed my eyes. The only problem was that I didn't really know how to contact people with my mind. I just knew it took a lot of concentration. So, I tried emptying my mind of everything but Sasuke. Then, I imagined my mind extending out of the cave and down the pass. Of course, I was just guessing, but it appeared to work. After maybe six minutes, I felt different beings nearby. It was weird because I was able to identify them by brushing my mind against them. They were mostly rats and other rodents but then I felt something much stronger. I knew I had found where Sasuke was; now I just had to find him. Or, his mind at least. The really weird thing was that I could see, but it was blurry. I mainly saw the light and dark contrast. Soon, I sensed something strong and I knew I had found one of the Akatsuki. Sure enough, I saw someone walking down a hallway. It wasn't Itachi or his partner. It was someone else wearing an orange mask. I went around and behind him and through a small window on a door. No one was in there aside from a rat so I left and continued down the hall. Thankfully, I didn't run into any other Akatsuki members, just a bunch of empty rooms. Finally, when I was in the back of the building (at least, I think I was in the back of the building), I found another room. From what I could tell it was the same one in my dream so I entered through the small window on the door. Sure enough, I sensed someone else in there. The room was extremely dark though, apparently, the florescent light went out. From what I could tell with my bad vision, the room had blood splattered on the walls and floor. The person I sensed was obviously weakened but also had a…..aura of hatred and anger and…worry. I made my way towards the person and entered their mind. Immediately, memories flooded my mind.

I saw a boy laughing and running down a street then entering a house. Then greeting a woman then running to an older boy. I had found Sasuke. These were_ his_ memories. All too quickly, the joy and happiness ended and turned to horror, anger and confusion. I saw everyone in his Clan lying dead then Itachi speaking to Sasuke. I felt someone stir in the mind. Well, more like Sasuke was starting to feel someone in his mind, if that were possible.

"_Sasuke?"_ I said cautiously with my mind. No answer.

"_Sasuke?" _I asked a little louder, "_You there? This is Sky." _Again, I felt him stir in the mind. I felt his emotions as if they were mine. They were just like the aura, except much stronger since I was in his mind. Hatred. Anger. Worry. Hatred by far was the strongest. But, there was also confusion; it was faint, but definitely there.

"…_.Sky?" _Relief flooded me as I heard Sasuke's voice.

"_Thank God it's you!" _I said.

"_How are you in my mind…?"_ He asked. I felt his curiosity but also wariness. I wouldn't blame him.

"_It's another thing with my Clan,"_ I said quickly, "_But I can't explain that right now. How can we find you?" _

"_No. Sky, you have to get out of here,"_ Sasuke said.

"_I'm not leaving without you," _I said fiercely. I felt his frustration at my stubbornness, but I also could tell he was trying to hide something from me.

"_Sky, please, just leave. I'll be fine." _

"_Then explain to me why there's blood all over the room and why I heard you screaming in my dreams."_

"_You had a dream?"_ He asked slowly. I felt his emotions soften some but then harden.

"_Yes. I don't have much time. Please, Sasuke, how can we find you?"_ I asked, trying to make my voice as sweet and pleading as possible. I ran through all my memories of Sasuke. I knew he could see them to. Once again, Sasuke's emotions softened, but this time he didn't try hiding them.

"_Sky…..please….just go. He'll kill you if you come here,"_ Sasuke said quietly, his voice almost pleading. Suddenly, all of Sasuke's pent up feelings flooded my mind. I realized why Sasuke was trying to get me to leave him. He had feelings for me.

"_Sasuke…..." _I said.

"_Sky go,"_ Sasuke said firmly.

"_But-"I_ started.

"_Go!"_ I retracted my mind from his and left the building and made my way back to the cave. I gasped once I entered my body again. I realized that tears were streaming down my face and quickly wiped them away but it didn't do much good. Naruto and Kynite were looking at me worriedly.

"Sky….what happened?" Naruto asked, "Did it work?" I nodded a lump forming in my throat.

"Yeah," I said quietly, my voice cracking from the tears.

"What happened?" Kynite asked.

"I spoke to Sasuke," I said.

"And?"

"He told me to leave."

"He what? Why?" Naruto asked.

"He said that he would kill me if we came," I explained, "I think he meant Itachi."

"Then why are you crying?" Naruto asked his voice gentle. I sniffed and brought my knees to my chest then rested my forehead on them.

"Because….." I said, "He has feelings for me. And he's hurt and confused and angry. And I don't think he's gonna live." Naruto smiled. I don't know why, this wasn't really a happy occasion.

"So, he told you?" He asked.

"Not really. I could feel his emotions though," I told him.

"I'm sorry Sky," Kynite said. I just nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Don't tell me your giving up now," Naruto said, looking at me, "We gotta go save Sasuke. We'll get him out of there even if we have to force our way in."

"Naruto," I said, staring back at him, "You said yourself that we can't fight them. Besides, there are more of them there."

"Well, yeah, that's a problem," Naruto said, "But your just gonna give up on him?" I sighed. Naruto was right. I was being a coward not going down there.

"Alright," I said, "But we'll have to walk because Kynite will draw to much attention." Naruto grinned and stood, offering me his hand. I took it and we started off towards Sasuke. Kynite flew in the sky above us, high enough to be mistaken for a bird.

**Sasuke's POV**

It pained me to tell Sky to leave. I honestly wanted to talk to her but I knew I couldn't. Itachi and the other Akatsuki members had gone but they left someone here to make sure I didn't leave. I didn't know exactly why they had brought me here, although it had something to do with Sky. I sighed and lied on my back. My arm hurt since I had broken it during a fight with Itachi. I heard the person they had left walking down the hall humming some tune. I don't know why they had left him off all people; he didn't seem like the smartest person in the world. I closed my eyes. I hadn't slept since I got here, which was maybe two days. I hadn't gotten all these injuries from fighting though. They tried beating me into telling them where Sky was. I just hoped they weren't stupid enough to come here. And, knowing Naruto, he probably would. Sky might since she's stubborn. I looked at the door when the person watching me looked through the small window.

"You hungry?" He asked. He had the highest voice I had ever heard.

"No," I said, looking away.  
>"You sure?" I growled and glared at him. He yelped and started walking again. I rolled onto my side and tried to get some sleep before the rest of the Akatsuki got back from whatever they were doing.<p>

I awoke to the sound of an alarm bell blaring. I never knew this place had that. I listened but only heard the faint noise of fighting outside. I realized that they were fighting a Dragon. Rapid footsteps ran down the hall way, pausing every so often to look in the various rooms. At least, that's what I'm assuming. The doorknob to my room moved slightly. The person paused then the door swung open, revealing Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Wow," He said, looking around, "What happened?" I glared.

"Why did you come?" I asked, sitting up.

"To save you, why else?" He said, walking over. I looked past him to Sky, leaning against the doorframe. She starred back, her violet eyes flashing as she strode over.

"We're leaving and you're coming with us," She said her voice fierce. I shook my head.

"No, you think I've changed my mind?" I asked, looking at her, "You have to leave." She shrugged and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up and started walking over to the door. I yanked my arm away. Sky whirled around, glaring at me.

"Why are you being like this?" She yelled.

"Because they'll kill you if they find you here!" I retorted, "Your Dragon won't hold them off for long."

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "Your coming whether you like it or not." I looked at him, clinching my fist.

"Make me." Naruto gritted his teeth then lunged at me, holding a kunai.

**Sky's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Actual fighting. Sure, they argued and stuff, but I never imagined I would watch them try and kill each other. Of course, Naruto wasn't trying to kill Sasuke, but Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder someone. What had happened to the Sasuke I knew? Sasuke jumped away from Naruto and landed in a crouch, his head bowed. When he looked back up his eyes were red. The Sharingan. I had never seen it before but had heard plenty of stories. Sasuke appeared to grab something that was in the corner. He stood and held it up and my eyes widened. It was a sword; it looked old but was still sharp. He disappeared then reappeared behind Naruto, who whirled around, blocking the sword with his kunai. I heard footsteps down the hall and ran to the doorway. I cautiously peered around the frame and quickly pulled away at what I saw. Itachi. He was here. Crap. I clinched my fist and looked at my two friends fighting. They were the first ones I had ever really trusted. I couldn't let Itachi get to them.

I took a breath then stepped out into the hall way, starting at Sasuke's brother. He stopped walking and starred back, his eyes pitch black. At least, that's what they looked like. I slipped my hand into my pouch and took two kunai. I threw them at Itachi, just to get a feel for his reflexes. He threw two kunai which collided with mine.

"You are Sky Raikai, am I correct?" He asked.

"I am. And your Itachi Uchiha," I said. He nodded. The next second he was behind me bringing a kunai to my throat. I jumped away and landed in a crouch. We fought like that for some time and after a while; I realized that he was just playing with me. Of course, I should have figured that. From what I heard, Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting. I ran at Itachi, jumping into the air and aiming a kick at his neck. He blocked it with his arm then grabbed my leg with his hands; bringing me down to the floor. I winced at the impact. Before I could react, he brought a kunai down onto my wrist, pinning it to the floor. I cried out then raised my other hand, fire blasting out at him. He jumped away and I lowered my hand anf grabbed the kunai and tried pulling it out. Pain shot up my arm and I winced. Before Itachi could attack me again, Sasuke appeared in front of me. His hand loosely gripped the sword, which now had blood on it.

Naruto jogged over to me and crouched by my wrist. He looked at me and I nodded. He took the kunai and pulled it out. I bit my tongue against a scream. I sat up and looked at Sasuke holding off Itachi.

"Sasuke come on!" I yelled at him.

"He's not coming, Sky," Naruto said, looking at me. I looked at my friend. He was beat up and had blood dripping from cut on his cheek.

"So, now you're giving up?" I asked. Naruto looked at me sadly. Sasuke skidded on the ground next to me and our eyes met. The same feelings he expressed in his mind were reflected there. I felt tears come to my eyes once again but fought them back. Those feelings remained in his eyes for a few more seconds then they hardened.

"Go, Sky," He said, his voice harsh, "And don't bother coming back. I won't be there." I felt Naruto pull at my arm and stood, following him out. A few minutes later and fighting could be heard as we ran out towards Kynite. As I climbed up onto the crimson Dragon, I hardened my heart against my feelings. Stupid Sasuke.

**A/N: Ok, sorry if Itachi or his partner(i forgot his name), or Tobi were OOC. Anyways, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy! So here's chapter 13! Yeah…..not much to say…..review! **

_I feel so much better_

_Now that your Gone Forever_

_I tell myself I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better_

_Now that your Gone Forever._

_**~Gone Forever, Three Days Grace**_

**Chapter 13**

**Sky's POV**

I didn't speak at all throughout the flight back to the valley. If I did it was short and simple and only answering direct questions. My thoughts lingered on what happened with Sasuke. What had happened to the Sasuke I knew? The Sasuke I knew was additional, sarcastic and sometimes a pain. The one yesterday was cold and heartless. I mean, honestly, we were trying to help him and he just casts us aside like we're nothing! Fine, Sasuke, if you don't want me to come back, I don't care. You can get beat to death then left to rot in that little room of yours for all I care.

"Sky….?" Naruto asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry about—"

"Forget it. I don't care." Naruto fell silent and we landed in the valley. I slide off then strode over to my bag. After I made sure everything was in there, I slung it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked slowly and maybe even cautiously. Was he afraid of me again?

"I'm going home," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I just wanna go home," I said then added quietly, "I can't stay here."

"Your just gonna walk all the way?" He asked, looking at me with his crystal blue eyes.

"If I have to, yes. You don't have to come."

"Are you seriously just gonna walk?" I turned to see Kynite looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Well…..," I started.

"Get on," He said, crouching. I shrugged and me and Naruto climbed up onto his back once again.

We flew for maybe a day and a half or two days. Kynite dropped us off close to the village since it was best that he remained unseen. I slide off and looked up at the crimson Dragon. I had grown quite found of him in the past few days.

"Take care of yourself," Kynite said, looking at us.

"Likewise," I said, smiling for the first time that day. We turned and started walking towards the village.

"_And Sky?"_ Kynite said in my mind.

"_Yes?" _I asked.

"_Don't give up on him."_

"_..…No promises,_" I told him, my voice holding a hint of annoyance. I knew by 'him' he meant Sasuke. But, I really wasn't sure if I even wanted to see that boy again. I jogged to catch up to Naruto who was waving at me to hurry up. A few hours later and we were walking into the gates to Konoha.

"You wanna go to IchiRaku's?" Naruto asked happily, "I'm starving."

"Sure Naruto," I said, shaking my head. He led the way to the Ramen shop and we sat down. The guy gave us our ramen and Naruto attacked it like it was the last thing he would eat in his life. I, on the other hand, ate mine like a sane person.

"So, what do you think Sakura's gonna say when we go to training tomorrow," Naruto asked.

"I dunno," I said, "We'll have to come up with some story as to why we were gone and why Sasuke isn't here." Naruto made a face.  
>"Hmmmm…..," He said. I ate my ramen while he thought about it.<p>

"Oi! I got it!" Naruto exclaimed, flinging his chop-sticks into the air, making noodles fly everywhere.

"Naruto, watch what your doing will ya?" I growled, wiping a noodle off my face. He smiled cheekily.

"Hehe…sorry…but I have an idea."

"Shoot," I said.

"Ok so how about we say that Sasuke ate to much…I dunno…ice cream or something and got sick and needed to stay home?" I frowned.

"Naruto, Sasuke would never do that."

"That's true."

"Lets just say he was sick or something and had to stay home," I said, "That should work for Sakura, maybe not Kakashi but I don't want to think about it right now." Naruto nodded and he went back to his apartment and I went home. I walked through the village and onto the rocky path that led to my home. As always, I felt like I was being watched. I walked up the porch steps and opened the door, dropping my bag.

"Sky? Is that you?" My Mother called.

"Yeah," I said, walking into the kitchen. She walked down the stairs and smiled at me. I didn't smile back though. Now, don't get me wrong I was happy to see her but I was still in a depressed mood. She seemed to notice and strode over to me, a worried expression on her face. She placed her hand on my cheek and I looked at her then looked away.  
>"What happened, Sky?" She asked.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, turning away.

"You sure?" I nodded and walked outside. Aspirates Espiritus was standing there and I walked over to him, holding my hand out. He touched his muzzle to my hand and I slowly trailed my hand down his neck and onto his back. I gripped some of his mane then pulled myself up onto his back. When he didn't protest, I lightly tapped his sides with my heels. He turned and started walking towards the woods. Once I got used to his gate, I urged him faster and soon he was running through the woods. I let him lead since he knew this place better than I did.

It was great just to feel the wind and freedom. It was a little piece of solitude from all that had happened in the past few days. I released his mane and stretched my arms out, hanging on with my legs. I rode for maybe an hour or two then headed back. Once we reached the house, he stopped and I slide off, patting his neck. I strode over to the back door and walked in.

"Where'd you go?" My Mother asked. I looked at her sitting in a chair reading a book.

"I just rode around in the woods," I said, walking over and plopping down onto the couch. She nodded.

"So, tell me about your trip," She said, setting the book down, "Did you get to the Alakar Mountains?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we did. But, when we reached the forest that was close to them, I got attacked by something…I don't know what and I lost a lot of blood then went unconscious I guess." My Mother raised her eyebrows and I told her all that had happened. How I got hypothermia, how Sasuke and Naruto took care of me until we reached the mountains. Then everything that had happened with the Dragons. I left out the part about Sasuke at the end though; I wasn't ready to talk about it. She obviously could tell I was hiding something but didn't question me. After that, we ate dinner and then went to bed. I walked up to my room and changed then looked at the picture of Team 7 they had taken with me in it. Kakashi was standing in the back smiling (at least, I'm assuming he was smiling), Sakura was smiling but eyeing me. I was pretending to bite Sasuke's shoulder, who was making a face and moving his hand up to push me away. Naruto, of course was pointing and laughing at us. I glared at Sasuke and shoved the picture so it was lying flat on my dresser. As I lied down in my bed, I heard the frame crack.

**The Next Day**

I awoke to the sound of rocks hitting my window. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. A few seconds later another rock hit the window. Couldn't a girl get some sleep? I growled and threw the covers off and walked to the window. I unlocked and opened it then leaned out. Naruto. Figures.

"Naruto," I said, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you were awake," He said, "I saw your Mom in the village so I'd thought I'd come check." I rubbed my eyes with my hands.

"Yeah, but why?"

"We have training, remember?" Naruto asked, looking at me. I groaned and thumped my head against side of the window. Oh yeah. Training.

"Fine. I'll be out in a sec," I mumbled. I shut the window and pulled the blinds then changed into some camo Capri's and a black t-shirt. Then slipped on my boots and strapped my weapon pouch onto my waist. I walked down the stairs and headed out the front door. Naruto waved at me and we walked to the village together. We didn't speak much. But, I could tell that he wanted to ask me if I was ok. There could be multiple answers to that question, but I guess the truthful one would be no.

"What are we gonna tell them as to why we were gone for so long?" I finally asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno," He said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, we gotta think of something," I said, my voice somewhat curt. Naruto looked at me; his eyes worried but said nothing. We reached the training grounds and found that Sakura was already there but, of course, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sakura looked up and smiled when she saw us.

"Naruto! Sky! Your back!" She exclaimed running up to us.

"Yup!" Naruto said, grinning, "Sorry if we worried you."

"Where'd you guys go? And where's Sasuke?" She asked.

"Sasuke's not gonna be here," I said, silently hinting at something. Naruto eyed me then looked at Sakura.  
>"He's sick."<p>

"Oh, hope he feels better," She said, looking at me oddly. I glowered at her then turned away and walked off. I heard her and Naruto talking, I'm assuming about me. I sat down by a tree and drew my knees up to my chest. A few minutes later and Sakura walked over to me.

"Sky," She said, crouching next to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Come on. You can tell me." I looked at her, my eyes flashing.

"Nothing, ok?" Sakura looked at me sympathetically but walked off. I didn't want or need her sympathy. Soon, Kakashi arrived and he asked the same questions as Sakura. We told him that Sasuke was sick (which he didn't seem to believe). After that, we started training. We did some combat training (taijutsu mainly) then we moved on to target practice. Kakashi had set up multiple targets around in the trees, on tree stumps, large enough rocks—anything large enough to hold a target, there was a target. He had also set up different levels. Once we completed one set of targets perfectly or close enough, we would move on to the next level and so on. Sakura was chosen to go first on the beginning level. Naruto and I sat down and watched her. Kakashi was leaning against a tree, studying her closely. Sakura drew a few shruikans and kunais and studied the targets on various heights. Once she had them down, she jumped into the air throwing a few of the shruikans, which hit the target on the second ring from the bulls' eye. She twirled around in the air and threw the kunais, which had similar results. Her feet thumped to the ground and she looked at Kakashi.

"Very good, Sakura," He said, looking pleased, "But, if you throw the weapons a little later than you think, you be more likely to hit the bulls' eye." Sakura nodded then walked off to the next level.

"Good job Sakura!" Naruto called after her. Kakashi looked at me.

"Sky, why don't you give it a shot."

"Sure," I said, standing and walking to the middle of the targets. I studied all of them. I was determined to do better than I did with the Dragons, but I was also tired. I took a deep breath then drew some kunais and shruikans. Jumping into the air, I threw the shruikans at three of the targets. Two of them hit close to the bulls' eye, the other was off by two rings. I twisted my body and threw the kunais at the last three targets. Much like the shruikans, two of the kunais hit close to the bulls' eye, but the last one was off by at least three and a half rings. I groaned inwardly but landed in a crouch. Naruto grinned at me and smiled faintly.

"That was good Sky," Kakashi said slowly, "But, like I told Sakura, if you would have waited a few more seconds before throwing that last kunai, it would have gotten closer to the bulls' eye."

"So….do you want me to redo it…?" I asked uncertainly. He shook his head and I sighed relieved then went to find the next set of targets.

After some searching, I found the next set and examined them. Some were in the trees others were on some rocks in a field. I drew my kunais and shruikans then jumped into the air, throwing them at the targets. I obeyed Kakashi's advice and sure enough, I did do a lot better. All of them either got one ring away from the bulls' eye or two. I went on to the third set (which was again mostly in the trees). This one, however I would have to jump across trees to reach the rest of the targets. Way to make it interesting Kakashi. I sighed and once again took out my weapons. I jumped towards one tree and jumped off, throwing a shruikan at one target. I landed on anther tree and jumped off towards the next target. I threw a kunai at it, hitting the target in the middle. I landed on the tree and jumped towards the next one. Once I finished the level I jumped down from a tree and landed on my feet. My head swam and placed my hand on my forehead. Then my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

"Sky? Sky are you ok?" I looked up and saw Sakura leaning over me. It was like I was seeing double though. Naruto and Kakashi appeared shortly after her and Kakashi tilted my head back and poured water into my mouth. I guess the sun reflected off the water or something because I images started appearing in the water. I saw all the Akatsuki members **(A/N: I can't quite remember how to spell Akatsuki)** talking in a group and then a huge white snake. Then Sasuke standing in some woods in a fighting stance. The image started to change but I growled and slashed my hand through the water, making the images disappear. Kakashi moved the water bottle away and I sat up. I must have had a scary looking face because Sakura and Naruto backed away. Kakashi just remained crouched next to me.

"You need to keep yourself hydrated," He said, "Or that will happen more often." I looked at him and nodded. He seemed to want to add something but left it at that.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, fine," I said, standing.

"Why'd you move your hand through the water?" Sakura asked. I looked at her, a few strands of hair falling into my face.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

Kakashi ended training and we all headed home. I walked with Sakura and Naruto to the village. They talked and laughed while I followed a few feet behind them, my head down. I noticed Sakura look back at me with a sad and worried expression. I knew she was worried but I definitely couldn't tell her about Sasuke. That would _not_ end well. We reached Sakura's house a few minutes later then it was just me and Naruto.

"What really happened with the water thing?" He asked, walking beside me with his hands on his head. I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said quietly, looking away, thankful for my hair covering my face. Naruto was silent then he said with a different tone to his voice, "Sky, I know how you feel about Sasuke. I miss him to and I promise, I'm gonna get him back." I gritted my teeth and clinched my fist.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I said furiously and stormed off. I felt his crystal blue eyes on me but kept going. I ran all the way to my house and into the living room. My Mother looked at me oddly and I shook my head, silently telling her not to ask. She made a face and looked like she was about to ask anyway but I stomped up the stairs to my room. I changed into the cloths I had from Earth, which would be some ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull with headphones on. I plopped down onto my bed with my hands behind my head. Why did everything have to remind me of _him_? It was starting to piss me off. I shifted on the bed and felt something in my back pocket. I slipped my hand down the pocket and took out my IPod. I grinned and put the headphones on this put it on shuffle.

I don't know how long I sat there just listening to music. I looked up when my door opened and my Mother peered in at me. I took my earphone out and looked at her expectantly.

"I called you five times," She said.

"Oh," I said, "Sorry. What's up?"

"Dinners ready," My Mother said. I immediately perked up and jumped off the bed, tossing my Ipod onto it as I hurried out of my room. My Mother smirked and followed me down stairs. I jogged into the kitchen and over to the pan of soup on the stove. I scooped some out into a bowl then sat down at the table. My Mother joined me table and spooned some soup into her mouth.

"Hey Mom," I asked through a mouthful of soup.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at me.

"Is there any way to get rid of weird dreams and visions?" I asked. She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. Why? What happened?" I twirled my spoon around in the bowl, watching as the soup made little swirls.

"I keep having them," I said softly.

"Are they about a specific person…?" My Mother asked slowly. I nodded. My Mother sat back in her chair.

"I see," She said carefully, "Well, there isn't a way to get rid of them but are they saying that this person is in danger?" The image of the Akatsuki then the huge white snake and then, Sasuke. Of course, I had broken up the images before they could change, so I didn't know if Sasuke was in danger. Honestly, I really didn't care if he was in danger. He could take care of himself, besides; he obviously didn't want _my_ help.

"I don't know," I said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Mother said, "Who were these visions or dreams about?" I sighed.

"Sasuke," I said quietly, "They were about Sasuke." My Mother nodded.

"I thought so." I looked up at her.

"You did?" I asked, leaning forward and resting my elbows on the table.

"Yes," Mother said, smiling slightly, "I am also aware of your feelings for him." I made a face and crossed my arms.  
>"I don't like him," I mumbled, staring at my soup.<br>"You keep believing that," She said, and took our bowls to the sink, "Oh, and Kakashi invited us to dinner tonight. He said Naruto was coming to." I made a face.

"My _Sensei_ invited us to _dinner_?" I asked, standing and walking over to her. My Mother smiled again and looked at me, her eyes glowing. Did my Mother have a crush on my Sensei? Hmmmm.

"He did. Is there something wrong with that?" Mother asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no. It's perfectly fine," I said, smirking at her, "Is Sakura coming to?" My Mother furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. Kakashi said something about her having family plans." I nodded.

"Ok! I'll be in my room," I said, walking up the stairs. I plopped down on the floor by my mirror, staring at my reflecting. My long black hair was a mess. I looked around for my brush then started running it through my hair. A few minutes later and my Mother peeked her head through my door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, continuing to brush my hair. She walked in and I looked at the dress she was holding. It was a nice dress. It was a knee length; silvery colored and looked like the bottom had been shredded (which I liked). Black, diamond shaped beads lined the V neck. IT was completed with spaghetti straps.

"Uh…I don't usually wear dresses," I said, looking at her.

"Oh come on Sky," Mother said, smiling, "This would look so pretty on you!"

"Alright," I sighed, giving in, "Let me try it on." Taking the dress, I walked into my closet and started taking my clothes off. Once I had the dress on, I walked out and raised my eyebrows expectantly at my Mother. She looked me up and down and had me turn this way and that. Finally, (after probably a million turns) she clasped her hands together.

"You look gorgeous Sky!" Mother exclaimed happily.

"Do I?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. The dress was fairly fitted from my waist up but spun around my knees whenever I twirled in a circle. The V neck did go down some but didn't really show much. I smiled actually liking how I looked in the dress. I turned to look at my Mom.  
>"When do we leave?"<p>

"In ten minutes," She said, "I'm going to go get ready." With that, she left to her room. After much looking, I found a studded bracelet and snapped it around my arm. I also put a chain necklace on that had a small black heart hanging on it. Then I put on my black boots and walked down stairs. Mother was waiting down stairs for me. She was wearing a white skirt with a form fitting black blouse on. I smiled and we walked out the door.

Once we were in the village, we looked for a dumpling restaurant. While we were walking, I spotted Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit.

"Hey, there's Naruto," I said, pointing. We started over to him, weaving through the crowd of people.

"Naruto, where's Kakashi?" I asked once we reached him.

"Oh he'll be he—"He started. I raised an eyebrow as he starred at me then snapped my fingers.

"Hey, when will Kakashi be here?" I repeated, waving my hand in his face. Naruto blinked.

"Oh, he'll be here in a few minutes. Where did you get that dress?" I pointed at my Mom.

"I've had it for a while," My Mother explained, then looked at the restaurant we were in front of, "Is this the dumpling place?" Naruto nodded happily.

"Yup! It has the best dumplings ever!" I snorted, crossing my arms.  
>"Does it? I though you only ate ramen," I said. Naruto frowned at me.<p>

"No….I eat other things," He said then started waving his hand in the air, "OI! Kakashi-Sensei! Over here!" A few seconds later and Kakashi walked over to us.

"Kakashi!" I said then ran over and hugged him. See, now I have the right to hug him since he's my Sensei. Hehe. He seemed slightly surprised but patted my head.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner," My Mother said, smiling. I backed away from Kakashi and stood by Naruto. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"No problem," He said. I looked from my Sensei to my Mother then at Naruto. He made a face then shrugged. I think that my Mother and my Sensei liked each other. Wow. That would be weird. My Sensei being my Step Father. Anyways, we walked into the restaurant and got a booth. Me and Naruto were across from each other and my Mother was across from Kakashi. Naruto kept starring at me. I pretended not to notice. But let me tell ya, it's weird having your teammate starring at you constantly. I sorta felt guilty now for yelling at him. I'd apologize whenever we were alone. A waitress walked up to us.

"Good evening my names Tanya, what drinks can I get you?" She asked politely, holding a small note pad.

"I'll just have water," Kakashi said.

"I'll have tea," Mother said.

"Sweet or unsweet?" The waitress asked.

"Sweet," My Mother replied. The waitress looked at me after writing the drinks down on her note pad.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper," I said.

"Root bear," Naruto said while attempting to get his silverware out.

"Ok, I'll have those right out," The waitress said striding off. I watched Naruto fiddle with the napkin and almost laughed at his serious expression.

"Have some trouble Naruto?" My Mother asked. He looked up and smiled then returned his attention to the napkin.

"He's really going at it," I whispered to my Mom. She just smiled.

My Mother and Kakashi started talking about various things. What books they liked to read, their favorite restaurant stuff like that. Naruto, once he had gotten his silverware out, went back to studying my dress or how I looked in the dress. I sighed.

"Naruto, why are you starring at me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Oh….uh…you just look ….ah….good in the dress," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said then leaned forward and unzipped his jacket. He looked down at himself then looked questioningly at me. I nodded to myself.

"You look good with it unzipped," I said, "but don't you get hot with a black shirt under it?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nope." I looked at my Mother and Kakashi talking then leaned forward towards Naruto.

"I think they like each other," I whispered so they couldn't hear. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah me to. I thought it was funny that he would invite you guys to dinner." I shrugged.

"It was nice although I was surprised but my Mom started smiling when she talked about him." Naruto laughed and both adults looked at us.

"What are you two talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing," I said, smiling as sweetly as I could. That made me remember how Sasuke always used to look away whenever I did that and frowned. Tanya returned with our drinks then took our orders.

"So, Sky," Kakashi said, looking at me, "What did you see in the water during training today?" I thought about saying nothing since I _really_ didn't want to talk about it but it would be useless with my Mother here.

"You saw something?" Mother asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled quietly.

"About Sasuke?" My Mother prompted. I nodded. Kakashi studied me.

"You see things about Sasuke?"

"Yes," I said, "I didn't see all of it though. When I ran my hand through the water I cut it off."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I didn't want to see it," I said firmly.

"What did you see?" Kakashi repeated. I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"I saw the Akatsuki talking in a group then Sasuke standing in some woods looking like he was about to fight something then….," I trailed off, remembering the huge white snake.

"Then what?" My Mother encouraged.

"A white snake," I finally said, "I saw a huge white snake then the picture started to change but that's when I cut it off." Kakashi seemed troubled by what I said.

"Your positive it was a white snake?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I know what I saw," I said curtly. Kakashi exchanged a look with my Mother and I looked at Naruto. His eyes met mine, the crystal blue reflecting worry.

"What is the real reason Sasuke isn't here?" Kakashi finally asked, slowly. Naruto and I both sighed.

"He….got captured by Itachi and his partner," Naruto said, "We tried to get him to come back with us but he refused." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, my hair hiding my face. I was still furious with Sasuke at what he did.

"He got captured by the Akatsuki?" My Mother asked, shocked, then looked at me, "Why didn't you tell me this Sky?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it," I growled, "He can stay there and die for all I care." Both Kakashi and Mother were surprised at my words but it was the truth. Naruto wasn't so shocked.

The waitress came back with our food and we ate in silence. Once we were finished we paid the bill then left. Naruto started off towards his apartment and I chased after him.

"Naruto wait!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me.

"What's up?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," I said as I reached him.

"It's fine," He said. I tried to say more but he just started walking. I sighed and started to my house with Mother. Once we got there, I took a glass of water up to my room. Why had Sasuke refused to come back with us? He's never done that before. I couldn't get the way his eyes looked before we left out of my head. I realized then that Sasuke did truly love me. But, why hadn't he admitted it? Why had he chosen to "tell me" that he didn't want to be me with me and left? I clinched my fist. I went over this in my head and realized that I still loved Sasuke, but that didn't stop me from hating what he did.

_Those feelings remained in his eyes for a few more seconds then they hardened._

"_Go, Sky," He said, his voice harsh, "And don't bother coming back. I won't be there." _

I gripped my glass then yelled, throwing it at the wall. It shattered and the water splattered all over the room. I collapsed to my knees, crying. I heard my Mother hurrying up the stairs. Wiping my eyes, I placed my index and middle finger on my mark and muttered the same words I had all those months ago. A few seconds later, I appeared on my houses street on Earth. The moon shone in the sky as I walked down the street, boots thumping on the concrete. I walked towards my house, head down and hair shadowing my face. Once I reached the familiar house, I walked up the steps and opened the door. Elinor never did lock the door at night. Sparta rushed me as I entered meowing like crazy. Poor thing, I had forgotten about her.

"Hey Sparta," I said, picking her up. I strode to my room then plopped down on my bed. Elinor wasn't fussing at me so I guess she wasn't here. Good riddance. I sighed and held Sparta close to my body then closed my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! What's up? So, thanks to those who reviewed, it's much appreciated **

**Chapter 14**

**Sky's POV**

I felt a rough tongue licking my hand and rolled over. Apparently, I was close to the edge of the bed because I fell off and hit the floor. I grunted and stood.

"That's one way of waking up," I mumbled. I changed out of my dress and slipped on some skinny jeans along with a blue T-shirt that had 'F.O.D' on it.**(A/N: Those of you who listen to Green Day will know what F.O.D stands for :P)** I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where my phone was plugged into the wall. I wonder how many texts and messages I had. I groaned inwardly. Turning on the phone, I found out I was pretty popular while I was gone because I had thirty-eight voice mails and fifty texts. I deleted all the texts figuring I would find out what the people wanted later. The voice mails I listened to though. Mostly, they were from the phone company saying that my bill was overdue. Others however, were from my friends asking where I was and saying that the cops were sending search parties for me.

"Lovely," I muttered, running my hand through my hair. I looked down at Sparta who was waiting for me to feed her.

"Looks like I have some things to take care of, Sparta," I told her. After I gave her food, I slipped on my converse and walked out of the house, taking the key and my cell phone with me. It was cloudy outside and storm clouds were gathering in the distance. The wind was howling its secrets to the world. If only it could answer all my questions. As I made my way towards my school, I passed the community pool. On the billboard was a sheet of paper with a picture of me with 'MISSING' up at the top. Below my picture was my name and all my information.

Name: Sky Razor

Guardian: Elinor Spinella

Height: 5'3"

Goes to Wayside Middle School. If found please call the Police Department.

I tore the paper off the billboard and tossed it into the trash then continued down the street towards my school. I walked out of the neighborhood and started across the street towards my school when I heard sirens. I looked up and down the street. I did _not_ want to be found by the cops. Unfortunately, they had already spotted me and pulled over. The cop got out of the car and looked at me then at a picture of—guess who—me.

"Sky Razor," he said, "If you could please come with me." I gritted my teeth and looked at my school then back at the cop.

"Look," I said, "I just want to go into the school and find one of my friends."

"I'm afraid you can't do that," The cop said, walking over to me.

"Why not?" I asked, making a face.

"You've been missing for a while now. It'd be best if I took you back to the office and let your parent or legal guardian know your ok." He took my arm and started walking me towards his car. I dug in my heals and pulled and tugged as much as I could.

"No, I don't want to go with you," I said, yanking at my arm, "My guardian should be back from work in the evening, I can just wait for her at my house."

"Like I said," The cop said, exasperated, "You can't do that." With that, he opened the back door and gestured for me to get in. What I was about to do was crazy and, I'll admit, probably not the brightest idea I ever had. I yanked on my arm as hard as I could then bolted towards my school. All the training with Naruto had finally paid off.

"Hey! You get back here!" The cop yelled and ran after me. You're probably wondering why I was refusing to go with the cop. Well, being an "orphan" I have been too many police departments and they weren't the best place to be. Well, that wasn't the only reason. Hehe. The cop caught up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. I struggled.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I actually considered kicking or punching him, or, better yet, using my abilities on him. But, I figured that would cause more trouble that I needed.

"Calm down," The cop said, "Let's just get you back to the office and before you know it you'll be back with your guardian." I sighed, giving in and let him lead me to the car. I sat in the back seat and crossed my arms. Great. If/when they look at my records to verify I was actually who I said I was; they would see all the stuff I did. Hey, don't point fingers at me, I was young, rebellious and felt alone. So what if I didn't some things. They weren't _that_ bad. Half an hour later, we arrived at the police station. I walked into the station, the cop behind me. He gestured for me to sit down then walked over to the front desk. After exchanging a few words, he walked through a door on the far side of the room. I sat down and took out my cell phone. Dialing a number, I put the phone to my ear.

"Come on, come on," I said quietly, "Pick up."

"Hello?" Came my friend Kellie's voice.

"Hey, Kellie, it's me, Sky," I said quickly.

"Sky? Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You know the police are sending search parties out for you," She said, her voice taking on a motherly tone. I sighed and glanced at the lady at the front desk then turned my back to her.

"I know," I said, lowering my tone, "I'm at the police station now. I need you to come down here and get me out."

"Ugh, have they looked at your records?" Kellie asked, groaning.

"No, but I'm sure that's what they're doing now."

"Alright, I'll be down there in a sec, but you owe me." I snapped my phone shut as the cop who took me here walked up to me, holding some papers. He looked at me sternly and I stared at him.

"According to your records you've been to juvenile prison multiple times for stealing and violence," The cop said. I nodded.

"Your point?" The cop shook his head.

"Would you mind explaining why you were missing for a few months?" He asked.

"I was out of town with some friends," I said.

"For three months?"

"Yeah."

The bell on the door dinged and I turned and saw Kellie walk in with her Mother. I smiled and ran up and hugged her.

"Who's this?" The cop asked.

"I'm Kellie," Kellie said, "I'm one of Sky's friends." The cop nodded and looked at Kellies Mother.

"May I speak with you in private?" He asked.

"Sure," She said and they walked into a different room. I walked over to the small couch they had and plopped down with a sigh. Originally, I came back to Earth to get away and (hopefully) get some peace of mind. Getting arrested and possibly put into juvenile prison for a day or two is not what I would call peace of mind. Kellie sat down next to me.

"So, why are you here exactly, aside from the obvious," She asked. I looked at her.

"Well, let's just say my record isn't the finest in the world," I said, my voice irritated. Kellie nodded then smirked.

"How bad is it?" I scowled.

"It's not funny Kellie! They could put me in juvi for at least two or three days! I do _not_ need that!" **(A/N: Juvi is short for juvenile)**. She laughed and held her hands up.

"Alright, alright. Just how bad is it?" I crossed my arms and looked away. Kellie sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, come on, I was just kidding, ok?" I chewed on my bottom lip then looked at the ground.

"I wasn't the nicest kid when I was younger," I started quietly.

"Were you involved with gangs?"

"No, but I might as well have been. I was violent and because of that I got moved to different buildings for orphans or whatever."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kellie said, looking at me sympathetically. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your pity, Kellie, not now. Anyways, I even considered doing drugs or something but I didn't because I didn't want to end up like…..other kids." Kellie didn't respond. I didn't really expect her to. I mean, for as long as we'd known each other, I had never shown her my "dark side." As far as she knew, I was a sweet, rebellious teenage girl with anger issues. The cop and Kellies Mother returned and he looked at me.

"You'll be going home with them," He said. I smiled.

"Awesome." He raised one finger.

"However, if I find you doing anything illegal, you won't get off as easy." I nodded impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure, can I go now?" He nodded and I left with Kellie and her Mom.

About an hour later and we were driving into their driveway. It had started to rain and lightning flashed in the distance. I figured that the worst of the storm was yet to come. Which I was happy about, I loved a good thunder storm. We walked into the house and went to Kellie's room. It consisted of a bunk bed, desk and the usual stuff. Kellie put on some music then we just lied around.

"So….why did you leave?" Kellie asked, "You were gone for a pretty long time." I sighed. I trusted Kellie (for the most part anyway) but I didn't think she would be able to handle the truth.

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to get away. So, I left to a different city nearby. Took some money from Elinor's bank account then jacked some dudes car and left." She looked at me like 'WTH?' I laughed so hard that my side hurt.

"You jacked some dudes car? I'm surprised the cop let you off without paying some fine or something!" She exploded.

"Relax Kellie. Geez, you're so uptight," I said, putting some gum in my mouth. Kellie studied me closely.

"Something different about you," She said slowly, "Whatever happened while you were gone made you go into auto defense mode or something." I snorted.

"You got that right," I said, a hint of contempt in my voice. Kellie crossed her legs.

"Well, you gonna tell me what happened?"

"You wouldn't understand," I said.

"I bet I would," She persisted.

"No, no you wouldn't."

"Come on, please?" I groaned and starred out the window. The trees were being tossed left and right as much as they could without flying out of the ground and the wind howled bloody murder. Rain pelted the ground and window and hail the size of baseballs were breaking windshields. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. I actually thought that the power would go out. It was sorta ironic. Because what was going on outside was how I felt inside. It was like a tempest was going on in my heart, fighting for dominance.

"Sky?" Kellie asked slowly. I looked at her.

"You want the truth?" I asked somberly. She nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But absolutely no questions until I'm finished. But don't say I didn't warn you." Kellie just grabbed the bowl of popcorn her mom had brought us and started munching on it. She acted as if I was about to tell her a nice happily-ever-after story. Ha, I wish. I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, listening to the wind, rain and hail.

"Let's see….." I started, "Well, first of all. There's another world existing separate from Earth. I can't tell you where it is though, or how far, so don't ask. But, I guess I should start at the beginning. You know that one day I came to that party at your church with Sasuke and Naruto and how I said that they had broken into my house? Well, they hadn't. They came from the other world I mentioned. They said that they had gotten here by some rock that had the same mark I have. Anyways, they stayed at my house and before long I started having weird dreams and visions—"

"About what?" Kellie interrupted. I sighed. This was gonna take a while.

"I said no questions," I snapped, "I'll answer everything soon. It's not like I'm gonna disappear." Kellie scowled but shut up.

"Like I said, I started having dreams and visions about wars and this family. Later, I found out that that family was my birth Mother and Father and me as a child. In one of the visions I, as a baby, somehow transported, I'm assuming the same way Sasuke and Naruto had, myself to Earth. Anyways, Sasuke, Naruto and I started doing research and found out I was part of some Clan on their world that had abilities and was really powerful and all that stuff. And you know that mark I have that I always said was a birth mark? Yeah, it can transport me from Earth to my real world and back. That's why I disappeared. So, when I got there, I found my Mother and learned about my past. I also trained with Sasuke and Naruto on their team. There ninjas."

"So," Kellie started slowly, "Your actually from some other world, belong to a really powerful Clan and you're a ninja?"

"Pretty much," I said, "That's not the whole story but that would take _hours_."

"What are you abilities?" She asked, a smile playing with her lips. I rolled my eyes.

"I can move stuff with my mind like telekinesis, I can communicate with people with my mind, control all of the elements and one other that I'd never heard of, oh and I can talk to Dragons." Kellie's eyebrows rose.

"There are Dragons on that world?"

"Uh-huh."

"Awesome!" I nodded.

"Yup. I made friends with two." Kellie was totally beside herself.

"So, what was bothering you though? That seems pretty cool, I mean, you met your actual Mother," She asked. I sighed. I was worried that would come up. I don't know if I was ready to talk about Sasuke.

"That's complicated," I said quietly.

"Please? I'll listen without asking any questions," She persisted.

"Fine, but you won't get all of it," I said, "You know Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Well….let's say that we sorta….kinda….er…._accumulated_….feelings for each other"—Kellie smirked here—"Neither of us admitted it though. While I was there, I decided I wanted to go find the Dragons. Naruto and Sasuke came and, one thing led to another, and I got hypothermia and they took care of me. When we reached the Dragons, they cared for me and I was back to normal. Anyway, there's this group of really powerful ninjas called the Akatsuki. Sasuke's older brother is a member and Sasuke wants to kill him, I can't explain why because it would take too long, but that's all you need to know. So, Sasuke, for whatever reason, decided it a bright idea to wonder off for a few days. He got captured by his older brother and his partner. So, being the nice friends we are, Naruto and I went too go save him. Well, we got there and Sasuke refused to come with us, he even took it so far as to attack Naruto. Well, while they were fighting, Sasuke's older brother appeared and I had to fend him off. I fought him and got myself hurt. That got Naruto and Sasuke's attention and they came to help me. Naruto tended to my wound while Sasuke distracted his brother. Anyways, long story short, Sasuke basically told me to leave and never come back. So, I did, and now I'm struggling with my feelings and anger towards him." Kellie nodded slowly.

"I see," She said.

"Kellie?" I asked.

"Yup?"

"Please don't go guidance counselor on me," I pleaded. Kellie made a face but nodded.

"Well, why don't you just go find him and, I don't know, tell him how you feel?" Kellie asked. I face palmed.

"He already knows how I feel! I mean, I didn't tell him, but he knows, trust me. He's just being a hot-headed, stubborn, jerk-off who doesn't give a crap about anyone or anything." Kellie sighed and both of us were silent.

"Well…he was kinda cute." I threw a pillow at her.

"Not helping!" I growled.

"Alright, sorry," Kellie said, "But I really think you should just go after him."

"Yeah well, easier said than done."

"No one ever said love was easy, Sky," Kellie said softly, "The fight is what makes it worthwhile." I nodded. I guess she did have a point, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. But right then, fight was the last thing I wanted to do. Honestly, I wanted to just give up and cry and just let Sasuke go and forget about him. But, of course, my stubborn nature wouldn't let me do that. No, it wanted to go after him and give him the what for. After dinner, Kellie and I crashed. I slept on the top bunk while she slept on the bottom. I was hoping I wouldn't have any weird dreams.

_**Yeah, of course, me saying that I didn't want to have a weird dream just jinxes it. Once again, I saw the huge white snake. Then, it zoomed in on the eye of the snake and I saw Sasuke, bent over in pain. It must have been pure anguish for him to fall to his knees like that, because he didn't seem like the type of person to bow to pain. Part of me felt like he deserved it, but then, deep inside, I wanted to find who did that to him and torture him. Then it all went black and all I heard was the sounds of battle. But, it appeared to be only two people. The fight went on then I heard a familiar voice. Naruto. He was yelling at someone. Then a new voice responded to him. **_

"_**It's over, Naruto." Naruto screamed and blood splattered across my vision. **_

"Naruto!" My eyes shot open and it took me a sec to realize that I had said his name out loud. My chest was heaving and I could feel my heart pounding. The storm outside was still going. I looked at my digital watch on my wrist. 5:15. I leaned over the bunk to look at Kellie. She was fast asleep. Lucky duck. I threw my covers off and jumped down, landing in a crouch. Rummaging around in her room, I found a hoodie and pulled it over my head. Then grabbed my converse and pulled them onto my feet. I padded down the hall into the bathroom. I flipped on the switch but nothing happened. So the power didn't work. Lovely. Mentally cursing the storm, I walked down the hall into the kitchen. My foot met the leg of a stool and I bit my tongue. Glaring at the stool, I walked around it for a flashlight. I felt something that felt like a flashlight and found the power switch. A bright beam of light lit the kitchen and I whooped, smacking my hand against a cabinet. I sucked on my hurt hand while making my way to the front door. I opened the door a crack and was met with a strong wind, blowing the door all the way open (and almost smacking my face).

"Well then," I mumbled, stepping out onto the front porch, pulling the door shut behind me. I pulled the hood over my head and faced the storm, shining the flashlight into it. The light illuminated maybe ten or fifteen feet in front of me then faded. The wind wailed, sending the rain flying in different directions. Thankfully, there was no hail. The storm coated the night in a dark, rainy blanket. The street along the curb was flooded with water, rushing downhill.

I walked onto the driveway and over to the garage door. Typing in the code, the door slide open, struggling against the wind. Once it was open far enough, I walked in and found Kellie's bike. I know, you probably think I'm crazy riding a bike in this weather, but I've done it before. I steered the bike out onto the drive way, then closed the garage door. Positioning the flash light on the handle so I could hold it, I swung one leg over the seat and pushed off the driveway. The wind buffeted against my bike, threatening to topple it. I stood and peddled along the street, water spraying my shins and calves. My clothes were already soaked. I biked out of my neighborhood and stopped, resting my foot against the curb. I stared out at the street in between me and my school. Water flooded at least a quarter of a foot deep. I chewed my lip, deciding on whether or not to go out there. I sighed and gripped my handles tighter then pushed off the curb onto the street. The rushing water immediately fought against me, turning my wheels left and right. A strong gust smacked against me, toppling my bike. I flew off the bike and rolled on the street a few feet away from my bike.

The water ran under my clothes, soaking them even more. Thunder clapped and I stood and hopped back onto my bike and rode across the street. Jumping the curb I biked across the lawn. The principal would have killed me if he saw me doing this. I reached the front door and got off the bike. I tried the handle but it was locked. Cursing, I ran along the side of the building towards the library. I stopped and shielded my eyes as I looked up at the window. Years of breaking into buildings told me that I could easily scale the wall then pick the lock of the window, if it was even locked. Instinct told me to just break into the front door. But, there was an alarm on the front door, for whatever reason, they hadn't put on in the library. I sighed and approached the wall. Reaching up to a ledge, I gripped it and pulled myself up. Standing, I looked up at the window. It wasn't that far up, but the rain made it harder. Yeah, I was crazy doing this.

Then an idea came to me. I could use my element ability and just see if I could bust the window open. Of course, I didn't know how to use wind. How hard could it be though? Then there was always the possibility of me missing and blowing myself off the wall. I reached up cautiously and positioned my hand so the palm was facing the glass window. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the wind howling by my ears. After a few seconds, all I heard was the wind. Not the rain. Not the thunder or lightning. Nothing but the wind. Then the window shattered and glass flew everywhere. I immediately ducked, crouching on the small ledge, shielding my face. Slowly, I stood, glass crunching beneath my feet. Carefully, I brushed the glass on the window sill off and started to pull myself up. I felt my fingers slipping on the ledge. I gritted my teeth as a gust of wind buffeted my body, making my fingers slip even more. Thankfully, I managed to pull myself up and hopped down into the library.

I looked at my watch. 5:45. Awesome, so I had a few hours until school. My hair was soaked, since the wind had blown my hood off. I felt something warm running down my hand. I glanced down and saw blood on my hand. The glass must have cut it when it shattered. I looked around the library for the secret room Sasuke and Naruto had found. Eventually, I found it and tried pulling random books out in an attempt to find the right one. After going through a few books, I managed to find the right one. The shelf started to shake and many of the books fell off. Then, with one final shake, it slide in and to the side, revealing the room. The books we had looked at all those months ago still lied around where we had left them. I sighed and looked at the book of my Clan. I starred at my Father and lightly ran my finger on his picture.

"What should I do?" I whispered, as if he could answer me. I stood and started looking for any books on the Akatsuki. I wanted to learn anything I could about them. Unfortunately, I didn't find much. Just that they were in something called the Bingo Book, and that they were S-Ranked criminals. Oh, and that they were not to be messed with alone. I snorted. Like I needed to know that. I glanced at my watch. It was 6:35. I didn't have much time left. Remembering the white snake in my dreams, I started to look for books that had white snakes in them. I didn't think it would be that hard. But, of course, it was. Really, I only found stuff on normal sized snakes, not huge, bigger-than-life snakes. Yeah, so the white snake wasn't "bigger-than-life" but it was close. I groaned and tossed yet another book onto the floor.

"How hard can it be to find a freaking snake!" I yelled, pressing my palms to my forehead. Of course, that only smeared blood onto my forehead, since my hand was still bleeding. I would have stanched the flow, but I didn't want to use Kellie's hoodie. I heard a thump and looked to my right. A book had fallen from the shelf. I crawled over to it since it had a picture of three people. One looked like Tsunade. Flipping it open, I saw a man with long black hair. He strangely resembled a snake. Well, his facial features did anyway. Apparently, he was obsessed with creating an immortality jutsu. **(A/N: I'm not sure if it was exactly immortality, but it was something like that)**. Even more interesting than that, he was really a huge white snake that possessed various human hosts/bodies. Guess I found my snake.

"Orochimaru," I said, as I starred at his picture, "What do you want with Sasuke?"

**Naruto's POV**

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I said as fifteen clones appeared beside me. I pointed at the clone of Kakashi-Sensei.

"Get him!"

"Right!" They all said in unison and rushed Kakashi-Sensei. I followed and jumped on their shoulders towards the clone of Kakashi.

"Rasengon!" I yelled, bringing the swirling ball of air down on Kakashi. The clone of Kakashi disappeared and I dispelled my clone jutsu.

"Well done Naruto," The real Kakashi said, walking up to me. I smiled.

"Thanks! But, Sky still hasn't shown up."  
>"Yeah," Sakura agreed, approaching us, "Where do you think she is?" Kakashi didn't answer; he just looked towards the village, a worried expression on his face. He ended training and we headed back towards the village. I was starving, but I decided to look around for Sky. It's not like her to miss training. I walked around the village, asking people if they had seen Sky. During the past few days since we'd returned to the village, I noticed how Sky's mood could change pretty fast. One minute she could be happy and relatively normal. But, if you say one thing, and she gets mad and defensive. I mean, I got it, I missed Sasuke to, but she seemed to be taking it a lot harder than everyone else.<p>

I'd gone over that night over and over in my head and I was positive it had to do with her and Sasuke making eye contact. Then of course, how he told her to leave and never come back. That was it! When Sky had gone and contacted Sasuke with her mind, she had said that he had feelings for her. And when they had made eye contact in that building, she must have seen the same feelings in his eyes. Then when Sasuke told her to leave and never come back, it must have messed her up. The Baka. Couldn't he see that she loved him? I clinched my fists. I had to find Sasuke and bring him back.

I looked up and saw the path that led to Sky's house. Hopefully she'd be there, but somehow I doubted it. I ran along the path anyway though. Fifteen minutes later and I saw her house. It seemed lonely to live out here, but I could see why Sky would like it. Nice and peaceful. I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. A few minutes later and the door swung open, revealing Sky's Mom. Man, she looked worried.

"Naruto, thank goodness," She said, taking my arm and pulling me into the house, shutting the door behind me, "Have you seen Sky?" I shook my head.

"No, that's why I came here. She didn't come to training so I thought something was wrong." Her Mother nodded and took me to the living room where a plate of cookies was sitting on the coffee table. I smiled and took one, biting into it.

"So, where is Sky?" I asked through the cookie.

"I don't know," Her Mother said, "She came home from the dinner and went straight to her room. I figured she was tired and wanted to be alone. But then she yelled and there was a crash. When I got up there she was gone and a glass was shattered on the floor." I blinked. I knew girls could be dramatic but I never took Sky has a dramatic person. Guess I don't know girls.

"Do you think she transported to Earth?" I asked, remembering how she transported us to Konoha accidently and l had landed in a tree. I frowned at the memory. Her Mother was silent for a second but she started to nod.

"She could have, I suppose," She said slowly, "I can't imagine why she would go back though."

"I can," I said quietly. I could easily understand why Sky would go back. She wanted to get away from all that had happened in the past few days. Which, would be going back to Earth. I finished my cookie and sat back in the couch.

"Is there any way I could get to Earth?" I asked, looking at her Mother. She shook her head.

"Sky is the only one that can transport between worlds." I sighed. Figures.

"Can you contact her?" I persisted.

"I could try," Her Mother said. I smiled then frowned when my stomach demanded food. She laughed and gave me some soup, which was _really_ good. Once I was done eating, I went up stairs to Sky's room. A few clothes were on the floor and her Ipod was lying on her bed. I noticed that the picture we had taken of Team 7 with her was lying down on the dresser and walked over to it. I picked it up and saw the crack going across it. Poor Sky. Sighing, I set the picture down and flopped down onto her bed. I starred at her Ipod and put one of the earphones on and turned it on (hey, I know how to work an Ipod, I'm not stupid). I immediately recognized the song playing. I had heard her singing it to herself lots of times.

"_Hey there, I know it's hard to feel. Like I don't care at all. Where you are and how you feel with these lights off as these wheels. Keep rolling on and on (and on and on and on) Slow things down or speed them up. Not enough or way too much (and on and on and on…) How are you when I'm gone? I can't make it on my own (I can't make it on my own) because my heart is on Ohio. So cut my wrists and black my eyes (cut my wrists and black my eyes). So I can fall asleep tonight, or die. Because you kill me, you know you do you kill me well. You like it to and I can tell. You never stop until my final breathe is gone. Spare me just three last words. 'I love you' is all she heard. I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever. I can't make it on my own (I can't make it on my own) because my heart is on Ohio. So cut my wrists and black my eyes (cut my wrists and black my eyes). So I can fall asleep tonight, or die. Because you kill me, you know you do you kill me well. You like it to and I can tell. You stop until my final breathe is gone." _

I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to the music.

**A/N: So, there ya go. Chapter 14. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the song by Hawthorne Heights, I only own my characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiii! So, thanks to those who reviewed. You get a cookie :D For those of you who didn't, you don't get a cookie, sorry, but you didn't press that little awesome blue button. **

**Chapter 15**

**Sky's POV**

I climbed up onto the top bunk and plopped down onto my back with a sigh. I never realized how exhausting school could be. I mean, honestly, they should give us kid's credit for actually getting to class on time. With as many people as there are in the hall ways, it's like trying to walk through quick sand wearing a heavy backpack. I closed my eyes not really trying to go to sleep, but did so anyways. No sooner did I slip into a blissfully welcomed sleep, did I find myself in my "inner world." I was standing in a brightly lit room. The last time I was here, I spoke to my Mom.

"Mom?" I called. My voice echoed in the room and I smirked.

"Hello Sky." I turned and saw my Mother walking towards me. She was wearing Capri's with a blue T-shirt. I smiled at her.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no," she said, "Although, you could have told me you were leaving." I scratched the back of my head.

"Eh hehe, guess I could've. But I was….er….having a moment."

"Indeed, considering I found a shattered glass in your room." I made an apologetic face and put my hands in my pockets.

"So, what's up?" I asked. My Mother walked over to me and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Naruto's worried about you, Sky," She said. An image of Naruto sitting on the couch, looking at something while munching a cookie flashed in my mind's eye.

"Doesn't look very worried to me," I muttered. My Mother made a face.

"He is. Come back Sky, or at least come and get him." I sighed and looked at the floor. It was frustrating because everything reminded me of _him._ The library at the school reminded me of him because we were there together, the street corner near my house, the park. Even my freaking _house_ reminded me of him! Could I not go anywhere and not be in pain? My Mother must have seen my angst because she placed her hand on my chin and tilted my head back.

"I know how you feel," She said gently, "I was there to. But if you don't allow your friends to help you, you won't heal." I knew she had a point. But, I didn't want to forget Sasuke. Of course, that wasn't totally what she was saying, but I was afraid that if I got over it, that I would forget about him. As crazy as it sounds, it felt like that the pain was helping me, in a way, to remember Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll go back and get Naruto," I finally agreed, "But I'm not staying." My Mother nodded and she started walking towards the door on the far corner. Before she even got to it, she disappeared. My inner world faded and I was back in Kellie's house. I sat up and jumped off the bunk and strode out of the room.

"Kellie? Hey, Kellie," I called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I walked to the kitchen and there she was, making chocolate milk. That actually sounded really good. I grabbed a glass, poured some milk into it then stirred in the chocolate syrup.

"What's up?" Kellie asked, "I figured you were napping considering that you were tired from school."

"I was…..sorta," I said, I looked around to make sure no one could hear, "I'm going back to Konoha, I'm gonna get Naruto since, apparently, the boys' worried about me." Kellie smiled, a chocolate milk mustache on her upper lip.

"You gotta 'stache," I said, pointing at my upper lip. She wiped it off with her hand.

"Can I come?" She asked eagerly. Well, obviously all the bad stuff I told her in my little story didn't scare her off. I sighed.

"Please?" She begged, folding her hands and making a puppy face. I glared.

"I told you not to make the puppy face!"

"But it'll make you take me with you," She insisted, still making the puppy face. I groaned and threw my hands in the air.

"Fine, you can come, but _follow_ me and do _exactly_ as I say," I said. Your probably wondering why I emphasized 'follow.' Well, that's a different story involving a shopping bag, cookies, an old man's cane and a rabbit. Perhaps I can tell you later. Kellie jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Do you need to get anything?" I mumbled, irritated that she persuaded me into letting her come. She thought for a sec.

"I don't think so…..oh! Can I bring my camera?"

"Er…..no," I said, wondering what horrid things she would do with it (and trust me, she can do some things with that camera). Kellie pouted but agreed and we walked outside. After making sure no one was around, I told her to hold onto my arm while I put my index finger and middle finger on my mark. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Enga du funon burna," I muttered and we disappeared.

We appeared in Konoha, this time actually close to the gate. I smiled at the memory of Naruto landing in a tree.

"Alright, there's the gate to Konoha," I said, pointing. I started to turn to Kellie but she wasn't there. See why I didn't want to bring her? I spun around in a circle and saw her looking up a tall tree.

"Man! It's so tall!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, its tall now come on," I said impatiently, "And follow me!" Kellie made a face but followed me to the gate. We walked through the gate and Kellie gawked and pointed at every single thing. I basically ignored her inputs on the really cool looking weapons, the seriously weird clothes and, of course, the really delicious looking food.

"This is where you live?" She asked.

"Yes, but keep your voice down," I said quietly. It occurred to me that we should probably change our clothes. I found a clothes store and walked in, dragging Kellie with me.

"Oh Sky! Look at this," Kellie said excitedly, examining some shirts.

"Find your size and then go try it on," I told her, grabbing one for me. After changing clothes, we continued through the village towards the path that led to my house. But, the both worlds seem to hate me because there was Kakashi, looking at his books. I tried sneaking past him but there's no hiding from Kakashi.

"Oh Sky," He said, looking at me, "Who's this?" I stopped and smiled sweetly at him.

"This is a friend," I said, then turned to Kellie, "Kellie this is Kakashi, he's my Sensei, you know, the ninja?" Kellie's face lit up.

"Yeah! Hi!" She should be related to Naruto since she's so loud.

"Hehe….we should go," I said, scurrying off, pulling Kellie along. She said bye and Kakashi just waved and sweat dropped. A long half an hour later we were at my house.

"Wow….nice house," Kellie mumbled, awestruck.

"Thanks." For once, she was speechless.

"OI! Sky!" I turned and saw Naruto crouched in a tree, holding a kunai.

"Naruto! What're doing?" I asked, looking at him.

"Training," He said, jumping down and running over, "Hi!" Kellie waved.

"Kellie right?" He asked. She nodded.

"She wanted to come," I explained. Naruto nodded while Kellie starred at the kunai in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh," Naruto said, holding the kunai up, "It's a knife."

"Cool." I looked from my home then back at Naruto.

"You wanna go?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said. He seemed troubled by something but I decided to let it go. If he wanted to tell me he would tell me. They held onto me as I placed two of my fingers on my mark then uttered the necessary words. We arrived near Kellie's house and Naruto grinned, holding his hands on his head.

"This place feels like a second home," He said happily.

"Not surprising," I said, walking up to the door. We all walked in and Kellie's Mother looked at us, a relieved expression on her face.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, rushing up to Kellie, "Where've you been? I've been worried."

"Sorry, we just went to pick up one of Sky's friends," Kellie said, gesturing to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Hi."

"This is Naruto," I told her. She nodded, smiling warmly at Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto," She said, ruffling his hair. I contained a laugh and we walked to Kellie's room.

We played some board and card games then just sat around and talked while listening to music. Soon it was almost midnight and Kellie had gone to sleep. Naruto and I sat on the top bunk. The lights were out so we could just barely see each other.

"Hey Sky," Naruto said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Yeah?" Naruto was silent for a second then he finally said, "I had a weird dream."  
>"About what?" I asked, growing curious.<p>

"….Sasuke," Naruto said very quietly.

"Sasuke?" I repeated.

"Yeah. If you don't wanna hear it then I won't tell you." I shook my head.

"No, go on," I urged. Naruto proceeded to tell me about his dream. I don't know why Naruto would have a dream that could foretell something in the future. He said he saw a man with long black hair and a face that reminded him of a snake talking to Sasuke. Then, I guess Sasuke got mad because they started fighting. The snake dude (I thought it was Orochimaru) won and then Naruto said that his neck lengthened and started heading towards Sasuke. The scene changed and he saw Sasuke, his Sharingan activated, starring at him, a dark, evil look in his eyes. Naruto then began to explain how he heard fighting then Sasuke's voice saying something, and then he said he felt a piercing pain go through his body. I sighed and pressed my forehead to my knee.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, I just had a similar dream," I said, "But….."

"But what?" He persisted.

"You….you….I dunno, but something happened to you." Naruto hugged me. I wasn't really expecting it, but I didn't pull away. I pressed my face into his neck.

"Hey, it I'll be fine. We just have to find Sasuke before that man does," Naruto said.

"I know who the man is," I said, leaning against him.

"Really? Who?"

"Orochimaru," I said, "He was on a team in Konoha and had an obsession with creating an immortality jutsu. I'm pretty sure he was with the Akatsuki later on. But, he was really a huge white snake that somehow found human hosts to live in."

"So, you think he's the white snake you saw?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"…I'm scared." I know, that's kinda weird for me to say, let alone admit. But, it was true. I was scared. Scared for Naruto, scared for Sasuke. I was also scared of the future.

"I know," He said, rubbing my arm gently. I fell asleep pressed against Naruto's body.

**The Next Day**

The faint sound of giggling reached my ears. I groaned and pressed farther into the warm body next to me. More giggling. I felt my hand press against a well-toned torso. Finally, when the giggling wouldn't shut up I cracked open my eyes. My face was up against Naruto's chest and his arm was around my waist. A very amused Kellie was watching us from the edge of the bed.

"Good morning," Kellie said, smiling broadly, "Having fun there?" I glared and rolled onto my back.

"Shut it." I actually didn't mind sleeping next to Naruto. He was like a safe haven, his arms protecting me from the world.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her.

"Just a few minutes," She responded, stretching her arms above her head, "But then I saw you two looking cute sleeping together." A thought occurred to me and I eyed her closely.

"Did you take any pictures?" Kellie looked at me and I held my hand out to her. Reluctantly, she handed me her camera. I skimmed through the pictures of me and Naruto, I had to admit, we did look sorta cute. Naruto made a noise in his sleep and I looked down at him. He looked so peaceful and calm that it was hard to imagine the beast he held within. I gently shook his shoulder.

"Naruto?" He moaned and shifted slightly.

"Hey," I said, shaking his shoulder harder. He opened his eyes and looked at me tiredly.

"Hmmm?" I smiled.

"Sorry, but it's time to wake up," I said. Naruto nodded and sat up, yawning and stretching.

"What's the camera for?" He asked, noticing it in my hand. I quickly handed it back to Kellie.

"I was just looking at some pictures we took a long time ago."

"Oh. Can I see them?"

"Uh…Maybe later," I said. Naruto nodded happily then jumped of the bed.

Kellie and I followed suit and we made pancakes. Her Mother and Father were at work. But, her older brother was here; just sleeping (she said he was like a hibernating bear.) I got a big bowl out and started reading the instructions on the box.

"Ok, Kellie you get the milk," I told her, then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, can you get two eggs?"

"Sure," He said and started looking in the fridge, then put the eggs on the counter, "There." Once we got everything into the bowl (making a mess in the process), I mixed it all in then started making the pancakes.

"Oh, Sky," Kellie said, "My Mom knows this guy who is hosting a contest." I looked at her.

"So?" I asked through pancake.

"So, he's looking for some singers and I told him about you and he would like to meet you."  
>"When was this?" I asked.<p>

"Well…I'll have to call him and see when he's available," Kellie said slowly, "But it was a few days ago." I nodded.

"You should do it," Naruto said, smiling.

"You think so?" I asked, looking at him uncertainly.

"Yeah! You have a great voice."

"It's true," Kellie commented.

"Alright, go ahead and call the dude, I'll meet him, but no promises on me performing," I told her firmly. Kellie nodded and went to the phone in the kitchen.

"Oi, don't you have school?" Naruto asked. I groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just be late," I said. Once we had finished eating and Kellie had called and confirmed a time with the dude, we headed to school. When we got there, Naruto went to the library saying he wanted to check something out, and Kellie and I went to our classes. The teachers were thoroughly surprised to see me, but were happy I was there (most of them anyway). I listened to the boring Pre-Algebra lecture, then did my Pre-Algebra homework in English, did my English homework in Physical Science, my Science homework in History _then_ went to Lunch. I met Kellie and some of her friends and we all ate and talked. Surprisingly, Naruto did show up. Whatever he was "checking on" in the library must have been interesting.

"So, what's Naruto doing in the library?" Kellie asked, while she worked on opening her pudding cup.

"I dunno," I replied, taking her cup and opening it then handing it back, "It must be important for him to miss lunch though." She laughed.

"He likes food, huh?" I snorted.

" 'Like' is an understatement."

"Who's Naruto?" Melisa, one of Kellie's friends asked. She sas pretty cool, although short. She was shorter than me, and I was 5'3".

"Oh, he's just a friend of mine," I told her, "Blonde spiky hair, wears an orange jumpsuit, very happy." Melisa slurped some soup.

"What's he like?" She inquired. I raised an eyebrow. Was she interested in a boy she'd never met? Hehe. I smiled.

"He's nice, caring, occasionally dense, thoughtful, strong," I listed, "I could go on."

"Can I meet him?"

"Yeah, sure. Meet me and Kellie outside after school," I said, standing, "I got to get to Choir, talk to you guys later."

Once all my classes were over, Kellie and I made our ways through the crowded hallway towards the library. We entered the library and quietly walked through the aisles. When we didn't find him, I started to wonder where the heck he could have gone. Then I remembered the secret room. Sure enough, the entrance to the room was opened with books littering the floor around it.

"What happened?" Kellie asked.

"I'll explain later," I told her then walked in, stepping around books.

"Oi, Naruto come on, it's time to go," I said. The blonde boy was sitting on the floor, books all around him. I'm surprised he wasn't buried. He looked at me and nodded.

"Okie! I'm starving anyway."

"Then why'd you miss lunch?" Kellie asked.

"I was researching and figured it could wait."

"Food will have to wait because you got a girl that wants to meet you," I said, smirking. He raised his eyebrows but followed us out of the school. Just like we told her, Melisa was waiting outside the school hugging her books to her body. Kellie waved and Melisa smiled back, watching us. Naturally, Naruto walked over and started talking away. I shook my head. He had no problem talking, even if he didn't know the person. They talked and talked. Kellie leaned over to me.

"They seem to get along," She whispered.

"That's Naruto for ya," I whispered back. We all talked for a while then we had to go to Starbucks. Yes, the Great and Awesome Starbucks. It was where we were meeting the dude who was looking for singing thing. We reached Starbucks close to 4 and I jumped my backpack at a table then helped myself to a Carmel Frappe chino **(A/N: I don't know how to spell that, just an FYI).** A few minutes later and a late teens-early twenties man walked in wearing some jeans, a black t-shirt, and a jacket. He had a light bread and bright green eyes. He was actually quite attractive. Ugh, now I sound creepy. Ah well. He ordered a Carmel Macchiato then noticed us. Paying, he strode over, one hand holding his drink the other in his pocket. Yes, indeed quite attractive.

"Hey, Aaron," Kellie said, "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much," Aaron said, then looked at me, "You must me Sky." I nodded.

"Yeah. So, what exactly is this contest thingy?" Aaron took a chair, spun it so the back was facing the table then sat down.

"Well, basically there are a group of singers, dancers and other various performers," Aaron explained, "And they all perform their acts or songs then the judges make a decision." I nodded.

"Ok, so one of each performer will get a medal or something?" I asked.

"Yep."

"That sounds cool," Naruto commented absentmindly, seeming deep in thought. I gave him a curious look.

"Who's your friend?" Aaron asked, nodding his head at Naruto.

"Naruto," I said. The said boy blinked and looked at me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I was just telling him who you were," I said, "What are you thinking about?" He glanced at Aaron then looked at me.

"I'll tell you later." I nodded then turned my attention back to Aaron.

"So, do you want me to sing something?"

"That'd be great," he said, smiling. I put my Frappe chino down and cleared my throat.

"_This world will never be, what I expected, and if I don't belong, who would've guessed it. I will not leave alone, everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late. Even if I say, 'It'll be alright,' still I hear you say you want to end your life. And now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late. No one will ever see this side reflected and if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it. And I have left alone, everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late. Even if I say, 'It'll be alright,' still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late. The world we knew won't come back the time we've lost, can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again." _

I quite singing and fiddled with the straw to my drink awkwardly. All three of them starred at me. Why do they always do that?

"That was amazing!" Aaron exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows. Everyone said that, I just wondered how many of them were being honest.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah! You should really consider going into the music industry. I know plenty of teens that have done it." Well, that was new.

"So, do you want her or not?" Kellie asked. Aaron nodded, sipping his drink.

"You bet," He said, "That is, if you want to." His bright green eyes looked at mine and I almost didn't respond. I despise hormones.

"Wha..? Oh! Yeah, sure I'll go with you to the contest thingy." He grinned.

"Awesome, I'll see you later on tonight then." With that, Aaron waved and left. Did I mention he made those jeans look really good? Kellie smirked at me.

"You seem to like him," She teased. I glared.

"Shut up," I mumbled, "he just has good taste in clothes that's all."

"Riiiiiight," Naruto taunted, "Why don't you go with him to his house?"

"That's it!" I yelled and lunged at the boy. He yelped and ran out of Starbucks. I chased him around the parking lot, yelling at him. Tackling him to the ground, I sat on his stomach, pinning his arms down.

"Say that one more time and you'll wish you hadn't," I growled.

"I was just kidding!" He said, still grinning. I eyed him but let him up. We walked to my house since I had to get ready for the show/contest. I took out the keys, unlocked the door then walked in. Sparta greeted me, meowing (probably giving me the what for). Kellie and I went to my room while Naruto hung out in the living room. After going through millions of outfits, we decided on a black mini-skirt, red tank top that had 'Bite me' on it, netted legging, black leather jacket and my Nike sneakers. I placed the clothes on my chair then flopped onto my bed.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," I mumbled, my face in the pillow.

"Take a nap," Kellie said, "I'll wake you when we need to go." I have her a thumbs up and she left. I sighed and wasted no time and immediately fell asleep.

"Sky, hey, you gotta get up and change," Kellie said, shaking my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"K, I'll be out in a sec," I yawned. She left and I changed into my outfit. I also put on black eyeliner, mascara and charcoal grey eye-shadow. Since it was a contest, I felt like I needed to wear makeup (and no, it wasn't because of Aaron either). I strode out of my room and Kellie smiled at me. Naruto just gawked. He liked doing that. I looked at him.

"See something you like?" He blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
>"Hehe, you look great."<p>

"Thanks Naruto," I said, hugging him. He really was awesome, I don't know what I'd do without him. Kellie's Mom drove us to the building, which was HUGE. The parking lot was packed and there was a line of cars waiting to get in.

"Good thing we got here early," I said. After sitting for fifteen-thirty minutes, we finally parked and got inside. The hallways were lined with people but we shoved our way to the auditorium. Rows of chairs filled the room. At the front was a big stage with a drum set, platforms with guys tuning their guitars and a piano with a girl standing behind it. In between the stage and the front row was a table with three chairs, I'm assuming for the judges. On the ceiling were lights, which flashed on and off in different colors. In the black of the room I could see the people in the sound booth making preparations. A few people were already sitting in their seats.

"Hey, you made it." I turned and saw Aaron approaching us. I smiled.

"Yeah, this place is crowded. I've never seen this much people in one place."

"Yup, it gets crowded, but I'll take you back stage so you can get ready," He said. Kellie and her Mom went to find seats and I followed Aaron. Naruto tagged along. Was he being protective of me? Hmmmm. Backstage, there were lots of kids my age. I spotted a group of two guys and two girls. They were dressed in jeans and bright t-shirts. I'm assuming they were dancers since they were practicing their routine. Aaron showed me where the snacks and drinks were, the makeup area, and of course, the restrooms.

"So, for the singers there's a full band?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "Oh, and if you want back-up singers or dancers or whatever, just and ask and I'll find some people for you." I nodded.

"Thanks' Aaron."

"No prob, but I gotta run," He said, then walked off. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper then sat at an empty table with Naruto.

"Man, I didn't think there would be this many people here," Naruto said, looking around.

"Me either," I said, looking at a girl. She glared at me then went back to talking to her friend. Well then. She obviously wasn't friendly.

"Oi, a whole lot of people are watching you," Naruto whispered. As I looked around, I realized that he was right. Guess these guys recognized a new-be when they saw one. The announcer's voice rang out on the speakers and I looked at the stage. A man was standing on the stage, I didn't recognize him but he looked to be about forty or fifty. He called out two names and the girl and her friend walked towards the stage. I watched all of the acts. I have to say, the dancers were probably the most entertaining. The group I had seen practicing earlier were called up and started break dancing to an R&B song. I watched as they flipped over each other and did crazy stunts. To soon though, the act was over and they walked off, smiling and talking. The announcer dude walked up onto the stage again, holding a microphone.

"That was great! Now, please give a warm welcome to our new contestant, Sky Razor!" I hopped off the stool I was sitting on and walked over to the stage.

"Knock them dead Sky!" Naruto called. I smirked and took the microphone the man handed me then looked at all the people. I spotted Kellie and her Mom waving at me. I turned towards the judges, who were whispering to each other. There were two males and a female. Taking a breath, I nodded at the band and they started playing.

"Hold onto me love, you know I can't stay long  
>All I wanted to say was,<br>'I love you and I'm not afraid, ohh.'  
>Can you hear me?<br>Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light?<br>It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter a world of fragile things  
>Look for me in the white forest<br>Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
>I know you hear me,<br>I can taste it in your tears~

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light?<br>It ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
>You pray your dreams will leave you here<br>But still you wake and know the truth  
>No one is there….<br>Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
>Calling me, calling me as you fade to black<p>

(Say goodnight)  
>Holding my last breath<br>(Don't be afraid)  
>Safe inside myself<br>(Calling me, calling me)  
>Are all my thoughts of you,<br>Sweet raptured light?  
>It ends here tonight<br>(Holding my last breath)."

I paused before the next song began and tread to the front of the stage.

"These next two songs go out to a boy I knew," I said into the microphone, "And to all the people who have ever been lied to." I took a few steps back then once again started to sing.

"I'm missing you so much,  
>I'll see you die tonight just so I can get to you<br>Before the sun will rise.  
>I know these times are hard<br>And I feel this to  
>But none of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you<br>And I'm wasting away, away from you  
>And I'm wasting away, away from you~<br>What have I gotten into this time around?  
>I know that I had sworn, I'd never trust anyone again<br>But I didn't have to  
>You Had Me At Hello~<p>

I've never seen a smile  
>That can light the room like yours<br>It's simply radiant, I feel it more with everyday  
>That goes by.<br>I watch the clock to make my timing just right  
>Would it be ok, would it be ok,<br>If I took your breath away?

And I'm wasting away, away from you  
>And I'm wasting away, away from you~<br>What have I gotten into this time around?  
>I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again<br>But I didn't have to  
>You Had Me At Hello~<p>

You have me butterflies at the mailbox  
>You have me butterflies at the mailbox<br>What have I gotten into this time around?  
>I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again<br>But I didn't have to  
>You Had Me At Hello<br>You Had Me At Hello~…"

I stood with my head bowed, my hair covering my face slightly. I was hoping I could get through this song without breaking down. It seemed my emotions were unstable now.

"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
>Right now I feel invisible to you<br>Like I'm not real  
>Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?<br>Why'd you turn away?  
>Here's what I have to say<br>I was left to cry there  
>Waiting outside there<br>Grinning with a lost stare  
>That's when I decided<p>

Why should I care?~  
>'Cause you weren't there when I was scared<br>I was so alone  
>You, you need to listen!<br>I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
>And I'm in this thing alone<p>

Am I just some chick you placed beside you  
>To take somebody's place?<br>When you turn around can you recognize my face?  
>You used to love me<br>You used to hug me  
>But that wasn't the case<br>Everything wasn't ok  
>I was left to cry there, waiting outside there<br>Grinning with a lost stare  
>That's when I decided.<p>

Why should I care?~  
>'Cause you weren't there when I was scared<br>I was so alone  
>You, you need to listen!<br>I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
>And I'm in this thing alone<br>Crying out loud, I'm crying loud  
>Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud<br>Open your eyes!  
>Open up wide!<p>

Why should I care?~  
>'Cause you weren't there when I was scared<br>I was so alone  
>Why should I care?~<br>If you don't care, then I don't care!  
>We're not going anywhere!<br>Why should I care?~  
>'Cause you weren't there when I was scared<br>I was so alone  
>If you don't care, then I don't care!<br>We're not going anywhere!"

I held my hand with the microphone in the air above my head. Everybody clapped and cheered and I strode off the stage.

"That was great, Sky!" Naruto said, running up to me. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Naruto," I said. A few people went after me then the announcer dude called all the contestants onto the stage. We all lined up and the judges consulted each other. They gave out the medals to the first, second and third place winners. The dance team that I liked got first (which I was happy about), then two other teams got second and third. For the singing, this boy (who had a _really _good voice), got first, I got second (which was more than I thought I'd get). The girl who didn't like me and her friend got third. I found that funny.

For the groups of people who did seriously crazy and life threatening stunts was these four girls, they got first. Then two other groups of kids got second and third. Afterwards, once all the medals were given out, me and Naruto started to head outside to meet Kellie and her Mom. As we were walking, I spotted Aaron talking to a girl. I smiled faintly because it looked like he liked her. He noticed me and waved. I waved back, smiling at him.

"You did great," he said as I walked by.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder. Naruto and I pushed through the doors and into the parking lot.

"Sky! Naruto! Over here!" I turned and saw Kellie waving at us. We jogged over and she hugged me.

"You did awesome," She said.

"Thanks." It seemed I would be saying that a lot.

"I agree, I never knew you could see like that," her Mom commented. I nodded.

"Yup!"

"I personally think you were better than all of them," Naruto said, grinning cheekily. I rolled me eyes.

"Of course you do," I said. We climbed into their SUV and drove back to her house. By the time we got home (which took _forever _because of traffic), it was 1:00. I changed into some short shorts and some T-shirt of Kellies and crashed on the top bunk. Naruto was right behind me. I don't think he went to sleep immediately though. I pressed against him for warmth and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Hey! Yeah, so on the contest thingy, I know I usually just do one song, but since you know it was a contest, I figured I should to at least three, so I did. The songs are (in order) are My Last Breath, Evanescence, You Had Me At Hello, A Day To Remember and Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. The song that was not in the contest was Never To Late by Three Days Grace. I don't own the songs or the anime Naruto, just my made up characters. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiii! So, there really isn't much to say. Just thanks to those who reviewed **

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the _

_life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant_

_Dreams, your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me._

_**~My Immortal, Evanescence**_

**Chapter 16**

**Sky's POV**

_**I tossed and turned in the bed next to Naruto. My vision was shrouded in darkness. It was like I was out at night and I couldn't make anything out, but I knew that wasn't the case. I was scared and felt paralyzed in fear. I now knew how a mouse felt being hunted by an eagle. The few things I could make out were dead trees with no leaves at all. It was basically a forest of dead trees, kinda depressing. What plants there were, were dead. Littered on the ground were skeletons of all animals, humans included. The one skeleton that caught my eye was **__**huge**__**. Its rib cage alone was at least half way as tall as the trees. I could just make out its head. Its teeth were arranged like a dogs, but they were much bigger, as you could imagine. The teeth still looked just as sharp as they had been when it was alive. I'm sure if I were there in person, I could walk in its mouth and it'd be pretty roomy. Not that I'd actually do that. The wind was blowing and howled like a lone wolf, which didn't make me feel any better. **_

_**I heard the sound of footsteps and turned towards the sound. I saw an old man walking towards me. He was wearing a dark cloak that was ripped in many places. I really don't know why he wore it. In his hand he carried a staff that was a little taller than him. It had some different language engraved on it. He looked at me and I gasped. His eyes were glazed over like he was blind, but I knew he wasn't. Beneath the glaze I could see his blood shot eyes. His face was shriveled and half was burned. Now, you're probably thinking 'He's an old man! You don't need to be worried about him!' Yeah well, this may be an old man, but he radiated power. The old man smiled at me, which made me recoil in disgust. His teeth were rotted and many of them were missing. The ones he had were tinged a yellowish-black color. His breath smelled like a dead carcass that had been rotting in the sun for weeks.**_

"_**Hello, Sky," He said. His voice was raspy and sounded much like a crow. **_

"_**Who are you?" I demanded. He strode towards me. As he got closer, I was able to see his hair. Not that there was much of it. Small tufts of oily hair covered his head. It was disgusting.**_

"_**Me? I am known as Acrates (uh-kray-tees)," He said, then broke into a fit of coughing. **_

"_**But," He continued, "In your language; that would be translated as 'The Evil One.'" Well, that was encouraging. **_

"_**What do you want with me?" I asked slowly. **_

"_**Oh, I want nothing to do with you," Acrates said, "However, some…. acquaintances, of mine are interested in you. I'm sure you know Sasuke Uchiha, am I correct?" I nodded slowly. **_

"_**Yes, but what does he have to do with this?" I asked warily. Acrates smiled, showing his icky teeth. Suddenly, images of Sasuke being half dragged half led somewhere flashed in my mind's eye. Then an image of my Mother being beat then hung by her wrists from the ceiling. I clinched my fists and lunged at Acrates. He simply held up his staff and I was immobilized in mid air. **_

"_**What are you doing to them?" I yelled at him, my eyes flashing. **_

"_**Oh, nothing to serious," He said, "But, I promise, no harm will come to her or Sasuke if you come with me." I glared and spit at him.**_

"_**Never," I spat. Acrates shrugged and flicked his wrist that was holding the staff. Two screams pierced the air. Sasuke and my Mother. I cringed. **_

"_**How about now?" Acrates asked. I could tell he enjoyed tormenting me. **_

"_**Where can I find you?" I asked, my shoulders slumping in defeat. It wasn't like me to give in so easily, but I couldn't stand hearing either Sasuke or my Mother in pain. **_

"_**Here," He said, smiling, "in this forest." **_

"_**Fine," I said, looking at him. Acrates released me and I dropped to the forest floor then the whole place disappeared.**_

My eyes shot open and I gasped. All that had just happened rushed through my mind. I looked down and realized that Naruto's jacket was draped around me. I shook my head, smiling and looked at him sleeping next to me. All he had on was his black shirt and orange pants. I took his jacket and put it around his shoulders then hopped down from the top bunk. The screams of Mom and Sasuke echoed in my ears. I decided I wanted to contact my Mother. I walked down the hall to an empty room. By empty I meant every meaning of the word. This room had nothing in it, just carpet. I sat in the middle, my legs crossed.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my Mother, just like I had done with Sasuke. Soon, I was aware of everything around me. But, everything sped by so fast that I couldn't make anything out. I'm guessing that the place she was at was far off. After a few seconds, I saw all the dead trees and skeletons. I saw a huge rock with two human skeletons sitting guard outside of a gap that led underground. From what I could tell, the gap was just big enough for a human to fit in. My mind entered the gap and wound its way through many passageways then entered a room that was lit by a few candles. Hanging by her wrists on the ceiling, was my Mother. The skirt and t-shirt she was wearing were in tatters.

Her head was bowed and her hair was covering her face. Blood caked her forehead and the sides of her face. Her hair also had blood in it. She also had gashes, cuts and bruises across her body. Her fingers twitched, most likely sensing my presents. My mind moved forward and entered hers. My Mother's most recent memories flooded my senses. The Akatsuki ambushing her house and capturing her. Acrates beating her in an attempt to get information out of her. Then, briefly, an image of Sasuke flashed across my mind's eye. She had seen Sasuke. She knew where he was!

"Sky….." Her voice was weak and hoarse but, nonetheless, I was happy to hear it.

"Mom!" I said, trying to control my emotions.

"Sky, listen to me," She said urgently, "You must not come here—"

"No, I'm gonna get you out," I interrupted, "I won't let them do this."

"No, promise me you won't come here. They'll kill you, Sky."

"That's not what Acrates said, he said that his "acquaintances" were just interested in me," I argued, still determined to get her out.

"Yes, they're interested in your power," My Mother continued, "If you come here Sky, they'll take your power; that alone could kill you."

"How? How could they take it?" I asked, confused.

"I can't go into that, all I can say is that it's a very powerful jutsu. If done correctly, the jutsu will extract the power within you and will enter the wielder."

"Ok, but how would that kill me?" I asked. My Mother sighed.

"Your power is tied to your life force," She explained, "Your body won't be able to handle it if it's removed, and you will die." She said it so bluntly I almost didn't believe her. But, I could tell that she was having trouble facing the fact that I could very well die. To be completely honest, I was shaken to.

"Ah," I said, my voice shaky, "Even so, I can't just leave you here to die."

"Sky, I know this is hard, but you must promise me you won't come here. Please, promise me this."

"I can't," I said quietly. It was bad enough that I just recently met my Mother. Sure, I had stayed with her for a few months, but I didn't even know she existed for thirteen years. Now, I had to face the fact that she might die trying to protect me. I couldn't let that happen knowing I could have done something to prevent it. If she died, I couldn't forgive myself.

"Sky, my dear Sky," Mother said, her voice soft, "I love you, you know that. But, you must do this. Don't let them take your power they'll only cause destruction and death." I didn't respond. I felt my heart being wrenched in two.

"What am I supposed to do without you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Your strong, Sky. You can do it." I was so upset; I almost lost my concentration and disconnected our contact.

"Panke'uin, aau itteia….Mother (Alright, for you….Mother)," I said softly.

"That's my girl," Mother said, "Now, go. Sasuke is being held in an underground place near this forest. Although, I warn you, he will not be easy to find. Be careful."

"I will, thank you for everything," I said, forcing myself not to break down. I left my Mother's mind and returned to my body. I choked back my tears and held my face in my hands.

"Sky? What's wrong? What's happened?" I looked up and saw Kellies Mother standing in the door way, behind her were Naruto and Kellie. They were looking at me with concern. I shook my head, wiping my eyes.

"Nothing," I lied, "I'm fine." Kellies Mother looked at Kellie and they had one of their silent conversations then she left. Naruto and Kellie entered the room and sat on either side of me.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Kellie asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "What happened that made you cry?" I sniffed and starred at the floor.

"My Mother….she's…..she's dying," I said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Naruto said, his voice rising, "Where is she? We'll go find her and beat the crap out of whoever did it!" He stood and started pacing, obviously thinking of a plan.

"No," I said, "Sit back down. She's been captured by the Akatsuki and some old man who's helping them." Kellie frowned and Naruto starred at me. Then he pounded his fist on the palm of his hand.  
>"Then that's all the more reason to go find her! Those—"Since I'm supposed to keep this PG-ish, we'll just say that Naruto used very colorful language to describe the Akatsuki. I almost laughed.<p>

"Naruto, she said that I can't go after her. I want to, but the Akatsuki want my power, and if they do capture me and take my abilities, it'll probably kill me." Naruto groaned angrily.

"Then we'll go back to Konoha, get some back up then go after your Mother while you stay in the background telling us where to go." I smiled at his determination but I shook my head.

"No," I said firmly, "I want to go and retrieve her as much as you do, but she told me where Sasuke is, he's the first priority." Wow. That sounded like I was shoving my Mother at the bottom of my list. Which, was probably what I was doing, but only because I promised her I would. If I owed her anything, it was that. This got Naruto's attention.  
>"She told you where Sasuke is?" He asked, squatting in front of me, "Where? Is he ok?"<p>

"I don't know exactly where, but no, I don't think he's ok," I said, "I…had some sort of dream last night. Actually, I don't think it was a dream, I think this powerful old man somehow transported my mind to some place so he could talk to me. He's helping the Akatsuki and he's the one who's beating my Mother, but anyways, he knows where Sasuke is and from what he showed me, he's not in the best condition."

"Who's this old man?" Kellie asked.

"Some dude named Acrates," I said, "Which translates to 'The Evil One.' He's old and looks gross but he's powerful."  
>"Define 'looks gross'," Kellie said.<p>

"Well, his face is shriveled and half of it is burned, his eyes are glazed over like he's blind, but he's not, and he has tufts of oily hair all over his head." Kellie made a face and Naruto went 'ewww.' I nodded agreement.

"Well, are we going to go back to Konoha or not?" Naruto asked impatiently. He wasn't wearing his jacket. I honestly never noticed how muscular he was. Ugh, first I find a older dude attractive now I'm describing my best friend as 'muscular.' What happens next? Naruto noticed me starring and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hey! Are we?" He persisted. Well, at least he didn't say anything. Kellie however, looked like she wanted to. I glared at her as a warning.

"I guess so," I said, "But, I want to do something first."

"What?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice.

"You remember Danny?" I asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to see if he knows any information on Acrates," I said.

"Oh, ok." I looked at Kellie. She had been really quite, which was surprising.

"Kellie?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay here and listening to my messed up rants," I said, smiling.

"No prob," she said, smiling back, "Just be careful while you're in Konoha and bring Sasuke to his senses." Naruto smiled.

"We will," I said.

"You can count on it," Naruto added confidently. I hugged Kellie then Naruto and I grabbed our ninja equipment then left to Danny's knife store.

A little later and we entered Danny's store.

"Hey Danny, long time no see," I said, looking at the man behind the counter. He looked up and smiled, making the creases by his eyes wrinkle.

"Sky, what a pleasant surprise," he said, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to know if you had any information on someone," I said, resting my elbows on the counter while Naruto looked around the store. Danny shut the cash register.

"Well, you've come to the right place," He said, "Who is it you want to know about?" I looked around to make sure we were alone then turned back to Danny.

"Acrates," I said. Danny's face darkened.

"Acrates huh?" He sat on a stool behind the counter and scratched his chin. He had grown a light beard and his dark hair had some grey in it.

"Well, Acrates is a magician," Danny started, "A powerful one at that. How long he's been around I can't say, long time though."

"I thought that my Clan was the only one that possessed the use of magic," I said. Danny shook his head.

"Oh no, yours was one of many. The others were just destroyed. Acrates was in a Clan that used their abilities for darkness and when his Clan was destroyed it drove him to madness. So, he made a pact with the Akatsuki to help them when needed but not to join. That's really all I can tell you." I nodded.

"Thanks Danny," I said.

"If you don't mind, why do you want to know about Acrates?" He asked.

"I spoke with him," I said slowly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well then, I won't pry, but Sky, be careful, he's not a man to be reckoned with."

"I will," I told him then nodded towards Naruto. He walked over and I waved at Danny then muttered the transportation words and disappeared.

We appeared at the gates to Konoha. It was bittersweet though. We entered the gates and started looking for Kakashi. He needed to know all that we had found out. After searching around the village for a while we sat on a bench to rest.

"He must be at his house," I said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. His stomach growled and he looked at me pleadingly.

"Naruto, we have to find Kakashi first," I said. But, of course, then _my_ stomach growls.

"Hehe," He said, "Now, can we go get food?"

"Fine," I said grudgingly. So, we went to IchiRaku's and ordered some beef Ramon.

"Ahh," Naruto sighed, "That was so good." I scooted my bowl away from me.

"Yup," I said then yawned, "I could use a nap."

"But we have to find Kakashi," Naruto said.

"I know. Let's go to his house, tell him what we learned, then I'm going to take a nap." Naruto laughed and we started towards Kakashi's house. Once we reached his apartment building we walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. A few seconds later and the door opened, revealing our Sensei.

"Oh, Sky, Naruto," He said.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Kakashi," I said, "We need to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked, letting us in. It was a nice apartment. You walked through the door and were in the living room, which had a couch, a book self, which consisted of Make-Out Paradise and some other books. Across from the living room was the kitchen. To the left of the door way was a hall leading to a bed room and bathroom. Kakashi and Naruto sat on the couch and I sat on the floor.

"So, what is it?" Kakashi asked, looking at me.

"Well, first of all—"I started slowly.

"We know where Sasuke is!" Naruto interrupted happily. I frowned.

"Yes, that." Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly.

"We already knew that he was captured by the Akatsuki," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but he's no longer with them," I said, "He's with Orochimaru, at least, I think he is."

"Ah," Kakashi said. He was obviously troubled by it but kept it to himself. I told him about my little talk with Acrates and my Mother. I left nothing out. I trusted Kakashi with the knowledge of my Clan's abilities. Really, since my Mother and Sasuke were out of the picture, he and Naruto were the only ones who knew of my Clan. Kakashi sighed.

"I see. Well, I have heard of Acrates, but I know little about him."

"We already handled that, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said, "Sky has a friend on Earth and he knows about Konoha and we asked him about the old man."

"He said that he was a part of a Clan that possessed the ability of magic," I told him, "When all the Clans, aside from mine, were destroyed, he was devastated and was driven to madness and made a pact with the Akatsuki to help them when needed but not to join. My friend said that he's not to be reckoned with."

"Your friend was right," Kakashi said, "He is a very powerful man. If we encounter him we must be very cautious."

"We?" Naruto said, "You mean, your coming to Sensei?"

"I wasn't about to let you two have all the fun." I smiled.

"Good," I said, "You probably know that place better than either of us do."

"You saying I'm old?" Kakashi asked, looking at me. I scratched the back of my head.

"Hehe, of course not." I noticed that Kakashi seemed troubled by the news of my Mother, which didn't really surprise me. They seemed to be pretty close. I still thought they had feelings for each other.

"So, when do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say sometime tomorrow," I said. Kakashi nodded.

"Noon tomorrow," He said, "I have to alert Tsunade about this." I eyed him cautiously.

"I'll be brief," Kakashi assured me. I nodded.

"Oi, Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked, giving him a puppy look.

"Yes..?" He asked slowly.

"Can I stay here? I don't want to go to my house," I said. Kakashi's eyes softened some and he nodded.

"Of course, Sky." I hugged him, pressing my face to his chest.

"Thanks." He was taken by surprise by patted my head.

"Well, I'm gonna go home," Naruto said, "See you guys tomorrow!" With that, the boy walked out.

"I'm going to the Hokages Office," Kakashi told me, "You can sleep on the couch, I'll be back soon." I nodded and crashed onto the couch. The image of Acrates flashed in my mind. I loathed that man. He put my Mother in the condition she was in and who knows what he's done to Sasuke.

"I'll save you, Sasuke, Mom," I vowed quietly, "And kill the people who did this to you."

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat in a tree, starring up at the sky. The full moon was covered in clouds, veiling the forest in darkness. The curse mark on the base of my neck throbbed in pain. A few days after Naruto and Sky had left me, the Akatsuki had met with this old man. I hadn't heard there conversation, but from what I could tell, they made some agreement. A day or so later, they returned with Sky's Mother. She was injured pretty badly and I wanted to help her, but it would create suspcain **(A/N: sorry if thats not spelled right, i forgot -.-).**

Afterwards, the Akatsuki had let me go, saying that they no longer needed me, at the moment at least. So, I left and wondered around in this dead forest, which the Akatsuki had moved to. Later, I had run into this man that strangely resembled a snake. We fought then he gave me this curse mark, saying that he would give me a few hours to decide whether or not I would come willingly or not. I heard footsteps and looked down towards the ground. A man with grey hair and glasses was standing at the base of the tree I was in. I glanced at where the moon was showing faintly behind the clouds. I guessed those few hours were up.

"Sasuke, I know you're here," He said. Sighing, I jumped down and landed behind him, my hands in my pockets. He turned and pushed his glasses farther up.

"Who are you?" I asked, "I never saw you earlier."

"I work for Orochimaru," He told me, "Now, are you coming? If not, I'm afraid I'll have to use force." The curse mark sparked, sending pain down my arm. I winced slightly but nodded and followed him through the forest. A few hours later and we were out of the dead forest and walking across an open field. We reached a crater in the ground with a tunnel leading underground. At the foot of the tunnel was Orochimaru.

"Ah, Sasuke," He said, smiling, "I'm glad you decided to come."


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy! Good news! We almost have internet on my Mom's laptop! My Dad needs to check a few things and then we'll have internet. So, hopefully we'll have internet soon so I have a good computer to use. Thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing **

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of _

_Is waking to you_

_**~Comatose, Skillet**_

**Chapter 17**

**Sky's POV**

Food. I smelled food. But, this couch was comfy; I didn't want to get up. I snuggled deeper into the couch, pulling the blanket over my head. Wait. I didn't grab a blanket before I went to sleep. Kakashi must have put it on me. He was so nice. Faint voices reached my ears. Then one loud one. Naruto; that had definitely been Naruto. I moaned and buried my face in the pillow. A while later and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and someone pulled the blanket off of my head. I sighed and opened my eyes. Kakashi was crouching in front of me. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Almost ten," Kakashi said, standing, "there are pancakes in the kitchen." I jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Apparently, there had been a mess. Naruto was wiping a cabinet clean.

"Oi! Hey Sky!" He said, waving the rag around.

"Kora, your flinging stuff everywhere," I scolded. Kakashi sweatdropped and Naruto stopped waving the rag and went back to wiping.

"So, why's Naruto cleaning your kitchen?" I asked, getting a plate.

"He made a mess making pancakes," Kakashi said.

"Ah." I smirked at Naruto and ate my pancake.

"So what'd Tsunade say about us leaving to get Sasuke?" I asked through my pancake.

"Yeah, what'd Grandma Tsunade say, Sensei?" Naruto asked, wetting his rag then moving on to a different cabinet. Kakashi sat across from me at the table.

"She said she was fine with us leaving to retrieve Sasuke," He said. I had a feeling he was holding something back but I didn't pry. I nodded and finished my pancake then placed the plate in the dishwasher. Naruto finished cleaning the kitchen then he and I left to gather the stuff we would need for the journey. I reluctantly went back to my house. What I found horrified me. The house was still standing (thankfully) but parts of it were scorched. The front porch was all black and the land was all ashes. Taking a breath, I strode towards my home. Inside, furniture was knocked down and glass was shattered everywhere. Pictures were on the floor, their frames cracked. It was evident there was a fight.

I walked up stairs and followed a trail of blood to my Mothers room. Her pillows were ripped to shreds, her mirror was cracked with blood smeared on it. The furniture was scattered everywhere. What freaked me out the most was all the blood. It was everywhere. The walls, carpet, bed furniture. Everywhere. I turned and ran to my room, which wasn't as bad. Just the furniture being scattered. I walked to my bag and heard a crunch. Looking down, I lifted my foot to reveal my Team 7 photo. The frame was cracked badly. I picked it up and slipped the photo out and, folding it once, put it in my pocket. I grabbed my bag then walked to the library. It was the only room not ruined. I took a book on various spells and put it into my bag in case I needed to use magic.

I saw a map spread out on a table and walked over to it. It had a few drops of blood on it but it was still useable. Near the Alakar Mountains was The Forsaken Forest, which I figured was where we needed to go. It was close to where we were when we traveled to find the Dragons. Rolling up the map, I placed it into my bag. Removing the map revealed a picture of my parents when they were younger. It brought tears to my eyes but I fought them back. I took the photo and put in my pocket with my picture of Team 7. Once I had everything I needed, I left with the bag and headed back to the village. I decided to go to Naruto's apartment. After a few minutes, I reached his door and knocked softly. A few seconds later and he opened the door and smiled, then frowned.

"You ok? You're pale," He asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine," I told him as I walked past him. A backpack was on the bed with stuff scattered around it.

"Come on, Sky," Naruto persisted, "What's wrong?" I locked my eyes shut, clinching my fits.

"Everything! Everything's wrong! Sasuke left us and got captured by the Akatsuki and sure, we're going to save him but I have to choose between him and my Mother, who could be dead as we speak! My house is practically destroyed and to wrap it all up, if I fail and get captured I could die!" I sank to the floor, sobbing softly, "It's like a sick joke. Everything was beginning to feel right and now it's shattering right before my eyes and I can't do anything to stop it." Naruto crouched in front of me and brushed my hair out of my face, wiping my tears away.

"Hey, come on, this isn't the Sky I know. The Sky I know was stubborn and determined, and caring. And she fought for what she loved. What happened?"

"That Sky disappeared a long time ago," I said quietly.

"Well, you're gonna have to find her again because we can't save Sasuke and your Mother without her." I looked into those crystal blue compassionate eyes.

"I can't do this on my own," I said, looking away. He turned my head so I was forced to look at him.

"You're not," He said, smiling, "You never were. We're in this together, remember? We always have been, nothing can change that." I smiled and hugged Naruto then pulled away slightly, kissing him on the cheek (and no, I don't _like_ him, it was just friendly). His face flushed slightly but he didn't seem to mind. He offered me his hand and I took it. Grabbing his backpack, we walked out to find Kakashi. We met our Sensei at our usual training grounds. He had a bag with him which most likely held food and water for the three of us.

"You guys ready?" He asked, putting his newest addition of Make-Out Paradise in his pouch.

"You bet!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. He was always so loud.

"You're going to alert the whole village that we're leaving," I said irritated.

"Oh, is Sakura coming?" Naruto asked. I had forgotten about our pink haired teammate. We looked at Kakashi for an answer.

"She won't be coming with us," He told us, "Since she doesn't know about Sky's background, I think its best she stays here." I nodded.

"She'll be worried about us though…." Naruto trailed off.

"I've handled that," Kakashi said. He just thought of everything didn't he? Remembering the map, I took it out of my bag.

"I found this in my house," I said, handing it to Kakashi, pointing at The Forsaken Forest, "That's where we need to go."

"Hey, it's close to the mountains," Naruto commented excitedly, "You think we'll meet the Dragons?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." Truthfully, I wouldn't mind seeing Kynite again. I missed the crimson Dragon and his attitude. Kakashi studied the map while me and Naruto snaked on some food he had brought.

"Are you ready _now_, Sensei?" Naruto whined impatiently. Kakashi didn't answer, just kept examining the map.

"Patience, my young grasshopper," I said, mimicking an old man's voice, "He will be ready when he's ready." Naruto laughed and I joined in. Kakashi looked at us and I'm pretty sure he smiled under his mask. He stood and slipped the map in his bag.

"We should get going," Kakashi said, "We have a lot of ground to cover." Naruto jumped to his feet, whooping. I shook my head and we followed Kakashi out of the village.

**A few hours later.**

We had walked for a few hours and were a good distance away from Konoha. We were practically bush-whacking in a forest. At least, we might as well have been. Kakashi said that there was a path that we were following, but I didn't see it. I had climbed over rocks, fallen trees, streams and small rivers. Crawled under thick bushes (which _did_ have thorns, Kakashi**!**)**, **a small hole under a rock bridge (why we hadn't just gone over, I dunno). Oh, and skirted snake holes. I had leaves in my hair and on my clothes and cuts on my face from the thorns. We stopped on a small hill looking down on a river rushing over rocks.

"Oi, it looks dangerous Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said, looking up and down the river. I turned to a tree and started climbing it, to see if I could get a better look on the river.

"Just be mindful of where you st—" Kakashi started but was interrupted by a yelp and a large splash. I snapped my head towards where Naruto had been and saw him being swept downstream.

"Naruto!" I yelled, jumping down from the tree and running along the riverbank, closely followed by Kakashi. The river was fast and had sharp rocks in it. Up ahead, I could hear the sound of a waterfall. If Naruto didn't drown, he would be killed by the drop. I frantically searched for a place where he could grab onto. Beside me, Naruto went underwater only to come up further down the river. I could see where the water dropped at least seventy feet to crash into the pool below. I could tell Naruto was losing strength fast and I wasn't close enough to help him. I skidded to a stop as I watched in alarm as Naruto plummeted over the waterfall. I saw a grey flash and then Kakashi appeared on the other side of the river, cradling Naruto in his arms. I breathed a sigh of relief and climbed a tree whose branches stretched across the river. I cautiously crawled out on one then jumped down onto solid ground and ran over to Kakashi.

"Is he ok?" I asked worriedly, crouching next to my Sensei. He didn't answer fast enough for my liking so I proceeded to do CPR. After maybe ten rounds he coughed up water, and lots of it.

"Oh thank God," I said then added angrily, "What were you thinking? You could have died!"

"Its not his fault, Sky," Kakashi said, then looked at Naruto, "But, be more careful." Naruto smiled and stood, proceeding to walk.

"I'm fine! Let's—" Here, Naruto fell down.

"Itte," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, don't scare me like that," I growled, helping him up.

"There's a village up ahead," Kakashi said, "We can stop there and ask someone exactly where we are." Now, you're probably thinking 'you have a map, use it' yeah well, that map showed us the general stuff, but wasn't to good at directions.

"Do _you_ even know where we are?" I asked, looking at him.

"Of course," He said, scratching the back of his head. Yeah…I doubted it. Anyways, we walked/bush-whacked through the woods for a maybe an hour then came across the village.

"What village is this?" I asked. It was surprisingly misty, and I mean _misty._ I could barely see anything farther than ten feet in front of me. The plants surrounding the village had water dripping off their leaves.

"It's the village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said. I face palmed.

"Duh," I said more to myself.

"Lets go! I'm starving!" Naruto said loudly and started towards the village hurriedly. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"He's always in a hurry," He said.

"I know," I said, holding onto his bag to make sure I stay with him, "And hungry." Kakashi chuckled and we followed Naruto into the village. We walked through the gates and Naruto immediately started looking for any food places. I saw a map store and turned to Kakashi.

"Can I look around in the map place and see if I can find a more detailed map?"

"OI! Kakashi-Sensei! There's a dumpling place!" Naruto yelled, pointing excitedly. Kakashi sighed then turned to me and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll bring you back something."

"Thanks!" I said, and strode into the store. Throughout the store were racks with maps on them. The walls were also lined with maps.

"Can I help you?" I turned and saw a lady most likely in her mid-forties.

"Yeah," I said, "Do you have a detailed map that shows the surrounding land around this village?" The lady nodded.

"Yes we do," She said, and walked over to one wall, taking a map off, "This has the surrounding area around the village all the way up to the Jagged Plains." I knew the Jagged Plains. Well, I knew where they were at least. We had passed across them on the journey to the Dragons. It had that name for a reason.

"Great," I said, smiling and taking the map, "Do you maybe have a map of the Alakar Mountains and the Forsaken Forest?" The lady frowned.

"The Alakar Mountains are forbidden."

"I know, but a friend of mine is collecting maps of places that are rarely explored and she asked me to get a map on the Alakar Mountains," I said, quickly thinking up the lie. I had done much of that when I was younger, considering that I went to Juvi. The lady seemed skeptical, but got me a map of the Alakar Mountains. I examined it, making sure it was accurate. Which is was for the most part.

"What about the Forsaken Forest?" I asked.

"Oh, right," The lady said and walked over to a different wall, taking the map off. I studied it once she handed it to me. Trees littered across the whole map except for one area where it seemed to turn into an open field. Sadly, it didn't go into the open field, so I had no clue what that area was. On the map, I saw a huge skeleton…err…rather, the small version of I'm assuming a big skeleton. It was labeled as a skeleton of a Dragon. I was surprised and slightly angered that they would advertise and let people look at a Dragon's skeleton. More of the skeletons were labeled across the map. Then I noticed what appeared to be a small stack of rocks with a gap in it. The label said that it was an unknown place since apparently, people didn't go down there. I was positive that was the place where the Akatsuki and Acrates were keeping my Mother though.

"Would you like to buy those….?" The lady asked slowly. I had forgotten about her.

"Oh, yes, thanks," I said, handing her the three maps. She rang them up and I paid her. Walking outside, I saw Kakashi and Naruto sitting on a bench across the street eating there dumplings.

"What'd you get?" Naruto asked around a half chewed dumpling.

"Some maps," I said, handing them to Kakashi. He studied them then fingered the direction we needed to go.

"It looks like we need to go through the Jagged Plains—"

"There called that for a reason by the way," I interrupted.

"—and by the Alakar Mountains," Kakashi finished, "From there, I'm not fully certain since I don't know that land as well." My Sensei looked at me.

"May I ask why you bought a map on The Forsaken Forest?"

"Oh, that's where my Mother is," I told him. He nodded a dark look entering his eyes.

"Maybe we'll see Kynite and the Dragons since we're passing by the Alakar Mountains," Naruto said. I nodded.

"Maybe they can even give us some information," I said.

"Dragons are—"Kakashi started.

"We know," Naruto and I said in unison. Kakashi sweatdropped and mumbled something about kids and interrupting their elders. I smirked and we started off once again. I ate my dumplings on the way. They were _very_ good. Possibly the best dumplings I've had. Then again, I don't eat dumplings very often.

The mist was still around, but had gotten much thicker since we had entered the Village Hidden in the Mist. My clothes and hair were dampened by it. I didn't mind though, I enjoyed the coolness. Night had fallen which made it harder to see in the mist. I held into Kakashi's bag and Naruto held onto mine so we wouldn't get lost. That is, assuming Kakashi knew where he was going, which, to give him credit, he probably did.

"I'm tired," Naruto said then promptly fell on his face with a groan. Kakashi stopped and looked back at him.

"We'll start looking for a place to camp," He said. Naruto sighed and started pushing himself up. I grabbed his upper arm and helped him up then led him over to Kakashi since his eyes were half closed.

"Don't make me have to carry you," I told him. He mumbled something unintelligible but followed me and Kakashi. Half an hour later and we found a cave big enough for us to stay in. Since we didn't have any firewood and weren't really close to the woods to get some, we were forced to just use our blankets and whatever else we had. I lied down on my pallet wearing my hoodie and wind breaker. My body was wrapped up in my blanket.

"Hehe, Sky you look like caterpillar," Naruto said laughing. I smiled.

"I bet those cocoons are warmer than this," I said.

"It's not as bad as it was in the blizzard when we were travelling to the mountains," Naruto said.

"You were lucky to survive," Kakashi joined in. I snorted.

"Lucky is an understatement," I said, "Naruto and Sasuke are more resourceful than I give them credit for…well, Naruto is at least."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. I laughed.

"It's the sad truth Naruto." He grumbled.

"Alright you two," Kakashi said, "Get some rest." I turned over and closed my eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

I panted as I dispelled the jutsu. After working on a few jutsu's Orochimaru had shown me for a few hours, he had told me to work on expounding Chidori.

"You shouldn't push yourself."

"Kabuto," I said without turning around.

"You're getting better at sensing chakra," He said.

"I sensed you a long time ago," I told him, forming hand seals. Kabuto grabbed my wrist, making me stop.

"Orochimaru says to give it a rest." I looked at him.

"Tell him to come and tell me himself," I said, pulling away. I sensed a new chakra and looked in the direction it was coming from. Two figures approached us. I recognized the cloud pattern on their cloaks and sighed. What were they doing here at midnight? Kabuto walked over to them. I didn't recognize the blonde one, the other I did though. He had stood guard over me when I had been captured. Well, more like paced back and forth humming some happy tune. I didn't hear the conversation, but I figured they had come up with some agreement. After a few minutes Kabuto walked back over.

"What'd they want?" I asked, only half caring.

"That is none of your concern," Kabuto said, "Now, you should get some rest, you're chakra is low."  
>"Hn." I followed him back then once I was close enough, disappeared and reappeared in my room. Inside, there was a bed, table with a single candle and a small dresser. I was starting to get accustomed to life here, although I did miss Sky. And, though I hate to admit it, Naruto. The dobe was annoying and dense but I liked him. Sky was a totally different. I missed her more than I cared to say, which aggravated me. I sighed and lied down on the bed, my hands behind my head. How much I missed either of them didn't matter though. I knew that the Akatsuki wanted Sky; why else would they capture her Mother? That's probably why they had captured me. Of course, it had worked, and they came for me. I figured they hadn't captured her in order to get a feel for her abilities. I just hoped that Sky and Naruto weren't foolish enough to come for me again.<p>

I stood and walked out of my room and down the hall quietly. Passing a door I heard voices. I paused and listened, disguising my chakra.

"….agree to watch for her and warn them if you see her," Kabuto said.

"Tell them I will watch for her," Orochimaru said then started coughing. I heard footsteps and backed away from the door then flashed to my room. So, Sky and Naruto _were_ coming for me and Orochimaru has agreed to watch to them. I couldn't let Orochimaru find them, nor could I let the Akatsuki capture Sky. I lied on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Bakas," I muttered.

**Sky's POV**

I was happy when we walked out of the mist and into an open field. The sun shone brightly, forcing me to shield my eyes. The grass swayed in the wind, which blew gently. Birds chirped and chased each other in the air and bees flew from flower to flower, picking up pollen.

"Whoo-hoo!" Naruto said, running around. I laughed and watched him chase a butterfly.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, looking at Kakashi. He took out one of the maps and unraveled it.

"We are here," He said, pointing to a stretch of plains labeled Athenian Plains. According to the map, we would travel across the Athenian Plains and into a valley then we'll be close to the Jagged Plains and from there, we'll be really close to the mountains. I looked into the direction we needed to go. On the horizon, I could see a speck of the Alakar Mountains. Naruto walked over slowly, his eyes watching the butterfly on his nose. I smiled.

"Looks like you made a friend."

"Shhh," Naruto said quietly, "You'll—"The butterfly flew off his nose and off into the plains.

"—scare it away," He finished.

"Kora! Kakashi-Sensei! Wait up!" I yelled, realizing that our Sensei had started walking. We ran to catch up with him.

"You could've warned us you were moving," Naruto said irritated. Kakashi just smiled an evil little smile. At least, that's what I imagined. I reached into his bag and pulled out some dry fruit and started munching on it as I looked around. Up ahead there was a small pond with ducks swimming around quacking loudly. Grass and flat land stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Sky look," Naruto said, pointing. By the pond was a herd of horses, most likely the ones my Mother told us about. A foul played around, bobbing his head while it's Mother watched over it. I smiled and shook my head. Baby animals were always so cute. We gave them a wide berth and continued on our way. They watched us as we passed, flicking their ears and snorting.

After a few hours, we stopped at some rocks. I sat on a boulder, drinking some water. I heard a rustle and turned and almost choked. A few feet away was a wolf. Except it was huge, at least half the size of a pony. Its amber eyes glowed as it watched me. We starred at each other for a while. It appeared to be debating on whether to attack or run. I guess it decided retreating would be smarter because it turned and ran. It was joined by nine others and they all ran off. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked, turning around on my boulder.

"See what?" Naruto asked.

"The wolves," Kakashi said.

"Wolves? There are wolves out here?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"They much bigger than the wolves on earth," I said, "That had to be half the size of a pony."

"Their smarter to," Kakashi said, putting the food he was eating back in the bag, "they watch and stalk their prey for at least a day or two, determining the best way to take it down."

"Do you think they'll attack?" Naruto asked.

"Hard to tell," He said, "It's probably best we keep an eye out though." On that happy note, we continued on towards the valley. As the sun gradually sank, the temperature dropped and by nightfall, it was in the sixties. Throughout our trek we saw nothing of the pack of wolves. Either they had moved on or were seriously good at remaining hidden, which was hard since it was all flat land aside from the occasional patch of rocks. We had stopped at a bunch of boulders making a semicircle. Once again we went without a fire since there was a risk of starting a wild fire. The full moon rose in the sky shedding eerie light across the plain.

"I'll take first watch," I announced. Neither objected and they went to bed. I frowned, expecting more of a fight from Kakashi, but then again, he didn't sleep at all last night since me and Naruto were exhausted. The plains were actually quite beautiful at night. The grass rustled in the breeze and crickets chirped. I climbed up onto the biggest boulder there and scanned the land. After a while of nothing happening, I let my guard down.

Bad move.

There was a loud rustle to my left and I snapped my head towards it. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see anything in the dim light. Then something smacked me just enough to knock me off balance and make me fall to the ground. A huge body lunged at me with incredible speed and I quickly moved to the side. Unfortunately, it was also very agile and turned, grabbing my leg in its teeth. I yelled and held my right hand up on instinct. Fire shot out and the creature leapt out of the way. But the fire illuminated its form and I recognized it as a wolf.

I heard the sound of metal clinking on rock and quickly climbed the boulder. Naruto and Kakashi had woken up and were backed up against one of the boulders surrounded by wolves. They had watched us make camp here and waited until Naruto and Kakashi had fallen asleep then ambushed. Smart. The wolf behind me lunged and I jumped to the boulder next to me. It landed on the rock I was just on and turned towards me. Its white coat gleamed silver in the moonlight and its teeth glinted. It snarled and lunged. I waited until the last minute then kicked its side, making it careen into one of its own. The fire I had shot out earlier had spread and the wolves ran off as it came towards them. I jumped down, landing next to Naruto as the fire encircled the boulders.

"Did they retreat?" Naruto wondered, holding a kunai in both hands.

"That's unlikely," Kakashi said, he too was holding a kunai. Right on cue, one by one, the wolves jumped through the fire, corning us. One leaped at Kakashi, and on impulse, I stood in front of him.

"Alta (stop)!" I yelled. You probably think I'm crazy standing in the path of a wolf yelling at it to stop. But, it worked and the wolf skidded to a halt in front of me. It swiveled one ear back and the other forward, tilting its head to the side. It was obvious it was confused. I love canines, I would never hurt one on purpose. The wolf backed away and another one stepped forward. Its black coat made it almost invisible, but the fire illuminated him some. He had a nasty scar running across his left eye and down his cheek. Naruto leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Sky, what're you doing?" I honestly didn't have an answer. The wolf and I regarded each other.

"Nenv dnja du wjne auen letta welden vaken aind (we do not wish to fight, please leave us alone and go in peace)," I said slowly. The wolves behind their alpha shifted and whined at each other. Yup, they were confused. The white wolf that had attacked me earlier approached the black one and they had some sort of conversation. The black male regarded me one last time then they each jumped through the fire and disappeared. I sighed, relieved.

"That was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"

"I…don't know," I said.

"Well done, Sky," Kakashi said, "That was impressive." I smiled then turned to the fire that was still blazing brightly. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the fire dissipating. Slowly, the fire did just that. Of course, the land was still black but hey, at least I put it out without having to figure out how to use water. I took a step forward and stumbled, pain shooting up my leg. I cried out and gripped my calf. Blood seeped out of the bite would where the wolf had bitten me.

"Oi, you ok?" Naruto asked, taking a step towards me. I nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, just give me something to tie the blood flow off." Kakashi handed me some ripped cloth and I tied it above the wound.

"Alright, let's go," I said, standing, favoring my leg slightly.

"No, you must rest," Kakashi said sternly, "Besides, the sun won't rise for a few hours. You rest, Naruto and I will take over."

"You bet!" Naruto said, smiling at me. I sighed. I could tell they weren't going to budge on it so I reluctantly lied down and closed my eyes.

**A few days later.**

I stared out upon the Jagged Plains before us. Rocks littered the ground as far as the eye could see. Some big, others small. I reached out and touched the tip of a rock then snapped my hand back as it pricked my finger. They weren't called the Jagged Plains for nothing.

"So, we just cross this then we're close to the Mountains?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it," Kakashi said. I turned to him, sucking my injured finger.

"What do you mean?"

"You can see the mountains clearly," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gotta love Kakashi. I followed his gaze and smiled at the sight of the mountains. They were still on the horizon, but much bigger than they were when we began the trip.

"I wonder what that place is like when its not snowing," Naruto commented.

"That'd be a sight," I said more to myself than Naruto. We started off towards the Mountains, Naruto leading and Kakashi picking up the rear. My thoughts wondered as we walked. I wondered how much a person could change within a few weeks. Would Sasuke have changed much when we reached him? Would he refuse and toss us aside again? I clinched my fists, nails digging into my palm. No. I won't let that happen. Sasuke _will_ come with us. We'll take him back. I forced my thoughts away from the raven haired boy.

I thought about my Mother. I remembered how much she had cried when she accepted the fact that I was gone. Then how happy she was when I had found her. How we had hugged then had dinner together. Was she even still alive? If so, was she hoping that I was ok? I reached into my pocket and took out the picture of her and my Father. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist. They were laughing. I lightly touched my finger to my Father. What would he do if he knew Mom was captured? Would he go after her like I was going to? Would he approve of what I was doing? What would he think of Kakashi and Naruto? Would he approve of my feelings for Sasuke?

"What's that?" Naruto's voice brought me out of my reminisce.

"It's a picture of my Mother and Father when they were younger," I said, showing him the picture. He took it and his eyes seemed to darken. A faint smile played on his lips, but it was sad.

"They look happy," He said quietly.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Your Father would be proud of you, Sky." I looked over my shoulder at Kakashi. I never realized he was listening.

"Would he?" I asked. My Sensei nodded. Naruto handed me back the picture and I slipped it back into my pocket.

We walked for a while longer then took a break. Naruto and I shared the last of the dried fruit while Kakashi studied the map.

"Toss it," Naruto said, standing a few feet away with his mouth open. I smirked and grabbed a piece of the fruit and tossed it over to him. He caught it in his mouth and grinned widely at me. I smiled back. Kakashi stood and looked around, looking at the map in his hands every so often.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"There's a land mark on here which marks that your close to the Mountains," He said. A land mark in the middle of nowhere? Ok then.

"What's it look like?"

"A scorched boulder," he said, looking at the map. Naruto and I looked around for the scorched boulder. I wondered off in one direction, Naruto in the other. I found many things, but not a scorched rock. One of those things was a half eaten hair.

"Kora! I found it!" Naruto called, pointing at the rock. It was farther up the plains. Me and Kakashi walked towards him and the rock was indeed scorched. It almost looked like it would crumble if you touched it. I high fived Naruto and we continued on our way. Soon, night fell. Despite the darkness, Kakashi said that it was ok to keep going since the rocks wouldn't go on much farther. I lit a small fire in my hand for light. By midnight, we had left the Jagged Plains and crossed onto a small clearing. Just to our left were the Alakar Mountains and up ahead, far in the distance, was the Forsaken Forest.

"We'll camp here," Kakashi said, looking around. We piled what grass and small sticks there were into a tee-pee like structure and started a fire. We all lied down on our pallets and both Naruto and Kakashi had no trouble getting to sleep. I on the other hand, had some difficulties. I tossed and turned. I even tried counting sheep. But I just couldn't go to sleep. So, I stood, took a stick from the fire, and wondered off. I know, I know, wondering off alone isn't smart. But I wanted to explore this side of the Alakar Mountains. I walked along the base of the mountains, holding my make shift torch in hand. After going maybe fifty feet, I came across a small path between the mountains. I looked over my shoulder at our camp. I could see the fire and just make out Naruto's sleeping form. Peering into the path, curiosity got the better of me and I started down it. A strong wind blew towards me, making my fire flicker then go out completely. Sighing, I created a flaming ball in my hand and continued, discarding the stick.

The path was mostly deserted. No skeletons or scurrying nocturnal animals. Just rocks, rocks and more rocks. After a few minutes, the path branched off in two different directions. One was well worn; the other however, was narrow and definitely not used often. Naturally, I chose the latter and started down the narrow path. It was so narrow, I had to twist sideways in some parts, even then, I barely fit through. A hawk looked down at me on its ledge, its cold amber eyes glowing. The path gradually started to open up and I was able to move with a little more freedom. A gentle breeze blow, making my fire flicker. I paused as I realized that the path was starting to go up a steep incline. I looked up at the moon in an attempt to gauge the time. It was starting to sink from its peak in the sky so I guessed that it was around one-thirty or two. I chewed my lip. I knew it wasn't a good idea to stay out to long and I was starting to get tired. A shadow passed over me in the moonlight and I looked up just in time to see a figure fly past the moon.

That got me curious so I started up the steep incline. Of course, it was probably just a Dragon, but it could be Kynite or his sister, Heil. After maybe fifteen minutes, I was pretty tired. I leaned against a rock, catching my breath.

"You know, it's not the smartest idea to go wondering alone at night." I turned and saw Kynite standing a few feet away.

"Kynite!" I said, running forward, hugging his snout.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left," He said, looking at me with his crimson eyes.

"It's a long story," I said, "But, it involves Sasuke….and my Mother."

"You're Mother?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she….she was captured by the Akatsuki." Kynite growled low in his throat and I heard his talons scrape across the rock.

"Where is she being held?" Kynite asked.

"The Forsaken Forest," I explained, "I can't go into the whole story, it would take too long." I smiled at him. I was glad to see him. He always seemed to cheer me up. He starred back at me then crouched.

"Come, I'll take you back to your camp."

"You know where it is?" I asked while climbing up onto his back.

"I watched you."

"Oh." Kynite unfolded his wings and launched into the night sky. I had grown used to the sensation of my stomach dropping. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing by me, playing with my hair. I looked down on the Mountains and the dark form of the Jagged Plains in the distance. Kynite returned me to Kakashi and Naruto faster than I would have on foot. He landed silently and I slide off and took a few steps back. He prepared to take off again.

"Why don't you stay?" I asked, not wanting him to leave so soon. He looked at me then at Kakashi and Naruto. I could tell he was wary of Kakashi.

"Please? You know this place better than we do, you could help us," I urged.

"Alright, alright, quite whining," He said irritated, a growl creeping into his voice. I grinned and slept close to him for warmth. I felt his eyes on me (which, were very unnerving) as I lied down. I don't think he slept at all. Good ol' Kynite, watching over me. 'Course, he wasn't really old. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes.

**In the Morning.**

"Ahhh! Kakashi-Sensei! Kakashi-Sensei! There's a Dragon!" I groaned as Naruto's voice broke through my very nice sleep. Does he always have to be so darn loud? Crawling out from under Kynite's wing, I yawned and stood then beheld poor Kakashi being shaken to death by Naruto.

"Kora! Naruto you're gonna kill our poor Sensei," I growled, "It's just Kynite." Naruto stopped shaking Kakashi, (who by some miracle wasn't dead, just a little confuzzled).

"Oh…." Naruto said, standing and walking over to Kynite, sizing him up. I shook my head.

"You sure it's Kynite?" He asked.

"Yes its Kynite," I said impatiently, looking apologetically at the Dragon.

"It's me Naruto," Kynite said. Naruto grinned.

"Good." I walked over to Kakashi, who was looking at the Dragon.

"Oi, never seen a Dragon before, Sensei?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He asked, then seemed to process what I said, "Oh, no, I've seen them. Just how long has he been here?"

"Oh, since last night," I said, "I went exploring and he found me." Kakashi nodded, still watching Kynite warily.

"Kynite," I said, looking at the Dragon, "This is Kakashi, my Sensei." Kynite looked at Kakashi then looked back at me.

"Explain to me the full story as to why you're out here," He said.

"Ah, well, like I said, it's a long story," I said, "but if you really want to hear it." Kynite nodded and I proceeded to tell him how we thought Sasuke had been taken from the Akatsuki by some man named Orochimaru. Then my dream/talk with Acrates. How my Mother had been captured and how we were going out to save Sasuke and her. He listened without interrupting.

"Your Mother will not be easy to take back if Acrates is with the Akatsuki," Kynite finally said.

"We know," Naruto said, "But we gotta try." I nodded.

"Do you know the Forsaken Forest?" I asked.

"Yes," He said, "As well as the land beyond. There is a field with lots of underground passage ways. Orochimaru could be there with Sasuke."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and jumped to his feet.

"Then let's go! We're wasting time!" Before any of us could do anything, there was a loud drumming noise and a roar. I looked up and saw Heil flying towards us. She landed gracefully by her brother and looked at us. I smiled.

"_Greetings Sky,"_ She said in my mind.

"_Long time no see,"_ I said.

"Oi, are you coming to?" Naruto asked, looking at the sapphire Dragon.

"I am," She said, "I wasn't going to let Kynite have all the fun." At this Kynite snorted.

We packed our stuff and mounted the Dragons. Kakashi on Heil and Naruto and I on Kynite. Both Dragons launched into the air and angled towards the Forsaken Forest and the field beyond. I could tell Naruto was excited to get there. I was to, but also a little anxious. I just hoped we weren't too late.

**A/N: Okie! There ya go! Yeah…sorry if it was somewhat boring, it's kinda hard to make travelling interesting. Anyhoo, hope ya liked it! Please review;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy! It's me again! *awkward silence* yeah…well…not much to say so thanks to those who reviewed.**

_Dear agony!_

_Just let go of me!_

_Suffer slowly, _

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear agony…._

_**~Dear Agony, Breaking Benjamin**_

**Chapter 18**

**Sky's POV**

We flew for hours. I was starting to get somewhat tired which was probably my fault considering that I wondered around last night.

"_Are we almost there?"_ I asked Kynite with my mind.

"_Yeah, look in front of you."_ I did as I was told and felt relieved at the sight of the Forsaken Forest ahead. But the relief was fleeting and quickly followed by dread. Even the land surrounding the forest was lifeless. Vultures feasted on a carcass of some animal below. As the shadow of Heil and Kynite passed overhead, they took off. Vultures reminded me of some old people. Weird, ugly, cranky and hungry.

"This place gives me the creeps," Naruto muttered.

"Same here," I said. The Dragons flew over the forest and it was worse than it was in my dream. Gnarled, dead trees were everywhere. Skeletons littered the ground. Some complete others not. I saw many half decayed human remains hanging from trees, there eye sockets filled with maggots. I felt my stomach protest to the sight but forced myself not to hurl. Kynite wouldn't be happy about that anyway and I was in no hurry to see him pissed.

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_ Kynite asked. I could sense his underlying dread and fear of the place but also his readiness to see us through.

"_Yeah, are you?"_ I asked slowly.

"_I'll follow where you lead."_ I smiled at his support. I looked over at Heil and Kakashi. My Sensei was studying a map, most likely of this place. His face was unreadable like usual. Heil looked determined also. As I watched her, her lips curved, revealing her teeth as she hissed. I followed her gaze to the complete skeleton of the Dragon. I felt Kynite tense beneath me and sensed his fury at the sight. My feelings reflected his. I didn't like it either.

"_Who is it?"_ I asked, starring at the skeleton.

"_I don't know,"_ Kynite said, his voice filled with loathing, _"But whoever it is, most likely died in the war."_ I closed my eyes and looked away. That war. That war should never have happened. The Dragons alighted in a small clearing. I slide off and grimaced as bone crunched beneath my boots. Naruto followed suit, along with Kakashi. We all sat in a small circle, Heil and Kynite lying close by, watching the forest. We sat in silence for a while then after a while I got tired of it.

"So, what are we gonna do when we get there?" I asked, cracking a nuts shell between my teeth.

"Run in, find Sasuke, run out," Naruto said.

"We'll get killed that way," Kakashi said. Well, he didn't bother wasting words now did he?

"Kakashi's right," Heil said, turning her sapphire eyes on us, "Orochimaru is not an easy opponent, you'll be lucky if you find Sasuke alone."

"You're best chance is secrecy," Kynite added, "Fighting should be your last resort." Kakashi nodded.

"Kynite's right, we'll have to find a way in without drawing attention." I leaned back, my arms supporting my weight.

"Yeah, that makes sense and all, but how are we supposed to do that?" I asked, taking another nut from the bag.

"Orochimaru wouldn't stay somewhere that only had one way in and one way out," Kakashi said, "he would make sure there were other means of entering or escaping, if there weren't any, he would make some." Good point.

"So…." Naruto said, scrunching up his face, "What're you saying?" I sighed and hung my head.

"He's saying that there are most likely secret entrances," Kynite said in a voice that sounded like Sasuke. I jabbed my thumb at Kynite.

"What he said." Naruto still looked like it was trying to take it all in.

"So, if we find one of these secret entrances," he said slowly, "we can get in without being noticed, find Sasuke then leave?"

"Yup," I said, "Of course it probably won't be that easy." It was like that saying. What was it? Hope for the best plan for the worst. Yeah, that was it.

"Well, let's get going," Naruto said impatiently, "We're burning daylight." I looked to the sky and realized Naruto was right. It was already noon. If we were gonna get in before nightfall, we had to hurry.

We mounted the Dragons and they took off into the sky. As we flew farther and farther into the forest, I began to get an overwhelming sense of fear. Much like I had when I spoke to Acrates. That paralyzing fear. Dark clouds were moving in, which didn't help much. As I watched them, lightning flashed, flying across the clouds. Thunder quickly followed, low and rumbling. It was like nature was trying to warn us off. The winds picked up and soon the dark, ominous clouds covered the sun. The Dragons flew forward, despite the howling winds. As we flew, I thought I saw the heap of rocks where my Mother was being held. A second glance confirmed it and I felt my heart wrench at the sight. I griped the spike in front of me tightly, feeling it cut through my skin. I felt Naruto's hand grip my shoulder firmly, silently urging me to cope.

"_Your Mother will be alright Sky,"_ Kynite said sternly, _"Pull yourself together."_ I didn't respond. I remembered what state my Mother was in when I spoke to her and felt anger rise in my chest. I would kill Acrates for what he's done. A few hours later, the weather still hadn't lessened.

"This forest just goes on for forever!" Naruto yelled, frustrated.

"I know," I said, "I didn't think it'd be this big." No sooner did we say that, did I notice that the ground in the forest was growing somewhat green. Looking ahead, I squinted and was glad to see the end of the forest. Excited, I tapped Naruto's leg behind me.

"Look!" He leaned forward then whooped happily when he saw the open field. Kynite and Heil were glad to see the field to. I looked over to Kakashi. He had a grim look on his face. I wouldn't blame him. We were preparing to ambush Orochimaru's hideout and possibly fight him. Although, I'm sure he and Sasuke weren't the only ones there. That was a depressing thought. The crimson and sapphire Dragons' landed in the forest, close enough for us to walk to the clearing but far enough as to not draw attention. We all slide off and Kakashi handed me my bag that held all my books inside.

"Thanks for taking us this far," I said, looking at the brother and sister.

"We're here if you need us," Heil said. I nodded although I hope it didn't get that bad.

"Be careful," Kynite said, locking his eyes with mine.

"No promises," I said, smirking. With that, we started off towards the clearing. None of us spoke throughout the trek. For one, the surroundings discouraged small talk, skeletons tend to do that. Fog lurked around our ankles, adding to the creepiness. I still had that sense of foreboding and darkness. I looked up into the trees. Skeletons hung in the trees, predominantly human but there were others. A crow cawed, watching us with its beady black eyes. I glared at it and it flew off. I don't know how anyone could live here and feel safe. My foot snagged on something and I fell forward, smacking into the ground.

"Sky, you ok?" Naruto said, walking over.

"Yeah," I said, propping myself up with my hands like I was doing a push up. That's when I realized I was face to face with….something. I wrinkled my nose and hurriedly stood, wiping my hands on my cloths. I think that was a dog skull. Naruto and I jogged to catch up with Kakashi, who had stopped at a tree. He was studying it like it had something interesting.

"What're you looking at?" Naruto asked, peering at the tree. I followed suit and saw a strange symbol.

"What's that stand for, Kakashi?" I asked.

"It's the crest for Acrates Clan," He said. On that happy note, we crested a hill and looked out upon the blessed open field. That was actually green. Not brown. Not pale green. Green. Pure Green. On the far side of the field, in the distance, I could see the dip where there was a crater. I'm assuming, at least.

"So, now all we have to do is find a secret entrance," I said, "get in, find Sasuke, and get out without dying."

"Yup! Let's do this!" Naruto said loudly and started down the hill. I groaned. Quite was not Naruto's strong suit. Kakashi and I followed.

Standing on that hill, the field really didn't look that big. Once you're in it, looking for something that is meant to be a secret, it's a _lot_ bigger. I flipped over rocks, pressed against those weird bumps on the trees, anything that looked like it could trigger something; I tried it. I sipped at my bottle of water, looking for something I hadn't noticed before. Naruto moaned and plopped down on a rock.

"This is taking forever," He whined. He yelped and jumped to his feet as the rock started to vibrate.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Naruto found something!" I called. Kakashi poofed next to me and starred as the rock moved to reveal a small hole. Naruto opened his mouth to whoop but I covered it with my hand, signaling for quite. He nodded and I moved my hand. He grinned widely and peered down into the hold.

"I'll go first," Kakashi said, "Follow when I signal you." We nodded and Kakashi dropped down into the hole. A few minutes later and Kakashi signaled it was safe. I dropped in and landed inside a small room. The only light was a small candle, which sat on a table beside a bed. Naruto landed next to me and looked around.

"Uh…where are we?" He asked.

"Somebody's room," I said.

"No, it's not occupied," Kakashi said, "The place is to dirty."

"Then what up with the candle?" I asked, wondering why someone would bother putting a candle in a room if no one is going to use it. Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto tugged on the door handle.

"It's locked," he announced. Thanks for the update. I looked around for anything that could unlock the door but found nothing.

"Great, now what?" I muttered. Kakashi told us to disguise our chakra then he formed some hand seals. A few seconds later, and a hole just big enough for us to fit through formed in the wall. (**A/N: Ok, I don't know if Kakashi actually possess a jutsu that doesn't that, but just pretend). ** I grinned and briefly hugged Kakashi. He climbed through the hall, then signaled the all clear. Naruto and I followed. I looked down the hall. Torches lined the walls, providing us with some light.

"Should we split up?" I asked uncertainly. Kakashi nodded.

"You go with Naruto."

"But—" I started.

"I'll be fine," Kakashi said firmly, "You two need to stick together, it's safer that way." He got a strange look in his eye when he said that. I didn't want to leave Kakashi. I know that sounds silly, I mean, he's out Sensei, he can take care of himself. But, I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Come on, Sky," Naruto said, smiling at me. I nodded and me and Naruto ran off. As we ran, we came across many rooms. We checked in all of them to see if, by some chance, Sasuke was in one. He wasn't. We did that for a while, and I was starting to get tired.

"Oi, Naruto," I panted, "Lets stop for a sec." He looked over his shoulder at me but stopped. I leaned against the wall as he looked around for any sign of Sasuke. Strangely, we hadn't run into Orochimaru. I couldn't even sense anyone else around. Naruto must have spotted something because he bolted off.

"Hey! Naruto!" I yelled, running after him. He didn't slow up. In fact, I think he ran faster. It took all I had to just keep him within sight. Soon, I was practically guessing at what direction he went in. I didn't want to risk yelling again so I just stopped. I was lost. Great. I'm in a place I don't know and I could run into Mr. Snake Wanna-Be anytime. Panting and chest heaving, I sank to the floor.

**Naruto's POV**

I glanced back over my shoulder and realized that Sky wasn't behind me. Oh crap. I knew it was partially my fault for running off when she was still out of breath but I thought I had seen Sasuke. Well, it was just a flash, but I was sure it was him. I skidded to a halt and looked around for Sky. I face palmed and groaned.

"Great." Part of me wanted to go look for her and part of me wanted to go after Sasuke. I remembered how bad she had wanted to find him and decided that she could take care of herself. She was Sky. Taking a breath, I ran down the hall, opening and closing doors. After a few seconds, I sensed his chakra. It was a little weird for him to announce where he was, but I followed it anyway. Soon, I ran out into the open. I stopped and looked around. I was in the crater we had seen earlier but Sasuke wasn't there. I walked up the wall of the crater and headed towards some trees.

"Took you long enough." I froze and turned around. There he was, standing by the tree, hands in his pockets. Anger flooded my mind and I punched him. He took a step back, his hair covering his face.

"What happened to you?" I yelled, punching him again, "How could you just leave us?" I started to punch him again, but he grabbed my fist and shoved me, making me fall backwards. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said, "will make me stronger, unlike Konoha." I glared and struck at him with a kunai. He blocked it and released my shirt. I slashed the kunai at him then kicked his side. We exchanged blows then jumped apart. Sasuke did some hand seals then a huge fire ball flew at me. I quickly jumped into a tree, just missing it. Crouching on a branch, I formed hand seals.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Twenty clones appeared next to me and jumped at Sasuke. He did a hand stand and moved around; kicking the clones and making them disappear. I jumped to a different tree to get a better angle for what I was about to do. I held out my hand, fingers spread out as a clone swirled chakra into a ball. Right as the last clone disappeared and Sasuke moved to his feet, I jumped out at him, the swirling ball of chakra aimed at his chest.

"Rasengon!" A crater formed as it hit the ground. Dust twirled around me as I stood. The sound of electricity reached my ears and I quickly looked around for the source but the dust fogged my vision. As it grew louder I saw a blue light coming towards me. I jumped to the side but it still caught my hand and I gritted my teeth. I hit the ground hard and rolled onto my back. My hand stung and was bleeding pretty bad. I sat up and gripped my hand as Sasuke walked over to me, stopping a few feet away. I glared at him.

"How could you just leave us like that?" I demanded, "We tried helping you and you just cast us aside like we mean nothing! I didn't think you were like that Sasuke. I thought you cared. I thought you cared about Sky." I obviously hit a nerve mentioning Sky because his eyes lit and the next thing I knew he was behind me. I quickly drew a kunai but his was already at my throat.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Naruto," He growled, mouth by my ear.

"I knew she loved you," I retorted, "She thought nothing of the pain she would feel, just did as you told her. How could you Sasuke? How could you put her through that when she's already been through so much?" Sasuke gripped the kunai tighter then slashed it across my back. I cried out and whirled, throwing my kunai. It slashed across his arm and he charged me. I blocked his fist and brought my knee up to his gut. We went on like that for quite some time. I poured all my anger out on him. What was he thinking just leaving us when we had something? Sasuke kicked me in the chest and I went flying. I smacked into a tree then fell to the ground. I felt the Nine-Tails fight to take over. I tried fighting him off but he was to strong. My breath hissed between my teeth as my nails and teeth lengthened. A cloak of orange chakra surrounded me. I looked at Sasuke and lunged at him, my clawed hand slashing downward. He managed to dodge, wings producing from his back. I formed the Rasengon again and he formed Chidori. The two jutsu's collided and exploded in a powerful burst of wind making the trees around us fall.

We both went flying from the wind and I skidded on the ground, making a small crater. I stood, the Nine-Tails cloak still surrounding my body. I flashed over to Sasuke, who was slowly standing to his feet. I brought my clawed hand down on him, sending him flying a few feet away, blood splattering onto the ground. I collapsed to my knees, gripping my head. I cried out as the Nine-Tails retreated back into its seal. I was left gasping and slumped onto my side. Sasuke walked over to me, the curse mark gone. Chidori was in his hand. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me above the ground. I stared at him, too weak to fight back.

"It's over, Naruto," Sasuke said, his face illuminated by his jutsu. He brought the electric ball to my stomach and I screamed, blood splattering everywhere.

**Sky's POV**

I ran through the many passageways, opening and closing doors and occasionally pausing to see if I sensed anybody's chakra. I hadn't found Naruto anywhere. So he was either outside or somewhere in this place I just hadn't checked, which was highly possible because every freaking hallway looked the same. I paused where the hall split. After briefly looking down both, I ran right, opening and closing the doors. It was actually starting to get boring. Then I noticed a door that was cracked and stopped. Pressing my palm to it, I pushed it open. No one was inside, but it looked lived in. The beds covers were messed up and there was a backpack on the floor by the bed. I realized that it was Sasuke's. This must be where he stayed. Shutting the door, I strode over and sat on the bed. It smelled like him. No, I didn't sniff the covers or the pillow. That would be creepy.

I reached down and rummaged through his backpack. Call me stalkerish but I wanted to see what was inside. It was nothing exciting, just some spare weapons and that roll of string he always kept. My hand brushed something hard and I took it out. I was surprised to see his copy of our Team 7 photo. If he had left by his own choice, why would he bring our photo? No matter the reason, it sparked a small flame of hope. Maybe he did miss us. I decided to right a little note on the back, hoping he would see it. Taking the picture out of its frame, I found a pen and started scribbling. He'll have to deal with my sloppy penmanship. I snapped my head up as a faint scream reached my ears. My heart stopped and I dropped the pen. It was the same scream I had heard in my dream all those weeks ago. Naruto. Dropping the photo onto his bed, I dashed out, not bothering to shut the door. I know that might come back and bite me later, but I didn't care. Naruto was in danger.

Praying to whoever was listening, I bolted through the halls. After making many turns and backtracking, I came to a hall that had light streaming in. I pushed myself to go faster and burst through the opening. It had started raining hard and thunder cracked, quickly followed by lightning. I glanced around the crater but saw no one and started up the side. I froze at the sight in the distance. Trees were lying on their sides and craters were lying here and there. Obvious signs of powerful jutsu's. Clinching my fists, I ran over, wishing I wasn't too late. My wish didn't come true. There was Naruto, dangling in the air being held my Sasuke. Blood was everywhere. I screamed in both pain and anger. I was actually grateful that my mind power kicked in. Sasuke went flying and I ran to catch Naruto's body. I skidded on my knees and caught him in my arms. Crying, I clutched him to my chest.

"Naruto….." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. Why? Why Naruto? Why couldn't it have been me instead? He didn't deserve this. I wouldn't be here without him. All the times he had helped me. He was always there for me. Always listened. And now he was slipping away.

"Not you," I cried, "Please…anyone but you….I can't lose you, not now." I looked at his body. He had scratches, cuts and bruises all over him. The worst thought was the large wound on his gut. Blood poured from it. Sniffing, I took off my jacket and tried to stop the bleeding. I gently laid the blonde boy on the ground and stood. Looking around, I saw Sasuke lying on his side, back to me. I slowly strode over to him, my anguish replaced my anger. How could he? How could he do this to Naruto? I guess he really had changed.

"Sasuke," I growled, "You'll pay for this." Sasuke's fingers twitched and I knew he was watching me.

"Go ahead," he said, "Kill me." I reached down and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up. Sasuke to had scratches and bruises. What really caught my eye thought were the deep, long gashes running from his left shoulder to his right hip. He starred at me. Those dark eyes I had grown to love bored into me. I felt like he could see into my soul. I knew then that I couldn't kill him. And he knew that. But that didn't mean I couldn't add to what Naruto started. Breathe hissing between my teeth, I punched him, satisfied with the crunch of bone beneath my knuckles. As I punched him, I released his shirt, letting him fall to the ground. He sat up, blood trickling from his nose. My violet eyes flashing, I tackled him, proceeding to hit him again. After a few punches, he grabbed my fist and back handed me across the face with other. I fell to my side from the force of the impact, my hair falling over my face. I looked at him and he flew backwards, smacking against a tree. I stood as he struggled against the invisible force, suffocating him.

"Why?" I asked, my voice both sorrowful and furious, "Why would you do this?"

"I had to," Sasuke choked out. I released Sasuke and he gasped, falling to his knees.

"No, Sasuke. No you didn't. You chose to."

"You think I wanted to do this?" Sasuke asked, his voice harsh, "You think you're the only one who knows pain?" He shoved me and I fell to the ground. I glared up at him, not feeling the cold of the rain.

"No! No I don't Sasuke! I know your clan was massacred and I know you want to kill Itachi! You think I don't want revenge for the people who killed _my_ Clan? There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel the loss." Sasuke just stood there, silently watching me.

"And you know what?" I continued, standing, "You helped me cope. Just knowing that I wasn't the only one who suffered like that. Just knowing that I wasn't alone, helped lessen the burden. I loved you Sasuke but I guess that wasn't enough." Our eyes locked for probably the last time. I turned away and walked over to Naruto, picking him up bridal style.

"I hope your happy, Sasuke," I said, over my shoulder, "Like we were." I started back to the Forsaken Forest. I met Kakashi by the secret entrance we had used. How he got there I didn't know, I was just happy he was alright. He looked at Naruto and I could tell he was worried. He didn't ask about Sasuke though, which I was also grateful for. We walked to the forest and met Kynite and Heil. Both Dragons were surprised at Naruto's state.

"What happened?" Heil asked. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. She left it at that. Kakashi mounted the sapphire Dragon and I mounted Kynite, holding Naruto in my arms.

"_Sky…"_ Kynite started in my mind.

"_Just fly,"_ I said curtly. He snorted and both Dragons took off.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched Sky leave, taking Naruto with her. It pained me to watch her go, but at least Orochimaru hadn't found her. I wiped the blood off my face with the back of my hand. Walking back to the crater, I headed towards my room. I didn't see Orochimaru or Kabuto, which I was grateful for. Once I reached my room, I was slightly surprised to find it open. I walked in and shut the door behind me. The stuff in my backpack was scattered across my bed, including the photo of Team 7. I had brought it so I wouldn't forget. The photo had been taken out of its frame and someone had scribbled on the back. With a shock, I recognized Sky's sloppy handwriting.

"_I wanted you to know  
><em>_That I love the way you laugh  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
><em>_I keep your photograph  
><em>_And I know it serves me well  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
><em>_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
><em>_You've gone away…..  
><em>_You don't feel me here…..anymore."_

_Sasuke,_

_I love you, I just wanted you to know that. Please come back, I need you. We need you._

I starred at the note and lyrics then flipped it over and looked at the photo. For the first time, I felt torn. I laid the picture down and closed my eyes. Naruto and Sky's scream echoed in my head. Telling Naruto that Orochimaru would make me strong and Konoha would only weaken me was only partially true. Even so, it wasn't the reason I had left. An image of Sky's Mother flashed in my mind and my eyes snapped open. Sky would go after her Mother in an attempt to rescue her. She would get killed with the Akatsuki there. I couldn't let her die. Snatching the photo and all my stuff, I put them in my backpack and ran out. Taking the long way out to avoid Orochimaru and Kabuto. Once out, I headed towards the forest where I knew the Akatsuki were staying. I just hoped I wouldn't be too late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hii! Guess what? I have internet on my mom's laptop! :DDDDDD Yeah, I'm excited :P Anyhoo, thanks to those who reviewed PLEASE REVIEW! **

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before its too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_**~Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter 19**

**Sky's POV**

I didn't speak much throughout the flight over the Forsaken Forest towards the heap of rocks where my Mother was being held. I just stared at Naruto's broken body on my lap. His legs hung over the side of Kynite, his head resting against my chest. My jacket was soaked with blood from his gut wound. What medical supplies Kakashi had brought we had used. But alcohol, gauze pads and some rags didn't do much to stanch the bleeding. The boys hand was also cut up pretty badly and not to mention red. Either he got burned or hit with Chidori. Either was pretty likely. Kakashi had said that as long as the gut wound hadn't hit any vital organs (which I thought was highly doubtful), Naruto would live. That thought hadn't cheered me up any. I mean, the boy was only thirteen. He had his whole life ahead of him! What happened to his dream of becoming Hokage? I hugged Naruto closer to me, tears of anger and grieve threatening to spill out of my eyes. What had possessed Sasuke to do this to Naruto? Sure, they had their fights but they were friends. Even though Sasuke didn't show it, I knew he cared about Naruto. And where Sasuke stood with Naruto was obvious, the boy would freaking kill for the Uchiha.

My heart constantly ached. First, I find out that my birth Father was killed in war. Then my Clan was massacred. Of course, I had Naruto, Sasuke and my Mother to help me cope with that. Now, my Mother was dying, possibly already dead, Sasuke is with a powerful man that's really a huge snake, and one of my best friends is dying _in my arms_. What had I done to deserve this? I pressed my face to Naruto's hair, smelling his shampoo along with blood and smoke.

Flashbacks (Note: the flashbacks are from several chapters):

"_What? You think we were just gonna leave you there?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Yeah! Your our friend, we weren't gonna let you die," Naruto said. _

* * *

><p><em>Once the door shut, Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head.<em>

"_OW! You wanna fight?" Naruto asked, glaring at him._

"_Once we get back to Konoha, I'll fight you anytime you want," Sasuke said. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke's missing," Naruto said, his voice filled with worry. <em>

"_SASUKE!" I yelled. _

_Sasuke ran in then lunged for his shirt, but Naruto shoved him and he stumbled slightly, his lips crashing against mine. _

* * *

><p><em>Both boys stood and Sasuke offered me his hand. I looked up at him, into his dark eyes. He looked back at me and I realized that he wasn't offering me his hand just because. It was his way of saying that we would get through this, together. <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good night," I said.<em>

"_Night, Sky," Sasuke said, then shut the door. _

End Flashbacks.

I forced my mind off of the past and looked around the forest. I saw the heap of rocks ahead and renewed anger filled me. Acrates was in there somewhere.

"_Sky,"_ Kynite said in my mind, "_I know you want revenge for your Mother, but don't do anything reckless."_

"_I'm going to save her, I'll do whatever it takes to do that,"_ I said firmly.

"_Fine, but it'll be all for nothing if you die,"_ He said. The sapphire and crimson Dragons landed by the pile of rocks. The two skeletons stared at us, forever standing guard. I slide off and gently laid Naruto by Kynite.

"I want you two to watch him while we're gone," I told them.

"We will," Kynite said, looking at the broken boy's body.

"Be careful Sky," Heil said. Kakashi looked at me.

"Sky—" He started.

"Yeah I know," I interrupted, "This is stupid and reckless. I'm going, you can come or stay." Kakashi sighed but followed me into the gap of rocks. It was pitch black so I was forced to run my hand along the wall. It smelled like damp earth, decay and death. From what I could tell, the walls were made of stone. We disguised our chakra as we made our way through the darkness. The ground was soft and had the occasional puddle. After a while, I started to sense various chakras. Powerful chakra. The path widened some and ahead, dimly lit but torches, was one of the Akatsuki.

A rock was separating us from his view. I tensed and jump out from behind the rock and fight. Right as I was about to step out, Kakashi grabbed my arm. I looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and pointed down a small hallway I hadn't noticed. Slowly and cautiously, I extended my mind down the hall. Aside from mice and other rodents, I sensed my Mothers presence. Along with Acrates. I returned to my body and looked at Kakashi. He pointed at me then down the hallway, and then pointed at himself and the Akatsuki member. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. He couldn't fight him alone. Kakashi mouthed that he'd be fine. I sighed and mouthed that he'd better live then looked over the rock at the Akatsuki member. Once he wasn't facing me, I dashed over to the hallway.

I quietly but quickly jogged down the hall, passing many cells. Most were empty and had cobwebs and dead beetles in them. My bag containing my books bounced by my side as I ran. I saw my Mother at the end of the hallway where it split to the left and right. She was dangling by the hand of Acrates, body limp and head lolling to the side. She looked worse in person than she did in my mind. Her hair stuck to her face from caked blood. Her clothes were in tatters, so much so it was basically useless to wear them. Her body was dirty from both blood and dirt and had cuts and bruises all over. Fifty feet away, I was hit by a paralyzing fear and gasped, falling to the ground, my lungs crying out for air. Acrates smiled and strode over to me, dropping my Mother to the cold dirt ground.

"Ah, Sky," He said, "What a pleasant surprise." I glared up at Acrates, unable to move. What he had said about not hurting my Mother was a lie. But, then again, I was stupid to believe him. He radiated evil and death, why would he keep his word?

"Let her go," I growled my voice hoarse. He smiled, showing his rotten teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," He said quietly, "Unless, of course, you agree to surrender."

"I'll die first," I spat. His lips drew back into a snarl and he held his hand over my chest. I cried out and twisted on the floor as pain racked my body. With every beat my heart made the pain increased. It felt like my very blood was on fire. My teeth grinded against each other against the pain. I forced my eyes open and saw my Mother's broken body lying on the floor. An image of Naruto's body lying on the ground flashed across my mind. Hatred welled up in my body and I slowly raised my hand. It shook from the strain. I focused all my hatred and anger into it and fire flew out, lighting the hallway. Instead of moving, Acrates simple held up his staff and the fire blazed in a semicircle a few inches away from it. I stood shakily to my feet, leaning against the bars of a cell. Acrates laughed and smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that," He said, "much better." The old man raised both hands in the air and started muttering words of magic. As he spoke, blades formed in the air. He went silent and threw his hands forward, towards me. The blades flew at me at blinding speed. Frantically, I looked around for something to block them. I saw a plank of wood and quickly moved it with my mind to block the blades path. They thudded against the wood but one broke through and sped towards my chest. On impulse, I raised my hand in front of me and the blade was cast aside by a gust of wind. Acrates smiled.

"I see you have been learning even with the absence of your Mother." Yelling, I took two kunai and charged him. He blocked me with his staff and blade. A few more seconds and I was thrown aside, rolling on the cold dirt ground. The fear, or whatever it was, still had a grip on my mind, clouding my train of thought. I fought to get a grip on myself. I knew if I gave in and let instinct take over, he would kill me. I pushed myself to my hands and knees and looked at Acrates. He grinned at me, his dark eyes flashing. I glared at him and stood, fists clinched.

My body still hurt form whatever he had done to me but I ignored it. Walking towards him, fire shot from my hand. Instead of using his staff to block it, he simple stepped aside. The staff morphed into a sword and he struck at me. I blocked with a kunai, gritting my teeth at the jarring force. Before I could react, I was thrown up against a cell, my breath forced out of me. I gasped and struggled against it. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes and focused all my hatred and anger then Acrates went flying. He skidded into the ground as I dropped to my knees. While I was catching my breathe, I didn't notice the sharp stake flying towards me. It pierced my side and I screamed, falling to my side.

"Yes, scream Sky," Acrates said, "No one can hear you." Either by magic or by some other force, the stake twisted and was pushed farther into my body. I groaned and gritted my teeth. I felt overwhelmed by fear and pain. I tried to move but to no avail. The stake ground further into my body and I felt blood seep out and trickle down my side. Suddenly, my blood ran cold and a feeling of darkness came over me. I looked down at my fingers and realized that a dark, shadowy fog was gathering at the tips. It flew towards Acrates, who had gone pale. If that was possible, considering he was already quite white. He tried countering it with words of magic or with his sword/staff but it was too quick. It surrounded him and seemed to thicken.

As I watched, Acrates body started to shrivel and sores filled with puss appeared on his arms. He started to wail and clawed at the dark fog. When that didn't work, he pointed his staff, which had returned to normal, at me. He muttered words I couldn't understand then a burning pain racked my body. The skin along my arms started to bubble as if my blood was boiling beneath the surface. Every breathe was pure agony. I clutched my chest, gasping for air. I noticed a dark, bruise-like spot on my chest. It gradually started to grow, slowly spreading across my body. I averted my eyes from it and looked at Acrates. Adding to the pussy sores and shriveled skin, pieces of rotten flesh were dripping from his body onto the ground. Then, just like that, Acrates disappeared. I don't know if that was supposed to happen, but I didn't have time to think about it. Following a loud crash somewhere beyond, an Akatsuki member appeared in front of me. It looked like the shark guy that was always with Itachi.

I tried to push myself up with my hands but only fell back down. I glared up at him, despite the pain. He just smirked and yanked the stake out, making me sharply suck in a breathe. Tossing the blood soaked stake to the side, he roughly grabbed my arms and slung me over one shoulder. Too weak to protest, I just limply hung there. My vision started to blur and I looked at my Mother's body lying on the floor.

"Mother…." I muttered softly. Remembering Kakashi, I used what energy I had left and transported my mind to my Sensei's.

"_Kakashi,"_ I said, once I found him.

"_Sky-!" _ He said, surprised.

"_Yeah, listen, I need to you get my Mother and get her out of here,"_ I told him urgently.

"_What's happened? Are you ok?" _He asked.

"_Yeah…well, not really, but that doesn't matter. Please, forget about me and just get her out of here." _

"_I can't do that."_ I groaned irritably.

"_Kakashi, we don't have time for this! There's not much time, just do it." _ I retracted my from his and returned to my body. I hoped he would do as I said. I knew Kakashi didn't like leaving me, or anyone of his students, to fend for themselves, but he was the only one able to get my Mother out alive. Given that she was even alive. The Akatsuki member walked through some passage ways and eventually I stopped trying to keep track of them all. Soon, I was carried into a big circular room with some engravings forming a circle in the middle. Standing around the circle were all the other Akatsuki members, some present others holographic. The shark man dropped me in the middle then grabbed some chains that were hanging from the ceiling and cuffed them to my wrists, holding me in a standing position. Too weak to put up a fight, I complied with it.

Once he was finished, he took his place by Itachi, who was holographic. Most all the Akatsuki were holographic although I noticed that one spot wasn't filled. That was probably the one Kakashi had fought. I hoped that my Sensei was alright. He was like a Father to me, since I hadn't known mine. The sound of words being muttered broke my train of thought. All the Akatsuki were making the same hand sign and were muttering some words I couldn't make out. Probably to some powerful jutsu. I remembered what my Mother had told me.

"_Sky, they'll take your power, that alone could kill you." _

My stomach clinched at the memory. I closed my eyes, remembering all the time I had spent with Naruto, Sasuke and Team 7. I cried out as pain sprouted in my chest. It felt as if someone was ripping my heart out. Every breath. Every movement. Every thought, was pure misery. The chains rattled loudly as I yanked at them, trying to escape the anguish. I sank to my knees, hanging my head, arms extended upward. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I groaned. I don't know how long I sat there, wailing and crying. It never ceased. The pain just went on and on and on. My limbs were numb and my fingers were turning black. It was growing harder to breath. It felt as though someone was standing on my chest, restricting my breathing. I was also growing tired. If I didn't pay attention, my eyelids would close. I had to fight to keep them open. Suddenly, the pain extended to my gut as the Akatsuki changed their hand sign. I ground my teeth, whimpering softly. They started murmuring words once again and the pain increased tenfold. I screamed and wrenched at the chains, feeling the rusted points dig into my skin. My vision grew blurry and black dots danced around. Slowly, I felt my eyelids close.

After a while, I slipped into a self-conscious sleep. I couldn't see anything but I was partially aware of what was going on around me. I faintly heard the grunt of someone being hit by something. Then, suddenly, all the pain I was feeling disappeared. Now, as blessed and welcomed as that feeling was, I knew I was dying. I still had trouble breathing and I couldn't feel my limbs. I felt someone jiggle the chains; then the sound of metal against metal and my arms fell to the ground. I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me and pick me up. Then, faintly, I heard someone say my name but I couldn't place the voice. It was male that's all I knew. After that, I fell into unconsciousness.

**Sasuke's POV**

I picked up Sky bridal style and held her close to my chest.

"Sky," I said, "Sky, can you hear me?" She didn't answer. But, I didn't have time to sit around. The Akatsuki that weren't holographic were still recovering from the jutsu breaking abruptly, but that wouldn't last long. Holding Sky tightly, I flashed to the main passage way. There were small craters here and there. Obvious signs of a battle. I ran down the passageway. My body was weak from blood loss and my chest and torso were numb from the gashes Naruto had given me. I crouched down as the ceiling lowered then walked through the gap into the open. I felt Kynite, Heil and Kakashi's eyes on me.  
>"Sasuke," Kakashi said slowly. I looked at my Sensei. He was kneeling over Sky's Mother's body, who looked even worse than when I last saw her. Dirt and blood covered her body, along with various gashes, cuts and bruises.<p>

"When did you go in and find Sky?" Heil asked, her voice edgy.

"There's a back entrance," I said shortly, "I don't have time to explain, we can't stay here." Thankfully, Heil left it at that. Kakashi mounted the sapphire dragon, taking Sky's Mother's body with him. I mounted Kynite and held Sky. The crimson Dragon grabbed Naruto's body in his paw then launched into the air. I did my best to stop the bleeding on Sky's puncture wound, but there wasn't much I could use. I looked over at Kakashi. He was pretty beat up but appeared to be alright. Sighing, I looked down at Naruto's body. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but I hoped he would be alright. It just wouldn't be the same without him complaining all the time.

By night fall, we had reached a small open field near the Alakar Mountains. The Dragon's landed and Kakashi started a fire. I laid Sky down on a pallet by the fire. Kakashi examined her injures and bandaged them as best he could. There was a thick, tense silence but it didn't bother me much. I stared into the fire. I knew what happened to Sky wasn't my fault, but I felt like it was. I wished that there was something I could've done to prevent what had happened to her.

"_How could you Sasuke? How could you put her through that when she's already been through so much?"_ Naruto's voice rang in my head. I knew he was right, and I did feel guilty for putting her through what I did. Clenching my fists, I looked at the dobe. The Konoha forehead protector wasn't tied around his head so his hair covered his forehead slightly. Sky's jacket was covering the gut wound I had given him. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"What made you return?" Kynite's voice broke through my thoughts. I felt his eyes bore into me but I didn't bother responding. He was about to persist but Heil interrupted.

"Kynite, he's here now, that's all that matters." The Crimson Dragon growled but remained silent. Kakashi stood in front of me and I looked at him questioningly.

"Let me see your chest," He said.

"I'm fine," I told him. When he didn't leave, I sighed and slipped my shirt off and let him look at the gashes running from my left shoulder to my right hip. Once he had finished tending to the injuries, we all went to sleep. I stared at Sky's limp body lying by the fire. Reaching over, I felt her pulse. It was very faint. Lying down beside her, I prayed that she would be ok.

**~A few days later~**

I walked into the cave where Naruto, Sky and Sky's Mother's bodies were being held. Arabathia wasn't inside so I just leaned against the wall by Naruto. It had been a few days since we had arrived at the Alakar Mountains. All of the Dragons had been surprised to see Sky's Mother in the state she was in and asked questions. Kakashi had told them all that had happened and Arabathia agreed to take care of her along with Sky and Naruto. So far, Naruto had made the most progress. His gut wound had mostly healed, but it would be a few more days before he was completely healed. His hand twitched and he groaned. I looked at him as he started mumbling. When he didn't fully wake up, I strode over to Sky.

The dirt and blood on her skin was gone but the black stuff was still there. Arabathia had said it was a poison by some man named Acrates. I figured that he was the old man who had agreed to help the Akatsuki. The silver Dragon had said that Sky was lucky to have survived as long as she did fighting him. The deep puncture was somewhat healed but it apparently had damaged some organs. Hopefully, it wouldn't prove to be fatal.

"Where am I….?" I turned at the sound of the voice and saw Naruto sitting up, rubbing his head. I walked over and stopped a few feet away, my hands in my pockets.

"Took you long enough," I said. Naruto jumped to his feet then winced, his hand on his side. He grinned at me.

"Oi! Sasuke! It's you!" He said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where's Sky?" He asked, making a worried face and looking around. I pointed to where she lied in the back of the cave.

"There." Naruto walked over and I followed. Kneeling beside her, he lightly touched her face with his fingers. He raised her shirt to look at the puncture wound and touched the skin around it.

"Who did this to her?" Naruto asked; his voice both worried and fierce.

"Most likely a man named Acrates," I said. Naruto looked at me, surprised. Then stood and shook my shoulders roughly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, pushing his hands away. He looked back at Sky, his eyes somber.

"She spoke to him before we left Konoha." I made a face, confused.

"How? Through a dream?" Naruto shrugged.

"Sorta, she said that she was in some forest and then he appeared and they started talking."

"Like an inner world?" Naruto shrugged again. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sky's Mother. Naruto followed my gaze then ran over to her and started shaking her arm.

"Naruto," I said, "She's unconscious."

"I didn't think she would be this bad," He said quietly. I wasn't used to seeing him so dejected, so I didn't know what to say. I just stood behind him, my hands in my pockets. I hoped both of them would be ok. I liked Sky's Mother. Mainly because she reminded me of my own. Footsteps echoed through the cave and we both looked towards the opening where light was streaming in.

"Ah, Naruto, you awake," Kakashi said, "But, you shouldn't be moving."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, jumping to his feet, "You didn't die!"

"Yes….I didn't die…." Kakashi said slowly, making a face. Before either of them could say more, Arabathia entered the cave, talons clicking softly. Her grey eyes settled on Naruto as she looked him up and down.

"You shouldn't being moving too much, boy," She said curtly. Naruto dipped his head then pointed over to Sky and her Mother.

"Will they be alright?" The silver Dragon made a noise like she was sighing and closed her eyes.

"Both are in terrible condition," She said, "Sky will most likely live, however, I can't say the same for her Mother."

"Isn't there something you can do for her?" Naruto demanded. Arabathia looked at Naruto and lowered her head so they were at eyelevel.

"I can only heal to a certain point," She growled, "Her body was fragile before this happened and isn't strong enough to handle the damage." I narrowed my eyes.

"So, your saying that she might have been sick or injured before all this happened?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. She was gravely ill but hid it well. Her injuries only added to her state." Naruto clinched his fists.

"There has to be something you can do for her," He insisted, "You're a Dragon! Use magic or—"

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted firmly, "Drop it. She's doing all she can." Naruto gritted his teeth but remained silent. I could tell he was having trouble accepting that Sky's Mother might not make it, and I wouldn't blame him. Kakashi and Naruto started out of the cave. Naruto paused at the head of the cave and looked back at me.

"You coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec," I said, seeing something by Sky. He nodded and walked out. I strode over to Sky and crouched next to her, slipping something out of her pocket. It was a picture of her parents when they were younger. Her Mother had her arms around her Fathers neck and his were around her waist. They were both laughing. I smiled faintly then noticed something else sticking out. I grabbed it and was surprised to find her copy of Team 7. Why had she taken it with her? I shook my head and walked out of the cave with both pictures. Naruto and Kakashi were sitting in the grass a little ways from the cave, watching two baby Dragons play. Naruto waved me over and I sat by him.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, leaning over me to look at the pictures. I handed him them and he smiled at our photo.

"Hehe, Sasuke you're making a funny face."

"Shut it," I mumbled. He just smirked and studied the photo of Sky's parents.

"I wonder what her Father was like."

"He was nice," Kakashi put in, reading his book. We both looked at him.

"You knew him?" I asked. Kakashi looked at us over the rim of his book.

"Mmmhmm," He said. Naruto scooted closer to our Sensei.

"Well? What was he like?" He asked eagerly.

"Lets see…" Kakashi said, "He had a good sense of humor, much like Sky, actually. He liked the simple things."

"What else?" Naruto asked.

"He would give his life for the village," He added, his voice taking on a serious tone. Naruto left it at that, remembering how Sky's Father had died during the Third Great Ninja War. We basically sat around for the rest of the day until it got dark. We both stayed in the cave with Sky and her Mother. Arabathia was speaking to Elandor, so Naruto and I were alone. I lied on my side and closed my eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. I groaned and partially opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I growled.

"I'm glad your back."

"Hn." He smirked then went to sleep.

**So there ya go! Chapter nineteen! You probably already knew what chapter it was though…. Hehe. Anyways, please review! It would be greatly appreciated and would make me extremely happy ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! XD So, thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing! I was starting to wonder if you were still reading the story *sweatdrop* **

"_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak."_

_**~Lips of an Angel, Hinder**_

**Chapter 20**

**Naruto's POV**

I moaned and blinked open my eyes then yelped when I saw my stomach glowing. I was willing to bet that was _not_ normal.

"Sit still," A voice growled. I looked to my right and sighed as I saw Arabathia.

"Uh…is that normal?" I asked, pointing to my glowing stomach.

"Your injury is in the last stages of healing," Arabathia told me, her eyes closed in concentration. Well, that was good. I was growing tired of having to sit around all the time. I looked around and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the cave. He must have woken up earlier. As my eyes scanned the cave, I saw Sky and her Mother lying in the far back. I sighed, looking away. I couldn't stand to see either of them in this state. Especially Sky. She had worked so hard to get her Mother and Sasuke back. Now, Sasuke's back but she's dying. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that Sasuke was back. I think he was happy to, although he wouldn't admit it. I turned my attention back to my glowing stomach as the light started to fade.

"Is it healed?" I asked.

"Yes," Arabathia said as she stood and went over to Sky. I followed and realized that the black stuff that was on her shoulders and arms was reduced to just her chest. I sighed and crouched next to her. Her side where the stake had punctured was healed. She was perfectly fine aside from a few cuts, bruises, dirt and dried blood.

"Why won't she wake up?" I asked, feeling her pulse. It was beating but softly.

"The Akatsuki tried to steal her Clan's Power," Arabathia said, "To do that would mean killing the subject of the jutsu." I scrunched up my face.

"But…why would taking her power kill her?"

"Because, the Raikai's powers are connected to their life force. Take their power and they stand a good chance of dying." I smiled and stood.

"Well," I said, "Sky won't die. I know she won't." I walked out of the cave and saw Sasuke sitting on the grass eating something. My stomach growled and I hurried over to him, peering at what he was eating. It looked like some sort of meat.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting next to him and taking some.

"Meat," He said. I frowned at him and put it in my mouth. We sat there in silence eating….whatever the meat was. We watched the baby Dragons play with each other, their Mother's keeping watch. Kynite was with another Dragon. I think it was a female. If I could read Dragons feelings, I'd say that he likes her. After a few minutes, I realized that Kakashi wasn't around.

"Oi, Sasuke where's Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked, looking at him.

"I think he's with Elandor," He said, "something about leaving when Sky and her Mother were healed or at least fit for travel."

"Ohhh," I said, "Sky's doing better." He just looked at me. Even though he didn't say anything, I could tell he was interested. I had learned to read his signals. Well, some of them anyway.

"All her injuries are gone but she still hasn't woken up," I continued, "Her pulse is still faint though. But, she'll be ok." Sasuke smirked and I smiled.

"You wanna go train?" I asked, growing bored.

"Sure," Sasuke said, standing.

We walked around until we found an empty clearing away from all the Dragons. We made make-shift targets and through kunai and shruikan at them. After a while, I started to grow tired. I panted as I threw my kunai and listened to it click as it hit the rock. I started to pick it up then whirled as I heard a whistling by my head. I quickly ducked and watched as it flew over me, bouncing off the rock. I glared at Sasuke as he smirked.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"Your concentration sucks when you're tired," He said, twirling a kunai on his finger. I grabbed my kunai and ran at Sasuke. He blocked and we exchanged blows. After a few more hours, we both sat down on the ground tired. I flopped onto my back, arms stretched out to the sides.

"Ugh, I'm hunnngggrrry," I said.

"You just ate a few hours ago," Sasuke said.

"So? I'm hungry!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking. I sat up and watched.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna walk around," He said without stopping. I grabbed my kunais and shruikans and put them up then started back to the clearing. I wasn't really worried about him. Although the last time he wondered off it ended badly. I walked down the path, rocks crunching beneath my feet. Once I reached the clearing I saw Kakashi talking to Arabathia. It looked like a serious conversation so I walked over.  
>"What's going on?" I asked. Kakashi nodded towards the cave so I slowly walked in. Sky was twitching and she was tossing her head like she was having a nightmare.<p>

"What's happening to her?" I asked, looking at Arabathia.

"She seems to think she is still fighting," Arabathia explained, "I've done all I can to stop it but it doesn't appear to be working." I strode over to Sky and kneeled next to her, placing my hand on her forehead then quickly drawing it back.

"She's burning up!" Kakashi placed a wet rag on her forehead, looking at her worriedly. I shook Sky's shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

"Sky? Come on, Sky, you're not fighting anymore," I said, "your safe now. Wake up." It didn't help any. She just kept tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent words. I felt Kakashi's hand on my shoulder then heard his footsteps fading as he walked off. I leaned against the wall of the cave and watched her. Her fingers clinched and unclenched and her eyes moved beneath her lids. Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Sky's POV**

I was running down a dark hallway holding cells. I could hear the sound of fighting somewhere. But that didn't matter. I had to find my Mom and get her out of here. I heard someone laugh and whirled around and saw an old man. Acrates. I bared my teeth and lunged, but before I could reach him, he dissolved into mist and disappeared. Something didn't seem right. It itched at the back of my mind but I just couldn't remember. I heard a scream and I started running down the hall again. Blood was everywhere and I sensed a powerful and dark chakra. A chakra that I never wanted to come in contact with again. The Akatsuki. I turned and saw Sasuke in the distance.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. He stopped and turned then smiled when he saw me. I ran towards him. I started to hug him but he dissolved in my arms like Acrates had. Then everything came rushing back. Naruto lying on the ground broken and bloody. Fighting Sasuke. Walking underground with Kakashi. Mother's battered body being held by the throat in Acrates hand. Acrates being surrounded by the dark fog. Then the overwhelming pain of my powers being taken from me. I screamed and my eyes shot open. I was in a dark cave that vaguely seemed familiar. I looked around and saw Naruto lying next to me. He was sleeping sitting up, back against the wall. I sat up and moved towards him then winced against the sharp pain in my chest. I clutched my shirt briefly then grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him.

"Naruto," I said, "Hey, Naruto!" He jolted awake then smiled broadly at me.

"SKY!" He yelled and tackled me. Hard. I fell backwards with him on top of me, his arms pinning mine to my sides.

"It's you! You're awake!" He said happily.

"Itte, Naruto I can't breathe," I grunted. He released me, blushing.

"Hehe, sorry." I sat up rubbing my arm then smiled.

"Its fine," I said, "Uh….Where are we?"

"With the Dragons," He said, "Your Mother's over there." At the mention of her, I crawled over quickly. Her body was still covered in dirt and dried blood but some of her injuries were healed. I felt her pulse but it was still very faint.

"Arabathia says that she was sick before all this happened and that when the Akatsuki captured and tortured her it was too much for her body to handle," Naruto said quietly. I sighed.

"She'll be ok, right?" I asked, looking at him desperately. Naruto looked back at me and our eyes met. His eyes. They were so blue. So honest and full of life. I could tell he really wanted to say yes, but he just wasn't sure.

"I don't know," He said. It was the first time I had ever heard him say that. I closed my eyes and looked away, grateful for the mask my hair made. Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," he said, his voice taking on a happy note, "It'll be ok." I nodded slowly, but didn't fully believe it. Then something occurred to me. Before I had blacked out, I remembered someone picking me up and saying my name. It couldn't have been Naruto, since he was blacked out.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did Kakashi carry me out of the building?"

"No." I frowned.

"Then who did?" I looked at the blonde boy, who was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on," He said, "It's not that hard to figure out. I didn't and Kakashi didn't, and Heil or Kynite couldn't have. So, who else would there be?" I thought about it and what I thought of shocked me.

"No way…" I said, trailing off.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" I asked, "He's here?" Naruto nodded, still grinning like an idiot. I stood and walked out of the cave, Naruto following. The sun was setting and was almost fully hidden by the mountains.

"So, you go find Sasuke," Naruto said, "And I'll go get some food…" I laughed but nodded.

"Ok, have fun eating." Naruto smiled and ran off. I looked around then spotted Kynite and started over.

"Kynite!" I yelled as I approached. The crimson Dragon looked at me and smiled.

"Sky," He said, "How are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. I had a weird dream though….but that's not why I'm here. Where's Sasuke?" Kynite nodded towards a path winding between some mountains.

"He's down there somewhere. Good luck finding him, he's been gone awhile." I smiled and hugged the Dragons snout.

"Thanks," I said, then ran off down the path. Once I couldn't see the clearing with the Dragons, I slowed to a walk. By now, the sun was hidden completely by the mountains and the sky blazed different shades of yellows and oranges. I stuck my hands in my pockets and starred at the ground, kicking a rock between my feet. My mind wondered to the fight with Acrates and how the dark fog had surrounded him. I had no doubt that that was the element my Mother had told me everyone feared. I wouldn't blame them, but that element was probably what saved my life. If not for it, I wouldn't be here. But, I couldn't help but wonder if Acrates was actually dead. He had just disappeared. Ah well. Guess I'll never know. As long as I don't have to see him ever again I'll be happy.

Unbidden, my mind wondered to my fight with Sasuke. I remembered how I had punched him so many times. The sound of bone against bone. I knew it was all fueled by anger and confusion and the sight of my friend lying on the ground, but it still scared me that I could do that to a friend. You're probably thinking I'm crazy calling someone who betrayed me a friend. But, he was here now and that had to mean something. Sighing, I looked up at the now grey sky. The half moon glowed in the clear sky. I took my kunai out of its holster and tossed it into the air then caught it. I did that as I walked then paused as I reached some stepping stones going over a small river. Smiling I hopped across them then continued throwing my kunai. For some reason, I threw it hard into the air. The only problem was that it didn't come back down.

"Great," I mumbled to myself, "Now I have to go find it." So, I turned to the rock wall next to me and scanned it, looking for any good hand holds.

"Looking for this?" I whirled around and saw Sasuke standing a few feet away twirling my kunai on his finger.

"Give it back Sasuke," I said, unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"You want it?" He asked, waving it back and forth, "You'll have to catch me first." So saying, he ran off. I chased him down a pathway leading to a small clearing. He ran behind a tree and I closely followed only to find that he disappeared. I scanned the trees but saw nothing.

"Come on, Sasuke," I called out, "Where'd you go?"

"That would take the fun out of it," I heard him say. I rolled my eyes but smiled. It was hard to be mad at him. So, I walked around looking for the boy. Although, I knew he would be hard to spot in the dark. He was great at remaining unseen. I stood by a tree, my hand on the trunk. Then I felt someone poke my side and yelped, whirling around. The only thing that greeted me was a bush. I growled and proceeded to climb into the tree.

"Two can play that game, lover boy," I said more to myself. Once again, his laugh reached my ears.

"Lover boy huh?" I grabbed a branch and pulled myself up then saw a dark flash in the tree across from me. Grinning, I jumped across and landed somewhat wobbly on the branch, feeling his shirt slip through my fingers.

"Too slow," he said, "Come on Sky, your boring me." I could tell from his tone of voice he purposely trying to me make angry. I heard leaves rustle and jumped towards it, hoping I would land in a tree instead of smacking the ground. Instead, I felt my body smack against Sasuke's and we fell out of the tree with a loud grunt. I coughed and rolled onto my back.

"Ugh," I grunted.

"Watch where you're going next time," Sasuke growled. I sat up and poked his chest with my index finger.

"Well, it was your idea to play tag in the trees at night." He smacked my hand away.

"Shut it," He said, "What're you doing all the way out here anyway?" I shrugged.

"Looking for you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to answer his unspoken question when a sharp pain sparked in my chest once again. I winced and clutched my shirt where my heart would be.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah…" I said.

"No, you're not," Sasuke said, leaning forward, "What's wrong?"

"I just get these pains in my chest ever since I woke up," I told him, "It's nothing." Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't persist. I stared at him for a few seconds then poked his side. He flinched slightly then glared at me.

"That's for poking me earlier," I said, smiling. He lunged at me and I yelped scooting away. I started to stand and run but my foot caught on a rock and I fell. Sasuke took advantage of this and tackled me, tickling my sides. I laughed and tried to block of his hands. Finally, I kicked him off then tackled him. We rolled around fighting and laughing. Then Sasuke pinned me down, sitting on my stomach.

"You know," I said, "We should probably head back, it's late." He nodded and let me up and I started off towards the path.

"Wait, Sky," He said, grabbing my arm. I turned and opened my mouth to speak only to find his lips on mine. I stiffened slightly out of shock then slowly relaxed. I kissed him back as he pulled me closer to him, his arms around my waist. My arms snaked up around his neck, playing with his hair. His teeth bit my bottom lip lightly, sending chills down my spine. It was pure bliss. I could have stood there forever just kissing him, but sadly, we have to breathe. We separated, but his arms remained around me. I felt my cheeks turn red and grinned like an idiot.

"Uh….hehe," I said, drawing my arms away from his neck. Then Sasuke said something I wasn't expecting, despite the kiss.

"I love you, Sky. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

"It's in the past, Sasuke," I told him softly, "Forget about it."

"No," Sasuke said firmly, "I hurt you and I don't want to put you through that again."

"You had your reasons," I said then took his hand and started leading him towards the path. Thankfully, he got that I didn't want to talk about that right now. So, he followed without objection and we walked down the path. I was smiling the whole way. I think he found that funny. Then a raindrop landed in my eye.

"It's raining," I said, rubbing my eye.

"Duh," Sasuke said, smirking, "Come on." He took the lead and turned down a different path that I'm guessing wasn't used that often.

"You better know where you're going because I don't want to get lost," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't be leading if I didn't know where I was going, would I?" He said, looking back at me.

"Guess not," I said then pointed ahead excitedly, "Cave!" I bolted forward, dragging Sasuke with me. Right when we entered the cave, the rain started pouring. I sat down on the floor and he sat next to me.

"So," I said, "What happened while I was out?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing really," He said, "We just came here because the Dragons could heal you, Naruto and your Mother." I thought I saw guilt flash in his eyes at the mention of Naruto but it was gone just as quickly as it was there. Silence fell between us and we listened to the rain outside.

"Why'd you risk your life to save me?" I blurted out when I couldn't stand the silence. Sasuke looked at me like that was a stupid question.

"Because I couldn't let you die knowing I could have prevented it." I opened my mouth then shut it and just stared at the Uchiha. He stared back, as if daring me to say that that was stupid and reckless. Instead, I just sighed and lied down, suddenly tired.

"Thanks Sasuke," I said quietly the closed my eyes.

**A/N: YESS! THEY KISSED! XD Anyways, please review, it'd be much appreciated. ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hii! It's me again! So, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, I've been working on another story I'm writing. But, I knew I needed to update this one, so here ya go! Thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing Please review!**

**Chapter 21**

**Sky's POV**

I groaned in my sleep and rolled over then felt something warm against me. Being slightly cold, I moved closer, sighing contentedly. To my surprise, it laughed. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. It took me a second to make out the dark blue material in front of me. Still half asleep I poked at it, trying to figure out what it was. This resulted in a low growl but no actual movement. Then, slowly, all the events last night came back to me and I realized that it was Sasuke I was poking. Tilting my head back, I looked at him. His hair framed his face and was messier than usual. His eyes were still closed but I knew he was at least somewhat alert. Reaching up, I ran my finger along his jar. He pressed against my hand, moaning quietly. I smirked and poked his neck.

"Come on, I know your awake," I said. Sasuke lazily opened his eyes and sighed.

"You always have to wake up early?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head.

"Hey, I don't like it either but we gotta get back to Naruto, who knows what he'll think." Sasuke rolled onto his back, his arm over his eyes.

"I don't even wanna think about it," He mumbled. I smiled and tugged at his shirt.

"Don't make me force you," I said, already thinking of ideas. He peered at me under his arm then sat up.

"I'm hungry anyway," I added. Sasuke rolled his eyes but stood and started out of the cave. I followed and we started back to the Dragons. I just hoped Naruto was out looking for us. Sasuke led the way through the many paths through the mountains. I really hoped he knew where he was going. I knew he said he did but you know guys. They just won't admit that their lost. But, I was next to clueless on where to go, so I relied on him to get us back in one piece. I could tell he was tired though. I wondered if he had stayed up and kept watch. That made me feel guilty. I didn't even offer, I just went to sleep. He didn't seem to mind though. But still. We kept walking, rocks and gravel crunching beneath our feet. The sky was grey, signaling dawn wasn't far off. Surprisingly, I was in a pretty good mood considering how early it was. I skipped ahead of Sasuke, kicking rocks around. He laughed and jogged to catch up with me. I turned and started walking backwards, smiling. But it quickly faded. Behind us, high up on a ledge, was something that resembled a Komodo Dragon, except _much_ bigger.

"What is that?" I asked, making a face as I armed myself with kunai. Sasuke shrugged as he did the same. It made its way down the mountain then jumped remaining ten feet and landed perfectly. Sasuke threw shruikan at it, which bounced harmlessly off its tan scales. It charged us, going surprisingly fast. I jumped to the right, Sasuke to the left. It swerved towards me, rocks flying into the air. I started climbing the mountain, not knowing what else to do. It followed swiftly behind. I threw my kunai at it, knowing it wouldn't do any damage. But, it distracted it long enough for me to get away. I heard Sasuke mutter some jutsu and got out of the way just in time. Fire balls flew in the air towards the creature. It ran along the wall, the fire close behind.

One fire ball hit its hind leg and it screeched, tumbling down the mountain. It landed in a heap on the ground, dust flying everywhere. I stood next to Sasuke, who had his arm extended in front of me protectively. Seconds ticked by, feeling like hours. Then, it leapt into the air, its jaws open, ivory teeth glinting. Sasuke shoved me and we landed in a pile. I gritted my teeth as my shoulder collided with the ground, feeling rocks cut into the skin. The creature turned sharply, snapping at us. We scrambled to our feet. My heart pounded in my chest. I could hear Sasuke's ragged breathe. I heard another screech and turned around in time to see Sasuke skid on his back beneath the creature, kicking its throat with his foot. It reared up and Sasuke slashed its underbelly, making blood splatter. Good, at least we know where it was vulnerable. The raven-haired boy moved away quickly, just avoiding its talons. But it gave chase and snapped at him and Sasuke was forced to move farther from me. I started looking for anyway I could possibly gain an advantage. It didn't help any that it could climb.

"Sky watch out!" Sasuke yelled. I snapped my head towards the Komodo Dragon-like thing only to get head-butted. I flew through the air and smacked into the mountain, blood spewing out of my mouth. My vision swam as I crumpled to the ground. I faintly heard Sasuke saying my name and felt his hands on me. I could faintly see his blurry form leaning over me. Then I felt a dark, suffocating chakra and Sasuke was gone. I heard the sounds of the Komodo Dragon-thing growling and screeching. The sound of Sasuke's Chidori reached my ears, a deafening scream; then silence. Blessed silence. Sasuke once again peered over me and I felt his arms wrap around me, picking me up.

"Sasuke….." I mumbled.

"Don't speak," He said, "You have a gash on the back of your head." I obeyed and rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

I moaned and blinked open my eyes. I had a splitting headache and my shoulder hurt. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed my head. I felt a bandage and made a face. Why did I have a bandage on my head? Then I remembered walking back with and the attack of the Komodo-Dragon-thing. I looked around and realized I was in a cave. Great, this is the second time I woke up in a cave. I heard the voices of Naruto and Sasuke growing closer and listened.

"…..You doing?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice.

"What's so important about it?" Sasuke growled.

"Both of you disappeared for a day," Naruto exclaimed, "Did you do anything to her?"

"No. Now shut up." I shook my head at their usual bickering and stretched my arms above my head then grimaced as my shoulder throbbed.

"Itte," I muttered.

"Oi! She's awake!" I looked up just in time for Naruto to tackle me.

"Kora!" I yelled, surprised. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him backwards.

"Baka, she's still injured," He snapped. Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand away and glared at him then grinned at me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine," I said, "I just have a headache." Naruto sat down and Sasuke leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't appear to have any injuries, aside from a gash on his forearm. I remembered how he had kissed me and had to force myself not to smile like an idiot. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha had kissed _me._ I realized that Naruto was watching me closely and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," He mumbled, looking from me to Sasuke then back to me. I could tell he was dying to know what me and Sasuke did. Hehe. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten in…..I don't even know how long.

"Uh…do either of you have food?" I asked, smiling sheepishly. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Where's that meat stuff?" He asked. Sasuke sighed, but walked out of the cave.

"Meat stuff?" I asked, looking at the Hyper Active Ninja. He nodded.

"Yup! It looks weird but it's actually pretty good."

"How'd you find it?"

"I dunno, I just saw Sasuke eating it." I nodded, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But, neither of them was sick so I guess it was ok. Naruto leaned backwards slightly, peering at the entrance of the cave, then looked back at me.  
>"What'd you and Sasuke do while you were gone?" He whispered, scooting closer to me. I sighed.<p>

"Your gonna bother me to huh?" I grumbled, "We didn't _do_ anything, just fiddled around." Naruto just stared at me, disbelieving.

"Nu-uh," He said, "I don't believe you." I shrugged, pretending not to notice how close he was. If I didn't know better, I would say he was trying to pressure me into telling him.

"Come on," he whined, "Please? I won't tell anyone." I snorted.

"I'm not worried about anyone knowing, its private."

"Ah-ha!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing (and almost hitting my face), "So you_ did_ do something!" I looked at his finger and slowly moved it away. Then, making the awesomest timing, Sasuke strode in, holding some bag. He stopped in front of us, looking at how close Naruto was. I smiled sweetly.

"Hehe, Naruto and I were just talking." Sasuke nodded slowly then tossed me the bag. I caught it and peered inside, smiling at the food. I looked up over the bag and noticed both boys staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," They said in unison. I frowned but took some meat out and popped it into my mouth. Naruto was right, it actually wasn't that bad, delicious even. While I was enjoying my food, Naruto looked at Sasuke, a weird look on his face. I knew that look. That look meant mischief. Oh boy. Sasuke sat down, one arm resting on his knee, the other behind his back, propping himself up. Naruto turned away from me, studying Sasuke. The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow at him then Naruto tackled him. The blonde boys hands went for Sasuke's sides, I'm assuming trying to tickle him or something. I smirked and watched as Naruto tried to get past Sasuke's defenses.

"Cut it out!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto just laughed and pinned his hands to the ground.

"Come, on," Naruto said, looking down at Sasuke, "What'd you guys do?" Sasuke glared.  
>"Nothing," Sasuke growled, then kicked Naruto off. Said boy landed on his back with a grunt. These two were so entertaining. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head.<p>

"Itte," He said, "You know, the fact that you're being so defensive just means you did something."

"Touché," I said, around some meat, "But, that doesn't mean we have to tell you." Naruto sighed but didn't pry anymore. Just then, Kakashi walked into the cave.

"Ah, Sky, your awake," He said, "How are you?"

"Good, considering I got head-butted by some creature," I said, smiling.

"What's up Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, looking at him.

"Well, I thought you guys would want to know that Sky's Mother is awake," He said.

"She is?" I asked, forcing my voice to be relatively normal. Kakashi nodded and I jumped up and ran to her cave, the boys following. When we got to the cave Arabathia was just leaving. The silver Dragon looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked past her into the cave. My Mother sat at the back of the cave, back up against the wall. Her hair was still matted but her skin was clearer. She had bandages covering her arms, legs and torso, some of which were tainted red with blood. Despite this, her eyes were sparkling with life. I ran over and threw my arms around her neck. The boys stood behind me, a grin spreading across Naruto's face.

"You're ok!" I said, untangling my arms.

"Yes," She laughed, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Kakashi helped," I mumbled. My Mother nodded, folding her hands in her lap.

"He told me everything. Seems like you had quite an ordeal." I smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, quite."

"How long have you been awake?" Naruto asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh, not long," Mother said, looking around, "But, it's been quite some time since I was with the Dragons." That reminded me of something.

"Oh!" I said, standing, "I'll be back." I ran out of the cave and into the clearing, looking for a certain Dragon. I saw him lying separated from the other Dragons, watching some baby Dragons play. I jogged over then ducked as one of the baby Dragons lunged at me playfully. I stuck my tongue out tauntingly then continued towards Kynite.

"You should be resting," He said as I approached, looking at me with his scarlet eyes. I shrugged.

"That's a matter of opinion," I said, "But, I want you to meet someone." He followed me back to the cave and I smiled at my Mom.

"Mom, this is Kynite," I said, "Kynite, this is my Mom." My Mother dipped her head towards Kynite, as did the crimson Dragon.

"It's an honor," Mother said.

"Likewise," Kynite said, fixing his eyes on her.

I sat in between Sasuke and Naruto as the two talked. Mother talked about what she did after the war between the Dragons and Humans. Kynite told some stories he knew, which had Naruto captivated (haha). Afterwards, it was late and we let my Mother rest at the insisting of Kakashi. We stood outside of Arabathia's cave, Naruto sitting on the ground, Kakashi reading his book and Sasuke playing with some grass. I reached over and poked Kakashi's arm.

"Hmm?" He asked, not looking up from his book. I dunno why he read that. I looked at it once and it was nasty. Yucko. It gave me nightmares.

"Now that Mother's awake, are we going back to Konoha?" I asked.

"Yeah," Naruto piped up, "I've been craving Ramen."

"You always crave ramen," Sasuke said, twisting the blade of grass between his fingers.

"It's good!" Naruto said loudly.

"Shhh," I said, "The baby Dragons are sleeping."

"We'll wait a few days before leaving," Kakashi told us, "Let her recover her strength." I nodded then lied down on the grass, looking up at the stars. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the moon shone brightly. Both boys lied down on either side of me and we just sat in silence. After a while, faint snoring could be heard. I looked over at Naruto and smirked. He slept in the weirdest of positions. I was getting tired to though. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"You can go to sleep you know," Sasuke said, smirking.

"I know," I said, rolling onto my side so I could look at him better. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said. As if on cue, my eye lids slowly shut. I felt Sasuke brush my hair out of my face then his finger tips on my cheek as he moved his hand away. Probably for the umpteenth time, I was happy I had met Naruto and Sasuke.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hii! It's me! Thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing! I'm glad that last chapter was "chock full of awesomeness" XD. And sorry for the late update, I had to update another story I'm writing so yeah. Anyhoo, please review!**

**Chapter 22**

**A few days later.**

**Sky's POV**

I awoke to Naruto grinning widely at me and realized that my head was resting on Sasuke's arm. I looked at the Uchiha and found that he was watching me to. I looked from one boy to the other. What was so interesting about me sleeping? Did I make weird faces or something?

"Why are you both watching me?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Because you lying next to Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I wasn't originally," I mumbled and sat up, stretching. Sasuke rubbed his arm and glared accusingly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't feel my arm," He said.

"Oh," I said, poking it, "Sorry. You could have waked me up." Sasuke just shook his head and I smirked.

"What? Am I cute when I sleep?" That got another glare and I smiled broadly. At this, Naruto laughed.

"Yeah Sasuke," Naruto laughed, "Is she cute when she sleeps?"

"Shut up," Sasuke said, looking away. I grinned. Mission accomplished.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't killed each other," Kynite said, looking at us.

"Nah," I said, "These two are the only ones who want to kill each other constantly. I just tag along." Kynite snorted. It had been a few days since my Mother had woken up from her coma-thing. So, my Mother and Kakashi were getting ready to leave. We would take Kynite and Heil, like usual. I looked up as Kakashi and my Mother approached us.

"Ready to leave?" Kakashi asked, looking at us. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. I'm assuming it was probably filled with water and food since it would take a few days to get to Konoha, even by Dragon.

"Yup!" Naruto said, standing "Let's go!" I rolled my eyes and my Mother smiled. Sasuke, Naruto and I mounted Kynite while Kakashi and my Mother mounted Heil. I smiled at Mother. She was looking much better. Her wounds were healed and her skin was back to its usual radiance. Of course, her clothes were still a mess since we didn't have any changes of clothes. But, once we reached Konoha she could change. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's waist and felt Naruto do the same to me as Kynite launched into the air. The Uchiha smirked at me over his shoulder and I grinned at him. Naruto giggled behind me and I looked at him over my shoulder. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me and I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

We flew for a few days, stopping every now and then to take a break or camp for the night. I could tell Naruto was psyched to get to Konoha. I think Sasuke was to, even though he didn't show it. Of course, I was excited to. I currently sat with Naruto behind me and Sasuke behind him. I was eating some of that weird meat stuff that Kakashi had brought with us. So, I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of us.

"_Sky—" _Kynite started in my mind.

"Hey, it's Konoha! Sky look!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in my ear, pointing. I grimaced and covered my ear with my hand then glared at him.

"Baka! Naruto you yelled in my ear!" I growled.

"Sorry," He said, not sounding sorry, "But look." Mumbling under my breath, I looked ahead and spotted Konoha in the distance on the horizon.

"_Oh, what was it you wanted to tell me?" _ I asked Kynite.

"_Loud Mouth already said,_" He said.

"_Hehe." _ I held the bag of the unknown meat in the air above my head, careful not to drop it.

"Either of you want some?" I asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Sasuke you want some?"

"Sure." I handed Naruto the bag and they started eating quietly. Surprisingly. Naruto wasn't necessarily the quietest eater in the world. A while later and we landed a few miles from Konoha, since the Dragons needed to remain unseen. Kynite and Heil landed and we all slide off. We all say our farewells and I hugged Kynite and Heil goodbye.

"_Take care of yourself, Sky,"_ Kynite said in my mind.

"_You to,"_ I told him, taking a few steps back.

"_And good luck with Sasuke," _Heil added, smiling (if Dragons could smile). I felt my face flush slightly and I laughed nervously.

"_Ehehe….thanks…." _ I realized that everyone was waiting for me a little ways off and said one last goodbye then ran towards them. My Mother smiled and put her arm around my shoulder. We walked for a while, Kakashi bringing up the rear and Naruto and Sasuke in front of us. Soon, we could see Konoha in the distance.

"I bet I could be everyone there!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Tch, yeah right," Sasuke said, looking at the blond boy.

"I could!"

"Oh really? Ok, how about if you win, I'll treat you to ramen and if either me or Sasuke wins, you pay," I said, smirking.

"You're on!" Naruto said. We stood side by side, one leg in front of us.

"Ready, set, go!" Naruto exclaimed and we all took off. A few minutes later, and my Mom and Kakashi were far behind us. Maybe ten minutes later and I ran through the gates of Konoha, Sasuke on my heels. A minute later and Naruto joined us, almost smacking into me.

"We won," I said, poking Naruto's forehead.

"I let you guys win," He said, making a face.

"Whatever, you still have to treat us to ramen," I said, smirking. We sat around and waited for my Mother and Kakashi, who walked up to us a few minutes later.

"So, which one of you is treating?" Kakashi asked, amusement in his voice.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, a faint smirk on his face.

"To IchiRaku's!" I said happily and started off.

We all got to IchiRaku's and had some ramen and Naruto paid like he said he would. Although, I will say that his wallet is funny. I've never heard of a frog shaped wallet (especially one named Gamba). Afterwards, it was late and me and my Mom left to our house. Fifteen minutes later and I changed into my PJ's and crashed on my bed. In the morning we would clean up the house (which was still a disaster area from when she got attacked by the Akatsuki). I sighed then closed my eyes and went to sleep, happy to have my Mother and Sasuke back.

**A/N: Hey! OMG! I am SO SORRY for the **_**extremely**_** late update! I needed to update another story and it took longer than I expected and then I was busy and stuff(I know I said that in the top authors note but whatever XD). So yeah…sorry about that ^_^. Oh, and I know the chaps short! But, I didn't have time to write the rest cause my bro wanted the compute. The next one will be longer (hopefully). **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey hey people! What goes on? So, I just wanted to say that I'm happy that school (my school at least) ends in two weeks! Yayz! Annnnd, I get the new Inheritance Cycle book I preordered around that time to, so double yayz! :D Can you tell I'm happy yet? Huh? Huh? Can ya! :P Anyway, thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing! And to those of you who haven't, do it! Go on! Go! Shoo! Get outta here! Well, actually don't cause I need you to review but after that go! XD I'm boring you, on with the story!**

"_He's just a boy _

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world?_

_**Skater Boy, Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter 23**

**Sky's POV**

I awoke to the warmth of the sun streaming through my window and pooling onto my bed. I stretched my arms above my head, sighing contentedly. Pushing back the burgundy covers, I walked over to the mirror. I stuck out my tongue at the tangled mob that was my hair. I grabbed my bush and raked it through then went down stairs. My Mom was in the kitchen fixing the last of the chairs that went with our kitchen table.

"Ah Sky," She said, smiling as I walked in, "Could you hand me a few nails?" She pointed to a box of nails on the counter and I handed them to her.

"So, are we gonna clean this place today?" I asked.

"That's the plan," She replied, lying under the chair and screwing in a nail.

"Ugh, that's gonna be a lot of work." Picture frames, broken furniture and shattered glass were everywhere. Along with a lot of dried blood. The entry hallway, living room, up stairs hallway and my Mom's room were the worst. Everything else was just cluttered. I stepped carefully around broken glass and grabbed some cereal and a bowl (one of the only ones that weren't broken) then some milk. Once I ate, I placed the bowl in the sink and put of the cereal and milk.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I announced then jogged up the stairs and into my room. I went to my closet and rummaged around. Grabbing a T-Shirt, jeans and my converse, I ran to the bathroom. I slipped my clothes off and started up the water.

I strode out of the bathroom to Naruto wiping, well, more like scrubbing, blood off of the wall. I blinked and just stood there.

"Oh hey Sky!" Naruto said, grinning, "Here, your mom told me to give this to you." He handed me a mop and a bucket of soupy water. I slung my towel over my shoulder then took the bucket and mop.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei told us to come here and help clean," Naruto explained making a face at the blood, which refused to get off the wall, "Sakura and Sasuke are in your Mom's room." I nodded and walked down the hall to check on them. I still thought that Kakashi liked my Mother. But, after thinking about it, I didn't really care. I guess I wouldn't mind having him as my step Father, although it'd be a little weird since he's my teacher. But, he was already a father figure since my birth father was dead. So, in the end, it would be weird but not _too_ weird. Ah, that's confusing, but you get my point. Walking down the hall, the soupy water sloshing around in the bucket, I stopped at the doorway to my Mom's room. Sakura was wiping/scrubbing the bed-frame in an attempt to get the blood off and Sasuke was sweeping up broken glass and picture frames. The whole concept of him doing that was funny. The Great Sasuke Uchiha house maid/man-maid. Ha-ha. I snorted and they both looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," I said, looking at Sasuke kneeling by a dust pan. I think he got my point and glared.

"I'll be happy to let you do it," He said, a mocking tone in his voice. I immediately shook my head.

"No, you go ahead." I waved the mop around.

"I'm gonna mop the hallway, so beware, you might slip." With that, I set the bucket down and dunked the mop in and proceeded to mop the dirty floor. It was really sticky from blood, which was sorta gross. But, Sasuke must have picked up all the glass and picture frames because it was cleared out. I went through the routine of dunking the mop into the bucket, wiping the floor and dunking again, while moving along the hallway. I thought I would fall asleep of boredom. Soon though, I was finished and the floor was glistening wherever the light hit it just right. I dropped the mop into the bucket and looked at my work from where I stood on the steps. Then, Naruto came bursting from the bathroom where he was cleaning.

"Wait Naruto its st—" I started but it was too late. He yelped and slipped onto his butt with a thud.

"Itte," He mumbled.

"Loser," Sasuke said walking past him carrying a trash bag full of remnants of pillows. Naruto glared at Sasuke and I helped him up.

"Why were you going so fast?" I asked him.

"Oh," Naruto said, pointing into the bathroom, "There's a snake." I raised an eyebrow and walked into the bathroom, scanning it.

"Naruto, I don't see a-Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I saw the snake. It was coiled by the toilet and it was huge. Well, not as big as a cobra or something but it wasn't a grass snake that's for sure. It fixed its green eyes on me, its tongue flicking in and out.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, peering over my shoulder. When she saw the snake she jumped back, shrieking loudly. I winced since she was by my ear. Sasuke appeared by me and looked at the snake.  
>"I don't think it's poisonous," He said.<p>

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at him, "Cause I don't wanna go down and grab it then get poisoned cause some boy told me it wasn't poisonous." Sasuke promptly gave me a look and Naruto laughed.

"She got you that time Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe," The raven haired boy growled as he crouched by the snake. I smirked at Naruto then looked down at Sasuke. I didn't want him to get poisoned despite what he said about it not being poisonous.

"Be careful Sasuke," Sakura said, watching from where she stood by Naruto. You might be wondering why we don't just go down and get my Mom. Well, she went to the market to get some groceries and maybe more nails. Sasuke reached out towards the snake then stopped as it hissed at him. The same thing happened when he tried grabbing it again.

"Let me try," Naruto said, squatting between Sasuke and me. Sasuke moved away a little since it was getting crowded. Naruto reached out with one hand cautiously and the snake once again hissed. The blonde boy ignored it though and his hand slowly inched forward.

"Naruto…." I said slowly. The snake's head lashed out, biting Naruto's hand. His other hand grabbed the snake just below its head and picked it up. Naruto shook his hand, trying to get the snake to release him, but it refused. Sasuke and I reached out and pried the snake's mouth off of his hand.

"Baka! What if it is poisonous?" I asked harshly.

"Well someone had to do it," Naruto said, still holding the snake. He handed the snake to Sasuke, who took it outside and let it go. The rest of us went downstairs and Sakura bandaged Naruto's hand.

"Don't do something like that again," She said firmly, "You were lucky it wasn't poisoned."

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said, taking his hand away after she was done. Sasuke returned from letting the snake go and looked at Naruto's hand but said nothing. Just then, my Mom returned from the market and set her groceries on the counter. Noticing Naruto's hand she made a concerned face.

"What happened?"

"He got bit by a snake trying to get it out of the bathroom," I explained, "It wasn't poisonous though." She nodded.

"Where is it now?"

"Outside," Sasuke said.

We all got back to work once again. Once we vacuumed my Mom's room, all the cleaning upstairs was done. So, we all started on the living room. We wiped the walls, mopped the floor and wiped and dusted what furniture wasn't destroyed. Then, we all helped my Mom with putting the furniture back together. Once all that was finished, it was around two in the afternoon. I looked around at our newly finished house. All the furniture was back together and in its proper place and everything was clean. I felt accomplished.

"I'm gonna go get some ramen," Naruto announced, "Any of you wanna come?"

"Sure," I said, then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. They both shrugged and followed me and Naruto out.

"Have fun!" My Mother called.

"Will do!" I said then shut the door behind me. We started the long walk to Konoha.

"Why'd you Mom decide to live so far away from the village?" Sakura asked, walking behind me and Sasuke.

"I dunno," I replied, "It's actually nice, except when I'm going to training. Especially when its dark and foggy then its creepy."

"Are there any animals in the woods?" She asked.

"Mmm, I don't think so, but who knows?" I said, smiling at her. I think my smile might have creeped her out because she glanced worriedly at the woods. That was basically the end of any talking. But, soon we reached IchiRaku's. We all sat at the bar and ordered ramen. Naruto slurped his loudly while the rest of us ate normally. I glanced at Sasuke sitting next to me. He didn't seem to talk to me as much as he used to since he kissed me. I can't imagine why, I didn't mind him kissing me. Maybe it was a guy thing. The Uchiha noticed me watching and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I smiled at him then went back to my beef ramen. Sakura looked at me strangely, obviously noticing me and Sasuke's silent conversation. I smiled at her to. I'd learned that a good smile could get you anywhere. She narrowed her eyes at me and I stared at my food innocently. We finished our food and paid the old man. Sakura said that she ha d to go somewhere and left. I stood by Sasuke and watched Naruto look at something he saw in the store.

"You know one thing that I'm worried about," I told Sasuke, "Sakura."

"Why are you worried about her?" Sasuke asked, turning his onyx eyes on me. I frowned at him.

"She likes you."

"So?"

"So? Did you not see how she was watching me earlier? I feel like she's gonna attack me if she finds out I like you." Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"I doubt she'll attack you. Not after what happened last time."

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering our little fight during training and how I suffocated her.

"But still," I continued, "When you like someone you do crazy things." I didn't realize the weight of what I said until after it left my mouth. Sasuke had risked his life to save me. Twice, if you count carrying me through a snow storm. I looked at the raven haired boy and he smiled, faintly, but he smiled.

"Are you guys done with your romantic staring?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Naruto's voice and looked at him standing next to me.

"Romantic staring?" I asked, making a face. The Hyperactive ninja nodded.

"Yeah." I stepped back and nudged Sasuke towards Naruto , letting him handle the situation. Sasuke flashed me a look then turned to Naruto.

"There was nothing "romantic" about it," He said, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Right," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes playfully, "When are you guys gonna tell me what you did that one night in the mountains?" Here, I sighed.

"You wanna know what we did?" I asked, Sasuke, sending me a questioning look. Naruto nodded, smiling.

"Ok, we slept in a cave," I said, "That's what we did."

"That's it?" Naruto asked disbelief on his face.

"Yup, that's it." I would probably tell him what really happened sometime, but not now.

"Ok…" Naruto said slowly, "Now what?" I shrugged and Sasuke turned to head home but I grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't. Your staying." He sighed but didn't leave.

"We could pull a prank on someone," I suggested. Both boys looked at me like, 'you? Pull a prank?' I made a face.

"What? I've pranked people!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, obviously curious.

"One time I filled my principles pickle with fake blood," I told them, "It scared him so bad. He gave me detention for two weeks." Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"Who could we prank though?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno," I said, "Have any ideas Sasuke?" The raven haired boy was silent for a few seconds.

"We don't have to prank a particular person," He said, "We could just pick a random house or apartment."

"Oh yeah," I said.

"I have some paint at my apartment," Naruto said.

"Why would you keep paint in your apartment?" Sasuke asked, giving him a weird look.

"In case I needed it," Naruto said, shrugging innocently. I shook my head, smiling.

"Ok, let's just go get the paint and find a house," I said. Naruto grins and leads the way towards his apartment. Once there, he and Sasuke carried the paint while I carried the brushes and we headed out. Now, you're probably thinking that what we were doing was not a good idea. I know that but we wouldn't get caught. Hopefully. We walked around until we found a good house with nobody home. Going around back, we set the paint and brushes down. Naruto actually had some good colors. There was a bright, almost neon green, bright orange, electric blue, red, black and pink. Wait pink?

"Why you do you have pink?" Sasuke asked, voicing my thoughts. Naruto looked up from trying to open the can of blue.

"I found it outside my door," he explained, "So I took it." I smirked.

"Who put it there?"

"I dunno," He said, falling on his butt, the lid of the pain flying away. I laughed and he went and got the lid and set it down by the can.

"That's one way of doing it," I laughed. Naruto grinned and we started painting. Thinking of stuff to paint is harder than it looks. So, we really just did whatever came to mind. Naruto drew something that resembled a cat. Sasuke wrote something in a different language that I couldn't read. I drew a green turtle on the floor of the porch.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, looking over my shoulder. Sasuke looked at my drawing to.

"It's a turtle," I sold him, drawing an eye.

"Doesn't look like a turtle," Naruto said, moving to look at it at a different angle.

"Don't offend Bob!" I said, "He has feelings to!" Before you go saying anything, I have a weird habit of naming my drawings and stuffed animals.

"Sky," Sasuke said, looking at me, "It's not real."

"Bob," I corrected, "And I know." The two boys exchanged looks then turned to me.

"It's a very nice turtle," They both said in unison. I grinned and finished painting Bob. We continued painting the house and soon we were almost done. Sasuke and I drew some skull and crossbones (hey, we had to draw _something_ serious), and Naruto drew a stick figure drawing of Team 7. At least, I think it was Team 7, not totally sure. Once we finished, we carried the paint and brushes back to Naruto's apartment. I washed the brushes in his sink then washed my hands. There was a knock on the door and Naruto opened it to reveal Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said, smiling, "What's up?" Our Sensei walked in and eyed the paint brushes on the counter.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Painting," Sasuke said, "Do we have a mission."

"Ah, no," Kakashi said, "I actually came for Sky." I looked up from drying my hands.

"What is it?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you," He explained. I mentally went over everything I did today and yesterday. I couldn't think of anything I had done to get into trouble. Joy.

"What's she want?" I asked, walking over to stand by the boys.

"She didn't say," Kakashi said, "But, your Mother will be there." I raised my eyebrows.

"Okie," I said, "Guess I don't have a choice. See you guys later." I high fived the boys then followed Kakashi out. We walked in silence for a long time. For once, he wasn't reading one of his weird pervy books.

"Kakashi?" I asked slowly.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at me sidelong. I sighed, this was gonna be weird.

"Do you…like my Mother?" He seemed surprised by my question.

"Where'd you get that idea?" He asked. His voice was friendly but curious. That's why I liked Kakashi. He was easy going and didn't freak out easily.

"Uh…I was just wondering cause, you know, you seem to talk to her a lot," I said, somewhat shyly. He laughed.

"No Sky, I don't like your Mother. Not to say that she isn't a very attractive woman, but no, I don't like her." I smiled and we walked up the steps that lead to the Hokage Tower. Kakashi led me through the maze of hallways until we reached Tsunade's office. Shizune, her assistant went in before us, telling us to wait there.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi is here with Sky," I heard her say then a few seconds later she beckoned us into the room. The far wall was a window and at the base was a large desk with Tsunade sitting at it. My Mother was standing next to the desk and she smiled at me. I ran over and hugged her then dipped my head to the Hokage.  
>"Hokage-sama," I said, "What was it you wanted?" The Hokage looked up from a paper.<p>

"Akira came to me today," She said, "And told me you weren't in line to be the heir to the Raikai Clan."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Why aren't I?"

"Because you disappeared when you were a baby." Oh yeah. Duh.

"Anyway," Tsunade continued, "She wanted me to do the ceremony so that you will be the heir." I nodded. Made sense.

"Ok," I said, looking from Tsunade and my Mother, "So….what'd I do?"

"You just say 'I do' when she's finished," My Mother told me. Oh. That was easier than I expected.

"Okie." The Hokage opened a drawer and rummaged around then took out a sheet of paper that had some writing on it. I stood in front of the desk, my hands clasped behind my back as she started to read.

"Do you, Sky Raikai," Tsunade said, "Swear to use your abilities only to protect Konoha even at the cost of your life? Do you swear to handle the political and warfare matters in your Clan with fair judgment and justice?"

"I do," I said.

"Then, I now pronounce you heir to the Raikai Clan," Tsunade said, looking at me then nodding slightly to my Mother. Uncertainly, I turned to my Mother, who was holding a small purple velvet box in front of her.

"What's that?" I asked, eyeing the box curiously. It was similar to the ones guys hold when their proposing to their girlfriends. Strangely, I somehow pictured Sasuke and I older and him proposing using the same box. I shook my head slightly, clearing my head of the thought. I don't need those thoughts right now.

"Sky," My Mother said carefully, opening the box to reveal a ring, "This is a ring that was passed down in the Raikai Clan to the heirs. The current Head of the Clan would give it to his or her first born and they would give it to their first born and so on. It is very sacred and precious. My Father gave it to me and now, I'm giving it to you." I stared at the ring in awe. It was had a silver band with a violet jewel surrounded by tiny indigo ones. She slipped the ring on my finger and I examined how it looked.

"I don't know what to say…." I said, tearing my eyes from the ring to my Mother. She just smiled and cupped my cheek with her hand. With that, Kakashi, Mother and I left the Hokage Tower and went our separate ways. I told my Mother that I wanted to go see Naruto and Sasuke. I wanted to see their reactions when I told them. Since it was dusk, I figured Naruto would be at IchiRaku's. Again. So, I walked for a while until I saw the famous restaurant and sure enough, he was there, slurping his food like usual.

"Naruto!" I yelled, jogging over to him. He looked up and grinned, a noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Hey Sky! I thought you were with Grandma Tsunade," He said as I sat next to him.

"I was," I told him, "My Mother just wanted Tsunade-sama to do this ceremony thing." Naruto slurped the noodle hanging on his mouth into his mouth then drank the juice in the bowl.

"What kind of ceremony?" He asked.

"Well, since I had disappeared when I was a baby, my Mother wanted to do this thing so that I would be the heir to the Clan, so Tsunade-sama did the ceremony and my Mom gave me this ring." I placed my hand on the table, showing him the ring. The blonde boy leaned over and looked at the ring.

"Whoa….where'd she get that?"

"She said it was passed down in my Clan, so who knows," I said. There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You still wanna know what me and Sasuke did that one night?" He looked at me and slowly started to smile.

"You mean it? You'll tell me?" He asked eagerly. I laughed at his happiness.

"Yeah," I said, "I meant it. Pay the old man and I'll tell you." Naruto nodded and paid then we walked around the town. I really hoped that Sasuke was at his apartment doing whatever it is he does and not around here somewhere. It would be bad if he was around when I told Naruto what happened. Ugh, or Sakura. That'd be even worse.

"So….what did you guys do?" Naruto asked, his hands behind his head. I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh…let's see…how to put this…." I said slowly, "Well, he took my kunai and I chased him around in some weird game of tag. Then we just talked and then…..then…uh…he kinda….sorta….kissed me." Naruto stopped and looked at me, his arms falling to his sides.

"He what?" He yelled. I jumped and smacked my hand across his mouth.

"SHHH!" I hissed, "The whole town doesn't need to know!" He moved my hand away, still in shock.  
>"He <em>kissed<em> you, like, on the mouth?" I hung my head, feeling my face flush and, much to my surprise, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yes, Naruto, Sasuke kissed me on the mouth." I looked up with he laughed, smiling.

"It's about time," He said, "You know I've been trying to get him to do that for a long time?" I made a face.

"You were?"

"Yeah! He wouldn't though, just made excuses, saying that he "couldn't."" I snorted.

"That sounds like Sasuke."

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I uh….ehehe…." I trailed off, looking away.

"Ohhh, ok," Naruto said, "Good. I'm happy for you guys." I glared.

"Hey, it's not like we're dating or gonna get married anytime soon," I said, "and you better not tell Sakura! Or Sasuke for that matter."

"I won't, I won't," Naruto said. I smiled at and hugged him.

"See ya," I said, stepping back, "I'm gonna go see what it is Sasuke does in his apartment." Naruto waved.

"Ok! See ya!" I turned and jogged towards Sasuke's apartment. By the time I found the right building (since I wasn't paying attention last time), night had fallen. I walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah," I said, "What room is Sasuke Uchiha in?" The man typed some stuff on a computer then looked at me.  
>"Mr. Uchiha is on the second floor room 248." Heh, Mr. Uchiha. I nodded and thanked him then went to the elevator. Boring and depressing music played as it went up. Seriously, who picked this music? The elevator dinged and I stepped into the hallway, scanning the numbers for 248.<p>

After lots of backtracking, I finally found Sasuke's room. I tapped my knuckles on the door and a few minutes later he opened the door, a surprised look on his face.

"You know how long it took me to find this place?" I asked, walking in. He smirked and shut the door. His apartment had a small living room consisting of a T.V, couch, bookshelves and a coffee table. To our left was a kitchen and to our right was a door, probably leading to his room and bathroom. Curious, I walked over to the bookshelves. I crouched and titled my head, reading the titles of the books. It was mostly nonfiction but there was some fiction. And one romance book. I raised an eyebrow and slide it off the shelf.

"You like romance?" I asked. Sasuke peered at the book over my shoulder.

"I found that in the bedroom," He said, taking it, "I started it once but never finished."

"I never took you as a romancey type."

"I'm not." I snorted and we went to the couch. I plopped down next to Sasuke, my fingers touching his slightly accidently.

"What'd the Hokage want?" Sasuke asked, tossing the romance novel onto the coffee table.

"My Mother wanted Tsunade-sama to do this ceremony thing to make me the official heir to my Clan since I disappeared when I was a baby."

"So, your officially a princess now?" The Uchiha asked, amusement in his voice. I grinned.

"Yes, Sasuke. You know what that means? If we get married you'll be a King, or a prince, guess it depends on whether my Mom's dead or not." He groaned.

"That means politics." I laughed, my head falling to his shoulder.

"Agreed." Sasuke fingered my ring.

"Did your Mother give that to you?"

"Yeah," I said, "She said it was passed down in the Clan to the first born." He studied it then stood and went to the kitchen.

"Want ice cream?" He called. I leapt from the couch and ran to the kitchen, hovering over him.

"Yes!" I said, then added quickly, "Please." Sasuke snorted and said something about please. I realized that he was wearing dark grey sweat pants and a red T-shirt and was barefoot. It struck me that I had never seen him barefoot or in any clothes aside from his training ones. He handed me my chocolate ice cream and we sat on the couch, watching an action movie.  
>"Your barefoot," I mumbled around ice cream, pointing my spoon to his feet.<p>

"Mmmhmm," He said, mouthful, "Why?"

"I've never seen you barefoot." He shrugged.

By the time the movie was over, it was almost midnight. I had fallen asleep multiple times through the movie. During which I leaned on Sasuke.

"Can I spend the night with you?" I asked, yawning.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said, setting his bowl on the coffee table. I followed him to his room then I realized that I didn't have a change of clothes. I could sleep in what I had, but it wouldn't be comfortable.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" I asked, somewhat sheepishly. Sasuke pointed to the closet and I rummaged around and changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. And don't go pointing fingers! You girls know that you borrow your boyfriend's clothes sometimes! When I had changed, I jumped into bed with Sasuke, almost landing on him in the process.

"Watch where you're going," He growled.

"Sorry," I mumbled, moving closer to him for warmth. I felt the rise and fall of his chest on my hand and the rhythmic beat of his heart. I slowly felt upward, trying to find his face in the darkness.

"What're you doing?" He asked. I could tell by his voice he was making a weird face.

"Trying to find your—oh" I said, as my finger poked his mouth. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out his face, centimeters from mine. Our noses were practically touching. His breath was warm on my skin. Our eyes locked and without warning, I kissed him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer than he already was. He kissed me back without hesitation, his arm snaking around me. Kissing Sasuke was like a drug, I just couldn't get enough. I know this is only my second time kissing him, but it didn't seem to matter. It just felt right. My hands felt around his well-muscled chest, which caused him to kiss me harder. Sasuke's tongue slipped inside my mouth, making me moan slightly. Before I knew it, my hands were in his hair and his arms were around me. I bit his bottom lip softly and a moan slipped from his mouth. Reluctantly, I pulled away and snuggled my face against his neck.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He closed his eyes, his cheek resting on my head.

"I love you to, Sky," He said, barely above a whisper. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I kept getting interrupted. Oh, and sorry if the ceremony thing was bad and maybe incomplete, i absolutely suck at stuff like that. So yeah. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! :D I'm happy if you can't tell. Because I'm done with school for the year! Oh, and I got an 87 on my algebra final and an 86 on my biology final I feel awesome. Annnd, I got the new Inheritance Cycle book! Yeah, it's really good, if you guys don't have it, go buy it. I'm serious. Go. Anyways, thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing! Your awesome Oh and does Kawaii mean cute or something in Japanese? Just wondering….**

**Chapter 24**

**Sky's POV**

Someone was poking me. Groaning, I rolled away and buried my face into a pillow. Memories of last night pooled into my mind and I remembered that I was in Sasuke's bed. His scent was everywhere, the most prominent was his shampoo though. But, that was fine because it smelled good. Sasuke poked my side once again and I growled then slapped his hand away.

"Come on Sky," came his voice, "Naruto's here. We have a mission."

"Bleck," I said without opening my eyes, "is he in the room?" The bed wriggled as Sasuke climbed over me.

"No, he's in the living room. Now, get up." So saying, he grabbed my arm and tugged, making my body drag over the bed a few inches. I grunted and opened my eyes to the Uchiha standing over me in his usual training clothes. His hair was wet and tousled like he had dried it with a towel.

"Alright, I'm up," I grumbled and climbed out of the bed. Sasuke pointed to an open drawer on his dresser where my clothes hung.

"There are your clothes."

"Okie, but first, food," I said, shuffling to the kitchen. Just as Sasuke had said, Naruto was there crouched by the bookshelf. He looked up as I walked in.

"Hey Sky," He said, then frowned at my clothes, "Aren't those Sasuke's?"

"Yeah," I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I probably looked like a zombie, which is how I felt. I wasn't an early person.

"Did you spend the night or something?" Naruto continued, standing. I nodded and padded towards the kitchen, sifting through the pantry for what I wanted. As I looked, Sasuke joined us, tying his headband on.

"What'd you and Sky do last night Sasuke," Naruto asked, looking at him. The boy simply shrugged and poured some cereal into a bowl. I did likewise and sat next to him at the table. Naruto strode over a look on his face similar to that of a puppy. He looked at me, knowing I couldn't withstand the face. What? It was just so cute looking! Add Naruto's blue eyes and messy hair only intensified it. I looked away and focused on my cereal. Naruto, however, didn't stop and continued the puppy face. I turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I said, almost in a whiny voice. The Uchiha looked at me then at Naruto, obviously not wanting to be dragged into the situation. But, he sighed and said, "Naruto, we didn't do anything." The blonde boy ignored him and resumed his staring. Sasuke shrugged hopelessly at me and turned to his cereal. I groaned.

"Alright! I'll tell you what we did! Just quite it with the face, please," I caved. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and flopped into a chair.

"All we did was, talk, eat ice cream and watch a movie and sleep," I told him around some cereal.

"Ice cream? You have ice cream?" Naruto asked, glancing at Sasuke. We both nodded.

"What movie?" He continued. I felt like I was being interrogated. I scrunched my face up.

"Err….Sasuke what movie was it?" The raven haired boy frowned.  
>"I forgot the title. Some actionromance thing."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, remembering, "It was pretty good, the parts I saw at least." Naruto made a face.  
>"Did you fall asleep or something?" I grinned, milk dripping from my mouth.<p>

"Yup." Both boys rolled their eyes.

Once we were finished, I changed into my clothes and strapped my kunai holster to my leg and my weapon pouch to my waist. Then we left to the Hokage Tower, where we were supposed to meet Kakashi and Sakura. We walked in silence, Sasuke leading the way. When we had reached the building, we wondered the halls until we found the right room. Sakura and Kakashi were already there. The whole back wall was a window, in front of which was a desk where Tsunade sat.

"Hey, Sakura," I said, wrapping one arm around her in a hug. She returned it smiling.

"Hey Sky, Sasuke….Naruto what're you looking at?" The three of us looked at the Hyper Active Ninja, who making a face at something outside the window.

"There was a bird making a face at me," He said, pointing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Riiight."

"It's true!" Sakura shook her head then turned to Tsunade.

"So, what's our mission, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto immediately got excited.

"Yeah! What's our mission Grandma Tsunade?" The Hokage rifled through a stack of papers then chose the one at the bottom and skimmed it. Satisfied, she set the paper down and leaned forward on her arms.

"I need you to escort the daughter of the Mizukage back to her village," Tsunade said firmly, "And stay there during the Full Moon Ball—"

"Why do we have to stay during the Ball?" I asked, finding it weird. Tsunade sighed, obviously making an effort not to snap.

"Because, the Daughter has a crystal necklace that holds much power," The Hokage continued, "The Mizukage fears that bandits—or possibly someone of greater power—will ambush his daughter in order to claim the necklace. You will stay for the Ball for similar reasons. The crystal's power is at its highest during the full moon." I nodded. Sounded easy enough. I actually found myself smirking. This was going to be interesting. Naruto whooped, pumping a fist into the air.

"We'll make sure no one gets the necklace! Believe it!" He shouted. We all grimaced at the loudness of his voice and Sakura pounded his head once with her fist. The boy winced and held the top of his head.

"Itte, Sakura what was that for?"

"Be quite!" She hissed, lowering her fist to her side. Tsunade handed some papers to Kakashi.

"Here's the full information on the mission, including a map. I would like a full report when you return," She said, clasping her hands together on her desk.

"Of course," Kakashi said, "I'm assuming there's a rendezvous point?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, it is marked on the map." Kakashi nodded and we all started out the door to gather the stuff we would need.

"Good luck," Tsunade called. I waved without looking back and we weaved our way through the halls. Kudos's to the people who can navigate this place without getting lost. Once out of the Hokage Tower, Kakashi told us to meet him at Training Ground C in half an hour to leave. We all agreed and went our separate ways. I headed back to my house to gather what stuff I needed. Once there, my Mom was nowhere to be found. She must have gone somewhere. I walked up stairs and grabbed a pack then started putting some stuff in it. Clothes, extra weapons, the usual. Then, I saw a shirt lying on my bed.

It was a silver/grey shirt with a huge Dragon on the back. The Dragon was an indigo blue standing on the ground that was covered with violet roses. Its head was turned so it was looking at me and fire was coming out of his mouth, swirling around his body. After starring at it, I realized that it was the crest of the Raikai Clan. Shrugging, I slipped my shirt off and put that one on, figuring that since I was a part of the Clan then I should wear the crest. Once I had everything I trudged down stairs and scribbled a note for my mom saying that I was going on a mission and would be back soon then stuck it to the fridge. I then walked out the door, shutting it behind me and started on the trek back to Konoha. Soon, I reached Training Ground C. I got there just as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were walking up to Kakashi. Our Sensei, like usual, had a pack slung around his shoulder carrying the usual stuff. He was studying the map to the rendezvous point.

"Where's the rendezvous point, Kakashi?" I asked, standing in between Sakura and Sasuke.

"It's on a bridge crossing a river that runs the border," He said, folding the map and putting it in his pack. With that, we started off towards the rendezvous point. I wondered what this princess or whatever would be like. Hopefully, she wouldn't be to annoying, like the princess' in movies. Bleck, that would suck. Either way, I was looking forward to this. It was my first official mission on Team 7. I just hoped nothing went wrong.

**A/N: There ya go! I know it's like, really short but I haven't updated in a while and I thought you guys deserved chappie. Oh, and Mizukage is the Hokage for the Village Hidden in the Mist. Just for those who you who were like 'Who the heck is the Mizukage.' XD So…review! And I shall see you next time…whenever that it's…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my peeps! What's up? So, happy belated (very) Thanksgiving! Hope you guys have fun xD. Anyways, thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing! You're awesome! And update your stories! ;) **

"_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down, for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe, don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close."_

_**All I Need, Within Temptation**_

**Chapter 25**

**Sky's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined, hanging his head. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at him.

"We'll get there when we get there." We had been walking for a day or two now and we were _far_ away from Konoha. I hoped we would get there soon. Partially because I was excited about the mission and partially because I was tired of listening to Naruto complain.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said, "Aren't we supposed to get at the rendezvous point at a specific time?" Kakashi didn't answer immediately but rather continued looking at the map then looking around at the surrounding land. We were following a dirt path through the trees. The trees, like most in Konoha, were huge. The branches stretched out like the fingers on a hand and created a homemade canopy. Ahead, the path broke through the forest and into an open land.

"Yes, Sakura," Kakashi finally said, "It should be right up here."

"Whoo-hoo!" Naruto yelled and bolted ahead.

"Oi! Don't go too far ahead Naruto!" I yelled, not wanting to have to search for him if he got lost. He didn't answer but kept running. I sighed and shivered slightly. The weather was growing colder, winter wasn't far off. The shade from the canopy wasn't helping any. We picked up our pace and soon caught up to Naruto. He was standing at the base of a huge bridge stretching across a river. The water roared loudly under the bridge and over rocks off into the distance.

"Where's the Mizukage's daughter?" Sasuke asked, scanning the far bank.

"Yeah, shouldn't they be here?" I added, jumping up onto the rail of the bridge, stretching out my hands.

"They'll be here, we just have to wait," Kakashi said then noticed me, "Sky, be careful." I smiled at him.

"Relax. I do this stuff all the time." I put one foot in front of the other and walked across the railing. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and glanced over at him watching me closely. I smiled at him faintly then turned away and jumped across to the other railing. I landed in a crouch and peered into the rushing water. Foam sprayed up at my face, sprinkling my cheeks with droplets of water. After a few minutes, I heard the sounds of hooves on gravel. From my spot on the railing, I saw a small carriage being pulled by two horses. As it approached, I noticed a door on one side and next to it a small window. I couldn't see inside, but I assumed that the daughter of the Mizukage was inside.

"I'm guessing that's them," I said, rising to get a better look. At the base of the carriage was a platform with a seat where the driver sat. He was chubby and had a beard and was mostly bald aside for the sides and back of his head.

"Sorry we're late," The driver said, pulling the horses to a halt.

"It's fine," Kakashi replied, "I'm Kakashi Hakate. This is Sky Raikai—"He gestured to me—"Naruto Uzumaki—"

"What's up?" Naruto said, grinning.

"—Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi continued, "And Sakura Haruno." Sakura and I waved whereas Sasuke just watched him. The driver nodded.

"Good, good. I'm assuming that you're the ninja from Konoha?" Kakashi nodded.

"Ah, well then, I'm Tanu, Princess Cassandra's personal chauffer." While Kakashi and Tanu talked, I wondered to the side of the carriage. The curtain to the window was drawn open quickly and I jumped. Inside was a girl of about 18, watching me from inside. Uncertain of what to do, I just smiled and waved. She didn't smile back, or do anything for that matter. From what I could see of her clothing, she was wearing a dark green dress that dipped into a V. Dangling from her neck was a pale blue/grey necklace. I'm assuming that was the necklace Tsunade had mentioned. Her dark hair flowed past her shoulders and hung at the middle of her back. Two strands at her face were braided and pulled back then pinned together at the back of her head. I studied her a few more minutes and she studied me, then I turned and strode over to Sasuke. I leaned over and whispered, "She doesn't like to talk much. I hope she's not snobby." The Uchiha smirked.

"Aren't most princess' snobby?" I stepped back and crossed my arms.

"I'm not snobby!" The boy hung his head and sighed, his eyes lifting to look at me.

"I didn't mean you, geez." I allowed myself a small smile then scanned the field for Naruto, hoping he hadn't wondered off. I saw him crouched on the ground looking at something.

"Bird make a face at you again?" I called over to him. He looked up and grinned.

"No, but check this out." He picked something up and jogged over. As he drew near, I realized that cupped in his hands was a frog. Naruto stopped by me and Sasuke and showed us the frog. Sakura shrieked at the sight and jumped back. I flashed her look (I mean really, who couldn't like frogs?). I generally reached out and stroked the frogs head with my index finger. Its skin was rough and somewhat bumpy. It remained frozen as it watched us.

"You know," I said, "When a frogs get scared they pee." Both boys looked at me oddly; Sasuke's finger froze on the frogs head.

"Ewww," Sakura commented, scrunching up her face, "I'd wash your hands Naruto." Said boy made a face and shoved the frog at Sasuke then dashed off to the river. He yelped slightly at the cold. I grinned and went back to stroking the frog.

"How can you touch that thing?" Sakura asked disgustedly.

"Oi! Frogs are awesome!" I said defensively, and then looked at Sasuke, "Right Sasuke?"

"Yeah sure." He said, and then set the frog down on the ground.

"Bye frog," I called as it hopped away.

"You're not gonna name it?" Sasuke asked, amusement in his eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sky likes naming things," Naruto said, walking up and seeing Sakura's puzzled face, "Like Bob." Sakura gave me a weird look. Before I could say anything thought Kakashi called over to us, "Alright, let's go guys."

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi had Sasuke and I walk alongside the left side of the carriage while himself, Naruto and Sakura walk alongside the right. With that, we started off towards the Village Hidden in the Mist.

For a while, we walked in silence. The road we were following continued as far as the eye could see on open land. This made me somewhat nervous, since we had no cover in case someone ambushed. But then, the same went for the enemies. The grass came up to my shins and swayed in the cool breeze. The sun shone brightly but didn't provide any warmth against the cold weather. Butterflies chased each other, spiraling around each other. A few leaves were changing from green to vibrant red, gold and yellow. Squirrels scurried about, stuffing acorns into their cheeks and running back to their dens. All in all, it was a beautiful day. Turning, I smiled at Sasuke. He looked up from kicking a rick and smiled back. The seat Tanu was sitting on creaked as he shifted his weight then cleared his throat.

"Kakashi mentioned that you are part of the Raikai Clan, am I correct?" He asked, briefly glancing at me before watching the road. I nodded. "Yeah that's right."

"I had heard that there was a still a member of the Uchiha, but I thought that the Raikai Clan was gone forever." I shrugged and rubbed my left arm.

"Yeah, it's just me and my Mom thanks to the Hokages," I said, bitterness tainting my voice. Sasuke _tch_ed in agreement. He hated what happened to my Clan as much as his own. The carriage driver looked at us both.

"Ah yes, I remember that," He said, lashing the reins once to urge the horses, "That was a great tragedy. I am terribly sorry for your loss, you and Sasuke both—" He looked at Sasuke briefly—" The Uchiha and Raikai Clans will be remembered but luckily not gone." He smiled knowingly at us. Did he think Sasuke and I liked each other? Which, we did, but he certainly didn't need to know that. Sasuke and I exchanged looks. I mouthed, 'Do you think he knows?' The boy shrugged and mouthed back, 'I dunno, he better not.' I smirked then turned back to the carriage driver.

"Thanks." Tanu nodded his acknowledgement then said:

"What happened though? News of you disappearance was very puzzling." I blinked, surprised. My disappearance reached the other villages?

"I…..ah, was kidnapped….so to speak," I said, not really knowing how to put it.

"Yes of course, but by whom?" Tanu inquired. He was like a five year old finding a fake treasure map.

"I don't know actually," I replied, which I didn't, "I never found out." Tanu's shoulders seemed to droop.

"Ah, shame. Then how did you find your teammates?"

"I didn't. They found me," I said, remembering how they broke into my house. I glanced back at Sasuke and found him smirking.

"Did they now?" Tanu said, "And how did they do that?"  
>"Uhhh….let's see…how to put it…," I said, at a lost. I mean, I couldn't tell him I was from a different place entirely.<p>

"We found her wondering around the close to the border of Konoha," Sasuke put in, saving me. I mouthed my thanks at Sasuke. He just put his hands in his pockets. Tanu smiled from where he sat.

"Liked wondering around did you?"

"Yup!" I said. It was true, I really did. Especially without a map. It just made it more interesting.

"What about you and Sasuke?" The driver asked. Both me and Sasuke looked at him.

"What about me and Sasuke?" I asked. The raven haired boy crossed his arms, watching Tanu, obviously curious as to what he'd say.

"You to seem close." Was all he would say.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "We've been through a lot." Tanu glanced at me at the quietness of my voice. The drive didn't ask any more questions and we walked in silence once more.

**A few days later:**

A few days later and we emerged from the mist to stand at the gates to the village. Nothing exciting happened during the journey here. Well, occasionally, we would catch a glimpse of something, possibly ninja, but it would be gone before we could figure out what it was. There was no ambush, so I'm assuming it was just an animal or something. Surprisingly, Naruto had coaxed the princess into talking on our second day on the journey. She told us about life as a princess and other things while Naruto and the rest of us told her about a few of our adventures. Except the one where we went to rescue Sasuke. To awkward. Anyway, she was actually pretty nice. Sure, she had her moments but all in all, a nice girl. As we walked into the village by the carriage, a few people stopped and watched us. A few whispering others just staring. It was a little weird. We traversed the streets until, towards the back of the village, we stopped at a huge house. Stairs led up to the big double doors. On the second floor there was a balcony held up by two pillars on the left and right corners.

grass was a vibrant green and by the stairs were lots of flowers and plants. The side door on the carriage swung open and Sasuke and I stepped back to avoid being hit. Cassandra stepped out and for the first time I saw her full outfit. The dress went to her ankles and brushed the ground slightly but didn't drag. Her long sleeves opened up at the wrist. Warily, I noticed that the sleeve was big enough to hold a dagger. The seams along the side of her body were done in a gold thread. She smiled briefly at me and Sasuke and we started towards the house. Me, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi followed behind her. As we walked up the steps, Tanu lashed the reins and the carriage went around back, I'm assuming to a stable. Cassandra pushed open the doors and we walked into the house. The room we were in was huge. It was obviously the main one. The floor was marble with a huge carpet in the center. On the carpet were chairs, couches and a big coffee table. On the far side of the room was a stair case leading to the second floor. At the top was a balcony looking out over the room we were in. To our left and right were big hallways leading to various parts of the house. The furniture was velvet and very expensive looking.

"Whoa…." Naruto said, looking around.

"Whoa indeed," I said, gaping at the hugeness. Footsteps echoed in the room and I looked around for the source. A man garbed in royal robs walked up to us. He smiled when he saw Cassandra and opened his arms in a hug.

"Cassandra," He said, pride in his voice. The princess smiled and ran up to him, hugging him.

"Daddy," She said. They stepped apart and the man started towards us.

"Ah, you must be the ninja from Konoha," He said, addressing Kakashi. Our Sensei nodded

"You must be Nidaime," Kakashi said, watching him. The Mizukage nodded and ran his eyes over us, as if evaluating our skill. Kakashi introduced us like he did with Tanu and Nidaime nodded, his eyes lingering on me. A few minutes later and Cassandra's Mother joined us.

"Honey, why don't you show them around the house while we talk with Kakashi," She said to Cassandra. The princess nodded and gestured for us to follow her.

"Come," She said, walking down a hallway. We followed and she gave us a full tour. Downstairs was a kitchen (a _very_ big one), dining room, library and the servants quarters, which had its own small kitchen, restrooms and bedrooms. There were separate quarters for the maids and man-servants. Next, the Mizukage's daughter took us upstairs. Mainly all that was up there were the bedrooms for Cassandra's parents, her own bedroom, her siblings and the spare ones. Then she took us back to the balcony that looked out over where we entered. There was a window much like the one in the Hokage's Office back at Konoha. It looked out on the backyard, which was huge. A mile or two away was the stable, which had a dirt path leading from it to the front of the house. The rest of the yard was a garden. There was a small stone path lined by hedges leading from the house to a circle with a fountain in the middle. The rest of the garden was covered with various plants, flowers and trees. A stone patio was by the house with a table, chairs and benches.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said.

"It is, isn't it?" Cassandra agreed, joining us by the window. Once we were done admiring the garden, the princess showed us to where we would be staying. Our rooms were the size of a master and had their own bathrooms, which was awesome. I walked into my room and flopped onto the red, sighing contentedly. I was tired after the journey.

"Dinner is at six o'clock," Cassandra told me, "My Father wishes that you would join us."

"Ok," I told her. Cassandra then left us to do what we wanted. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room. In front me was the entryway to the bathroom and closet, also of master bedroom size. On the opposite wall of the bed was a dresser. The wood was a dark, almost black, color with a hint of red. It had an antique look to it, suggesting that it had been passed down through generations. Why you would pass down a dresser was beyond me. I stood and walked over to the far wall where there was a window. I pulled back the curtain and looked out upon the backyard again. By the stables, I could just make out horses roaming about in the pasture. Some walking, others rolling on their backs, others grazing. Hearing feet on tile, I whirled tensing. My hand flew to my weapon pouch, fingers wrapping around the handle of a kunai. I relaxed as a little girl—maybe six—looked at me from the bathroom, a confused and curious look on her face.

"Who're you?" She asked, not moving.

"I'm Sky, I said, walking over, "I'm part of the ninja from Konoha."

"Oh," The girl said, "Well my names Trianna." I smiled and slipped my hands into my pockets.  
>"Nice to meet you." Trianna nodded and looked around the room. "Have you seen a black cat? I can't find him." I shook my head, going through my tour of the house in my head.<p>

"No, but if I find him I'll let you know." The girl smiled and nodded then skipped out of the room. Once she had gone, I quietly shut my room then strode to the bed, suddenly tired. I lied down on top of the covers and closed my eyes, sighing.

I felt someone shake my shoulder and moved the hand away then rolled onto my side. I just went to sleep, couldn't people leave me alone? The person, whoever it was, persisted. They shook my shoulder and prodded my sides. Faintly, I heard someone sigh in exasperation. The bed shifted as someone crawled onto the bed. A minute later and I felt a pillow smack my face. With a growl, I opened my eyes.  
>"What?" I snapped. I was about to give them the what for but stopped as I realized it was Sasuke.<p>

"It's time for dinner," He said, setting the pillow down and jumping off the bed. Did I seriously sleep that long?

"Already? How long have I been asleep?" I asked, following suit and standing next to him.

"An hour and a half." Sasuke looked at me then frowned and pointed a finger at my head. "Your hair is messy." Quickly, I combed my fingers through my hair.

"Better?" The Uchiha nodded and we went down stairs. A few minutes of wondering the halls led us to the dining room. The table was long and probably could seat at least twenty people. But now, it was only the Mizukage and his wife, Cassandra, a boy about Cassandra's age I didn't recognize, Trianna and the rest of Team 7. I sat between Sakura and Sasuke with Naruto and Kakashi across from us. A big ham sat on a platter in front of me. To the left was a bowl of….something gooey and to the right was a bowl of rice. There was also some garlic bread, various vegetables, dumpling and tea. I grinned and started to put food onto my plate, as did everyone else.

During dinner, we talked about lots of things. One of which was my Clan. Again. The Mizukage's wife was very interested so I told her what I told Tanu. We also told her about some of our travels. She was very impressed that Naruto and Sasuke carried me through the blizzard on the journey to the Alakar Mountains. She asked the usual questions like 'wasn't it cold?' and 'weren't you scared?' To which the boys replied, 'Duh,' and 'Nah, *pause* well….' Sakura of course was impressed to but I could tell she was jealous that Sasuke cared for me as much as he did. Then the conversation drifted to the Full Moon Ball. Neither me, Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto really talked much through that one. It was mainly Kakashi and the Mizukage discussing various strategies. During all of this, I found out that the boy I hadn't recognized was Cassandra's brother, Ichigo. He was nice and had a good personality, although very sarcastic.

After dinner we all went up stairs to our rooms. I went to my room and shut the door, but since I had taken a nap, I wasn't really tired. So, I opened the window and climbed up onto the roof. I found a good spot and brought my knees to my chest and watched the stars. The sky was clear and they twinkled with their small radiance. The moon was almost full and bathed the house in its pale light. The wind blew gently and played with my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying its feel on my skin. The wind was cold, but I didn't mind. I don't know how long I sat there, but soon, I heard footsteps walking towards me. I looked up and was surprised to see Sakura.

"Oh….hi Sakura," I said, "What're you doing up here?" The pink haired girl sat next to me and shrugged.

"I dunno. Couldn't sleep I guess." I nodded.

"So, what's up?" She didn't answer for a few minutes then she said:

"You like Sasuke don't you?" I considered lying, but what would be the point? She would find out soon enough. I looked at the moon as I thought about how to reply.

"Yeah," I said, fixing my violet eyes on her, "I do." To my surprise, Sakura actually smiled. I raised an eyebrow although she probably couldn't see it.

"Why are you smiling? I thought…." I trailed off, uncertain as to whether I should finish.

"That I would be mad?" She laughed, "No. As long as Sasuke's happy I'm happy." I stared at her for a moment then smiled.

"Good." With that, we both went back inside the house. I climbed back into my window and onto my bed. Pulling back the covers, I crawled beneath them and closed my eyes. Even though I was perfectly content and happy at that moment, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry for the late update! I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this chapter *sweatdrop* Hehe anyways, again, thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing! Your awesome;) and review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey hey hey people! I'm sorry about the extremely late update (how long has it even been…?) I couldn't figure out how to do the chapter even though I knew what I wanted to do... O.o does that make sense? Then of course there was Christmas so yeah. Annnywho! Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year! And I hope you guys will like this chapter! :D **

"_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying,_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now__."_

_**~What Have You Done, Within Temptation**_

**Chapter 26**

**Sasuke's POV**

I crouched on a tree branch at my position at the back of the house. It was the night of the Full Moon Ball. Naruto was at the barn a couple miles away. Sky was at the front gates, probably hidden in a tree or by some invisibility spell. Sakura was in a room at the front of the house, where she could see outside and also get to the front door quickly. Kakashi was with Cassandra inside the house. I scanned the yard, searching for any signs of ninja. The last rays of the sun disappeared as it vanished behind the horizon. The place was bathed in a pale grey light. Static crackled over my ear piece and I listened for any unusual noise. A few seconds later and there was a grunt.

"Is that you Sasuke?" Sakura's voice sounded.

"No," I replied.

"Sky?" Sakura asked.

"It's not me," She replied, "Naruto, are you ok?" More static sounded along with the sounds of horses baying. Naruto's voice came briefly over the ear piece followed by the faint sound of clashing metal.

"Something's happening," Sakura said, worry tainting her voice. I heard Sky growl over the headset. I stood and started to head towards the dobe. Before I could go anywhere, a shruikan thudded against the branch above me. I threw a kunai in the direction the shruikan had come from then activated my Sharingan. (**A/N I don't remember how to spell that so if it's misspelled, sorry). **I looked around then saw someone's chakra and headed towards it. Right as I left the tree, a kunai flew towards me. I knocked it away with my own kunai and landed on the ground. A ninja dressed in black wearing a mask ran towards me, drawing a half-blade. He brought the blade down in an arc towards my chest. I blocked it then kicked at his side. He blocked it then slashed a kunai towards my face. I knocked his arm away then slashed across his face, the ninja's mask flying off. He jumped away, landing in a crouch. He watched me, jaw length hair falling across his face. Another ninja, also in black and wearing a mask, appeared towards my right. He drew a katana from a scabbard on his back and watched me through the slits in his mask. I glanced from one to the other, gripping my kunai. They both ran towards me and slashed with their blades. I blocked one then ducked to avoid the other.

I brought my kunai up in an arc towards the one on my rights stomach. He slide backwards then dashed to the left as the other went right. As one, they slashed their blades towards me, one going for my gut the other my back. I jumped upward and back flipped. When I was above the one behind me, I slashed across the back of his neck, killing him, then landed in a crouch. The remaining one charged me, yelling fiercely. I picked up the fallen ones katana and ran towards him. I blocked his blade with my kunai then brought the katana behind him, thrusting it into his back and through his gut. He fell to the ground beside me, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. On my ear piece, I heard the sounds of fighting. I couldn't tell who though, probably both Sky and Naruto. I looked towards the barn where Naruto was. Horses were running around wild, obviously spooked. I couldn't see anyone outside of the barn, so I guess Naruto was keeping them inside. I turned at the sound of a scream. At the front gates, fire engulfed two ninjas and moved in a circle, enclosing more ninjas. I smirked, knowing that Sky would be fine for a while.

"Sasuke," Sky's voice came over the ear piece, "Go help Sakura. I managed to stop some ninjas from heading towards the house but not all of them. Besides, she looks kinda overwhelmed and I'm kinda in a situation." I started to head towards the house when I felt a foot hit my side. I grunted and flew to the side. Twisting, I placed my palm on the ground and skidded to a halt. I crouched, wincing slightly at the spark of pain in my ribs. I looked up as my Sharingan deactivated. Vaguely, I saw a ninja a few feet away. He was twirling a long chain with a scythe at the end. I cursed myself for letting my guard down and stood, ignoring the pain in my ribs. He threw the scythe towards me, the chain sliding through his fingers. I jumped to the side, forming hand signs.  
>"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I said then blew into my fingers. Fire balls flew out towards him as he ran to the side. A few seconds later and he disappeared. I ended the jutsu and took out my kunai, scanning the area. He appeared behind me, the scythe heading towards my throat. I whirled, managing to block the blade but I was thrown backward by the force. No sooner than I hit the ground, the scythe was flying towards me again. I cursed and rolled to the side, feeling the blade scrape my arm. I crouched, focusing my chakra. A few seconds later and lightning curved around my hand, extending into the vague form of a sword. I stood and ran towards the ninja, dodging the scythe.<p>

Once I was within range, he kicked and slashed at me with kunai's. I evaded his attacks then slashed the lightning blade across his chest. The ninja fell to the ground and I let the blade fade, turning towards the house. I started towards it, ignoring the pain in my side and chest. I knew my ribs were most likely broken. Once at the front of the house, I was surprised to find the doors knocked in. I ran up the steps and into the entry room. The place had blood splattered here and there; some of the furniture was charred or broken. A few dead bodies were also lying around.

Not seeing Sakura, I looked up at the balcony. Sure enough, she was up there locked in a fight with three ninja. She was holding them off but I knew that wasn't gonna last long. As I watched, she killed all but one ninja. I could tell she was tiring, and fast. The ninja kicked Sakura in the chest, sending her backwards. She hit the ground and lied there, not moving. Her opponent moved forward, twirling his katana. Gripping my kunai, I flash stepped and appeared in front of Sakura, blocking his blade. I glared and kicked his wrist, making him drop the blade then lunged forward, slashing his throat. Putting the kunai away, I turned to Sakura. She was lying on her side, the handle of her kunai limp in her open palm. Blood flecked her face and cloths and a deep gash bled on her forearm, along with other injuries. None of them were severe though. Sighing, I tore a piece of cloth from a dead ninja and bandaged her arm, the other injuries could wait. I sat there with her, wondering where Kakashi was. After a few minutes, Sakura groaned.

"Sakura?" I asked, looking at her. She blinked open her eyes and stared at me.

"Sasuke…..?" She whispered then leapt up and hugged me. I grunted, pain sparking in my side. She seemed to realize that she hurt me and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"My ribs are broken," I told her, lifting my shirt to reveal the deep bruising on my right ribcage. Sakura looked at them, lightly running her hand on the bruises.

"Lie down," She told me. I started to protest, knowing it wasn't safe for her to heal me in a battle zone. But, she pushed me down and held her hands over the broken bones, faint green light appearing. No sooner had Sakura began healing me, ninjas appeared and surrounded us. We quickly stood and drew our weapons then stood back-to-back. As one, they attacked, coming from all sides. We held our own against them but for each one we killed another took their place. Sakura screamed and I turned towards her. She was lying on the ground, a knife pinning her arm to the floor. A ninja was heading towards her, holding two half-blades. I gritted my teeth and started to go to her only to be blocked by another ninja.

"Get out of my way," I growled and lunged forward. I slashed and kicked but no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't get past him to Sakura. He kicked my chest and I flew backwards into a table. It broke beneath my weight and I lied on the floor, gasping for breath. I heard the air whistle and looked up to see a huge shruikan flying towards me. I started to stand only to find my arm wouldn't move. I looked over and saw that it was pinned by the table. I cursed and struggled to get out but to no avail. I heard rapid footsteps and looked up to see Naruto hurrying to beat the shruikan. I started to yell at him but it was too late. He stood over me, the shruikan protruding from his back, blood seeping from his mouth. His eyes were red rather than blue. I stared at him and he stared back.

"You should see your face…..you look like such an idiot….." He said weakly, repeating the words I'd said when we were had fought Haku and Zabuza. He fell to his knees and slumped to the side, the back of his jacket bloody.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto!" I heard Sky say over the ear piece, "Hey! Sasuke what happened! Is he ok!" I didn't answer. My eyes went from Naruto's body to the ninja who threw the shruikan. He stood there, a mask covering his face. The curse mark on my shoulder throbbed and its power coursed through my body. Marks spread across my body as I slowly stood.

"You bastard," I snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hahah! I'm so mean *smiles evilly* So, you have to wait and see if Sasuke kicks that guys ass or if Sasuke gets his ass kicked. *snorts* Oh, and on the line "You should see your face...you look like such an idiot." I somewhat quoted that from the show. I know, it was originally, 'You look like such a loser' but, I just couldnt picture Naruto saying loser. So yeah...thats why i changed it. Anywayys! Thanks to DakuhiroUzumaki for reviewing! You're so totally awesome! And update your story! :P Oh, and if you want me to read your Naruto story (if you have one) or Percy Jackson story or whatever, just review or PM the title and I'll go read it and review ;) And Happy New Year! If you reading this after new year's, Happy Belated New Year! See ya! <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**So, here is the (very) long awaited chapter 27! Yeah, sooo sorry about the late update. You know, school and homework kinda took over my life. BUT I am here now! Lol So, Thanks to Shikamaru'sLove for reviewing! And don't worry about not reviewing on the last chapter its cool. Oh, and in the beginning, Sasuke is still…ah…under the "influence" of the curse mark. *laughs* Yeah, dunno why that was funny. *sweatdrop***

**Please review!**

"_I am frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that _

_there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear and _

_soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away."_

_**~Whisper by Evanescence **_

**Chapter 27**

**Sasuke's POV**

I flash-stepped so I was beside the ninja and grabbed his arm then twisted it so it was behind his back. I pulled it farther until I heard his shoulder break. He cried out in pain and I smirked. He whirled, aiming his katana for my throat. I blocked with my kunai then shoved my weight forward. The ninja stumbled backwards and I formed Chidori. I ran towards him, Chidori casting blue light onto my face. I brought Chidori to his chest and he fell to the ground dead. I let Chidori fade then made hand signs and threw my hand out like I was throwing shruikan. Little lightning blades flew out and hit the remaining ninja, killing them. (**A/N: for those of you that can't picture that, it's Chidori Senbon or something like that. It's in Shippuden). **

I felt the curse mark fade and fell to my hand and knees, suddenly exhausted. My right arm hurt like hell. I looked at it and saw a deep puncture wound. The table must have splintered when it broke and stabbed my arm. To top it off, I could see bone pushing against the skin where it broke. Fantastic. I took a deep breath then winced in pain, my ribs protesting to the movement. I heard rapid footsteps coming and grabbed my kunai and turned, preparing to fight. Sky stumbled into the room, tripping on the top step. Blood covered her face and clothes, even her hair (which was a mess). Blood dripped from her fingers from a wound on her forearm. Other than that she looked relatively fine. Kakashi followed close behind her, blood flicking his clothes. I relaxed and put my kunai away. They looked around the room, surprise covered Sky's face but Kakashi looked like he expected it. Sky approached me while Kakashi went to Sakura.

"You ok?" She asked as she knelt next to me. I gave her a look but nodded. She looked at my arm and lightly touched the raise in my skin where the bone was broken. She started to tear her shirt to stop the bleeding of the puncture would but I grabbed her hand.

"I'll live, go to the dobe." Sky nodded and started towards Naruto. He hadn't moved at all and looked like he wasn't breathing. I hated to admit it, but I hoped he would be ok. Sakura joined Sky by Naruto and Kakashi stood above me. I looked up at him.

"Shouldn't you be with Cassandra?" I asked.

"I thought I'd come and make sure you guys were ok," He replied, "Besides, Sky came and got me saying something about you guys being in trouble." His eyes fell on Naruto lying on his side and I could tell he was worried.

"Kakashi, you go back to Cassandra," Sky said without looking at us, "We'll take care of Naruto." Our Sensei nodded, although reluctantly, then poofed away. Sky stood and slowly walked over to me, her usually bright violet eyes darkened. It actually looked like she was going to cry. She crumpled to the ground beside me and wrapped her arms around my torso, pulling me towards her. I let her press her face against my neck and uncertainly wrapped my uninjured arm around her. Unsurprisingly, she started crying. I didn't really know what to do, so I just let her rest against me. I didn't know why she was crying though. Well, ok, obviously, it was because of Naruto. But, he was alright. Wasn't he?

I looked over at Sakura, who was healing the dobe. Our eyes met and I immediately knew that Naruto wasn't ok. Sakura was crying also and was wiping the tears away with her hand. Great. Both girls on my team crying, one lying against me. I really didn't know what to do about it though. I wasn't an expert on it. I looked down at Sky, who was clutching my shirt in one of her hands. I realized that she had probably told Kakashi to leave because she didn't want him to know that Naruto was….well, dying. He probably already knew that though, or at least got the idea. Sky sniffed and appeared to have stopped crying. She lifted her head and wiped at my dampened skin from her tears.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Its fine," I said, looking at her. To be totally honest, I really did share their pain. I just wasn't gonna cry about it. Sky looked around the area then rested her eyes on Sakura and Naruto.

"We should go," She said, "I doubt it's safe to stay here."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked, sniffing, "We can't leave him."

"And we're not going to," Sky said firmly, "We obviously can't carry him with that huge shruikan in his back, so do you think you can get it out and bandage the wound?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll need a lot of bandages." Sky nodded and looked around then frowned.

"Well, I'll go to the kitchen and see if I can find the first aid kit," She said, "We can use that and the clothes of the ninjas." With that, Sky stood and started towards the staircase then paused.

"Sasuke, stay here with Sakura," She said. I opened my mouth to protest but she glared.  
>"You're arm is useless unless it's healed." I nodded and watched her hurry down the steps, taking them three at a time.<p>

**Sky's POV**

I roamed the house heading towards the kitchen. I kept an eye out for any ninja but saw none. But that didn't mean they weren't there. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on my task, my mind always wondered back to Naruto. I can't believe I actually might lose him. Again. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that he did that for Sasuke. I just wished there was away he didn't have to die. I mentally slapped myself. No, he wouldn't die. I wouldn't let him. Life at Konoha just wouldn't be the same without him. Heck, Team 7 wouldn't be the same without him. I reached the kitchen and pushed through the swinging doors. In the middle of the room were two large, metal topped counters. Lining all the walls were cabinets, only interrupted by the microwave, stove, fridge, pantry and the back entrance. I dashed from cabinet to cabinet, looking frantically for the medical kit. Then a scream pierced the air.

I recognized it as Trianna—daughter of the Mizukage. Sighing, I ran towards the back entrance and burst into the dining room, where we had had dinner. The table was there but on top of it was Ichigo. He laid motionless a pool of blood beneath him. I felt anger rise into my chest. It only increased as I saw the wife of the Mizukage lying on the floor with a ninja standing above her. A second ninja was holding Trianna. He had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. A kunai was to her throat. The girl was crying and had blood running down the side of her face from a cut on her forehead. I couldn't tell if the Queen was alive or not, but she was injured. Her corset was bloodied from an invisible injury. The two ninja weren't wearing masks like the rest had been. The one above the wife of the Mizukage had blonde hair similar to Neji's. The other had black hair.

If I knew what Sasuke would look like when he was older, I bet he would look something like that ninja. Only less cold looking. He was young and lightly muscled, but I could tell he was strong. I clenched my fists and strode further into the room into their view of vision. Both looked up at me, the one by the Queen drawing a short blade. I recognized it as a chakra blade. I knew those were dangerous weapons but I didn't care. Trianna looked at me, a pleading look in her eyes. The poor girl was scared to death.

"Release her," I growled to the ninja. He smirked and moved his arm so his hand was wrapped around her throat and lifted her above the ground. Trianna kicked and grabbed at his hand.

"Make me," The ninja said mockingly. The blonde one charged me, holding his blade out in front of him. I turned to him and stared him in the eye. A few seconds later, he went flying backwards into the wall. I held him there, suffocating him with my mind. He gripped his neck, as if trying to get me to release him. After a few minutes, his body went limp and I released him. He hit the floor with a thud. I turned towards the other ninja, who looked like he didn't even care that his partner had been killed. He slowly set Trianna down then drew a kunai. I drew my own kunai and charged him. Our kunai's locked together and I kicked at his side. He grabbed my ankle with his hand and shoved, making me fall backwards. As you can see, taijutsu isn't my strong suit. I rolled to the side and stood then slashed at him. He blocked once again, a bored expression on his face. I glared then realized that Trianna was huddled up against the wall.

"What're you doing? Go find your sister!" I snapped at her. She would be safe with Kakashi. Trianna nodded shakily then stood and ran off. I turned back to the ninja, who was standing by the table. He had put his kunai away, which was a little weird. I narrowed my eyes then realized his eyes had changed. He had the Sharingan. My eyes widened. The Uchiha had been massacred, Sasuke was the only survivor. So, that would either make this guy a whole lot older than he looks or he stole the eyes from someone. Maybe Itachi, but somehow, I doubted that. Who the hell _was_ this guy?

Before I realized what had happened, everything around me had changed. I wasn't in the palace anymore. I was in the middle of a great battle. People were everywhere, some screaming out in pain, others fighting. Dead bodies were everywhere. I starred in horror and slowly looked around. Out in the distance, I saw a huge fox. It had nine tails, which were swirling around, knocking down trees and houses. With a shock, I realized I was seeing the Third Great Ninja war. But how? I was only maybe three then. I ran through Konoha, dodging fighting ninjas and flying debris. Nobody knew I was there. The nine-tailed fox roared and batted people aside with its paws and tails. I yelped when a house next to me collapsed, narrowly missing me. I heard a baby crying and skidded to a halt, looking around. I saw the baby sitting in the street, crying its eyes out. A few feet away were a man and a woman, probably the baby's parents, lying dead. As I watched, the fox started towards the baby. I shouted for the baby to move and started towards it, but the fox had already killed him. I gritted my teeth, wishing I could stop it. It's hard to believe that that beast was inside Naruto.

Then I saw a man. He had dark hair and bright eyes. For some odd reason, he stood out from all the other people. It was like he was glowing. He was fighting three different ninja close to the fox. As I watched, the fox turned towards a family ushering their child farther into Konoha where it was safer. I turned my attention back towards the man and watched him closely. He was skilled, very skilled. Something about him seemed familiar. Like I had seen him before, somewhere. Then, I realized why. Back when Sasuke, Naruto and I were at the library we had seen a picture of my parents. This man was the same one in the picture. That was my Father. I started towards him, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I pushed through the throng of people rushing to get away from the fox. My Father killed the three ninja then noticed the fox heading towards the family.

The Demon knocked the man and woman away from the child then raised his paw, aiming to kill the child. The kid screamed and then my Father was there. I shouted for him to move since the Demon was going to kill him. But, he didn't hear me. He just shoved the child out of the way and the Demon brought his paw down on my Father. Right as the Demons' claws connected with my Father's body, pain racked my body. I screamed as blood splattered everywhere. I clutched my head and fell to my knees. Blood covered my body and ran in rivers through the village. It churned at my legs, soaking through my pants. Bodies were everywhere. Their glass eyes staring at me accusingly. Voices echoed in my head.

"Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you save us? You shall die….feel pain….." They whispered. I groaned and shook my head. Then something yanked my head up, holding it in place. Then all the blood and bodies disappeared and I was in the cell where my Mother had been kept. Acrates was there and he had my Mother hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Her ankles were tied to the ground. Acrates then held out his hand and fire shot out. The flames engulfed my Mother and as she screamed, I screamed. I felt tears sting my cheeks. I tried to move, tried to look away, but I was froze in place. The fire licked hungrily at my Mother's skin, pieces of her clothes falling away. Her skin was burned and dripped off the bone to the ground. Her hair was gone, scalp burned. Acrates looked at me and chuckled.

"Can't save her now, can you, Sky?" I gritted my teeth but before I could say anything, I was falling through a dark hole. I couldn't see anything but black. Then, my feet hit the ground and I fell onto my side. I lifted myself up onto my elbow and looked around. I was in a dark room with no furniture. A spotlight came on, illuminating Kakashi hanging on a cross. I swallowed hard and watched a man approach Kakashi. I didn't recognize him, thankfully. My Sensei watched him silently. The man took out a sword. It glowed like it had just come out of a forage. The man then thrust the sword into Kakashi's gut. I gasped, feeling as if the sword at been thrust into me instead. The man continued to stab Kakashi with swords and I thought I'd pass out from the pain. I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the screams.

"What are you doing?" I turned to the voice and saw Sakura. She was shackled to the ground and covered in blood. She stared at me accusingly.

"Why won't you help him?" She demanded. I looked from Sakura to Kakashi. It seemed in those few seconds, that a lot of time had passed. Kakashi was hanging limply on the cross, dozens of swords protruding from his body. I realized that he was dead. Horror and grief filled me.

"You let him die," Sakura wailed, "How could you? First Naruto, now Kakashi. What kind of friend are you?" I shook my head, my hands trembling.

"What are you talking about….?" In answer another spotlight illuminated Naruto's broken body. He still had the shruikan protruding from his body but his skin was red like it had been burned and was peeling off. His crystal blue eyes were glazed over, staring at me. I crawled to him and lightly touched his hand, feeling his cold skin.

"No…..this can't be happening…." I whispered. Then I heard someone laughing. I looked around in confusion then saw a face resembling a fox appeared behind Naruto. I realized it was the nine-tails. He stared at us, a low half laugh-half growl coming from him. Before I could saw anything, everything disappeared. I was back in the building where the Akatsuki had first taken Sasuke. I was in a large concrete room with blood splattered everywhere. Sasuke was fighting Itachi. The dark haired boy was beat up and bloodied. As I watched, Itachi kicked Sasuke, sending him flying. He hit the ground and skidded, leaving a trail of blood. He stopped a few feet away from me. He looked at me, his onyx eyes pleading and in pain.

"Sky, help me, please."

"I can't," I said quietly, since I really couldn't. My body refused to move. He continued to stare at me, looking betrayed. Itachi appeared and brought a katana down towards Sasuke, piercing his chest.

"Sasuke!" I screamed, feeling tears slide down my cheeks.

"Stop," I pleaded, "Make it stop. Please…" Once again, the scene changed. I was in the Alakar Mountains in the place the Dragons stayed. I heard a deafening roar and turned. I saw Kynite diving towards…..me? The red Dragon pinned me beneath his paw, his talons digging into the other me's arms. I winced, feeling as if it was me that he was hurting instead of the other me.

"You betrayed us," Kynite growled, "You let them here."

"Kynite please, I had to," The other me pleaded. Kynite snarled and drew his paw away then clamped down onto the other me's body. The Dragon released the other me and took a few steps back then took off into the air. Slowly, I stumbled over to the other me. The body was twisted into a irregular angle and blood seeped from the bite wounds. Violet eyes stared at me. Suddenly, the pain of the injury hit me full force. I gasped and fell to the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and I was staring up at the ceiling. As my vision became clear, the sound of fighting reached my ears. I looked around and realized that the ninja that I had been fighting was nowhere in sight. I sat up and was immediately hit with a wave of nausea. My vision swam and I clutched at my head. I groaned and stood, placing a hand on the wall for support. I fought the urge to hurl and made my way towards the fighting. The fighting (surprisingly) was in the kitchen. The ninja with the Sharingan was fighting Sasuke. That must have been why I was no longer seeing anything. Pots and pans were scattered on the floor and a few cabinets had holes in them. Probably from dodged punches. Sasuke actually looked like he was having a hard time beating this guy. His shirt was no longer dark blue but almost black from blood. The white things he wears on his legs were splattered red and blood dripped from his left hand. He was also panting. The ninja was also bloodied, but didn't look tired. I leaned against the wall to keep from falling down. My limbs felt like jelly.

As I watched, the ninja kicked Sasuke. The dark haired boy placed his palm to the tile floor and skidded to a stop. I had a feeling he knew I was there, but just ignored me. It hit me that they could have been fighting for a long time. I took a step forward, intending to try and help, but failed miserably. My knees buckled beneath me and I crashed to the floor, my hand hitting a pan. Sasuke snapped his head towards the sound and his eyes locked on mine. The ninja took the opportunity and leapt into the air, the heel of his foot aiming for Sasuke's back. I opened my mouth to warn the Uchiha, but all that came out was a faint croak. Sasuke moved towards me, for whatever reason ignoring the ninja.

I shook my head frantically and he paused. By then, he realized that I was trying to warn him, but it was too late. The ninja's heel connected with Sasuke's back and he cried out. The force sent him skidding across the tile floor. He lied there on his side unmoving. I knew that blow had the potential to be fatal. If the ninja had been aiming for Sasuke's spine (which he probably was), he could very well damage it, maybe even break it. And everyone knows that if you damage your spine and move just an inch, you could kill yourself. Hopefully, that was why he wasn't moving. The ninja strode forward towards Sasuke. I summoned every ounce of strength I had left and sent fire hurtling towards him. This surprised him and he jumped back, trying to avoid it. But, the fire hit him full force. He screamed and started patting himself, in a vain attempt to put it out. Then a kunai came out of nowhere and struck his throat and he fell to the ground.

I turned and saw Kakashi and Sakura heading this way. Kakashi had Naruto's body in his arms. I smiled weakly at them. To my surprise, Cassandra appeared and stood in the doorway. She smiled at me and I nodded to her. Kakashi knelt next to me, setting Naruto down, and help me sit up, his arm supporting my back.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely, "But Sasuke…." I looked to Sakura, who was healing Sasuke. She smiled encouragingly at me and I knew he would be ok. But still, he could have died. The image of Itachi impaling Sasuke flashed in my mind and I winced.

"He'll be fine," Kakashi said, picking me up bridal style. As he exited the kitchen into the dining room, servants were carrying the Mizukage's wife on a small bed. (**A/N: Alright, what I mean by that, is those things that the medics put people on to carry them into the ambulance. It's called a crutch or something like that….I can't remember it for the life of me -.-)** A few servants came and carefully picked up Naruto and Sasuke. They followed us out of the palace and to the drive way. Waiting there for us was a carriage. My eye lids began to flutter shut but I opened them only to have them shut again. Kakashi chuckled and his chest vibrated with the noise.

"Go to sleep," He said gently, "I'll wake you when we reach Konoha." Before I could protest, my eye lids had already closed and I was sleeping peacefully.

The next I woke I was lying in a hospital bed wearing the usual gown thingy. The gash on my arm had been bandaged. Aside from a small headache (along with other aches) and feeling somewhat nauseated, I felt fine. I pushed myself up higher onto the pillows and scanned the room. Next to the bed was a chair and a few feet away a bathroom. Sunlight was shining through the window. I looked up at the sound of the door opening. My Mother walked in followed by Kakashi. I smiled and my Mother swallowed me in a bear hug.

"Oh Sky! Your ok! I was worried sick!" She exclaimed, squeezing me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I choked out, "But I can't breathe." She pulled away and smiled warmly at me. I returned the smile but couldn't help the image of her burning alive to flash in my head.

"So, why am I in a hospital?" I asked, looking from my Mother to my Sensei. Kakashi sighed.

"Sky, what happened before we found you in the kitchen with Sasuke?" I looked away and stared at the small lump in the covers where my toes would be. Everything I had saw flashed through my mind. Konoha being destroyed and my Father's death. My Mother burning alive, Kakashi being impaled by swords, Naruto lying dead with the Nine-Tails laughing, Sasuke being killed by Itachi. And finally, my own death, by Kynite. I had seen my own death. Even though it wasn't real, that can really mess a kid up.

"Sky?" My Mother said gently, grabbing my hand. I felt Kakashi's eyes on me, waiting patiently. Finally, I swallowed and looked at them.

"I was fighting the ninja Sasuke had been," I told them slowly, "I had looked at his Sharingan then I began seeing things. Terrible things."

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw Konoha being destroyed by the Nine-Tails," I said quietly, "And….my Father's death"—My Mother squeezed my hand tighter—"And everyone—Mom, you, Sasuke, Naruto, myself—everyone _dying_."

"Oh Sky," Mother whispered. Kakashi's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry you saw all that Sky," He said, "But, we're not going anywhere." I nodded.

"I know," I said then looked at Mother, "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," she replied, releasing my hand. I threw the covers off then stood, feeling somewhat weird wearing the hospital gown. Kakashi handed me my clothes and I took them, and then hugged him. I really don't know what I'd do if Kakashi died. He was like a Father to me. This time, instead of just patting my head, he returned the hug.

Once I had changed, me and Mother left the hospital. I decided I would check on Sasuke and Naruto (who were both in the hospital) tomorrow. We went to IchiRaku's and ordered our ramen. Even though it reminded me of Naruto, I enjoyed it. I hadn't had it in for_ever_. Afterwards, we headed back home. Words cannot describe how happy I was to lie down in my own bed, knowing my Mother was downstairs and safe. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. A few seconds later and I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So there ya go, chapter 27! :DDD So, sadly, this story is coming to a close. BUT, there are still maybe one or two more chapters then **_**maybe**_** an Epilogue. I still haven't decided. So yeah. Just thought you guys should know. Anyways, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime Naruto or the characters. I only own the characters I made up and the plot. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Heyy! So, I decided to redo the ending of this chapter. Not because I didn't like it, but to make it the last chapter in this story. There may or not be an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. But, probably not, since I think this is a good ending chapter. **

_Looking at you, holding my breathe_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

_Feeling alive all over again, as deep as the scar_

_Under my skin, like being in love she says_

_For the first time, maybe I'm wrong_

_But I'm feeling right where I belong_

_With you tonight, like being in love_

_To feel for the first time_

_**~The First Time, LifeHouse **_

**Chapter 28**

**Sky's POV**

I awoke to the sound of loud purring in my ear. So, naturally, I opened my eyes to see what it was. Tawny eyes starred at me. I smiled and stroked my cats head.

"Hey Sparta," I murmured then rolled onto my back. Wait. Sparta? What was she doing here? I hadn't brought her back from Earth. Man that sounded mean. I forgot my cat. Wooow. Sparta meowed and sniffed at my face, her whiskers tickling my cheek.

"Alright, I'll feed you," I mumbled. I got out of bed and quickly changed then went down stairs, Sparta on my heels. Mother wasn't downstairs anywhere so I guess she was still asleep. I found something to give to Sparta (since we didn't have any cat food). Turns out she really loves tuna. But then, I guess all cats like tuna. I grabbed some cereal for myself then, once I was finished, headed over to the hospital since I had nothing better to do. I walked up the steps and then into the building and over to the front desk.

"What room is Naruto Uzumaki in?" I asked. The lady typed a few things into her computer.

"Room 145." I nodded and hurried down the halls. I was growing anxious at what I would see. Once I found the room, I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Relief flooded me as I saw Naruto lying on the bed, his chest rising and falling softly. I stepped inside and shut the door, smiling. Right now, I could thank the Nine-Tailed fox for making Naruto heal quickly. I quietly walked over and sat down in the chair by his bed. Instead of the usual hospital gown, he was wearing a loose black T-shirt and (I'm assuming) some sort of pants. I wasn't going to check, that'd be creepy.

After a while, Naruto blinked open his eyes. I looked up from the magazine I had been looking at to pass the time. He saw me and grinned.

"Hey Sky! What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up.

"Making sure you were alive," I replied, smirking, "What else would I be doing?" He smiled and looked around the room.

"Hey…where's Sasuke?" He asked, frowning. He must have read my expression because he became instantly serious. I was still amazed at his ability to do that.

"Where is he? What happened?" He asked, leaning towards me. I shrugged.

"He's here somewhere," I told him, "He got injured in a fight." Naruto threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, hurrying to where his clothes sat, newly washed.

"Oi! Naruto, you shouldn't be moving!" I exclaimed. I could see where his back had been bandaged beneath his shirt. He smiled reassuringly at me.

"I'm fine, really." I sighed but didn't argue. He went into the bathroom to change then we both walked around to find Sasuke's room. After a lot of searching (and running from nurses who insisted on taking Naruto back to his room) we finally found the boy's room, which was on the second floor. We walked in to find the Uchiha asleep. But, that didn't last long.

"Oi! Teme wake up!" Naruto exclaimed, going to stand by his bed. I smirked as Sasuke groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Naruto grinned evilly and yanked the covers back to reveal a glaring Sasuke. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black athletic shorts with red streaks along the sides.

"Dobe, go _away_," He growled. Naruto crossed his arms.

"I save your ass and this is what I get?" Sasuke didn't respond, just kept up his glare. Then he noticed me. He stared at me, saying nothing. And I stared back. Naruto looked from Sasuke to me then back again, a puzzled look on his face. Then the image of Sasuke's pleading face in the illusion then him being killed by Itachi and the ninja kicking his back, almost killing him, flashed in my mind. I almost lost him. For real this time. He could have died, but by some miracle, he didn't. And, before I knew what I was doing, I was yelling at him.

"You _baka_! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" I yelled, walking over and jabbing at his chest, "We could be at your funeral right now! Then the Uchiha Clan would be gone for real! And I don't—" Before I could finish, Sasuke sat up and grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards him and kissing me. I was awkwardly leaning over the edge of the bed, one hand by his waist. His hand released my shirt and held the back of my neck. I kissed him back, vaguely aware of Naruto watching. My other hand rested on Sasuke's chest. I could feel his heart beating on the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, Sasuke! Show her who's boss!" Naruto said, and I knew without looking that he was smiling like an idiot. Sasuke pulled away and put his mouth by my ear.

"I might've died," He said, his voice low, "But then he would've hurt you."

"Just don't do something like that again," I said softly. I know, I know. Sappy. But, I didn't want to lose him. Ever. I pulled away and glared at the still grinning Naruto.

"Wipe that grin off your face," I growled. Naruto, try as he might, couldn't stop grinning. It actually was extremely funny to see him try to not smile. I cracked up laughing and eventually, we were all laughing. Yes, even Sasuke. When we stopped, Naruto was lying on the floor and me and Sasuke were sprawled out on his bed.

"Alright, let's go," I said, standing.

"Go where?" Naruto asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I dunno." I walked out the door, the two boys following.

After some walking, we found a lake a little ways from the village. I was somewhat against swimming, but Naruto dragged me towards the dock. I reluctantly took my shoes off then looked at Naruto. I was wearing clothes and I didn't really want to go all the way back to my house to look for a swim suit that probably wasn't there. And no, I wasn't going to take my shirt and shorts off in front of Naruto and Sasuke. I liked the guys, but not _that_ much. Oh, and to all you perverts, I wasn't even going to do it for Sasuke. Sorry, but he'll have to wait for that.

"Naruto—" I started.

"Oh come on Sky," He said, "It's just water." I frowned.

"Yeah but—" Before I could finish (that seems to happen a lot today) Naruto pushed me in. And that water was _freezing_. I resurfaced and glared at the blonde boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna get you!" I threatened. He just laughed and jumped in, followed by Sasuke. I took a deep breath then dived under water and attacked Naruto. A few seconds later and Sasuke came to help me. We rolled around under water, kicking and punching. I resurfaced by the dock and held onto it with my hand. I looked around, catching my breath. Then I felt someone tickle my foot. Naturally, I kicked out and felt my heel connect with something. I looked down and saw Sasuke looking up at me then he turned and swam away. Growling, I took a breath and swam after him. I caught up to him and grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards me. With my free hand I started tickling his sides. He flinched and pulled at his ankle trying to get out of my grip. I tightened my grip and continued tickling him. Finally, Sasuke grabbed my wrists and put his foot to my gut and pushed off. I released him then resurfaced, gasping. Naruto appeared next to me and smiled evilly.

"Let's team up on Sasuke," He said, wriggling his eyebrows. I grinned and nodded. We both dived under water and headed towards Sasuke. I came at him on the left and Naruto on the right. As one, we attacked. We grappled with him, a tangle of arms and legs. Sasuke broke free and swam to the surface, took a deep breath then dived back under. I grabbed his forearm and kicked at his side. Sasuke, however, put his hand over my mouth. Now, it was just too tempting to bite his hand, so I did. He drew away and glared at me. Before he could attack though, Naruto restrained his arms. I began tickling his sides. Sasuke yanked at his arms and kicked at me with his legs. Of course, I kicked back, but I mainly focused on tickling him. Finally, Sasuke kicked Naruto. I didn't see where, but I'm guessing from the face the boy made, it was _that _place. The blonde released Sasuke, who swam to the surface. I followed and focused my chakra then crouched on the surface. The Uchiha did the same, chest heaving. I smirked at him and he glared. Naruto appeared and sat on the surface then glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Teme, that freaking hurt!" He yelled, pointing accusingly.

"You wouldn't let go," Sasuke replied, "And I was running out of breathe."

"You could've elbowed me!"

"Dobe, I _couldn't, _my arms were restrained."

"Well, you didn't have to go and kick me there!" I looked from one to the other. I was kinda starting to feel uncomfortable with them talking about that…er...place. And if I have to explain that, then you're hopeless.

"Uh, guys, I'm still here," I said, making a face. Blue and dark eyes turned to look at me.

"Now you've made Sky uncomfortable," Naruto added, gesturing to me.

"You're the one who brought it up," Sasuke shot back, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and stood, starting towards the dock. The boys followed and we all lay sprawled out on the grass, looking up at the clouds. After a few minutes, a song popped into my head. Knowing they wouldn't really care, I started singing.

"Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

For you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by

I race the clock with you

But if you died right now, you know that I'd die to

I'd die to

You remind me of the times when I knew who I was

But still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes

I'll take the fall for you

I hope you need this now

'cause I know I still do!

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue

Until blood soaks my shirt?

We'll never fall apart

Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

But still we'll say remember when

Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill!

My heart!

Yeah, I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

Until the day I die!"

I quite singing in time for my stomach to growl. Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"Wanna go get food?" Naruto asked, looking at me. I nodded and sat up. Both boys slipped their shirts on and we started off towards the village. We wondered through the village and finally settled on a dumpling place.

"You two have money right?" I asked, as we stood in front of the place.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked, looking at me.

"Because I don't have any," I said, scratching my head shyly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and we walked inside. We found a table and sat down, me next to Sasuke and Naruto across from me.

After eating, we walked out of the restaurant and wondered the streets. It was late in the afternoon and people were lounging around on benches or looking in shops. I didn't realize that we had followed a path that lead to the training grounds until I looked around.

"Hey, let's spar," Naruto said, jogging towards an open field.

"Naruto, you're not fully healed," I said, walking after him. He turned at looked at me.

"Aw come on Sky," He said, "Besides, I bet Sasuke wants to." Said boy rolled his eyes.

"You'll never win."

"That's what you say," Naruto shot back, glaring. I sighed as the two boys started sparring. Sometimes I felt like I was the only voice of reason. I sat on the ground, twirling a kunai around my finger absently as I watched. Naruto and Sasuke lunged at each other, there kunai's clashing loudly. Sasuke kicked at Naruto's side, who danced away then jumped into the air, bringing his foot down towards Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha blocked with his hand and used Naruto's momentum against him, flipping him up and over to land on the ground behind him. Naruto landed on his feet and skidded. Naruto punched at Sasuke, who grabbed his fist then kicked the blonde boy in the gut. The Hyper Active Ninja jumped away, forming a hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Forty-plus shadow clones appeared and surrounded Sasuke. For a few minutes, I couldn't see either of my teammates. Then, slowly, the clones began disappearing. Sasuke moved around on his hands, kicking the clones with his feet. As I watched, Sasuke twisted his body in order to kick a clone, but froze, wincing. I guess his back hadn't fully recovered. Naruto took the opportunity (or at least one of his clones did) and kicked the Uchiha, making him fall onto his side. The two boys along with a few clones rolled on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand. Sasuke kicked the real Naruto in the gut, throwing him off. The dark haired boy proceeded to take out the clones, throwing shruikan and kunai, occasionally kicking and punching. The real Naruto hit the ground on his back, wincing. The two boys stood and lunged at each other, slashing with kunai's. I stood, figuring I might as well join in.

I held up my hand and shot fire towards the two boys. Not directly at them, but close enough so they'd have to dodge. Naruto yelped in surprise and swerved to the side, ducking. Sasuke skidded to a stop, flashing me a look. I grinned, satisfied.

"Oi! Sky you could have given some sort of warning!" Naruto yelled irritated.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise attack, genius," I said, walking over. Naruto grumbled as he got to his feet, gripping his kunai. I drew my own kunai as both boys charged me. I parried Sasuke's kunai with my own then ducked as Naruto swiped at my head. I kicked his feet out from under him then blocked Sasuke's foot, shoving forward. He stumbled backwards then formed hand signs. He blew into his fingers and fire shot out towards me and Naruto. I jumped to one side, Naruto to the other. I ran at Sasuke then leapt into the air, twirling then kicking at his neck. He grabbed my ankle and knocked me to the ground. I landed on my side with a grunt. Obviously he wasn't afraid of hurting me when we were sparring. I sat up to see Naruto hit the ground with a thud. I smirked, getting an idea. I focused on Naruto and concentrated on moving him to where ever I wanted. A few seconds later and he shot towards Sasuke, yelping in surprise. Sasuke attempted to dodge but was just a little slow and Naruto collided into him. The two hit the ground, Naruto lying on top of Sasuke.

"Sky!" They both yelled in unison. I laughed, just barely managing to get to my feet. The two scrambled off of each other and stood, glaring at me. I just smiled at them.

We began heading home since the sun had set and it was growing dark. We walked along the path and into Konoha. When we reached Naruto's apartment complex, he waved and said bye then went up the stairs to his home. As me and Sasuke walked, I noticed him rubbing his back near where he got hit.

"You ok?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded, putting his hand down.

"Yeah."

"Are you really?" I persisted, knowing full well he had a habit of lying about his injuries. He sighed and looked at me.

"Yes, Sky." I could tell he was hiding a smile though. I reached out and touched the place where he had been hit. Obviously, it was still somewhat sensitive since Sasuke flinched slightly.

"Don't touch it," He said, moving my hand away.

"Just be careful," I said, not wanting him to do something to worsen the injury. Sasuke looked at me knowingly.

"You worry too much," He said as he walked into his apartment building. I rolled my eyes and followed him. Noticing that I was following, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked, partially because I wanted to and partially because I didn't want to walk all the way back to my house at night. And no, I'm not scared of the dark, it's just a really long walk.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke replied, hiding a smirk. We walked up the stairs and into his apartment, getting weird looks from the people we past. Once inside his apartment, we took our shoes off and let them by the door. I plopped down on the couch and surfed around on the TV. Sasuke went into the kitchen and got ice cream then walked over, handing me a bowl. I took it and a spoon.

"Thanks," I mumbled around the ice cream.

"You're welcome," He replied, smirking over his bowl.

We surfed the TV and finally settled on _The Big Bang Theory. _And yes, I actually stayed awake this time. When it was close to midnight, we went into his room. I walked into his closet and found some shorts and a T-shirt to wear and changed into them. I walked out and climbed into the bed, careful not to smash Sasuke. I lied down next to him and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Why do you insist on staying with me?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I didn't insist," I said, "I just asked." I heard Sasuke sigh.

"You know what I mean." I rolled onto my side to look at him.

"Because I don't want to walk all the way back to my house in the dark." Sasuke looked at me.

"So you're scared of the dark?" He asked, amusement in his voice. I smacked his shoulder.

"No, I just don't want to."

"Suuure."

"Sasuke!" I said, poking his side. He laughed and flinched.

"Alright, alright," He said, smiling. I glared.

"If you want me to leave I will." He shook his head.

"No, you can stay." Ha. I thought so. I raised myself up onto one elbow so I was looking down at him. He looked at me questioningly and I just smirked. I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back, his hand holding my neck. I ran my free hand down his chest to just above his waist, where his shirt was raised up somewhat. My fingers grazed his skin and he moaned softly. I broke away and lied down next to him, my face nuzzled against his neck.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, Sky," Sasuke said, running his finger along my jaw. I closed my eyes, sighing contentedly and fell asleep.

**A/N: So, there ya go. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story I had fun writing it. A big thanks to all my reviewers, especially Skikamaru'sLove, your awesome. Anyways, until next time. **

**~TheNightWhispers. **


End file.
